MAR BRAVIO
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Un embravecido océano los reunirá, tomando las riendas de sus vidas... y de sus sentimientos. SOLO PARA ADULTOS
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Saludos a todos! El siguiente es mi más reciente Terryfic. Quiero advertir que este trabajo está orientado a un público MAYOR de 18 años, y ocurrirán sucesos a continuación:**

1\. escenas de amor físico sugerentes, que pudieran ser consideradas por algunos como muy explícitas  
2\. situaciones de temática fuerte sólo comprensibles por adultos  
3\. tragedias y tristes sucesos que ocurren en la vida real de algunas personas(lo siento, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas)

Quienes conocen mis anteriores trabajos saben que hago todo lo posible por presentar dichos episodios con el mayor tacto posible. Aún así, es mi deber también hacer la aclaración desde el inicio, pues no vale la pena para una lectora perder de su valioso tiempo comenzando a leer el fic para luego detener o cancelar su lectura por toparse con una escena que no sea de su agrado...

Finalmente, quiero recordar que no me he olvidado de continuar la historia crossover que comencé hace dos años, PRISMA. Me gusta terminar lo que comienzo y aunque se trata de una historia densa y compleja, cuando termine Mar Bravío, y con Dios por delante, espero dar seguimiento a este crossover...

Bueno, pues sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de Mar Bravío... mil gracias a todos por su atención, ¡y que lo disfruten! Un abrazo...

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

Capítulo 1

 _Puerto de Nueva York_

 _10 de noviembre de 1928_

Lo había pensado mucho antes de llegar hasta allí.

Bajo el vespertino sol de otoño, Candice White Andley apresuró el paso por la escalera que la separaría de tierra firme. Cuando al fin se halló libre del muelle y de todo lo que aquel lugar representaba, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ante la mirada de consternación de otros pasajeros. ¿No se suponía que ya hubiera dejado atrás su anterior partida de la ciudad neoyorkina? Ya no era una adolescente ilusa que jugaba al amor, sino una campesina de treinta años procedente de Illinois, quien ahora se aprestaba a retomar, luego de más de una década, su antigua profesión de enfermera. ¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto trabajo estar en Nueva York, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos, antes que saliera rumbo a Barbados? 'Crece, Candy', se dijo, llevando en sus labios la patética sonrisa de quien no abandonaba el estupor de toparse con un trozo de su pasado, 'es una ciudad enorme, y sólo representa una parada antes de salir de América...' Y respiró hondo, con la intención de no enlazar su ayer y su hoy en un mismo pensamiento, mientras que la sencilla, pero esplendorosa máquina de vapor que la llevaría a su destino tropical, la recibía con pomposa elegancia.

Aunque no era tan magnánimo como el Mauritania o el Titanic, el RMS Vestris exudaba clase y distinción, y ya moría de ganas por visitar cada uno de sus confines. No tenía previsto realizar su travesía a Barbados en tan lujosa nave, de manera que le tomó por sorpresa la más reciente notificación de Albert sobre el barco que habría de tomar rumbo a la isla caribeña. Albert... ¿por qué no había optado su padre adoptivo por un buque de carga cuando ya era sabido por casi toda la nación de la inminente ruina que estaba por arropar a los Andley? La economía en el país había colapsado de tal modo que no se pronosticaba un 1929 muy alentador, al punto en que muchos norteamericanos habían recogido sus bártulos y marchado rumbo al continente europeo, el cual ya se había recuperado de la guerra acaecida diez años antes. Siendo así, no consideraba prudente llevar a cabo su misión de salud haciendo su llegada en un pequeño, pero pretencioso barco de pasajeros. ¿Acaso Bert quería que ella tuviera un breve instante de opulencia antes que el imperio de los Andley llegara a su fin?

Un año entero, antes que retornara al hogar de Pony... un año en que ofrecería sus servicios a la población de Barbados, respondiendo a un aviso que había leído en la pared de la oficina de correos del pueblito cercano a Pony. Al principio se había negado a la idea de abandonar Illinois, pero la señorita Pony y la hermana María ya no aceptaban más excusas de la rubia para no reiniciar su vocación, y fue entonces cuando Candy reparó en los extenuados rostros de sus tutoras. ¿Por qué estaban tan fatigadas? Los niños a su cargo eran un remanso de paz, un modelo de excelencia, y no duraban mucho tiempo viviendo en el hogar pues su comportamiento ejemplar había sido sumamente llamativo a muchas parejas que posteriormente se convertían en sus padres, así que no veía la razón de su deterioro que no fuera la edad, hasta que un buen día descubrió el motivo por el cual se habían demacrado en estos últimos tiempos...

 _Ella._

¿Quién, si no ella misma, había permanecido tanto tiempo en el hogar consumiendo la energía de esas dos mujeres que ya comenzaban a mostrar en sus rostros el paso de los años? ¿Quién, además de ella, hablaba sin cesar hasta resecar los labios de aquéllas que con mucha paciencia participaban de la plática? ¿Quién, que no fuera ella, había sido objeto de muchas conversaciones "en privado" de ambas señoras, en las cuales manifestaban su preocupación porque su adorada niña no salía al mundo a enfrentar sus miedos? Fue así como decidió, por voluntad propia, dar un respiro a sus dos madres, y tomar la primera oportunidad que se presentara de servir a los demás, haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba. Sabía que la señorita Pony y la hermana María no le pedirían que se marchara, sino todo lo contrario, dejarían las puertas del hogar siempre abiertas para ella; pero precisamente en agradecimiento a ambas por tantos años de prodigarle cuidados y mucho amor, como también para mostrar al resto de los huérfanos que en un futuro sí podrían salir hacia adelante, envió un comunicado a Albert, a pesar de lo ocupado, y agobiado, que debía estar este último.

"¡Oye, tarado, fíjate por donde caminas!", gritó una niña.

Candy se volteó para ver de quién se trataba. La menor que se había quejado, acompañada de un posible hermanito, aún lo miraba con enfado. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que siempre doy un paso adelante?"

El varoncito la miraba sin comprender. "¡Cada vez que lo hago me dices que no me comporto como un caballero!"

Sin poder evitar el deseo de calmar los ánimos de ambos chicos, Candy intervino. "¡Hola, amiguitos! Traje unos caramelos. ¿Quieren compartirlos conmigo?"

Haciendo a un lado sus rencillas infantiles, ambas criaturas intercambiaron miradas, para el alivio de Candy, quien ya comenzaba a sonreír gracias al buen efecto que siempre tenían los dulces sobre los más pequeños, hasta que ambos hermanos le gritaron al unísono: "¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!"

Desprevenida, Candy no supo qué hacer. Innumerables veces había tomado control de pequeños pacientes que, en su desespero de estar postrados en la cama de un hospital, formaban rabietas y hacían berrinches, pero luego de tantos años sin haber pisado el suelo de una clínica o facilidad hospitalaria, sentía que había perdido el toque para manejar estas situaciones. 'Es como empezar de nuevo', pensó, mientras que los hermanitos se alejaban a toda prisa, y de inmediato recordó a Eliza y Neil, y las peleas entre ambos; y muy a su pesar, sonrió al rememorar las peripecias de ellos, aún cuando fuera ella la víctima de sus maldades. Tal y como había indicado a Albert al marcharse de regreso a Pony, no había vuelto a acercarse a la residencia de los Andley, pues luego del frustrado intento de los Legan en desposarla con Neil bajo engaño, era conveniente no asomarse por esos lares. Sin embargo, Albert se había mantenido muy al pendiente de las novedades en el hogar de Pony, y aunque ella se había negado múltiples veces a las ayudas económicas que él le ofrecía, en esta ocasión no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar el pasaje para abordar el Vestris.

¡Pobre Bert! Aunque no había insistido en que ella reanudara el contacto con los Andley, él siempre reservaba un espacio en su cargada agenda para acudir al hogar de niños y compartir con ella como siempre lo había hecho desde que entablaran amistad, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido desde que abandonaran el departamento donde residían mientras éste convalecía de su amnesia. No obstante, ella percibía algo en esas visitas difícil de precisar, como si el rubio hallara en esos momentos con ella un oasis en el desierto, un santuario de tranquilidad en medio de tanto ajetreo laboral. 'Eres un pájaro enjaulado', pensó con tristeza, evocando aquellas conversaciones en las que su tutor desplegaba todo su amor por los espacios abiertos y la naturaleza, por lo que no se sentía culpable por separarlo por ratos de las enclaustradas oficinas donde día y noche el joven magnate intentaba conciliar los números para evitar llevar a los suyos a un nivel extremo de pobreza. 'Necesitas el cariño de una mujer que te ame tal y como eres', pensó con tristeza, '¡pero eres muy terco para enamorarte!'

El barco comenzaba a moverse, y una gran conmoción se apoderó de los pasajeros, a tal grado en que unos adolescentes, en su feliz y despreocupada carrera a lo largo de la cubierta, tropezaron con Candy, quien a su vez salió disparada hacia adelante, cayendo de bruces sobre un joven matrimonio. "Qué demon-", protestó el hombre, mientras ayudaba a su esposa a incorporarse.

Sin terminar de limpiar sus estropeadas rodillas, Candy sonrió a la pareja. "¡A la verdad que no hay nada como la juventud! Miren nada más a esos chicuelos...", y señaló en dirección al grupo que casi aplastaba a los tres, pero grande fue su asombro al percatarse de que los enérgicos muchachos ya se habían esfumado como el polvo, y fue entonces cuando escuchó al indignado marido que decía: "No temo a los jóvenes que viven en estos tiempos tan inciertos, pues corresponderá a ellos resolver la crisis en el país... más bien me aterra la gente solitaria como usted, que no sabe dónde tiene puesta la cabeza", y tomando a su mujer por el brazo, se alejaron a toda prisa de la alocada pasajera que no estaba pendiente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Candy se rascó la cabeza. ¿Qué mosquito había picado a todos, y por qué ese súbito rechazo en los demás, como si el tiempo transcurrido desde su retiro involuntario la hubiera aislado del resto del mundo, o acaso todas las parejas casadas eran así de amargadas? "No", se respondió en voz alta, despertando la atención de los presentes, "Annie y Archie no son así." Y sonrió al configurar en su mente las innumerables cartas que la ahora señora Cornwell le había enviado, misivas que desbordaban la gran felicidad y orgullo de haber conquistado, al fin, el corazón del esquivo Archibald. Sólo un par de veces había recibido visitas de ambos en el hogar de Pony, mas no lo lamentaba, pues no podía pretender que el universo entero gravitara alrededor de su sedentaria vida en el albergue. Gracias a ellos, había tenido noticias de Patty, quien finalmente había aceptado con resignación la muerte de su amado Stear, y todo apuntaba a que permanecería en Florida hasta que el Padre Celestial así lo permitiera.

¡Cómo extrañaba a sus amigos! Recordó la última vez que vio a Annie, con su nuevo corte de cabello muy a la usanza de la época, y en un gesto inconsciente, pasó una mano sobre su diminuto cabello rizo, y rió al recordar las circunstancias bajo las cuales ahora asumía una apariencia un poco más... _moderna_. Cansados de verla siempre con sus inseparables colas de caballo, una noche los niños del hogar de Pony se acercaron a la cama donde ella dormía plácidamente, y con sigilo desprendieron con unas tijeras, una a una, las enormes coletas, y luego se marcharon de la habitación, llevándose de plano el resto de las cintas para el cabello que descansaban sobre un tocador. Al día siguiente, ella no pudo menos que reír ante el ingenio de los chicos, y aunque en un principio había considerado dejarse crecer su abundante melena, al final decidió complacerlos, a lo que los niños no perdieron el tiempo, y en completa complicidad con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, confeccionaron unos sencillos, pero hermosos vestidos de corto talle similares a los que veían en los escaparates de las tiendas del pueblo. De este modo, la enfermera a bordo del RMS Vestris lucía como la mujer en sus treintas que era en realidad... aunque su corazón se negara a aceptarlo, y fue así como volvió a repasar la única razón por la cual había estado a punto de cancelar su viaje: su paso por Nueva York.

En su inmadurez, no tenía la más mínima intención de siquiera posar sus pies sobre el mismo suelo que la despidiera con frialdad de aquel frío invierno. Sabía que no debía estancarse en el pasado, pero a pesar de ello, no lograba borrar el dolor ocasionado por la desgarradora separación. No había tenido ningún otro novio desde entonces, y casi a diario se preguntaba si debía o no atribuir dicha renuencia a enamorarse de nuevo a su ilusión- o desilusión- juvenil, y mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que el trauma experimentado por su ruptura con Terry había sido imposible de superar. Ni siquiera estaba interesada en sostener contacto íntimo con hombre alguno, aunque fuera tan sólo para pasar un rato agradable, y tomando en cuenta la gran guerra que casi destruyera al mundo, así como la precaria economía vigente en la actualidad, ser una alegre solterona pesaba tanto como un crimen, al menos para el resto de la sociedad. ¿Por qué, entonces, no se entregaba de lleno a los placeres de la carne? 'Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie...', se reprendió, 'no has sido la misma desde que recibiste aquella carta.'

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo esperaba reunir todas sus fuerzas para estar en Nueva York, por sólo un instante, cuando estaba consciente de que en alguna parte de Broadway Terry la esperaba con los brazos abiertos? 'Nada ha cambiado', había escrito él, luego de haber guardado un tiempo de respeto tras la muerte de Susana. Aunque no llevaba la carta consigo, había memorizado cada línea como si se tratara del parlamento de una obra. ¡Terry no la había olvidado, y lo que era más increíble, ella también lo amaba! Pero su alegría al leer el contenido de la carta de Terry se había disipado al pensar en Susana, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por saberse recipiente del afecto de Terry mientras que la antigua actriz había partido del plano terrenal sin haber recibido siquiera una muestra de cariño de su prometido, con quien nunca se llegó a desposar. Si había tomado la decisión de romper con él, era para que tanto el actor como Susana fueran felices. ¿Quién era ella, pues, para usurpar el amor que la inválida se había ganado por derecho? Fue así como determinó desechar cualquier emoción producida por la reveladora carta, y continuar su vida tal y como la había llevado los últimos años. Probablemente Terry, al igual que ella, sentía nostalgia por el pasado, y tal vez confundía dicha añoranza con el amor. Después de todo, ahora era un actor consagrado, y no tenía por qué fijarse en una pecosa que lo había abandonado por su propia voluntad.

El viento comenzaba a agitar su corto cabello. El invierno se acercaba, y el frío en cubierta, en conspiración con el paisaje de altos y enormes edificios neoyorkinos, no aportaba nada a la telaraña de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior. Menos mal que había razonado un poco mejor hasta tomar la decisión de continuar con el viaje, pues su nueva misión habría de ser una gran distracción para su travieso corazoncito, y una buena razón para no pensar en Terry Granchester. "Gracias, Albert, por haberme conseguido el pase de abordar", susurró, "porque sabías muy bien lo que estabas haciendo al traerme hasta aquí." Y despejando con la mano el litoral costero, tomó su vieja valija, y comenzó a caminar en busca de su camarote.


	2. Capítulo 2

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

Capítulo 2

En el baño de su austera cabina(pues se había impuesto sobre Albert para que éste no la alojara en una lujosa habitación), Candy verificaba que el vapor que había dejado el agua caliente de la ducha al bañarse hubiera terminado por alisar el arrugado vestido azul celeste que le había sido obsequiado en el hogar de Pony. Al revisar que el mismo ya estuviera en condiciones de usarse, procedió a vestirse, y al terminar se contempló en el espejo del baño, sonriendo con gratitud por la pieza de ropa confeccionada. Se trataba de un entalle suelto cuya longitud apenas llegaba a la mitad del muslo, tendencia que estaba muy en boga ese año. Los tirantes resaltaban los hombros bastante tonificados por sus faenas en la casa Pony, y el color del vestido contrastaba muy bien con el verde de sus ojos, al igual que con sus zapatos plateados. "No seas vanidosa", sonrió a la imagen en el espejo, "aunque debes aceptar que es un traje maravilloso...", y colocándose un broche, también plateado, a un lado de su cabellera, salió con mucho cuidado del camarote.

Era de noche, y su estómago comenzaba a reclamar un poco de alimento; pero al ser la primera ocasión en que llevaba puestos unos tacones tan altos, procuró disminuir la marcha, hasta que llegó a la sala de dibujos, ubicada justo a la salida del salón comedor, y el olor a comida proveniente de la cocina era tan agradable que se detuvo a estudiar el panorama antes de salir en estampida a engullir la cena.

A la izquierda del vestíbulo de dibujo, un hombre espigado y elegante de corto cabello(también de moda) que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, tocaba música, con aparente maestría, en un fino piano de cola. A medida que la triste, pero hermosa melodía apaciguaba sus sentidos, observó las decenas de pasajeros congregadas en el lugar, a la espera de que fueran abiertas las puertas hacia el gran comedor. "Tienen tanto apetito como yo, no pueden disimularlo", musitó entre risas, reparando en la indumentaria de las mujeres. 'No luzco tan mal', pensó, conteniendo el deseo de salir disparada hacia el salón donde se servía la comida. ¡Tenía un hambre voraz! A no ser porque el pianista estaba realizando un magnífico trabajo con la melodía, no hubiera soportado su necesidad de abastecerse, a lo que se concentró en los rostros del resto de los pasajeros, absortos en la figura del hombre del piano. ¿Qué les atraía tanto de él... acaso era su pulcro y refinado traje negro, o la precisión con la que interpretaba el tema musical?

De repente, las puertas que conducían al comedor se abrieron de par en par, intensificando aún más el olor de los platillos. Sin más tiempo que perder, Candy apretó los puños, tomando impulso hacia atrás. "¡Ya no aguanto más!", exclamó, y como en los viejos tiempos, inició su carrera rumbo a una de las mesas; pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues no contaba con que uno de sus traicioneros tacones tomara un rumbo diferente al que habían tomado las plantas de sus pies. Girando con violencia hacia un lado, el zapato sucumbió a la voluntad del insoportable tacón, haciendo que ella perdiera el balance, y en cuestión de segundos, había aterrizado de bruces sobre el frío y alfombrado suelo, atrayendo la atención de todos, o casi todos.

La música no se había detenido, como si a su intérprete le tuviera sin cuidado lo que acontecía a su alrededor, aunque estando de espaldas a ella, totalmente concentrado en su tarea, era casi imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, contrario a los demás, que ya comenzaban a reír, incluyendo una chica que, señalándola con el dedo índice, repetía en son de burla, "Ooooohhh, pobre señora, no sabe caminar con tacones altos..."

Candy no podía creer la indiferencia con la que los pasajeros se divertían a costa suya, sin que uno solo de ellos moviera un músculo para ayudarla a levantarse. En sus ansias por disfrutar de la cena a la mayor brevedad, había hecho un papelón de grandes proporciones, pero eso no daba pie a que el grupo de adultos se mofara de su accidente. Después de todo, no era una niña quien había caído, aunque las criaturas pequeñas también eran dignas de respeto; pero en esta ocasión se trataba de una mujer que había sido paciente con el prójimo toda su vida, paciencia que ahora estaba a prueba ante todos estos hombres y mujeres para quienes la clase y la buena posición eran más importantes que hacer un minúsculo favor a otro ser humano. Terminando de levantarse, se arregló el vestido, y sacando la lengua tal y como lo hacía en su niñez y adolescencia, exclamó: "¡Apuesto a que llegaré primero de todos modos!" Y caminando a la mayor velocidad que le permitían los erráticos tacones, comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente, hasta que un pequeño detalle la hizo pararse en seco.

La música se había detenido.

Con su corazón galopando sin control, tal vez por la caída, por su desilusión ante la superficialidad de quienes la rodeaban, o por quién sabía qué otra razón, Candy desvió, casi por instinto, sus ojos a la figura del sujeto del piano, y sintió que iba a desfallecer. Estaba erguido, como si sus sentidos estuvieran en alerta, y cuando se viró de perfil, las facciones, más que reconocidas, eran un cruel espejismo. "No puede ser", musitó, deseando que todo se tratara de un lapso de locura producida por el hambre, "este hombre lleva cabello corto, y luce más alto y corpulento que..." No pudo terminar de coordinar sus pensamientos, pues el caballero fue moviendo la cabeza precisamente en dirección a ella. 'Debe haberme escuchado', pensó con horror, y cuando el pianista se puso de pie, sintió una fuerte sacudida en el pecho. 'No me mires', rogó en su interior, 'temo que seas tú, así que por favor, no me mires, no me mires, no me mi-"

Ambas miradas se encontraron.

Ella tragó saliva, incapaz de proferir palabra alguna. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tener el estómago vacío ocasionara tantos delirios y alucinaciones. 'Entonces así luciría si fuese real', concluyó. Se había propuesto no ver más fotos de él en los diarios, aunque de todos modos siempre un niño de Pony se aseguraba de informarle novedades sobre él. El Terry que había conocido y del cual se había enamorado jamás se habría cortado el cabello, por su rebeldía, y porque sabía que con su melena lucía atractivo para las mujeres, algo de lo que estaba consciente desde su juventud. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Pobre señor del piano, siendo objeto de frustraciones amorosas que no venían al caso!

¿Entonces por qué el otro la miraba con asombro y curiosidad?

"Debes cenar lo antes posible", se dijo entre dientes, incapaz de aminorar los latidos de su corazón. Buscando controlarse un poco, alzó la cabeza fingiendo altivez, e ignorando la mirada inquisitiva del pianista, se dispuso a continuar la marcha, dispuesta a seguir hacia adelante; pero justo cuando estaban cerca uno del otro, se volteó con osadía, de manera que ambos quedaron mirándose frente a frente y le dijo: "Puede continuar tocando, señor pianista; estoy bien y no he sufrido daño algu-"

 _"¡Oooooooohhhhh!",_ gritaron todos.

La muchacha que en un inicio se había reído a mares al verla caer, ahora emergía con indignación de su refugio social. "¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a dirigirle la palabra... acaso usted no sabe que él dejó muy claro que no quería que nadie se le acercara mientras estuviera en el barco?" Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "¡Al parecer estaba pensando en musarañas para no haberse enterado! Incluso el capitán Carey dejó una notificación en cada camarote informando al respecto." Sin apartar su furiosa mirada de la de Candy, se acercó al impostor de Terry. "Olvide la mala educación de esa pasajera, señor", imploró, "y vuelva a deleitarnos con su música y su presencia."

Candy quedó petrificada en medio del salón. Estaba supuesta a continuar hacia el comedor, cenar a la velocidad de un tren y regresar de vuelta a su cabina lejos de todos ellos y del mundo entero. Quería estar sola con sus pensamientos, sin un solo rostro cercano con quien pudiera asociarlo. En eso, el hombre se cruzó de brazos, y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, estalló en unas sonoras carcajadas.

Los ojos de la enfermera se llenaron de lágrimas. La imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o más bien el Padre Celestial estaba poniendo a prueba su cordura, ¿pero por qué y para qué? Respiró hondo para no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba ante semejante espectáculo público, y justo cuando había ordenado a sus piernas moverse y escapar del imaginario sonido de una nostálgica risa, el segundo objeto de atención-luego de ella-en el lugar, al fin tomó la palabra. "¿Tienen idea de la razón por la que río? De seguro están pensando en que estoy compartiendo con el público mi desprecio por esa chica, ¡pero la realidad es que no me río con ustedes, sino _de_ ustedes!"

Candy se abrazó con fuerza para no caer. El impacto que tuvieron en ella esas palabras había sido tal que ni siquiera el apetito desmedido que tenía impediría que se diera la vuelta y se marchara a su camarote. No fue el sarcasmo con el cual él se había dirigido a los pasajeros- y que tanto había extrañado- lo que la había conmocionado, sino esa voz... esas notas guturales que aunque más graves que en el pasado, contenían la misma dicción y elocuencia de ese actor que se había adueñado de sus días, aún en la distancia. Y como si fuera poco, la joven que con tanto ahínco insistía en que él continuara en el piano, avanzó hacia él en forma desafiante. "¿Nos está insultando, señor Granchester?"

Al oír el apellido del actor, él y Candy intercambiaron miradas, como si en silencio estuvieran terminando de asegurarse que aquel encuentro era mucho más que un sueño. La mirada azul de Terry era tan intensa como ella había recordado; por otro lado, su estatura, ahora más imponente, así como su cabello repelado, producía en ella la sensación de que apenas lo acababa de conocer. 'En serio, es él', pensó con asombro, '¿Cómo no iba a cambiar si ahora es todo un hombre?' De pronto, reparó en una minúscula, pero significativa observación, y antes que ordenara a su cerebro no emitir comentario alguno, las palabras escaparon de sus labios: "¿Por qué no llevas barba y bigote?"

Los ojos de Terry se transformaron por completo. Había algo en esa mirada que la aturdía... ¿nostalgia, cariño de hermanos? De súbito, recordó su propio aspecto, y que su cabello era muy distinto al de antes, e incluso ahora mostraba un poco más de su figura siguiendo el actual código de vestimenta. ¿Qué tal si realmente no la había reconocido, y más bien _creía_ que la pasajera que había hecho su entrada triunfal al salón de dibujos tan sólo se parecía a ella? Iba a girar sobre sus talones cuando de repente él la tomó con gentileza del codo, y acercando sus labios al oído de ella, preguntó, en un varonil ronroneo, "¿Es eso lo primero que se te ocurre decirme, Tarzán pecosa?"

Con sus temblorosas rodillas amenazando con volverla a derribar al suelo, ella abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran. Debía estar feliz de volver a ver a su viejo amigo, mas no esperaba que la embargara la misma emoción que la había arropado cada vez que él la había alzado en brazos, o abrazado en silenciosa despedida... e incluso durante aquel único beso forzado, y fue entonces cuando descubrió que ese choque de labios, el único que había recibido en toda su vida, no le había desagradado como ella quería hacer creer. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Debió haberse dejado llevar por el júbilo del momento, y corresponder a aquella grata sorpresa que había recibido en su boca-

Apartando la omnipresente mezcla de imágenes y sentimientos de su memoria, Candy se frotó la piel erizada de sus brazos, y armándose de valor, miró al cotizado actor a los ojos y le dijo: "Ya estoy grande para que me pongas apodos, Te...", sus palabras se desvanecieron con el viento, no sólo porque había quedado subyugada a aquellas invariables pupilas azul zafiro, sino también ante el descubrimiento de que él se conducía con ella con el mismo desenfado y naturalidad de antes. 'Ha vuelto a ser el Terry de siempre, así que no ha vuelto a beber', pensó con orgullo, sin haber dudado un solo momento de que el joven duque superara su gran depresión... angustia que en cierta parte había sido propiciada por ella. Sumergida en las profundidades de los ojos ingleses, suspiró hondo y admitió: "Ya no sé cómo llamarte... incluso creo que debería tratarte de usted."

La adorable sonrisa retorcida de Terry ahora daba paso a una expresión de ternura, y ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para evitar lanzarse hacia él, para confortarlo, y para ser confortada también. "¿Crees que soy como Sansón, que pierde su fuerza sin su larga melena?" Sin previo aviso, se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, y mientras le quitaba uno de sus zapatos añadió: "Tú tampoco luces exactamente como una enfermera, ni tienes el cabello de Rapunzel", arrojó el zapato contra una pared, para disgusto de todos los que allí se encontraban, y se dispuso a continuar con el siguiente, "pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que esa voz estridente y tu cara llena de pecas son inconfundibles", se deshizo del segundo tacón del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con el primero, "y además sigues siendo tan diminuta como Pulgarcita..."

Ella apretó los puños con el mal fingido enojo de antaño. "¡Mocoso insolente! ¿Vas a ponerme un nuevo nombre ahora?"

El quedó inmóvil en el suelo por unos segundos, hasta que alzó la mirada para enfrentarla. "¿Quién comenzó diciendo que no debíamos usar las mismas palabras de antes?" Sonrió con ironía. "No soy un extraño, y mucho menos voy a morderte, pecosa", y sin decir más, la tomó en brazos, con la misma agilidad con la que una vez lo había hecho, y avanzó hacia el interior del comedor.

Candy no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo. Sabía que era alto desde el primer momento en que lo vio, pero diez años de separación lo habían convertido en una viva competencia de la Estatua de la Libertad. Su corazón volvió a adquirir su propio ritmo al sentirse tan cerca de ese pecho masculino que le brindara protección cuando la hiciera superar su trauma por los caballos, o una llamarada de calor cuando la alcanzó en las escaleras aquella horrible noche en las escaleras del hospital St. Joseph. "¡Me has dejado sin zapatos!"

Ignorando las labores de los porteros y otros empleados, Terry alcanzó a cerrar, con la palma de una mano libre, la puerta a través de la cual había entrado, y como consecuencia, el resto de los pasajeros comenzaron a golpear la misma gritando: "¡Es usted un grosero, Terrence Granchester!"

Olvidando sus defensas, Candy frunció el ceño. "¿No se supone que hay otras puertas abiertas?"

Mostrando su peculiar sonrisa retorcida, él respondió: "Esa manada de hipócritas sólo gusta del drama y las apariencias." Llegaron a la mesa más extrema del salón comedor, y con cuidado colocó a la rubia en una de las sillas. "Será mejor que nos apresuremos antes que vengan más personas a hacernos compañía..."

Por primera vez en toda la noche, ella esbozó una sonrisa. "Gracias por haberme alejado de ellos... aunque no sé qué voy a hacer ahora que me has dejado sin zapatos."

"Para haber formado parte de la familia Andley, no tienes mucha experiencia en esa clase de calzado", comentó él. "¿Acaso tu adorada pariente Eliza no te enseñó a comportarte como una dama?"

Candy sabía que él la estaba provocando, pero no estaba de ánimos para seguirle el juego; y en efecto, cuando los mozos aparecieron rápidamente con la comida, su estómago emitió un fuerte gruñido, ante el asombro de ambos. "Vaya vaya", rió Terry, llevándose una mano al mentón, "ahora entiendo por qué corriste como gacela allá afuera..."

Los demás comenzaban a tomar asiento en mesas aledañas, evitando todo contacto con el irrespetuoso actor de Broadway y la arrimada que sólo pensaba en comer; pero nada de eso importaba para Candy, quien atacaba su pollo asado y patatas gratinadas como si fueran el último alimento existente en el mundo. "¡No contestaste mi pregunta sobre tu bigote!", exclamó con la boca llena de comida.

El aguardó a que ella bebiera un poco de agua para no ahogarse y explicó: "Si te refieres a tu escrutinio sobre mi apariencia, permíteme informarte que los vellos faciales no han formado parte de mi anatomía, al menos no por el momento-"

"¿Dijiste en _toda_ tu anatomía?"

Ella guardó silencio tan pronto como brotaron las palabras de su boca. Llevándose una mano a los labios, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras que él había quedado absorto y sin palabras. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Terry Granchester en ese instante, o más bien... qué había pasado por la mente de Terry Granchester desde el momento en que ambos cruzaran miradas junto al piano? 'Debí suponer que era él desde que lo vi', pensó, '¿cómo no pude reconocer el dominio con que toca su instrumento favorito?'

Luego de varios segundos, Terry alzó las cejas, divertido. "No creí que fueras a pensar en mí de ese modo", y para fortuna de ella, comenzó a tomar su porción de la cena. Físicamente parecía otra persona, y no era para menos, pues el paso de los años había dejado su huella en sus facciones, haciéndolas más, ¿atractivas? Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por borrar tan repentino análisis de su cabeza, optó por cambiar de tema, pues a estas alturas ya estaba más que avergonzada por los sucesos ocurridos hacía unos minutos, y muy especialmente, por su cuestionamiento sobre el... cuerpo de Terry, por así decirlo. "¿Qué haces aquí en el Vestris?"

El continuaba degustando de la pechuga de pollo. "Me disponía a tomar unas vacaciones... después de todo, han sido diez años de giras sin parar."

'Porque tenías razones para no descansar', dedujo ella con tristeza, y cuestionó: "¿Por qué Barbados?"

A diferencia del resto de la noche, en que la mirada azul no había dejado de traspasar el velo de ojos verdes de la enfermera, Terry contempló la lejanía... en un salón ahora atestado de gente. "Nada en particular." Tomó un sorbo de agua, y esta vez era ella quien no dejaba de observarlo. Bien podía él haber ordenado un vino o un cognac, pero era más que evidente su disciplina en evitar a toda costa el consumo del alcohol. 'Tan rebelde para algunas cosas, y tan serio y formal para otras...', como ahora, cuando por arte de magia se notaba un tanto esquivo. ¿Había hecho algo indebido al preguntarle sobre el motivo por el cual había escogido a Barbados como su destino vacacional? 'Una mujer', pensó, y su corazón dio un vuelco que casi se transformó en llanto. ¿Cómo era posible que él continuara produciendo tantas inquietudes y vaivenes en su estado emocional?

En medio del silencio, Terry sintió la mirada de ella sobre él, y sin apartar la vista de la copa de agua vacía, dijo con suavidad. "Sé lo que estás pensando", la miró directo a los ojos, "y te aseguro que no probaré una onza de licor ni aquí, ni en ninguna otra parte, como jamás lo he hecho desde que me viste actuar como perdedor en Rockstown."

A pesar de sus pies descalzos, ella se levantó de la silla. "¿Cómo sabes eso, Terry?" Aún estaba intacta en su mente la viva imagen de un Terry abatido por la bebida, arrastrando sus parlamentos en aquel vulgar escenario, siendo objeto de rechazo y de burla por parte del público. "¿Entonces me viste?" ¡Cuánta angustia debió haber experimentado el joven, habiéndola tenido a escasos metros del escenario, llorosa, sufriendo tanto como él! ¿Pero por qué no había mencionado nada al respecto en la carta que escribiera posterior a la muerte de Susana? "¡Susana!", repitió en voz alta, como si hubiera presenciado la aparición fantasmal de la actriz, "Susana está muerta, ¡y yo estoy aquí, conversando contigo, como si no hubiera pasado nada!"

Apresurando el último bocado de su comida, él la tomó del brazo con gentileza. "Candy, déjame explicarte-"

Ella lo miró con reproche. "¿Explicarme qué... cómo no hiciste el mínimo esfuerzo por enamorarte de ella, para que a la primera oportunidad en que ella desapareciera de tu vida, me buscaras como un perrito faldero?"

Soltando el brazo de la rubia, las cejas de él se arquearon, y su enojo no se hizo esperar. "¿Entonces _sí_ recibiste la carta?"

"Oh, no", susurró ella, recriminándose, por enésima vez en la noche, por sus imprudentes comentarios. Tragó saliva, pues esta vez no habría escapatoria para encarar la verdad sobre lo que sentía por él. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se mantuvo firme en su postura de no aceptar la entrada del duque a su corazón... aunque ahora comenzaba a creer que ya era demasiado tarde. "No he venido aquí a hablar de ninguna carta... y mucho menos tenía intenciones de encontrarte en el barco", y lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa y le dijo: "Una vez más, gracias por haberme sacado de apuros esta noche... gracias de todo corazón", y con sus pies desnudos se alejó a toda prisa, recibiendo las miradas de desaprobación de los otros viajeros que allí cenaban. "No debí viajar a bordo del Vestris", repitió una y otra vez, avanzando por los largos corredores, "¡y es tan insolente que ni siquiera me ha preguntado por qué estoy aquí!"

"¿Vas a seguir hablando sola, Candy?"

Ella se detuvo. La sola voz de él había erizado la piel, y casi podía sentir la aproximación de Terry a sus espaldas. Retomó la marcha, hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su camarote, y procedió a abrir la misma, pero sus manos comenzaron a batallar con las llaves. '¡Contrólate!', se ordenó, mas no lograba dar con el movimiento correcto, hasta que de una zancada, él tomó las llaves de sus manos, y de un giro abrió la puerta en toda su amplitud. "Tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes", dijo él con voz ronca.

Manoteando en el aire, ella replicó: "¿Para qué, Terry? ¿Qué sentido tiene tomar decisiones partiendo de una época en la que éramos sólo unos niños?"

El colocó un brazo en el marco de la puerta para evitar que ella entrara a toda velocidad. "Tal vez ya no lo éramos cuando nos conocimos. De haber sido así, ¿cómo explicas que estuve casi diez años comprometido con otra mujer? ¿Qué clase de responsabilidad era ésa para un chico?"

"No debemos mencionarla cuando no está aquí para defenderse", protestó Candy; y con todas las fuerzas que tenía almacenadas, apartó el brazo de Terry, pero al hacerlo, perdió nuevamente el equilibrio, y antes que se estrellara por segunda vez en el suelo, él la tomó por la cintura. "No tan rápido, pecosa", dijo entre risas, alivianando la tensión que se había generado entre ellos. "No sé qué es peor para ti, si correr descalza como animalito salvaje, o dejar la vida en esos rascacielos de zapatos."

A diferencia de él, Candy no pudo disfrutar del jocoso comentario. Las manos adultas que continuaban posadas en su cintura eran largas y firmes, pero al mismo tiempo gentiles. Ya una vez había sentido la presión de esas palmas contra su cuerpo, aquella noche en el hospital, y cuando ya se había resignado a no volver a sentir esa electricidad en su cuerpo, dicha descarga se volvía a generar, esta vez en la cubierta del RMS Vestris. "Nnnno sssé qué me pasó", balbuceó.

Luego de un prolongado espacio en el tiempo, él finalmente apartó las manos del diminuto cuerpo. "Sólo bromeaba, pecosa... el barco se movió de repente justo en el momento en que me alejabas de tu lado."

"¿No crees que va demasiado rápido?"

"De seguro pensamos así porque es una embarcación más pequeña que el Mauritania y otros barcos similares, y eso nos hace sentir más fuerte el movimiento."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón... buenas noches, Terry." Avanzó al interior de la habitación, y al girarse para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, él sostuvo la misma con las manos y le dijo: "Quieras o no, lo cierto es que no podrás escapar de mí mientras estemos en altamar... así que no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente." Para alivio de ella, la expresión en su rostro finalmente se suavizó. "Buenas noches, Tarzán pecosa...", y se alejó, dejándola a ella en la soledad de la cabina.

Y una vez adentro, dio por fin rienda suelta a todo lo que se había agolpado en su alma. Riendo histéricamente, exclamó al vacío: "¡Estás aquí, Terry... te ves diferente... pero de veras eres tú!" Y de la risa pasó al llanto, en caudales de felicidad por volverlo a ver. "¿A quién pretendes engañar, Candy White?", se reclamó en voz alta, "¡Lo amas tanto o más que la primera vez!" Y siguió riendo y llorando al unísono. Así era él, capaz de producir esa dualidad de sensaciones en ella, algunas de ellas desconocidas hasta para sí misma. Continuó exteriorizando su mal disimulada alegría, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo. "Buenas noches, Terry", murmuró, extenuada por el cansancio, "buenas noches, mi amor...", y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes formularse una última pregunta...

¿Qué estaba haciendo Terry en ese instante?


	3. Capítulo 3

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

Capítulo 3

El incesante sol de la mañana cegó sus ojos, haciendo que se incorporara en el asiento. Con la esperanza de que ella saliera de su camarote la noche anterior, Terry había vagado sin rumbo por cada esquina del Vestris hasta memorizar cada diseño como si se tratara del libreto de alguna de las tantas obras que había protagonizado. Y ya de madrugada, cuando había acudido al solitario salón de cocteles a fumar su primer cigarrillo en más de diez años, dejó que el sueño hiciera su efecto sobre él, y allí pasó dormido el resto de la noche, sentado en una de las mullidas butacas. 'Quien me viera en este momento pensaría que estoy borracho', pensó, mientras estiraba sus largas piernas. Lanzó un bostezo, y en su letargo miró a su alrededor, siendo recibido sólo por el silencio. "No deben ser más de las seis de la mañana", murmuró, arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera llevando una gran carga, cuando en realidad le había sido quitado un gran peso de los hombros...

En respeto a la memoria de Susana, había guardado poco más de un año de luto antes de escribir al hogar de Pony. Por varios años la había acompañado a sus citas médicas, como también había acudido con ella a una que otra obra de teatro de algunos colegas en calidad de espectadores, pues la enferma se resistía a quedar en el lente público, expuesta a las curiosas miradas de las admiradoras, y con mayor renuencia afrontaba el asedio de las fanáticas. "Es el precio de mi fama", había explicado él, aunque detestaba hacer uso de dicho término, "tú también eres actriz, y debes comprender esa parte de mi trabajo..." Pero ella no entendía razones, e incluso rechazaba cualquier oportunidad de trabajo que no fueran las obras que ella misma escribiera, prácticamente obligada por su novio. Sintiendo pena de sí misma, habría cerrado las puertas al arte dramático, haciendo de Terry su única razón de existir, a no ser porque este último la instara a hacer algo con su vida.

En nada había aportado tampoco la actitud de la madre de ésta, para quien las múltiples presentaciones del joven Granchester alrededor del país no habían sido sino una vaga excusa del jovencito para dilatar la fecha de la boda, como si el plan de trabajo de Hathaway gravitara enteramente alrededor de su actor principal. Era increíble la paciencia con la que había estado al servicio de Susana-pues así se sentía a su lado, como un sirviente- en adición a haber tenido que soportar a la señora Marlowe, quien lejos de alentar a su hija a valerse por sí misma, la victimizaba aún más, creando un círculo vicioso entre los tres.

¿En verdad Susana lo había amado tanto como decía? A lo largo de los pasados años, se había propuesto expresarle afecto a través de la magia de un beso, pero sus mejores dotes actorales no lo habían capacitado para intercambiar tan siquiera un abrazo con ella. En sus circunstancias, ella le hubiese reclamado al respecto, e incluso suplicado que al menos la tomara de la mano, mas no hubo expresión alguna en Susana que le hiciera pensar que ella deseaba llevar las cosas más allá del nivel en el que estaban.

Temiendo que ella se sintiera rechazada físicamente, había considerado la posibilidad de seducirla, pues tal vez así hubiera despertado algo de deseo en él, y de este modo ella se llevaría la impresión de que él reciprocaba su cariño, al menos en la intimidad. Sin embargo, cada vez que él la levantaba en brazos para llevarla de un lugar a otro, ella se encogía de brazos, evitando a toda costa un mayor contacto con él. ¿No se suponía que ella hubiera colgado los brazos de su cuello, descansando una sonrosada mejilla sobre el pecho de su prometido, y sonriendo como toda una novia enamorada... o acaso pretendía también que él hiciera _todos_ y cada uno de los movimientos?

El tiempo había transcurrido hasta que las úlceras hicieran estragos en el cuerpo de Susana, a consecuencia de su inactividad física y falta de ejercicio. Desde entonces, la señora Marlowe no dejaba de hacerlo responsable de su muerte, como si de él hubiera dependido una mejoría en la condición de su hija. Aún así, no negaba su tristeza por la pérdida de quien había sido su compañera de actuaciones, aquélla que había ofrecido su pierna con tal de salvarle la vida, y a quien, en su abnegación por retribuir a ésta el sacrificio que había hecho, había llegado a tomarle aprecio.

Cuando al fin había decidido que era el momento de escribir a Candy, un gran obstáculo emocional se interpuso en su camino. ¿Qué tal si estaba casada, con hijos... o simplemente era feliz con un amante, algo que se hacía cada vez más presente en las mujeres a raíz de la Guerra Mundial? El sólo imaginarla en brazos de otro lo había llenado de desespero... injustificado, por cierto. Candy era tan sólo un año menor que él, y a menos que hubiera seguido los pasos de la hermana María en el hogar de Pony, era de esperarse que rehiciera su vida al lado de un buen hombre. Más de una década había pasado desde aquella noche invernal en que ambos compartieran el amargo sabor del final, y a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera dispuesta a retomar lo que una vez habían iniciado con tropiezos, con o sin rival de amores. Y justo cuando iba a resignarse a no verla nunca más, presto a cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, tuvo la suerte de encontrar la luz al final del túnel, y para ello no fue necesario tan siquiera salir de Nueva York. A partir de ese momento en que se renovaron su alma y sus fuerzas, retomó su empeño en recuperarla a toda costa, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla otra vez, aprendiendo finalmente de sus errores... y hoy habría de platicar con ella sobre eso y muchas otras cosas que habían quedado sobre el tintero, pues a estas alturas Candy debía estar bastante confundida acerca de su conocimiento sobre el episodio en Rockstown, y su aparente "falta de interés" en conocer los motivos que la habían hecho viajar en el Vestris.

Frotándose los ojos para aclarar la vista mañanera, caminó despacio rumbo a su habitación, y de pronto, pensó en Eleanor Baker, quien terminó por disipar las dudas de su vástago respecto a tomarse un descanso de la compañía de Robert, y lo cierto era que necesitaba alejarse de Broadway, especialmente ahora que Susana se había marchado, puesto que cada butaca, cada camerino, cada rincón oscuro de los teatros eran un recordatorio constante de todo cuanto había tenido que atravesar a partir del momento en que ella le abriera las puertas del teatro por vez primera. Incluso había mudado sus cosas a la enorme residencia de Eleanor, y aprovechó la ocasión para pasar un tiempo de calidad con su progenitora, contrario al duque de Granchester, quien se había limitado a unas escuetas cartas en las que manifestaba lo orgulloso que se sentía del éxito de su primogénito. "¿Acaso la cara de cerdo de su esposa lo estaba amenazando con una pistola mientras escribía?", había preguntado a Eleanor entonces, aunque una parte de él se había conmovido ante la admisión que había hecho Richard sobre el éxito del mayor de sus hijos, y viniendo de él, dicho elogio podía considerarse como un gran adelanto.

Buscó las llaves de su camarote, y de inmediato rememoró la pasada noche en que tuvo que auxiliar a una desconcertada pecosa para que entrara a su propio aposento, y rió en voz alta diciendo: "Te has alejado tanto del mundo, mi damisela, que ahora tienes que aprender a vivir de nuevo", y entró de lleno a la habitación, desprendiéndose rápidamente la ropa. Aún no podía creer el modo en que se habían reencontrado, con esa clásica manera que ella tenía de hacer sus apariciones...

¡Y vaya aparición! Era obvio que, a sus treinta, la chica no llevaría como peinado sus infantiles colas de caballo, mas no contaba con que se había cortado el cabello un poco más arriba del hombro, al igual que tantas otras mujeres de este siglo. Al principio lamentó no poder apreciar los voluminosos rizos en toda su magnitud, pero para su sorpresa, la nueva imagen que llevaba la hermosa mujer le sentaba a las mil maravillas, en especial con ese vestido tan corto que dejaba ver unas piernas bien desarrolladas por sus juegos y carreras en el hogar de Pony... y por primera vez en toda su vida, llevó la temperatura del agua de la ducha al nivel más frío que hubiera podido imaginar. Nunca dudó de su belleza, pero con el brillo de la experiencia y el esplendor de su femineidad, el amor que sentía ahora iba acompañado de un intenso deseo de conocer su cuerpo así como su corazón.

Por otro lado, la intención inicial de la rubia en no tutearlo lo tomó desprevenido. ¿No se suponía que habían sido buenos amigos? Aunque era normal sentirse incómodos al volverse a ver luego de tantos años, no esperaba que Candy sintiera un abismo tan profundo entre los dos; y no era para menos, pues el Terry de cabello corto y vestimenta formal contrastaba mucho con el rebelde de Londres, por lo que terminó comprendiendo la aprehensión de ella, y de él dependería hacerla entrar en confianza nuevamente, pues tan sólo le bastó escuchar su voz en el salón de dibujos y ver cómo se desenvolvía en público luego de su caída, para descubrir, con suma alegría, que diez años de incomunicación del resto de la sociedad no habían agotado su energía, ni removido una sola pieza de su vibrante personalidad. ¿Y cómo estaba tan seguro? Muy sencillo: porque él mismo estaba experimentando el regocijo de sentir que volvía a ser él mismo en el momento que sus ojos se toparon con las enormes y expresivas esmeraldas en las pupilas de ella. No era que había perdido la voluntad de vivir, permaneciendo como un hombre amargado a causa de Susana, pues tenía a su madre que se preocupaba por él, y a su público a quien debía su honrosa posición en el teatro-aunque mostrara lo contrario-así como en su momento tuvo a las Marlowe, quienes habían pendido de él como un hilo, de manera que le debía a todos ellos el componerse y mantener un poco de sosiego en su alma... incluso había recurrido a Dios, a quien respetaba incluso durante sus alzadas en el Real San Pablo, con el propósito de sentirse en paz con las circunstancias, y así lo hizo, continuando adelante como de seguro lo había hecho Candy, a pesar de las adversidades. Por ella, y por todos los momentos que habían compartido, habría de hallar en el mundo la respuesta a sus necesidades... y ahora que estaban tan cerca uno del otro, entendió que bien había valido la pena no dejarse vencer ante los problemas, y fue así como sintió que su sarcasmo, su modo de burlarse ante la hipocresía, y hasta su indiferencia a la opulencia, regresaban a sus venas con furia, infiltrándose en sus poros, e irradiando en destellos de luz a través de sus ojos. Era como volver a nacer.

Tiritando de frío por el agua congelada, se envolvió en una toalla, y en cuanto salió del baño, corrió a la cama, y se envolvió en el edredón, logrando concentrarse en la temperatura de su cuerpo y no en la hermosura de Candy. Si bien era inevitable concebir toda clase de fantasías alrededor de su diminuta y esbelta figura, debía enfocarse en reanudar una buena comunicación con ella, derribar sus defensas, de modo que pudiera contarle todo, admitirle todo... confiarle todo hasta vaciar su corazón. Con esa resolución en mente, se levantó de la cama, y en dos pasos avanzó hacia el ropero, buscando un cómodo atuendo para comenzar el día... junto a ella, por supuesto. "No te dejaré ir esta vez", dijo con firmeza, a medida que se vestía, "menos mal que dejé muy claro a mi llegada al barco que no quería que nadie se me acercara...", y lo que no imaginaban sus asombrados admiradores era que el actor había tenido una muy buena razón para hacerlo... mucho antes de haber puesto un pie en el Vestris.

/

En la placidez de su camarote, Candy caminaba de un lado a otro con sus nuevos tacones negros. No quería ser malagradecida con los chicos de Pony, pero el calzado que le había sido obsequiado le provocaba tanta molestia que en cuanto pisara tierra firme en Barbados se aseguraría de regalar su colección a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a darle un mejor uso. Con su inseparable valija balanceándose sobre su cabeza, marchaba como valiente soldado de una esquina a otra de la habitación, procurando mantenerse erguida en el trayecto. "No voy a andar descalza el resto del viaje", declaró, a medida que perfeccionaba su estilo.

Esa mañana se había ataviado con un diseño similar al anterior, esta vez en un alegre tono lila que hacía juego con los zapatos. Debido a que el desayuno no se adhería a un código de vestimenta específico, la ocasión no ameritaba llevar tocado alguno en la cabeza, a lo que ella simplificó su peinado llevando su mojado cabello hacia atrás, sintiéndose satisfecha con el resultado. "Mientras menos atraiga la atención de otros, mejor", explicó a la imagen que la saludaba desde el espejo según continuaba practicando con los antipáticos tacones, "y mucho menos la de él..."

Sería imposible no toparse con Terry en los limitados espacios comunes en el barco, y por tal razón permanecería el mayor tiempo posible dentro de la cabina, pues no estaba realizando una travesía de placer en primer lugar. "No olvides por qué estás aquí", se reprendió, aumentando la velocidad de su marcha para acostumbrarse al peso de las plataformas bajo la planta de sus pies. Si bien no consideraba necesario salir tan menudo a cubierta, habría horarios en que no le quedaría otro remedio que ir en busca de sus alimentos, como ahora que se disponía a tomar el desayuno, aprovechando que eran apenas las seis de la mañana, y que con toda probabilidad él continuaría durmiendo en su propia habitación. Sonrió al imaginar a un soñoliento Terry batallando con pereza con las sábanas, aunque sabía que en materia laboral él mantenía una disciplina envidiable, incluso en las tareas domésticas, tal y como había demostrado el breve momento en que ambos habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro en su departamento en Broadway... y su rostro adquirió toda una gama de colores. 'Estuve a solas con él', pensó con emoción, aunque no era correcto para una dama alegrarse de estar con un hombre en su departamento de soltero. '¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado allí más tiempo?', y se llevó un puño a la boca para acallar sus voces internas. ¡No era el tiempo ni el lugar para semejantes reflexiones!

Transcurrida media hora, resolvió salir a desayunar. En base a su anterior viaje en el legendario Mauritania, pudo observar que la mayoría de las personas que viajaban en barco gustaban de levantarse tarde, y sus respectivos desayunos más bien se convertían en almuerzos. Así pues, Candy abrió la puerta de su camarote, con la sabiduría de adelantarse al resto de los pasajeros en degustar el suculento manjar matutino, y después-

Recostado contra una baranda, Terry la esperaba justo frente a la puerta. "Buenos días, Tarzán pecosa."

El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco. Definitivamente aquellas nobles facciones eran más visibles gracias a su corto cabello, acentuando el garbo y donaire que en el actor ya eran innatos. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de pantalón blanco y camisa en un amarillo pálido, pero lo más notorio de su presencia era el frenético movimiento que realizaba en el suelo con la punta del pie. 'Eso no ha cambiado', pensó, conteniendo los deseos de reír. No quería dar a Terry ningún motivo para que éste pensara en la idea de volver a iniciar una relación, si alguna vez la hubo en todo el sentido de la palabra. "Buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó, en un pésimo intento de enojo.

El cruzó los brazos, no sin antes dispararle al alma con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. "A ver, a ver... hoy desperté temprano, y como tenía miedo de que alguien me pidiera un autógrafo en pleno desayuno si me demoraba más tiempo, tomé un baño, me vestí, y aquí me tienes."

"Pues te equivocas de camino", refunfuñó ella, señalando el dibujo de una flecha en la pared de la cubierta que apuntaba a cierta dirección. "El comedor está por allá."

Pero él no descansaría hasta estar seguro que ella pasaría el día entero a su lado, aunque para ello tuviera que estar la mañana entera soportando el frío de la baranda. En sólo unos días, arribarían a Barbados, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la escurridiza Candy volvería a evaporarse de su vida, dispuesta a internarse en un remoto bosque si fuera necesario. "De repente se me ocurrió que estarías sola y desamparada en tu camarote, pensando en múltiples maneras de no enredarte en tus zapatos", sonrió con mofa, aunque lo cierto era que hoy Candy lucía espléndida con el cabello echado hacia atrás, resaltando sus verdes pupilas. Y ni hablar de sus piernas; en definitiva el calzado de tacón alto le sentaba muy bien puesto que daba un aire de gracia a su diminuta figura y alargaba sus extremidades.

Ella correspondió a su tono burlón con un puchero, también mal fingido. "Pobrecito", ronroneó, "debo llamar a la tripulación para avisar que un bebé anda perdido en el barco...", y se detuvo al escucharse a sí misma siguiendo el juego del actor, y al ver tan patética interpretación, Terry estalló en un ataque de risa, y al oírlo, Candy escuchó un imaginario revoloteo de pajarillos a su alrededor. ¡Cómo había echado de menos esa risa, aunque sólo fuera para burlarse de ella! Sosteniéndose de la baranda para no perder el balance, Terry continuaba riendo, mientras ella lo contemplaba en silencio. '¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste así?', preguntó con la mirada, hasta que en un nuevo arranque de risotadas, él cayó sentado en el suelo, sin que por ello mermaran sus carcajadas. "¿Viste lo que sucedió?", cuestionó ella con las manos en la cintura. "Eso te pasa por ser tan payaso y tan..." Sus palabras se perdieron en la densa niebla al observar cómo él se aguantaba el estómago para controlarse, e incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, Candy se contagió del buen humor del duque, y se unió a la cadena de risas. Al igual que él, ella necesitaba liberar un poco la tensión de estar juntos en altamar, con un océano de inquietudes que les impedía sincerarse, aunque lo cierto era que desde un principio él había sentado las bases para sentarse a conversar como los adultos jóvenes que eran, y aclarar las cosas entre ellos... y era ella la que se mostraba siempre en negativa. 'En eso te lleva un punto', pensó, sin parar de reír, 'y está afrontando la situación con madurez, a diferencia de ti...' Y siguió riendo, sin darse cuenta que, desde el suelo, Terry había rodeado sus piernas con ambos brazos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba tumbada sobre él en plena cubierta.

Como era su costumbre, ella intentó incorporarse primero, y él, como siempre, tenía apoyados los codos en el suelo, como si por instinto ambos supieran cómo posicionarse. Candy iba a reclamarle por haberla derribado cuando sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los zafiros de él, y al ver su propio reflejo en las pupilas de Terry, ella se estremeció. Era el adorable rebelde de siempre, sólo que se había convertido en un hombre, ¡todo un hombre! Se sentía un poco intimidada por su cercanía, aunque para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos había hecho esfuerzo en ponerse de pie. ¿Acaso era eso lo que ella tanto había temido todos estos años... encontrar a un Terry adulto en lugar del mocoso insolente que correteaba detrás de ella en la segunda colina de Pony? Sin embargo, y lejos de lo que había imaginado, el Terry que ahora la contemplaba en silencio mostraba, a través de esos ojos tan bravíos como el mar, que continuaba siendo él mismo...

 _Quiero ser yo mismo toda mi vida._

'Oh, Dios mío', descubrió ella con asombro, 'él ya tenía sus metas bien definidas desde el principio, lo que significa que también-'

 _Nada ha cambiado._

" _Nada ha cambiado_."

Al escucharlo hacer coro a lo que él mismo había revelado en la carta, ella retrocedió muy despacio, hasta que se puso en pie nuevamente, contrario a él, que aún no salía de su estupefacción. '¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!', se amonestó. ¿En qué estaba pensando al proferir en voz alta las palabras que terminarían por ahuyentarla? Era como si hubiera perdido el control de sí al ver su propia imagen en las pupilas dilatadas de la rubia, intuyendo que no le era del todo indiferente, como si en sus años escolares ya ella hubiera adquirido conciencia de lo que quería... y deseó con todas sus fuerzas formar parte de su propósito de vida. "Lo siento", se disculpó, levantándose al fin, "creo que he perdido un poco el toque con las mujeres..."

Esta vez fue Candy quien mostró una sarcástica sonrisa. "Luego de haber estado comprometido tanto tiempo, me preocuparía que no lo perdieras." Y evitando a toda costa abundar en el tópico de Susana, inició su marcha rumbo al salón comedor. A esta hora le daba igual si él se dedicaba a perseguirla el resto del viaje; una vez terminara el desayuno, cerraría la puerta del camarote en las narices de Terry, quien caminaba plácidamente a su lado... como si fueran una pareja de casados. 'Es incorregible', pensó con resignación.

"Veo que no pegaste un ojo en toda la noche", dijo él conteniendo la risa.

Candy se detuvo. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Pasaban cerca de unos escaleras cuando él se interpuso en su camino y respondió: "Es como único hubieras aprendido a caminar en tacos", esbozó una sonrisa demencial, "Lo hiciste por mí, ¿verdad?"

"¡Eres un presumido!" Por más que intentaba marginarlo de su conciencia, él se mantenía en pie de guerra, incluso en plan de lazarillo. ¡Ella no era una inválida! ¿Tan dependiente había sido Susana de su novio que él había asumido el rol de nana o algo parecido? 'Eso no', rogó al Todopoderoso, 'de haber sido así, no me lo perdonaría...' Sosteniéndose del pasamanos de la pequeña escalera, tomó impulso para descender peldaño a peldaño. "Para tu información, lo hice por mí, ¡así que déjame tranquila!"

El alzó el mentón en abierto desafío. "Pues no lo haré."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque vas por el camino equivocado", explicó él, señalando las escaleras que ya ella había bajado a la mitad. "Te diriges justo hacia las calderas, pecosa."

"¿Eh?" Candy observó el final de la escalera, donde destacaba una puerta de acero con un rótulo que leía: PROHIBIDO EL PASO, ENTRADA SOLO PARA EMPLEADOS. No obstante, advirtió una densa oscuridad en el angosto camino, como si algo no estuviera bien. ¿Qué había pasado con la iluminación? Aún los hombres a cargo de las calderas necesitaban una ruta de entrada visible y segura para reportarse a sus labores sin que se suscitara un accidente. En eso, sus pies-o más bien los incómodos zapatos-dieron con una sustancia líquida en el suelo, y al inclinarse a ver de qué se trataba, su estómago se agitó en incesante anticipación. Temiendo lo peor, ignoró el aviso en la puerta y la abrió de golpe, y en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. 'En mal momento decidí tomar un barco hacia Barbados', dijo para sus adentros, y emprendió una carrera de vuelta a las escaleras. "¡Terry!", llamó a gritos.

Aguardando con paciencia por su regreso, él permanecía recostado sobre el pasamanos, y por primera vez desde su llegada al Vestris, Candy dio gracias a Dios por su intromisión. "¡Terry!", insistió.

Un atisbo de consternación frunció el ceño del inglés. "Debes haberte llevado una impresión muy fuerte para que subieras las escaleras más rápido que un avión. Pareciera que calzaras turbinas en vez de tacones-"

"¡El barco se está hundiendo!"

Confundido, él la tomó de un brazo, llevándola hasta una pared. Atrás habían quedado las bromas; su pecosa estaba muy nerviosa. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Haciendo a un lado el súbito tintineo en su pecho por la gentileza con la que él la había tomado del brazo, ella señaló: "Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, sentí agua bajo mis pies, y abrí la puerta que permitía el paso sólo a los empleados y..."

Terry comenzó a frotar los hombros de la asustada enfermera. "Despacio, Candy, no te agites demasiado..."

'¿Cómo no voy a agitarme cuando me tocas así? No me dejas pensar con claridad', pensó para sí. "En efecto, es el área de las calderas", confirmó, "y detrás de esa puerta, el agua llega hasta la mitad de los pantalones de esos hombres..."

"¿Y qué fue lo que te dijeron?", preguntó él, sin dejar de apaciguarla con sus manos. ¡Su pecas jamás bromearía con algo así!

Ella suspiró. "No creo que alcanzaran a verme... estaban todos muy fatigados, con los ojos puestos en ese agujero por donde estaba entrando el agua y..." No pudo continuar, pues la idea de perecer ahogada no era para nada agradable. Con un nudo en la garganta balbuceó: "¡Terry, tengo un terrible presentimiento!"

"¿Sobre este barco?"

Al ella asentir con la cabeza, él evitó entrar en pánico. Candy no tenía la más remota idea de todo cuanto él conocía sobre ella de antemano, y entre dichos asuntos se encontraba su instinto muy agudo y certero, por lo que no le molestaría que esta vez estuviera equivocada. "De seguro se trata de algo sin importancia", mencionó, "de no ser así, ya los pasajeros se hubieran enterado, ¿no crees?" No obstante, sintió que la ansiedad se apoderaba de él, algo que no se había dado el lujo de permitir dadas las exigencias de su vocación... y entonces recordó cómo Candy había estado a punto de caer al suelo por segunda ocasión la pasada noche a consecuencia de un repentino giro del Vestris. "¿Qué te parece si vamos con el capitán y hablamos con él al respecto?"

Una vez más, Candy mostró desconcierto ante la excesiva amabilidad de Terry. No era que no lo hubiera sido cuando era más joven, sólo que había notado, desde su reencuentro horas atrás, que ahora se aprestaba a ofrecer su ayuda con demasiada facilidad, como si estuviera al... _servicio_ de los demás. Cierto, el actor se debía a su público, mas algo no encajaba bien en este cuadro, o pensándolo mejor... creía saber a la perfección lo que había detrás de tanto esfuerzo en atenderla, y no se trataba precisamente de ellos, sino de la vida que se había visto forzado a llevar junto a-

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, ella se deshizo de cualquier mal pensamiento alrededor de Susana, y del papel que esta última hubiera jugado en este pequeño, pero significativo fragmento en la personalidad de Terry. "Si sigues portándose así, como un niño que quiere agradarle a la maestra, tendré que enviarte a la esquina del burro..."

"Y existen niños que se enamoran de sus maestras."

Candy respiró hondo, pues no sería tarea fácil adaptarse al asedio de Terry el resto del viaje. ¡Estaba equivocado si creía que ella se rendiría como una tonta a su seducción! Seducción... apretó los labios para no saborear la connotación de la palabra. Ambos eran niños jugando a ser adultos, o más bien adultos jugando a ser niños, pero a estas alturas del juego, lo que en un principio había sido un inocente coqueteo entre dos mocosos ahora pasaba a ser un cortejo con aires de formalidad. Lejos de asustarse ante esa posibilidad, ella reprimió una inminente sonrisa. "Vé tú primero", sugirió, "tal vez la tripulación no esté muy dispuesta a recibir visitas, pero tratándose de ti, nos recibirían como reyes." Y ambos siguieron las direcciones rotuladas a lo largo de la cubierta, manteniéndose en silencio, dando espacio a sus respectivas introspecciones.

A paso lento, pero firme, Terry hizo uso de sus técnicas de respiración que solía usar antes de cada presentación, para relajarse un poco. Era tanta su emoción al verla de nuevo luego de la inesperada ruptura, que sin darse cuenta la estaba alejando más de él. Una cosa era enamorarla en propiedad, comportándose como todo un caballero inglés, y otra muy diferente era empalagarla en atenciones al punto de espantarla, a lo que decidió ser un poco más paciente. ¿A esto lo había reducido su rol de enfermero con Susana, a mendigar por un poco de cariño... cariño _sincero?_

Antes que se dieran cuenta, ambos ya se encontraban frente a la entrada al cuarto de la tripulación. Sin más preámbulo, Terry tocó la puerta, siendo saludados por uno de los oficiales, quien sudaba copiosamente. "Buenos días, señor y señora-"

"Granchester", se apresuró a decir Terry, para enojo de la pecosa. "Disculpe la molestia a tan tempranas horas, pero mi esposa y yo queríamos saber si de casualidad ha ocurrido un incidente en el barco del cual los pasajeros debamos tener conocimiento." ¡Uff, cómo odiaba hablar con tanta propiedad!

Luego de mostrar una fugaz sonrisa de reconocimiento, el otro titubeó antes de dirigirse al actor más famoso de todo Broadway. "Le aseguro que todo está bajo control, señor..."

"¿Entonces por qué está tan nervioso?"

El oficial volvió a sonreír. "No siempre se tiene la suerte de contar con una celebridad entre los pasajeros, señor Granchester... aunque no tenía idea de que estuviera casado, ni que estuviera en compañía de su esposa-"

"Porque lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con ella no es de su incumbencia, así que deje de evadir la razón por la que hemos venido y díganos qué demonios sucede en el barco."

Candy contempló a Terry, reconociendo el disgusto en sus ojos. Al informarle sobre los breves segundos que había estado en el área de las calderas, ella había tenido la impresión de que él apenas había prestado importancia al asunto, como si no le hubiera creído, y de repente se mostraba un poco ansioso, y hasta irritado por la posibilidad de que una gran tragedia estuviera a punto de ocurrir en altamar. Estaba aterrada, ¡pero no era para tanto! ¿No habría exagerado un poco al contarle sobre el inundado cuarto de calderas, haciendo que él se contagiara con sus nervios... o más bien Terry, como buen actor, tan sólo había aparentado tranquilidad mientras que en el fondo estaba deshecho? Terry no podía ser tan iluso como para dejarse llevar por la intuición femenina, a menos que estuviera al tanto de aquella madrugada en la que había despertado con la corazonada de que él la necesitaba, mientras que a cientos de millas de distancia él pasaba la peor noche de su vida al enterarse de la amputación de la pierna de Susana. 'No alcancé a hablarle de eso, ni de cómo mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando aquella adivina leyó las cartas de la muerte a Anthony...', no obstante, no abandonaba la sensación de que él la conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer que las suposiciones de la rubia acerca del barco eran las correctas... y fue entonces cuando recordó la cena que habían compartido, durante la cual él mencionó que la había visto en el teatro de Rockstown. ¿Cómo estaba segura que él realmente la había divisado entre el público, cuando el letargo producido por el alcohol apenas lo dejaba recitar sus líneas con claridad? 'Debió creer que fue sólo su imaginación, pues es imposible que en su estado-'

Entonces se dio cuenta de todo.

Candy iba a girar sobre sus talones y alejarse a toda prisa de Terry cuando un hombre ataviado con un pantalón blanco y chaqueta azul marino se acercó a la pareja, haciendo un ademán a su subordinado para que se marchara. "Es un gusto conocerlos, señor y señora Granchester; soy el capitán William Carey", estrechó las manos de ambos, "aunque no recuerdo haber visto su nombre en la lista de invitados, distinguida dama."

Para no causar un desaire al recién llegado, Candy se propuso dejar para más tarde el ajustar cuentas con Terry sobre su reciente hallazgo. "Me registré con mi apellido de soltera, y abordé el barco sin problemas", indicó, ante la mirada irónica de su falso marido. "¿Se imaginan ustedes la molestia de ver cómo las personas asedian a mi esposo?" Y lanzando un silbido, agregó: "No nos dejarían ni respirar con tantas preguntas y comentarios. ¡Sólo queremos un poco de privacidad!"

El capitán sonrió a la astuta señora Granchester. "Entiendo... ambos llegaron por separado y reservaron diferentes camarotes para no despertar sospechas. Eso explica la insistencia del señor Granchester en no ser importunado por nadie durante el viaje, según me han contado. ¿Supongo entonces que debemos mantener su luna de miel en secreto?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!", exclamó Terry airado.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!", gritó Candy al unísono.

Carey quedó aturdido al creer que no había escuchado bien a los recién casados, mas no quiso seguir aplazando el plan de contingencia. "Escuché que deseaban saber si había ocurrido alguna falla en el barco, ¿o me equivoco?" Al ver que el matrimonio asentía con la cabeza, respondió: "Así es; hemos confrontado una ruptura en una de las compuertas ubicadas en las calderas, a través de la cual se han colado varias pulgadas de agua..."

"¿Dijo varias pulgadas?" Candy se rascó la cabeza sin entender. "¡Pero si el agua me llegaba hasta los zapatos!"

"No es nada de gravedad", continuó Carey, obviando la observación de la señora, "al presente estamos moviendo la carga hacia otro lado del barco para así evitar que continúe entrando agua a la nave, pero ya nos estamos haciendo cargo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse."

"¿No cree que debería alertar al resto de los pasajeros para que no se alarmen?", preguntó Terry.

El capitán volvió a sonreír. "No será preciso hacerlo, pues ya se están tomando las previsiones necesarias para sellar la grieta y extraer el agua por completo", extendió las manos en señal de despedida. "Les ruego me disculpen si no logro atenderlos como es debido, pero dejé al segundo al mando al timón, y eso me tiene muy celoso..."

"Aguarde un momento, capitán", dijo Candy, pues no quería marcharse sin antes asegurarse que, en efecto, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, "si usted lo permite, podemos hablar con otros pasajeros y decirles lo que está pasando, y así no tendrán de qué preocuparse cuando vean agua por todas partes..."

"Temo que no es una buena idea, señora", murmuró el capitán Carey; e inclinando la cabeza a la pareja, retrocedió unos pasos, hasta casi alejarse de la vista de ellos. "Con su permiso... que tengan una feliz luna de miel", y lentamente cerró la puerta, dejando a ambos con la boca abierta, sin retirar la vista de la puerta, y fue Terry quien rompió el silencio. "¿Soy yo, o este capitancito se quería deshacer de nosotros?"

Absorta en las últimas palabras del capitán, Candy miró a Terry y cuestionó: "¿Insinúas que está mintiendo? Tal vez está muy ocupado llevando el barco a todo vapor."

"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo a sabiendas que se está filtrando agua en el cuarto de las calderas?"

"¡Eres un actor, no un marinero!" Esta vez Candy no podía disimular su furia hacia él, la cual se había acumulado en su interior luego de haber descubierto la verdad. Ahora más que nunca deseaba llegar al salón comedor, tomar el desayuno, enviarlo a freír espárragos y abandonarlo allí, en medio de todo, y de preferencia con algún buen mozo que apareciera por esos lares. 'Debes aprender a respetar a las mujeres', pensó, aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con él en una cosa: la actitud del capitán sí había sido muy extraña después de todo. Si la situación estaba bajo control, según él, ¿qué había de malo en prevenir a los demás viajeros para evitar que la histeria se apoderara de ellos? 'Qué cosas piensas, es un hombre de mar', se dijo, 'él sabe bien lo que está haciendo...'

En su reflexión, no se había dado cuenta que había llegado al comedor, y que tanto ella como Terry se habían mantenido en silencio durante el trayecto. Por suerte, no había muchos comensales en el lugar, y al tomar asiento, el actor estudió los gestos de la pecosa. Se había tornado fría y distante, y no sabía si atribuirlo a la incertidumbre producida por lo que acontecía en el Vestris, y de ser así, él no estaba menos desconcertado. Si bien el capitán no contaba con estudios actorales, la experiencia del duque en el teatro era más que suficiente para darse cuenta que William Carey no estaba diciendo toda la verdad; no obstante, y por la tranquilidad de Candy, no debía mostrar consternación alguna, y aún existía la posibilidad de estar equivocado, y de que el Vestris tan sólo presentaba una falla estética fácil de reparar. "Y bien, señorita enfermera", se aclaró la garganta, impaciente por hablar con ella de una buena vez, "si estás tan hambrienta como anoche, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa con el desayuno, pues tengo algo importante que confesarte." Aguardó a que le sirvieran los alimentos del día, y mientras colocaba la servilleta sobre su ropa, notó que ella lo miraba fijamente, y sonrió con deleite. "¿Qué sucede, mona con pecas?", preguntó con curiosidad, a medida que masticaba trozos de fruta fresca, "¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones, o descubriste que soy demasiado irresistible?"

Despacio, Candy se llevó una cucharada de cereal a los labios, dibujándose en la comisura de los mismos los trazos de una cínica sonrisa. "¿De qué quieres que hablemos... _querido?"_ , preguntó, con centelleantes ojos esmeralda, "¿de cómo quieres mantener engañada a la tripulación con la historia de un falso matrimonio para tenerme en tus manos... o de tu encuentro con Albert en Nueva York?"

Terry quedó de una pieza. Nunca antes había visto a Candy dirigirse a alguien con tanto reproche, y lo que era peor, era _él_ el recipiente de esa ira reprimida. Tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente, intentó una nueva estrategia para hacerla entrar en confianza. "No sabía que tuvieras una imaginación tan privilegiada, pecosa; de hecho, deberías dedicarte a escribir obras. Lo que no has tomado en cuenta es que si deseas estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en este barco, te conviene mantenerte conmigo pues todos aquí se desviven por complacerme."

"Y supongo que eso te halaga", replicó ella, probando un sorbo de un vaso de jugo. "Aún así, no me has dicho en qué momento conversaste con Albert en Nueva York. ¿Era eso de lo que querías hablarme?" Sacó la lengua en señal de triunfo, aunque conociéndola, sabía que ella no había tomado el asunto tan a la ligera. "El sarcasmo sólo me sienta bien a mí, pecas", comentó, sintiendo un nudo de tensión en la nuca. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? En un descuido ella se había dado cuenta de todo, y lo último que deseaba era perderla por no haber sabido manejar bien las cosas... y por no haber hablado con ella a la primera oportunidad que se hubiera presentado, aunque ella tampoco había facilitado las cosas.

Pero Candy no se daba por vencida. Si de veras quería deshacerse de su presencia, y hacerlo desaparecer de su vista hasta que llegaran a puerto seguro, ésta era la primera- y tal vez la única-ocasión en que podría mantenerlo a raya. "No estás aquí por pura casualidad. ¡Todo estaba planeado desde el principio!"

Al principio él no emitió palabra alguna, como si todas sus defensas se hubieran derribado en ese instante, o simplemente se cansó de jugar al desentendido. Se sirvió una taza de té, y luego de remenearlo un poco con una cuchara, la miró directamente a los ojos. "De acuerdo, Candy, quise explicarte desde anoche, pero en vista de que nunca me diste el espacio para hacerlo, hablaremos según tus términos", se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, revelando un largo y atractivo cuerpo varonil, así como una incuestionable exasperación en su rostro. ¡De veras lo estaba haciendo enojar! "Antes que nada, Tarzán pecoso y entrometido, nunca busqué a Albert, ni él me buscó a mí. Nos encontramos por casualidad en plena calle durante uno de sus viajes a Nueva York, eso fue todo."

"¿Y por qué Bert no me contó nada de eso?"

"Supongo que no deseaba contrariarte, y yo también le pedí que no te dijera una sola palabra... aún no estaba seguro de que hubieras recibido la carta que te escribí, y tampoco abusaría de la confianza que tienes hacia Albert", sonrió con ironía, "aunque de haber sabido que sí la habías recibido, hubiera hecho un alto en mis giras para llegar hasta el hogar de Pony sólo para estrangularte y sacar de ti toda la información posible."

A pesar de su enfado, Candy no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo; y aunque había pasado del enojo a la curiosidad, retomó su pose de mujer ofendida, y formuló una nueva pregunta: "¿De qué hablaron?"

"Así que la curiosidad mató al gato", dijo él con mofa, aunque en el fondo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. De esta conversación dependería el futuro de ellos en el barco, y en sus propias vidas. "Desde luego me había comentado sobre tu interés en ayudar a los pacientes pobres en Barbados, aunque no tiene idea de que me encuentro aquí contigo."

"Es por eso que no me preguntaste el motivo por el cual viajaba", dedujo ella con reproche, "ya sabías lo que iba a hacer."

"No te enojes con Albert", advirtió Terry, con el remordimiento de ser el posible causante de una inmerecida discordia entre los Andley, "ni siquiera comenzamos a hablar sobre ti de inmediato..." 'Y me costó un gran trabajo no hacerlo', pensó.

Candy comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Realmente estaba furiosa con él por haber calculado tan fríamente el encuentro de ambos, o más bien deseaba escuchar otra clase de detalles? ¿Qué había pasado por la mente de Terry al enterarse que ella iba a compartir con él el suelo neoyorkino, aunque sólo hubiera sido como una parada para llegar a su destino? "¿Entonces qué fue lo que platicaron?"

Disimulando su alivio al verla más relajada, él alzó las cejas, como todo un seductor. "No seas entrometida", dijo, aunque no le molestaba para nada que ella hiciera tantas indagaciones... sólo quería hacerla sufrir un poco más antes de revelarle todo. "Existen temas que sólo se hablan entre hombres... y a tu edad ya deberías saber eso", indicó, limpiándose con la servilleta.

'Resiste, Candy', ordenó la rubia a su propio corazón, 'no debes permitir que tome el control de nuevo', y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, alzó el mentón y lo miró con desafío, algo casi imposible dada la magnética mirada del duque. "Si se trata de cómo otros quieren gobernar mi vida, tengo derecho a saber", y agregó, "así fue como me sentí cuando no sabía quién era el abuelo William en realidad."

"Yo tampoco estaba al tanto hasta que vi la noticia en los periódicos, poco después de la muerte de Stear."

Ella abandonó su pose de indiferencia. "¿También te enteraste?"

El asintió. "En un principio pensé en ir a Chicago a dar mis condolencias, pero justo entonces vi la noticia sobre ti y el señorito Legan y..." , sus palabras se perdieron en el vacío al rememorar la terrible mañana en que había leído en los diarios que su enfermera estaba por contraer matrimonio con el bueno para nada de Neil, y lo peor de todo era que había sido Susana quien lo había recibido en su silla de ruedas con el comunicado en sus manos, queriendo disipar toda posibilidad de un nuevo acercamiento entre su nuevo novio y la rubia de colas.

Candy reparó en la sombría expresión de Terry al referirse al engaño de Neil, y su corazón corrió desbocado hacia el precipicio del amor. ¡Estaba celoso! "No era cierta la noticia sobre Neil y yo", se apresuró a decir, y en cuanto lo hizo, se ruborizó a tal grado en que se llevó las manos al rostro, y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para él, quien estalló en carcajadas. "No era necesario que lo aclararas, Tarzán... el abuelo Bert ya se había encargado de eso", indicó entre risas, para furia y emoción de ella... así de diversos y simultáneos eran los sentimientos que en ella causaba Terry.

Al terminar de reír, él decidió no hacerla esperar más por el bien merecido relato. "Tu abuelito me contó sobre los problemas que tenía en sus negocios, y acordamos ponernos de acuerdo posteriormente para discutir las maneras de ayudarlo..."

"¿En serio hiciste eso?"

"Es lo menos que podía hacer por él", sostuvo él, encogiéndose de hombros, "ha sido un gran amigo para nosotros."

Desde que arribaran al salón comedor, Candy esbozó, por vez primera, una genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento y admiración. Este era su Terry de siempre, el que había conocido y que nunca cambiaría, como bien expusiera en su breve, pero enfática carta... el Terry que, escudado bajo una gruesa capa de rebeldía y altanería, mostraba una nobleza de corazón imposible de medir. "¿Y sólo eso hicieron?", insistió, jugando con la cuchara que descansaba sobre el plato vacío.

Derretido con su hermosa sonrisa, él complació la petición de ella, con ensayados aires de aburrimiento. "No tuve que preguntar novedades sobre ti, pues enseguida Albert me contó sobre tu vida en Pony, tus planes, y me confirmó algunas cosas de las cuales no estaba seguro-"

"¿Como cuáles?", inquirió ella sin pensar. Ya no podía disimular su interés en que Terry prosiguiera con la historia. Si quería saberlo todo, debía mostrarse más amable; sólo así podía permitir que él continuara.

El arregló un rebelde mechón en su repelado y brillante cabello del color del chocolate. "En primer lugar, está preocupado por tu propensión a los miedos..."

"Si se refieren a mi temor de montar a caballo", recordó ella, "ya lo dejé atrás". Quiso decir 'Gracias a ti', pero se contuvo.

"No me refiero a eso solamente", una vez más, se apartó el flequillo de la frente, "sino a un suceso que yo desconocía, pero Albert no sabía que yo estaba ajeno a ello, y me habló sobre eso suponiendo que ya me habías contado al haberte reunido conmigo en Broadway."

El joven y discreto camarero que les había servido se acercó a la mesa a retirar los platos. Para fortuna de ambos, había bastantes espacios disponibles en el salón para platicar a sus anchas en una mesa apartada. Al ver al empleado, Terry extrajo la billetera de su pantalón para dejar una propina cuando Candy lo detuvo del brazo. "Déjame a mí", dijo.

Ambos retiraron sus respectivos brazos de la mesa ante el contacto, como si una descarga magnética los hubiera atraído. En un gesto inconsciente, ella se frotó la palma de la mano que lo había tocado; y a modo de distracción, alzó la vista al confundido mesero. "Permita que yo le pague la propina", dijo con un guiño de ojo.

El camarero observó a Terry, quien dejó una considerable franja de billetes sobre la mesa. "Es obvio que a mi esposa le agradó mucho la atención que nos ha brindado", señaló, y casi podía asegurar haber visto a Candy echar humo por los oídos, hasta que en un movimiento súbito, ella colocó una no menos importante cantidad de dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón del chico. "Ha sido usted muy amable", se explicó, dando una palmada al pantalón, esperando dar por terminado el asunto.

Terry lanzó un silbido en medio del salón, atrapando la atención de los pocos viajeros que allí se encontraban. "Qué osada ha resultado ser mi mujercita", comentó entretenido.

Llena de furia, Candy tiró su servilleta sobre la mesa, y caminó a toda prisa hacia la salida, sin alcanzar a ver la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro del camarero que se había llevado doble propina recién cuando el día apenas comenzaba.

En cuestión de segundos, Terry la alcanzó con facilidad. "¿Estás en tu período o algo parecido?"

Ella se dio la vuelta. "¡No es de caballeros preguntar eso!" Ambos se encontraban a las afueras del salón comedor, precisamente en el vestíbulo de dibujo donde se habían encontrado la noche anterior. De repente, pensó en lo peor, y para sorpresa del actor, se viró de espaldas, intentando revisar la parte trasera de su vestido. Dejando a un lado su orgullo, no le quedó otro remedio que recurrir al propio duque en busca de asistencia. "Por favor, dime que no tengo una mancha en mi ropa..."

Terry se llevó una mano a su pronunciado mentón. ¡Vaya que las mujeres eran impredecibles! Con lo que no contaba, sin embargo, era en ver este lado femenino de su pecosa, preocupada ante la idea de haber tenido un accidente que sólo afectaba su apariencia. De pronto, el hecho de que ella tuviera sus flujos mensuales con regularidad había activado una alarma en su corazón, dejándolo en carne viva: Candy ya estaba completamente desarrollada como mujer, siendo capaz incluso de concebir. ¿Qué tal si ella decidiera tener relaciones físicas como otro hombre, quedando embarazada de plano? Ocultando su pesadumbre al respecto, movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. "No, enfermera White, no tiene ninguna mancha en su vestido...", y aprovechó el momento para llenar su pupila, en forma abierta y desmedida, con el espectáculo visual que ofrecían las abultadas posaderas. Cuando al fin terminó de hacerlo, ella lo observaba, con el rostro tan pálido como la luna misma. "¿Entonces por qué preguntas si tengo el período?", cuestionó, con sus peculiares pecas adornando la tersa piel.

"Tengo entendido que muchas mujeres sufren cambios de humor cuando están en esos días del mes. Se ponen irritables, hurañas, sensibles", comentó él, a medida que iniciaban la marcha de vuelta a la cubierta."

"Tu temperamento también cambia a cada rato", contraatacó ella, aunque ambos sabían que era cierto. Desde chico, Terry había mostrado varias facetas de su personalidad, y no precisamente a causa de la menstruación. Rió al imaginar a un Terry retorcido del dolor por los embates mensuales, algo tan absurdo como gracioso. "¿Ves lo que te digo?", confirmó él, provocando un mayor ataque de risa en la joven, "¡Es a eso a lo que me refiero!", y comenzó a reír con y para ella. No tenía idea de qué o quién había desencadenado la risa de la pecosa, pero no cabía la menor duda de que le encantaba oírla reír, aún si fuera a costa suya como ahora sospechaba.

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire. ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no reía de ese modo! Había sido muy feliz en el hogar de Pony, pero en el fondo, su felicidad no era completa, y ella lo sabía; y ahora todo parecía tan sencillo, como si los peros y los por qués nunca hubieran interferido en su camino hacia Terry... y fue entonces cuando recordó que tenían un tema pendiente por discutir. "¿Qué era eso que Albert te había contado y que no supiste hasta entonces?"

"Creí que lo habías olvidado", dijo él, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos para no abrazarla en ese momento. "Según tu tío, o abuelo, o como se llame, poco antes que partieras a Broadway, tuviste una pesadilla, y esa pesadilla guardaba relación conmigo."

Ella se abrazó con fuerza. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella noche en que había despertado sobresaltada y empapada en sudor, con la certeza de que él la necesitaba con urgencia? "No recuerdo el sueño en sí", confesó, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza de confiarle sobre la experiencia ahora que no sostenían ningún vínculo romántico, "sólo sé que desperté con la angustia de que algo grave te había pasado, y al principio estuve inquieta sobre la cama, pero luego me volví a dormir-"

"Y ahora que sabes lo que ocurrió con Susana, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de haber tenido esa sensación al mismo tiempo que me informaban sobre la pérdida de su pierna?"

Candy se aprestó a mirar a Terry, a sus intensos ojos azules, esperando ver un destello de burla en ellos; en su lugar, encontró la seriedad de un hombre atormentado por una vida llena de responsabilidades, y en especial de soledad. "¿Qué quieres decir, Terry?", preguntó nerviosa, "¿y qué tiene que ver una pesadilla con mis miedos, según tú y Bert?"

Terry no tenía que auscultar mucho en las profundidades de esos ojos esmeralda para leer sus temores. "No te asustes; en ningún momento he pensado que eres una adivina ni nada parecido."

"¿Entonces?"

"Si agregamos todo lo que me contaras una vez mientras practicábamos al piano en Escocia, acerca de tu terror a los caballos por la muerte de Anthony", finalmente había quedado en paz con el pobre chico que había alegrado un poco la vida de Candy en Lakewood, "y encima añadimos el supuesto presagio de la dama que le había leído las cartas, es lógico que sientas miedo de ti misma y de tus instintos... y es por eso que no te atreves a salir del hogar de Pony en realidad."

"¿Y dices que Albert piensa igual?"

"Lamento no ser tan reservado como él en esos asuntos-"

"¡Un momento!" Lejos de estar molesta con él por haberle brindado lo que pudiera ser considerada la epifanía de su vida, su mente se detuvo en un momento particular... ocurrido apenas esa misma mañana. "¿Es por eso que fuimos a hablar con el capitán Carey... porque confías en mi intuición?"

'Confío en ti aún con los ojos vendados', pensó él, pero no quería hacer tales admisiones aún, pues debía tomarse su tiempo en enamorarla, en su pasado y su presente, con el antes y también con el después. "La diferencia es, Candy White Pecosa, que los problemas del barco no son producto de tus corazonadas ni de tu imaginación. Realmente está sucediendo, y ninguno de nosotros es marinero para saber lo que está pasando en el centro de mando ahora mismo." Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la cubierta. "Esa tarde, mientras conversaba con Albert, me di cuenta de cuánto te habías sincerado conmigo en Escocia-"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre cómo había sido tu vida antes que llegaras a Londres", _y a mi vida._ "Sólo obviaste el lado oscuro de tu historia, esos detalles que me hubiera gustado saber de antemano para encerrar a Eliza en un calabozo y golpear a Neil hasta dejarlo sin sentido". Cerró los puños dentro de sus bolsillos para evitar lanzar un golpe contra la pared, y para no incomodarla más con la conversación, se concentró en otro aspecto de su pasada experiencia con Albert. "También pude confirmar otra cosa, Tarzán."

Candy se mantuvo en silencio contemplando la creciente frustración del actor. Tal y como él había afirmado, había confiado en él lo suficiente como para relatar casi toda su vida durante sus ratos de música en la villa escocesa, pero siempre procuraba mantenerlo a raya de cuán capaces eran los Legan para herir a quienes consideraban una amenaza. "¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?", preguntó con suavidad.

El se acercó de modo que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. "A ti... en aquel teatro de pacotilla, mientras yo ofrecía aquel deshonroso espectáculo. Creí que era un espejismo, producto de mi borrachera y mi amargura", esquivó la mirada de la rubia para que no atinara a ver el dolor y remordimiento agrupados en sus ojos. "Entonces un buen día decidiste contarle a Albert sobre tu experiencia", se frotó la sien para borrar esa desconcertante noche de su cabeza, "y antes que creas que es un chismoso, creo que más bien me describió tu visita a Rockstown para hacerme ver la realidad, que no lo estuve soñando como estuve creyendo tantos años y..."

El silencio terminó de hablar por él. Inclinándose sobre la baranda, y colocando la cabeza entre sus brazos, preguntó con voz entrecortada: "¿Qué demonios fuiste a hacer allí... aún te importaba acaso?"

"Terry...", sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo tomó del hombro, apretándolo con fuerza como muestra de apoyo. _Claro que me importabas, como también me importas ahora._ "Estaba muy preocupada por tu estado, y al verte allí tan abatido, yo...", y esta vez fue su turno de acallar la voz de su alma que se manifestaba a gritos, y retrocedió unos pasos, los suficientes para que él no alcanzara a ver el caudal de lágrimas que comenzaba a rodar por sus mejillas.

Con su corazón estrujado al sentir la fatigada respiración de la pecosa a sus espaldas, él recuperó el control sobre sí mismo _,_ y cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Candy sobre los sentimientos de ambos, lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Con los ojos cerrados, ella permanecía sin moverse, en un silencioso llanto... y olvidando todo lo demás, él alargó una mano hasta rozar el travieso y angelical rostro, y enjugando una espesa lágrima que resbalaba por sus pómulos, dijo con voz grave: "No llores por mí, pecosa, ahora estoy bien... ambos estaremos bien", y decidió que había llegado la hora de dejarla sola con sus reflexiones, brindarle ese espacio que tanto necesitaba para meditar las cosas y explorar nuevas posibilidades para estar juntos. Retirando los dedos de aquellas facciones de porcelana, él se apartó de ella diciendo: "Veré qué puedo hacer para no aburrirme en altamar. ¡Ni siquiera hay un teatro donde pueda distraerme!"

Lentamente, Candy abrió los ojos, con la sensación del contacto de Terry abrasándole la piel. "¿Adónde vas?"

El sonrió, retomando su histrionismo. "Me temo que no puedo ir muy lejos, Tarzán. Hay agua rodeándonos por todas partes, y cuando digo 'por todas partes', me refiero a que en serio la tenemos... hasta debajo de los pies", y se alejó casi corriendo, no sin antes exclamar a viva voz: "¡No te sientas culpable!"

"¡Terry, espera!", gritó Candy, pero todo fue inútil, pues el hombre se había esfumado como la neblina que arropaba todo el litoral del Atlántico. "No te vayas", suplicó en silencio, con el súbito temor de no volver a verlo el resto del viaje. No necesitaba tener dos dedos de frente, ni una declaración jurada de él, para darse cuenta que Terry iba a bordo del RMS Vestris por ella, en un nuevo y desesperado intento por reanudar su alianza de amor. Despacio, regresó a su habitación, pues era más que obvio que él aún estaba avergonzado por sus excesos en Rockstown, pero más que nada, por haber descubierto, a través de Albert, que ella había presenciado semejante humillación en público. "Claro que me siento culpable", murmuró, "fui yo quien te llevó hasta allí."

/

Y de regreso a su camarote, Terry dejó escapar, por derecho, su propio caudal de llanto. Había sido más de una década de reprimir sus emociones, con pocos o nadie con quien desahogar sus penas, pues ni siquiera Eleanor comprendía en su totalidad la tristeza que arropaba el corazón de su unigénito. Nadie que lo escuchara, que lo consolara, ya que su fallecida novia sólo había sentido pena de sí misma, y de nadie más. "Mi amor es más fuerte que el tuyo, Susana", sostuvo con firmeza, ahogado en sus propias lágrimas, "y esta vez no tengo nada que perder que ya no haya perdido."

/

Anochecía, y en el salón de cocteles, Candy miraba a todos lados, en busca del escurridizo Terry. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡No era posible que hubiera pasado el día entero encerrado en su cabina! '¿No era eso lo que querías, Candy White... que te dejara en paz?', reclamó una vocecilla interna. Sin embargo, la tensión que se había generado entre ambos en la mañana había tenido tanto impacto en ella, que sentía que algo había quedado inconcluso entre ellos. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, y al mismo tiempo tantas cosas que callar! Incapaz de comprenderse a sí misma, había paseado por todo el barco en el transcurso del día, buscando respuestas a todas sus inquietudes, pero más que nada, buscándolo a él... no tenía idea alguna de dónde ubicaba su camarote, y aunque no era propio de una dama de su edad irrumpir en la habitación de un hombre que viajaba solo, estaba dispuesta a burlar los esquemas sociales con tal de asegurarse que estuviera bien. '¿Estás segura que es sólo por eso que lo deseas ver?', volvió a cuestionar la razón al travieso corazón, y bastante que se había equivocado la primera las pasadas horas. Así pues, había llegado al salón de cocteles con la esperanza de que él apareciera en cualquier momento para fumar un cigarrillo, tocar el piano, e incluso para tomar un trago. ¿Pero por qué no llegaba? Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, y ya comenzaba a temer que algo malo le hubiera sucedido cuando...

Aunque la mayoría de los presentes era del género masculino, todos se pusieron en pie a la llegada del notorio y enigmático actor Terrence Granchester. Llevando un impecable traje gris, el duque ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado, dándose un masaje en el cuello, y su instinto de enfermera le indicaba que estaba tenso, muy tenso. Sin importarle un rábano la turbulencia emocional que los envolvía, ella se aproximó a una mesa donde dos hombres de avanzada edad conversaban animadamente, y tomando una copa de licor que descansaba en la superficie, la bebió de un solo trago, y caminó apresuradamente hacia el mocoso que le hiciera la vida imposible con sólo haberla conocido. "¡Qué diablos...!", exclamó el sujeto desprovisto de su habitual dosis de alcohol, a medida que la alocada mujer que había hecho un despliegue de vulgaridad la noche anterior se dirigía en dirección al señor Granchester.

No bien Candy había iniciado su marcha cuando sintió que el salón de cocteles comenzaba a girar a su alrededor. ¿Acaso el barco se había volteado? Se mantuvo erguida en medio del salón, y cuando sus pies retomaron el camino iniciado, se movió con tal brusquedad que tuvo que sostenerse de una columna para no caer. Tambaleándose sobre las plataformas de sus zapatos, se aferró a la amplia cola de la chaqueta de un pasajero que caminaba cerca, y este último la zarandeó con fuerza. "¡Desvergonzada!", gritó, empujándola hacia la salida, "¡te llevaré con el capitán!"

"Eso no será necesario", sostuvo Terrence Granchester, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para agarrar a la enfermera por la cintura antes que ésta visitara el suelo por segunda vez en el Vestris, "la señora viene conmigo-"

"No soy tan anciana para que me digas señora", protestó ella, a lo que él se acercó, susurrándole al oído: "Tampoco eres una mocosa, aunque insistes en creer que eres una niña..."

"¡No es verdad!"

"¿Ah, no?" Alejándose del enfurecido hombre del traje pisoteado, la había conducido por el brazo hasta llevarla a un rincón apartado del salón, y ella le agradeció en silencio por ello, pues el lugar se había convertido en un espacio protagonizado por el humo y el alcohol. "¿Y cómo puedes llamar entonces a beber un trago colocado en mesa ajena, caminar más desbocada que un caballo sin jinete, y sostenerte del ridículo traje de pingüino de otro tipo... o es que acaso necesitas embriagarte para verme?"

Candy se recostó con firmeza contra una pared. "Gracias por ayudarme, pero no necesito estar pasada de tragos para estar contigo..."

"¿Pero sí para correr hacia mí?", insistió él.

Ella lo miró estupefacta. "¿Me viste todo el tiempo?"

El asintió, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Ataviada con un vestido amarillo en tirantes, con amplia falda hasta la rodilla, Candy estaba completamente ajena al efecto que era capaz de crear en un hombre. Inocente de su propia belleza, mostraba una ingenuidad poco usual en una mujer de su edad. "¿Puedo saber cuál es tu fascinación con el suelo de este barco?"

A punto de reír, Candy se sonrojó sobremanera. "Creí que el Vestris había dado un vuelco..."

"A juzgar por el whisky que ingeriste, bien podías haber visto volcarse al mismo cielo", indicó él, divertido.

Ella no ocultó su enfado. "¿Te burlas de mí, mocoso engreído?" Se cruzó de brazos. "Para que lo sepas, ¡iba corriendo hacia ti porque vi que te molestaba mucho el cuello!"

Terry arqueó una ceja ocultando su emoción. "¿Así que tú también me estabas buscando, enfermera Andley?"

Nuevamente, los colores se apoderaron del rostro de Candy. Por más que intentaba justificar su presencia a esa hora en el salón de cocteles, no hallaba una razón válida para decirle a Terry... aunque ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, a lo que recurrió a una falsa salida. "¿Te duele o no?", preguntó.

Esta vez fue Terry quien no encontró qué responder. ¿Cómo explicarle que, a modo de distracción, había pasado gran parte del día ayudando a transferir la carga de un lado a otro del barco... y que a juzgar por la gran cantidad de agua allí acumulada, sería cuestión de horas antes que el Vestris-"Estaba realizando trabajo pesado", se limitó a decir.

Ella frunció el ceño, haciendo que él tomara nota de sus bien definidas cejas. "¿Llevaste el piano a tu camarote?"

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de juego. "Tuve que cambiar algunas cosas de lugar."

"¿Y te lastimaste el cuello?" En un impulso de su vocación, iba a auscultar la nuca del actor cuando de repente él la tomó por una de sus muñecas. "No tan rápido, Tarzán con pecas", ronroneó en su irresistible acento inglés, "antes, tenemos que bailar."

"¡Pero no están tocando ninguna música!", exclamó ella con sorpresa. "¿Y qué te hace suponer que yo quiero bailar contigo?"

"Tu danza alrededor del hombre pingüino ha sido tu mejor demostración", sostuvo él con una sonrisa, "y con todo el alcohol que llevas en la sangre, dentro de poco tus pies se moverán más rápido que un automóvil."

"¡Sólo fue un trago!"

"Un trago para reunir el valor de buscarme", enfatizó él, haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza. ¿Habían sido tan obvias sus intenciones? Al inicio del viaje no quería tan siquiera que él se le acercara; pero luego de la breve conversación que sostuvieran finalizado el desayuno, el panorama era cada vez más claro para ella, y a medida que habían transcurrido las horas, quería conocer más detalles sobre la dura vida que había llevado con Susana en Nueva York, aunque una vocecilla interna le repetía, una y otra vez, que no debía... no debía... no debía pensar más en él.

La voz grave de Terry interrumpió su remordimiento. "¿Entonces sí bailarás conmigo?"

Decidida a no flaquear más en su voluntad, ella caminó con paso firme hacia la salida del salón. "Me alegra que lo del cuello no sea nada grave", dijo, saliendo a toda prisa del humeante y masculino lugar... y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Afuera en cubierta, el mar era azotado por una gran tormenta.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", exclamó ella con miedo, teniendo presente la situación en las calderas del Vestris. Negándose a contemplar el espectáculo en el océano, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, adentrándose en un corredor interior. Al quedar a salvo de las enfurecidas corrientes marinas, ella suspiró de alivio, y se volteó de espaldas a la cubierta... sólo para encontrarse con una peculiar escena.

Al otro extremo del corredor, la pareja de casados con la que ella había tropezado al abordar el barco estaba sosteniendo un encuentro... amoroso, por decirlo así. Ambos jóvenes se besaban con ardor, a lo que Candy se dio la vuelta para regresar a la temible cubierta, encontrando a su paso al altísimo Terry Granchester. "Déjame pasar, por favor", imploró ella con voz baja, "allí hay un matrimonio que está teniendo sus relaciones-"

Una conveniente alarma se activó en la mente de Terry, pues se había presentado el momento para descubrir, sin necesidad de hacer muchas indagaciones, aquéllo que lo atormentaba tanto como el mar mismo. "¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No están haciendo nada que ya no hayas hecho."

Candy dio varios pasos hacia atrás. ¿Qué había querido decir Terry con eso... acaso creía que ella había estado con otros hombres? Sabía que a su edad, ya debía haberse conseguido un marido, o al menos un amante, pero no lo había hecho por principios, ¿o en realidad se estaba guardando para-? "Déjame pasar", insistió; y al ver que él no se movía del minúsculo espacio en el corredor, se volteó, sin pensar, en dirección a la enamorada pareja.

En cuclillas, la mujer desabotonaba el pantalón de su esposo. Al quedar el mismo al nivel de sus rodillas, acercó la cabeza al interior de las piernas, perdiéndose entre ellas, a lo que Candy se llevó el puño en la boca para no gritar. "¿Qqqqqqqqué... le esttttá... haccciendo?" Se apoyó contra la pared para no observar el comportamiento de la pareja. No fue necesario ver las partes íntimas del hombre para saber a qué se estaba dedicando su compañera. "Sácame de aquí, Terry, ¡no quiero que ellos me vean!"

"¿Estás segura que es sólo por eso que quieres marcharte?", cuestionó él, sintiendo que llegaba más cerca de su objetivo. "Eres enfermera, así que debes estar más que acostumbrada a ver pacientes en toda su desnudez-"

"No, no es así", manifestó ella con desespero, incapaz de abrir los ojos y toparse con la candente estampa entre los fogosos amantes. "¡Nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo!"

Terry la miró extrañado, aunque con sus ojos cerrados, ella no se había percatado de su reacción. "¿Entonces cómo atendías la higiene de tus pacientes?"

Manteniendo su cabeza oculta en la pared, ella señaló: "Las enfermeras con más experiencia se encargaban de eso en el hospital Santa Juana. En su mayoría eran señoras de edad avanzada, pues a las más jóvenes no se nos permitía asear o cambiar de ropa a los hombres por miedo a que alguno de ellos se propasara con nosotras."

"Pues vaya política de trabajo la de ese hospital Santa Juana", opinó él, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de los procedimientos de rutina en la facilidad hospitalaria de Chicago. Si Candy nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, y se horrorizaba con la escena de amor entre aquellos dos seres, entonces- "Eres virgen", dijo en voz alta y sin pensar, ocultando su alegría al saber que ella no había entregado su cuerpo a ningún tipejo por ahí, algo sumamente admirable considerando que la pecosa, a sus treinta años, ya era toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

Despacio, Candy salió de su improvisado escondite para encararlo. Había cometido la torpeza de mostrar pavor al ver a una mujer complaciendo a su amado en una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado, haciendo que Terry se diera cuenta de su falta de experiencia en el arte del amor. "Eso no es asunto tuyo", dijo en voz alta; y para probar su punto, alzó la vista en dirección a los dos tortolitos. El hombre emitía unos leves quejidos mientras que ella continuaba con su labor de placer. "Lo está lastimando", aseguró, "¡debo ir a ver cómo puedo ayudar!"

"Espera, Candy..." Para detenerla, él la había tomado del hombro, electrizándola en ese simple gesto. Candy sintió cómo su piel aún hormigueaba ante el casual contacto cuando lo oyó decir: "Puedes estar tranquila; ese tipo no padece dolor alguno... yo diría que la está pasando muy bien", explicó, mordiéndose los labios para no reír abiertamente ante la ingenuidad de la enfermera. ¡De veras que no sabía _nada_ sobre lo que envolvía la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer! ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado sobre eso en la escuela de enfermería?

Pero ella continuaba en absoluta ignorancia. "¿Cómo crees que la está pasando bien si está haciendo gemidos?" De pronto, la mujer apartó la cabeza del aposento de pasión de su esposo, y Candy giró sobre sus talones, encontrando refugio en el cálido y fragrante pecho del actor.

Tal y como había imaginado, la súbita cercanía entre ellos, propiciada por ella misma, había minado sus sentidos, provocando que su corazón comenzara a latir con una fuerza desconocida. 'Cálmate', pensó, 'o de lo contrario él sentirá tus latidos'... pero ya era tarde, pues bajo su rostro, el cuerpo de Terry se había tensado, tanto, que esta vez fue ella quien comenzó a sentir los latidos de él, y sin percatarse de ello, ambas respiraciones se alinearon en un mismo compás. Contra su voluntad, Candy sentía paz y alivio en el remanso de aquellos brazos de los cuales no había querido deshacerse en realidad...

Con una muy asustada pecosa entre sus brazos, Terry aún repasaba la dicha de tenerla apretada contra su pecho. En su miedo ante lo desconocido, ella, sin pensarlo, se había recostado contra su cuerpo; mas las razones ya no importaban, pues el tiempo se había detenido, o más bien había retrocedido a aquella noche en que ambos se habían abrazado con fuerza en las deprimentes escaleras del hospital St. Joseph. La piel temblorosa de la chica con colas que tan valientemente había salido de su vida sin tan siquiera haberle permitido llevarla a la estación era la misma que servía de lienzo a la bellísima mujer que se negaba a darse una segunda oportunidad en el amor. Ocultando su emoción para no contrariarla, se acercó a ella, y en un susurro tan suave como una caricia, le dijo al oído: "Ha llegado la hora de que sí aceptes bailar conmigo, Tarzán pecosa-"

"Allí está... ¡la lunática que se nos vino encima al abordar el barco!", vociferó alguien.

"Oh, no", musitó Candy, aún embriagada por la brisa de aliento depositada por él en su oído, "¡me reconocieron!" Y para confirmar su suposición, el hombre que todavía llevaba el sudor del éxtasis en su rostro se aproximaba a ellos con mirada amenazante. "¡Iré a reportarlos con el capitán!"

Abandonando la deliciosa posición en la que se encontraban, Terry preguntó: "¿Los habías visto anteriormente?"

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. "¿Me darás paso ahora, o prefieres pasar la vergüenza de ser llevado con el capitán?"

El esbozó una burlona sonrisa. "Quisiera ver lo que tiene que decirnos cuando sepa que estuvimos fisgoneando", rió, agudizando la ansiedad de ella. Finalmente, la haló del brazo y exclamó: "¡Por supuesto que no estoy de humor para dar explicaciones al capitán sobre ese par de pervertidos! Vámonos de aquí", y eludiendo a los airados esposos, se alejaron corriendo del angosto corredor, regresando a cubierta. Al llegar, ambos se inclinaron contra la baranda, tomando aire luego de tan inesperada carrera, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a reír, sosteniéndose el estómago a consecuencia del dolor que les ocasionaban las incesantes carcajadas. "¡Jajajajajajaja!", rió la rubia, compartiendo el ataque de risotadas de su acompañante. "¡Casi... nos lanzan... por la borda... jajajajajaja!"

Aunque no paraba de reír, Terry se contagió con la armoniosa risa de su pecosa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bromearon así, burlando la autoridad de los superiores, o simplemente escapando de sus travesuras en común? El pasado se había convertido en su presente, aunque ahora ya no estaba seguro de que existiera tal cosa como una línea divisoria en el tiempo. "El muy... idiota", barboteó, incapaz de expresarse con claridad, "encima... se ofende... porque los vimos... ¿quién... los manda... a exhibirse?" Y volvieron a reír, esta vez con más fuerza, ante el absurdo de haber estado a punto de ser delatados como si fueran delincuentes. Aún continuaban con la risa cuando de pronto ella perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo, y antes que se estrellara contra el helado suelo, él la agarró de la cintura, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

La risa había terminado.

¿Por qué tenía que haber luna llena precisamente esa noche? El reflejo de la misma entraba con toda naturalidad a las pupilas zafiro de él, haciendo muy visible la imagen traslúcida de ella en los mismos. Por impulso más que por instinto, recordó una noche de Año Nuevo en la que se encontraba en una embarcación aún más grande, en circunstancias parecidas, a excepción de que el mar no estaba tan alborotado como ahora... y que el Terry que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente llevaba otra apariencia y era todo un hombre. En cierto modo el escenario era diferente, pero el sentimiento era el mismo, con la misma emoción y anticipo que había experimentado aquella madrugada de enero.

Con la luna y la neblina a su favor, Terry contempló a Candy sin pena alguna, pues no tenía objeto guardar discreción en esa noche llena de magia y recuerdos, mucho menos luego de haber presenciado a la acalorada pareja de viajeros. Evocó lo que había dejado de ser para él la peor noche de su vida luego de su desagradable experiencia con Eleanor en Nueva York, para convertirse en el antes y después de su existencia. Tan genuina como siempre, igualmente había evolucionado, convirtiéndose en una mariposa que había salido de su capullo... "Me debes un baile, pecosa", murmuró, y sin darle la oportunidad de negarse, la ayudó a ponerse en pie; y sin molestarse en retirar la posesiva mano de la diminuta cintura añadió: "No te conviene apartarte de mí... no mientras continúes bajo el efecto del whisky, y del movimiento del barco-"

Ella contempló el conmocionado océano bañado por la luz de la luna. "El mar está furioso, como si tuviera vida propia..."

Sin romper el contacto en la cintura de ella, él asintió. "A veces pienso que es como Dios... unas veces lo admiras, y otras veces le temes, pues en cualquier momento deja de ser apacible, reclamando lo que es suyo."

Candy observó a Terry con asombro. Nunca había dudado de su inteligencia, pues aún siendo un rebelde en Londres, siempre se las había arreglado para obtener buenas calificaciones en el colegio, demostrando que era un alumno brillante, aunque no fuera el más aplicado. Una corriente de calor recorrió su cintura al sentir los largos dedos de pianista alrededor de la misma... "Es tan extraño oírte mencionar a Dios...", destacó, admirando su analogía entre la espiritualidad y la naturaleza.

Con la vista fija en el peligroso oleaje, él explicó: "Nunca he sido un hombre muy devoto en materia de religión", frotó su adolorido cuello con la palma de la mano que le quedaba libre, "pero eso no significa que no guarde cierto respeto al Ser Supremo." Luego de haber formalizado su relación con Susana, se había aferrado a su fe en busca de fortaleza para cuidar de la enferma en forma diligente y delicada.

Ella sonrió al conocer esa faceta nunca antes vista en él. "¿Y cómo así interrumpiste aquella misa en el colegio?"

El también sonrió, con la nostalgia de quien había aprendido de sus pasadas experiencias. "En aquella época luchaba contra todo, y contra todos." Apartó la vista de la tempestad que ahora hacía oscilar el barco, y se concentró en ella, y en su esbelta y femenina constitución física. Despacio, la atrajo hacia él, y enseguida las terminaciones nerviosas en su cuerpo se encendieron como el fuego, en especial al sentir cómo se erizaba, de igual manera, la piel de la rubia. "No recuerdo que bailáramos así en Inglaterra ni en Escocia", dijo ella con espanto al ver que él entrelazaba la mano de ella con la suya, levantándola en el aire, "ni siquiera se escucha música de fondo..."

"Nunca la hemos necesitado", sostuvo él con una mueca de burla, "además, yo soy un hombre, y tú una mujer, así que no debemos bailar como si estuviéramos haciendo piruetas en el circo... debemos hacerlo como los adultos sensatos que somos." Y dicho esto, dio un paso hacia adelante, lo que marcaría el inicio de una lenta y decadente danza nocturna.

Sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, pues en todos los años que llevaba viviendo en el hogar de Pony jamás se había acercado así a un hombre, Candy apoyó el mentón en el brazo del actor-apenas alcanzaba su hombro-aspirando una agradable esencia a lavanda que agudizaba sus sentidos a la vez que apaciguaba su ánimo. Al no tener la más mínima idea de cómo ni dónde dirigir sus pasos, se dejó llevar por el ritmo de él, manteniendo ambas palmas unidas, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco con sólo sentir la diestra mano artística tocando la suya... y a pesar de todo, agradeció en silencio al Todopoderoso por ese instante, que quizás sería el último antes de llegar a Barbados y tomar un rumbo distinto al de él. En medio del letargo inducido por el alcohol y el vaivén del barco, había hallado, en brazos de Terry, la paz que tanto había anhelado, y que no había logrado obtener en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en la casa Pony. Cerró sus ojos a medida que él lideraba los pausados movimientos, disfrutando, muy a pesar suyo, de la proximidad entre ambos.

Terry temió romper el encanto con una sola palabra. Debía aprovechar ese silencio para que Candy se sincerara con ella misma y sus sentimientos. Ella precisaba, más que nada, de una conversación consigo misma, saber qué era lo que en realidad quería... aunque no guardara relación alguna con él. Había abordado el Vestris con la intención de enamorarla en propiedad, como no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en el pasado; pero si la rubia decidiera lo contrario, y persistiera en su deseo de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su vida, no le quedaría la menor duda de que ella al menos hubiera reflexionado un poco al respecto, sin ataduras emocionales, ni conocido alguno alrededor de ellos. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, descubriendo la misma textura de la cascada de rizos que en varias ocasiones llegó a sentir enredados en sus ojos, en sus manos... incluso en su boca. Se mordió los labios para no saborearlos, pues ella tomaría dicho gesto como una vulgar invitación.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, y ambos continuaban bailando pegados al compás de una música imaginaria-¿o de sus corazones?-sin prisa, pero sin pausa. De pronto, una fuerte ola azotó la cubierta, salpicándolos de golpe, y contra su voluntad, Terry se apartó diciendo, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos: "Debemos regresar a nuestros camarotes, antes que este mar bravío nos lleve enredados..."

"Tienes razón", acordó ella con voz entrecortada. La despiadada ola había roto el hechizo entre ellos, y aunque estaba supuesta a sentir alivio por no haber llegado más lejos con él, en el fondo lamentaba tener que separarse, a tal grado en que un golpe de lágrimas amenazaba con trastocar sus mejillas. Iba a darse la vuelta en señal de despedida cuando Terry formuló una pregunta que terminó por desconcertarla: "¿Qué habrías hecho diferente?"

Sonriendo, ella se rascó la cabeza. "No entiendo", dijo con timidez, "¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

El volvió a acercarse, pero en esta ocasión no pedía una pieza de baile. El modo en que Terry se aproximaba a ella acortaba la distancia entre ellos de manera impasible; y justo cuando ella consideraba la idea de salir huyendo, él contestó: "Tú sabes a lo que me refiero", y en un abrir de ojos, se adueñó por segunda vez de su cintura, esta vez con firmeza y un sentido de... ¿posesión, intimidad? "¿Qué habrías hecho diferente... la noche que nos conocimos en el Mauritania?"

Ella tragó saliva, ordenando a su corazón que no saltara fuera de su pecho. "¿Para eso tienes que atraparme en tus brazos?"

Terry sonrió; la velada no podía culminar sin que antes ella despejara esa última duda... al menos la última de ese día. "No te dejaré ir hasta que respondas..."

"¡De veras que eres imposible!", gritó ella, aunque la espesa niebla, así como el creciente estruendo de las olas, apenas permitía que se difundiera bien el volumen de su voz. _La espesa niebla..._ "De acuerdo, tú ganas... pero antes, prométeme que vas a soltarme en cuanto te responda, ¿entendido?"

"No hay problema", aseguró él, afianzado las manos sobre la diminuta espalda. ¡Dios, qué difícil era tenerla tan cerca y no dejarse llevar por la pasión de amar!

Candy tragó saliva, buscando, en algún punto fijo en cubierta, cualquier instantánea y satisfactoria explicación. "Primero, no te hubiera confundido con Anthony-"

"No entiendo cómo nos comparaste en primer lugar", objetó él.

De repente ella continuó, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación y sinceridad. "Tampoco hubiera bebido champaña esa noche, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol, como ahora", aceptó, "y de haber sabido antes que habrías de burlarte de mis pecas, no me hubiera acercado a ti en primer lugar..."

"Lo hiciste porque yo estaba llorando..."

"¿Hasta ahora lo reconoces?" Ella rió al recordar la ocasión. "Por lo que me contaste en Escocia acerca de la señora Baker, supongo que estabas triste por lo que ocurrió entre tú y tu mamá...", iba a soltarse de aquellas largas y hermosas manos, pero en su lugar, él mantuvo las mismas fácilmente amoldadas a ella. "Qué curioso", dijo él con una sonrisa, "en ningún momento has mencionado algo así como 'hubiera dejado escapar el chal' o nada que evitara que fueras a mi encuentro." Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. "¿Quieres decir que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre los dos, no cambiarías el haberme conocido?"

Una vez más, Candy se supo perdida... perdida en su admisión de no haber deseado cambiar el rumbo de las cosas... perdida en el embravecido mar de sus ojos azules. Entonces él inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de su oído, y dijo con voz ronca: "Yo sí haría algo que no hice aquella vez."

Ella dio un pequeño salto al sentir el aliento de él en su oído, extendiéndose a la nuca. "¿Cómo qué?", preguntó a duras penas, "¿no haber mencionado mis pecas?"

El se separó, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera auscultar en el inmenso océano de sus ojos zafiro. "Para nada", indicó, enfureciéndola sobremanera. "Era Año Nuevo, ¿lo olvidas?"

Ella cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

Al oírla, Terry supo que había llegado el momento propicio para hacer su movida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechó que la tenía sujeta de la cintura, y la haló hacia él, quedando ambos frente a frente, mirada con mirada, aliento con aliento... "Permítame recordarle, señora Granchester, que cuando se despide un viejo año y se recibe uno nuevo, las personas se felicitan con un abrazo o un beso, aún si se tratara de perfectos extraños..."

Candy intentó zafarse de ese abrazo fuerte y protector al mismo tiempo. "¡No soy señora y mi apellido tampoco es Granchester!", exclamó, retorciéndose en brazos del duque, buscando la manera de escabullirse, "¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a besarme!" Entonces dio un paso atrás, con la esperanza de liberarse del abrazo, pero en su lugar, había quedado atrapada en medio de él y la inoportuna baranda. "Déjame ir, por favor", suplicó, pero ya era tarde para escapar. Bajando la cabeza con resolución, Terry observó con claridad las brillantes esferas esmeralda diciendo, con impecable acento británico, "Feliz Año Nuevo, pecosa...", e imprimió sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tal y como había ocurrido en Escocia, Candy quedó paralizada en el acto. Los labios de Terry sobre los suyos eran justo como los había recordado: ardientes como una brasa, y suaves como el pétalo de una rosa... y aunque en aquella época él no había llegado más lejos de un simple roce, esta vez tenía que reconocer que la huella que él dejaba impregnada en los pliegues de su boca era delicada, sincera y bella. A diferencia de aquella tarde en que había reaccionado como una perfecta ilusa, cerró los ojos, permitiéndose, por sólo un segundo, sentir el estimulante y fresco aliento de Terry cerrándose sobre el suyo... y antes que él avanzara en su tarea, dio un paso atrás, marcando los límites de su territorio. "No debemos", balbuceó con torpeza, antes que él la tomara con gentileza por las muñecas, colocándolas sobre sus fornidos hombros. "Hoy es primero de enero de 1914", se apretó contra el abultado pecho de mujer para frustrar cualquier intento de ella de escaparse, "y estoy haciendo las cosas como deben ser...", y ofreciendo una reconfortante y serena sonrisa, volvió a unir su boca a la de ella, en pequeños, pero definidos chasquidos, buscando el modo de atravesar los rosados y ya abultados labios, y explorar los confines internos más allá de los mismos.

'¡Cómo se atreve!', pensó Candy, iracunda por la osadía de él, y más aún por su propia impotencia. ¿Dónde había quedado la Candy White que con un derechazo se hubiera librado de ese castigo sobre sus labios... dónde estaba la chica traviesa que con un simple puntapié lo hubiera lanzado de bruces sobre el suelo? Casi de inmediato, obtuvo la respuesta: 'No está aquí, Candy, esa niña se ha ido, y ahora estás recibiendo un segundo beso del hombre que amas', y muy a su pesar, sonrió bajo las comisuras de él, quien palpó la dulce expresión... y se apartó de golpe, sacándola del trance en que se encontraba. "¿No vas a golpearme esta vez?", preguntó en broma.

Pero Candy no estaba de ánimo para jugar. Había descubierto, luego de tantos años, que el primer beso recibido en Escocia en realidad le había gustado, y mucho... sólo que no lo sabía, hasta ahora. "No debí hacerlo", dijo con tristeza, sintiéndose segura y protegida en sus brazos, "aunque tú también me golpeaste..."

"Y tú me devolviste el golpe", recordó él con remordimiento. "Era la primera vez que golpeaba a una mujer, y no esperaba que me rechazaras de ese modo así que-"

"¿Quieres decir que no estás acostumbrado a recibir un 'no' de parte de una chica?", preguntó ella con voz queda, para no arruinar la tranquilidad entre ellos, aún a pesar de la tormenta.

El volvió a sonreír, esta vez con la sabiduría de quien aceptaba sus errores. "Fui un estúpido al haberte golpeado-"

"Yo tampoco reaccioné de una buena manera", confesó ella, y al escucharse, cerró un puño sobre su boca, deseando tragarse las palabras que había pronunciado, y Terry, sin disimular su júbilo a través de sus brillantes ojos azules, tomó el tembloroso mentón de ella en su mano, y con expresión triunfante dijo: "Acabas de ponerte en evidencia, Tarzán pecosa", y sin despegar la mano de la suave y bien delineada barbilla, se acercó a ella nuevamente, y antes que ella lo abofeteara o saliera corriendo, aventuró su lengua más allá de la pureza de sus labios... sí, pureza, pues ahora estaba casi seguro de que, salvo por él, esa boca rodeada de pecas no había sido besada jamás.

Candy no esperaba tal intromisión por parte de Terry. ¿Así eran los besos realmente... húmedos, invasivos, efervescentes? A estas alturas ya debiera haberle llenado la cara de dedos por su maldad, pero él había dejado muy claro que estaban celebrando el comienzo del año 1914. ¿En verdad él había dispuesto a besarla sólo de verla la primera vez? Su piel se erizó de gozo de pensar en lo mucho que había significado para él aquella noche de niebla en el Mauritania... y sin poder contener la respuesta de su cuerpo por más tiempo, comenzó a seguir el ritmo de él dentro de su boca, correspondiendo, sin darse cuenta ni entrar en razones, a cada provocación, cada movimiento. "Hhhhmmmmm", suspiró, desconociendo su voz y sus acciones. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ella había añorado este beso tanto o más que él, y lo cierto es que él se conducía en su boca y sus labios con destreza y estilo, y para su sorpresa, ella amoldó su boca al incesante castigo que él aplicaba a la misma.

Dejándose llevar por la grata sensación de unir su boca a la de ella, Terry sintió la alegría resultante de un beso muy bien retribuido. Candy, su pecosa enfermera, no sólo había liberado su alma a través de dicho beso, sino que además se mostraba en toda su autenticidad. _Ella lo amaba._ Tal vez no quería aceptarlo, o ni siquiera lo sabía, pero lo amaba, y esta vez no se trataba de un malogrado sueño, ni de revivir los recuerdos: el 1914 se había convertido en 1928, con un hombre y una mujer cuyo amor había traspasado las barreras de la distancia y el tiempo.

Perdida en la inmensidad del beso, Candy se deslizó involuntariamente hacia un lado, pues se encontraba de puntillas junto a él; y para no caer por la borda, se aferró al cuello de Terry, y sin separar sus labios ni un segundo, palpó, con la punta de las uñas, el repelado cabello, haciendo que sus dedos se derritieran como mantequilla... 'Ya basta', se ordenó en vano, a medida que sus mentes y sus labios se configuraban en una misma galaxia de sentimientos, 'no debes, Candy, ¡no debes!', y como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, se apartó de él con brusquedad. "¿Cómo pudiste?", preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Cómo pudiste, Terry?"

Aún sumido en la estupefacción del inconcluso beso, él, en un gesto inconsciente, pasó la mano por su cabello, en el mismo lugar que ella lo había tocado con sus pequeñas y deleitables manos. "¿Cómo pude qué, Candy?", preguntó con seriedad.

Ella iba a responder, pero un repentino giro del barco, así como una sensación de náusea a causa del alcohol y del errático comportamiento de la embarcación, la hicieron sostenerse de la baranda para no desmayarse en ese momento... al menos no frente a él. "¿Cómo... pudiste... hacerme... eso...?", murmuró, sintiendo una gran pesadez en la cabeza, "¿por qué... me besaste... Terry?"

Pero él no prestaba atención alguna a sus palabras de reproche. "Estás pálida", observó, sosteniendo a Candy por los codos para mantenerla en pie. "¿Te sientes bien, pecosa?" Al ver que ella sólo ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, la levantó en brazos, y a paso apresurado la llevó de vuelta a su camarote.

Con Terry y el barco dando vueltas a su alrededor, ella apretó los párpados, y contra su voluntad, ocultó el rostro en el pecho del actor. "Debe... ser... la bebida... y... el mar... rabioso..."

Terry intentaba por todos los medios que ella se mantuviera en silencio; sólo así calmaría la indisposición de su estómago. "Shhhhh", dijo en voz baja, aunque en el fondo sintió deseos de estallar en risas de pensar hasta qué extremo había llegado ella para manejar su presencia en el barco... el regreso de él a su vida. Llegaron a la cabina, y Candy intentaba con torpeza extraer el juego de llaves del bolsillo de su vestido cuando él tomó las mismas, en absoluto dominio de la situación. "Permíteme...", y en un suspiro, había abierto la puerta del camarote, y sin tiempo que perder, Terry depositó a Candy sobre la fría y húmeda cama. "¿Segura que estarás bien?", preguntó con preocupación. "Puedo quedarme a dormir en la butaca si así deseas-"

"¿Hasta el amanecer?", preguntó ella de repente.

Terry la miró sobresaltado. De todas las experiencias que habían compartido previamente, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que ella reparara en la íntima y reveladora Fiesta Blanca... y más aún, en el vano intento del joven duque de que pasaran la noche entera juntos en la propiedad escocesa. Toda la noche para qué... ¿para hacerla suya, a tan temprana edad? ¿Acaso ella, en su delirio por el licor, le estaba haciendo una invitación para... "Ya habrá otra ocasión para eso", respondió, reprimiendo el deseo de besarla allí mismo, sobre el lecho, "que sueñes conmigo, pecosa", y salió de la habitación, dejando a Candy sumida en una nube de alcohol y euforia. ¡Cuántas emociones entremezcladas, y cuánto remordimiento! 'No se puede tener todo', pensó con melancolía, teniendo muy presente, ahora que él se había marchado, la razón por la que no debía dirigirle tan siquiera una mirada. Pero el beso, ¡el beso! Despacio, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios inflamados por el impacto de la boca de Terry sobre ellos. "¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi falta de experiencia?", preguntó en la soledad de la cabina, aunque a juzgar por el modo en que ella había reciprocado sus caricias, podía decirse que había aprendido bastante rápido a expresar físicamente su afecto. Físicamente... se abrazó con fuerza, deseando que fuera él quien la rodeara con sus brazos; y al contemplar la inhóspita cama de la habitación, pensó en cómo sería compartir el lecho con él, formando un nido de amor- "¡No!", exclamó, luchando, una vez más, contra su voluntarioso corazón, "para mañana todo será como antes...", y con la imagen de unos ojos zafiro en su memoria, dejó que los efectos calmantes del alcohol la sumieran en un profundo y conveniente sueño.

/

Y mientras Candy se rendía al cansancio y al mareo en altamar, Terry entraba con gran consternación a su propio camarote. Había decidido viajar a bordo del Vestris para encontrarla, y que juntos recrearan esos detalles que los habían hecho enamorarse, pero lo que había presenciado las pasadas horas en la planta baja del barco, lo alejaba cada vez más de su propósito... y rogó en silencio porque estuviera equivocado, y que la gran grieta que amenazaba con hundir el Vestris no fuera sino una simple y llana molestia.


	4. Capítulo 4

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

Capítulo 4

La intensa luz del sol a través de la escotilla, así como un martilleo en sus sienes, la hicieron despertar de golpe; sin embargo, Candy mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras apretaba las sábanas con fuerza, deseando que fuera otra la fuente de calidez.

 _Terry..._

Permaneció así, sin alzar uno solo de sus párpados por miedo a que la realidad de la mañana-y de su jaqueca-borrara de sus sentidos la increíble noche de cara al imponente mar. En un gesto inconsciente, se llevó una mano a los labios, que de pronto se sentían carnosos y prominentes... y no hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que se había sonrojado al recordar cómo él la había besado con sutileza y dominio al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente Terry era un hombre de mundo que había tenido, a temprana edad, experiencia previa con las mujeres, de eso no le cabía la menor duda; la pregunta era: ¿había continuado buscando amigas luego que hubiera formalizado su noviazgo con Susana, o se había guardado para cuando llegara el momento de desposarla? Un pálpito en el corazón le indicó que ninguna de las posibilidades era agradable, y se recriminó por pensar de esa manera.

¡Y el modo como la llevó en brazos hasta el camarote! No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y para su asombro, tampoco deseaba que fuera la última. En sus brazos se sentía a salvo de la tormenta y de todos cuantos la miraban con arrogancia, aunque esto último le tenía sin cuidado; el detalle era que el Terry que la había cargado y abrazado la pasada noche ahora tenía unos brazos más fuertes, una espalda más ancha... despertando en ella la dualidad de estar con un hombre diferente al que había conocido, hasta que encontraba el espejo de sus ojos verdes en esa mirada azul que parecía confabularse con el turbulento mar, y como si nunca se hubieran separado, se entregaba de lleno a sus bromas, sus atenciones, admirando su esencia así como sus cambios, aunque por algún motivo tenía la impresión de que el mundo de Terry se había trastocado un poco al haber asistido por tanto tiempo a Susana. "¿Tanto daño te hice al dejarle el camino libre?", preguntó al vacío; y por primera vez en más de diez años, sintió una punzada de culpa que laceraba su conciencia: en su altruismo al permitir que Susana tuviera a Terry para sí, Candy no había pensado en el daño emocional que estaba infligiendo al actor. ¿Qué tal si su incipiente carrera actoral se hubiera visto comprometida por todas las horas invertidas en el cuidado de la enferma? El tiempo demostró que no fue así, mas no dejaba de preguntarse cuán lacerado había quedado el corazón del pobre muchacho que en plena adolescencia tenía que asumir tanta responsabilidad. "De todos modos debiste haberte enamorado de ella", dijo en voz alta con terquedad, "hiciste que renunciara a ti en vano, ¡y ahora te apareces en el barco, haciendo de cuenta que no ha pasado nada!", y dando varios puños contra las almohadas agregó: "¡Sólo abriendo tu corazón a ella hubieras sido feliz!"

Para no pensar más en él, trató de volver a conciliar el sueño manteniendo los ojos cerrados, pero mientras más lo intentaba, mayor era su emoción al saberlo cerca, contemplando su bello rostro como no había podido hacer en años. En eso, recordó el efecto de la proximidad entre ambos al abrazarse, y también al besarse, y tembló de emoción, y otros sentimientos a los cuales no hallaba explicación. Siempre había considerado a Terry un hombre atractivo a más no poder, lo que justificaba en gran parte el asedio de sus fanáticas; pero en esta ocasión, había un magnetismo, una estática entre ellos que los empujaba a una misma dirección con la fuerza de un imán. "Es deseo", descubrió, y para su sorpresa, el hallazgo no le resultó repulsivo ni vergonzoso, "me gusta su persona, pero también me gusta su cuerpo", y en respuesta a su divagación, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y un revoloteo de mariposas se había formado en su vientre. "¿Qué es esto?", preguntó a la nada, "¿Por qué estoy tan inquieta... y por qué me gusta sentirme así?" Y habiendo fallado en su objetivo de arrancarlo de su interior, apartó las sábanas a un lado, y abrió los ojos para recibir el día con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo transcurriría el día de hoy con Terry, sólo que-

Su valija estaba abierta y vacía contra la pared, que ahora era el suelo, y la lámpara de techo había caído sobre el suelo... ahora una pared.

Candy lanzó un grito de espanto. ¿Qué había pasado en la habitación? Bajó de la cama a toda prisa, sólo para caer justo al lado de la valija. "Mi ropa, la que me regalaron los niños de Pony", musitó, con lágrimas en los ojos, "¡está regada por todas partes!" Temiendo lo peor, levantó del suelo una liviana prenda azul añil, y corrió a asearse al cuarto de baño. El Vestris... no se estaba hundiendo, ¿o sí? ¡Tenía que salir del camarote cuanto antes!

Sin más tiempo que perder, buscó bajo la cama esperando agarrar el primer par de zapatos que encontrara, aunque terminara montándose en zancos. Al no ver ninguno, avanzó, tambaleándose, hasta el escritorio donde se encontraba el sobre que había conservado día a día, noche tras noche, y que siempre le quemaba las manos... el sobre que la ayudaba a mantener sus pies sobre la tierra para no sucumbir a la seducción de Terry. Colocó el mismo y su contenido en medio de su busto, ya que el vestido no tenía bolsillos; acto seguido, se agachó en el nuevo suelo, y justo cuando comenzaba a colocar las desparramadas piezas de ropa dentro de la valija, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, y su corazón dio un sobresalto. "¡Terry!", exclamó, esperando que a estas horas él estuviera despierto, con una idea más clara de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Corrió hacia la puerta, y la abrió casi con violencia, esperando ver una respuesta en los oceánicos ojos del duque; pero en su lugar, un marinero de rudo semblante irrumpió en la cabina, la agarró del codo, y sin contemplación alguna informó: "El Vestris está a punto de hundirse, señora Granchester, así que debo colocarla en un bote cuanto antes-"

Como una autómata, Candy se dejó guiar por el sujeto hacia la salida, antes que la puerta cediera a la fuerza de la gravedad dado el grado de inclinación del lugar. "No soy la señora Granchester", murmuró.

El hastiado hombre se volteó a ella con tedio. "El señor Granchester supuso que usted diría eso, y pidió que la lleváramos a lugar seguro, independientemente de lo que usted opinara."

Candy iba a mostrar su indignación por la actitud autoritaria de Terry, pero se detuvo. ¿Así de grave era la situación en el barco que él había enviado por ella, manteniéndola a salvo? Ignorando el aviso de su trepidante corazón, preguntó al empleado: "¿Dónde está él... el señor Granchester?"

El otro movió la cabeza. "Usted no podrá reunirse con el duque, señora, al menos no por ahora... está ayudando a mujeres y niños a subir a los botes, que son muy pocos, y sólo así podrá ver a su esposo." Y con suma dificultad, la condujo fuera del camarote antes que la puerta del mismo se cerrara sobre ellos causándoles un duro golpe... y lo que vio Candy a continuación la dejó sin palabras.

Por un milagro del Todopoderoso, su cabina se encontraba en sentido opuesto al lado del barco que ya estaba sumido en el agua. Sosteniéndose de la baranda en cubierta, hizo todo lo posible para no rodar por el desnivelado suelo mientras el hombre que le había avisado ayudaba a un compañero a levantarse. Objetos rodaban de un lado a otro mientras un grupo de pasajeros del género masculino, llevando puestos sus chalecos salvavidas, se aferraba a una cuerda sostenida por uno de los oficiales, quien poco a poco iba halando de la misma hasta hacerlos bajar por una pequeña escalera que los llevaría a un lugar más seguro y estable, tarea algo difícil tomando en cuenta la posición desbalanceada del barco. "¡Mantengan la calma!", gritó el oficial a cargo, "¡no olviden que las mujeres y los niños deben ser los primeros en subir a los botes!"

"¡No hay suficientes botes!", reclamó uno de los viajeros, con las piernas abiertas de par en par para evitar deslizarse por el suelo, "¡Y dos de ellos no se pueden usar porque están rotos!"

El oficial no ocultó su impotencia y enojo. "¡Cállese! Usted no sabe de lo que está hablando.."

"¡Sí, cállate, imbécil!", gritaron otros.

Pero el amargado pasajero no le daría el gusto a los otros de ser silenciado. "¿No me creen? ¡Entonces aguarden porque se llenen los botes y nos hundamos para que vean que lo que les digo es cierto!"

El sujeto que iba detrás del frustrado viajero comenzaba a dar indicios de desesperación. "¿De veras hay pocos botes en el barco?" Al ver que el otro asentía, comenzó a llorar con descontrol, y todos empezaron a gritar y a forcejear entre la tripulación en cubierta. "¡No quiero morir!", gritaban algunos.

Desde la ya resbaladiza baranda, Candy contemplaba la escena como si se tratara de un acto teatral mal montado. "¿Terry, dónde estás?", preguntó en voz alta, "Espero que estés a salvo-"

"¿Hay un médico a bordo?"

En medio de la pelea, la voz de un hombre de tez oscura, vestido de marinero, resonó por encima de las acaloradas voces. "Tenemos un bote que aún no hemos soltado pues adentro va una mujer con una seria herida en la frente. Debemos ayudarla cuanto antes, ¡o de lo contrario morirá desangrada!"

La multitud se apostó alrededor del marinero. "¿Y quiénes creen ustedes que morirán en un par de horas... quizás minutos?", cuestionó un viajero con mirada desafiante, "¡Nosotros!" Y entre todos, comenzaron a empujar al hombre moreno hasta llevarlo al borde de la cubierta.

"¡Aguarden!", gritó el oficial a cargo. "¡Lionel sólo quiere ayudar!" Pero el grupo hizo caso omiso a las palabras del hombre, y ya habían levantado al aire a Lionel cuando Candy apareció entre ellos, arrastrando sus pies descalzos por el suelo. "¡Esperen!", exclamó, con mil y una revoluciones en su interior. ¿Qué pasaba con Terry? "Soy la enfermera White; llévenme con la mujer que está herida, por favor..."

Los hombres que habían hecho a un lado su propia seguridad para lanzar a Lionel por la borda se dirigieron a ella con burla. "¿Enfermera... usted?", cuestionó uno de ellos, avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella. "Una enfermera sin zapatos no debe ser de fiar", señaló, provocando la risa de todos; pero Candy no cesó en su empeño por asistir a la herida, mucho menos cuando de esta última dependía que saliera el bote. "No traigo documentos conmigo, pero si me permiten, puedo ver de qué se trata el golpe", y entonces pronunció las palabras que ellos tanto deseaban oír, "y les prometo que no pondré un solo pie dentro del bote."

/

El resto de los botes ya se había alejado de la parte aún visible del Vestris, pero sólo uno quedaba por salir, y Terry comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿No se suponía que a estas alturas la pecosa ya debiera haber bajado con el resto de las mujeres pasajeras? Al quedar separado de la cubierta donde ubicaba el camarote de Candy, recurrió a la ayuda de un oficial, firmándole un autógrafo, y el mismo, ni corto ni perezoso, había salido corriendo a la habitación de ella para asegurarse que estuviera fuera de la misma y a salvo en uno de los botes.

Luego de haberla dejado aturdida por el mareo y el alcohol en su cabina, él había pasado toda la noche caminando sin cesar a las afueras del aposento de la enfermera, cual caballero montando guardia frente a la torre de su reina. Dando pasos de una esquina a otra del corredor, no se había despegado de la entrada al camarote, pues no quería aprovecharse de Candy en el estado en que ella se encontraba, pero tampoco quería abandonarla un solo segundo. Habían unido sus almas a través de un emotivo baile, y más tarde, había probado la dulce miel de sus besos... y sus labios aún palpitaban de gozo al recordar la suavidad de ella, la inocencia con que devolvía sus caricias a pesar de su madurez, y el sentir cómo despertaba en ella su corazón dormido, haciendo más radiante su belleza de mujer.

Ya entrada la madrugada, estaba de vuelta en su camarote, y se dio una ducha helada que pusiera a su cuerpo en su lugar, pues la imagen de ella con su corto vestido revelando aquellas fuertes y bien formadas piernas empezaba a hacer mella en el interior de sus pantalones. No podía negar que siempre la había deseado, mas al enamorarse de ella, había procurado mantener a raya todo pensamiento pasional y centrarse en el cariño, la amistad, el romance que se había suscitado entre ambos; pero ahora, sin ningún obstáculo entre ellos que no fuera la terquedad de Candy, ese delirio que había resguardado en un baúl de su ser, había resurgido con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción. Ya no eran unos chicos de colegio sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, aunque el amor entre ellos-porque ahora sabía, con toda certeza, que ella seguía amándolo tanto como él-permanecía indeleble, pero a decir verdad, ellos habían tenido, como jóvenes, que asumir roles y decisiones que sólo correspondían a los adultos. ¿Acaso ambos ya habían madurado emocionalmente al momento de haberse conocido? De ser así, eso explicaba que los sentimientos de ambos no se hubieran alterado en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario... la triste separación, compensada sólo con el sabor de los recuerdos, habían fortalecido más esa conexión entre ellos. Fue así como él, celebrando en silencio la dicha de que Candy le abriera un poco su corazón, se permitió al fin relajarse, conciliando un pesado y agradable sueño. Candy y él viajaban juntos rumbo a un mismo destino... ¿qué o quién, si era posible, los podría separar?

 _El Vestris._

Al despertar esa mañana, no había abierto los ojos de inmediato, pues no quería dar por terminado el hechizo de luna que había revestido a los dos rebeldes de Londres de una paz que no podía describir. 'Este es mi lugar', había pensado entonces, concluyendo que había hecho lo correcto al haber tomado, por impulso, la decisión de abordar el Vestris. '¿Me crees estúpido, Albert?', había preguntado en su interior, '¿de veras no me iba a imaginar que me habías contado todo precisamente porque querías que tomara el primer paso?' Y sonrió con gratitud al amigo en común de ambos por ser el ángel guardián de Candy, quien velara por su bienestar. Finalmente, y luego de una larga pausa, abrió los ojos con la intención de cambiarse de ropa y salir al encuentro de su pecosa, esta vez para tomar el desayuno... sólo para encontrarse con que la cabina estaba boca arriba.

Confirmando sus temores de las pasadas horas, Terry había corrido, a duras penas debido a la orientación actual del barco, en dirección al ropero, y se vistió con un pantalón blanco y camisa del mismo color. No era el momento para pensar en su mejor atuendo, sino en sacar a Candy de su camarote y ambos tomar un bote que los llevara lejos. Estaba empacando sus cosas cuando un oficial entró intempestivamente a la habitación, y en pocos minutos era una de las primeras personas en ser colocadas en la fila de espera para subir a uno de los botes. "¿No se supone que mujeres y niños vayan primero?", cuestionó al personal del barco, fastidiado de que se le diera trato preferencial por tratarse de una figura pública. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se acercó a otro miembro de la tripulación con motivo de procurar por Candy, y rogó porque Tarzán hubiera despertado a tiempo de su exceso con el trago de whisky, y que llegara rápido a tomar el bote, aunque para ello tuviera que ser tragado por el mar. 'Ya una vez sacrifiqué mi felicidad por Susana', pensó, 'y esta vez lo haré por la mujer que amo...' _La mujer que amo..._ la frase se escuchaba tan contundente en el corazón del duque que apenas podía creerlo. Candy ya no era una niña que se había convertido en enfermera mientras que Eliza, la gordita y la tímida aún jugaban a las muñecas; ahora era una mujer de la cual se había enamorado tanto o más que la primera vez. "¿Dónde te has metido?", preguntó en voz alta, esperando que ella apareciera en cualquier momento. "Siempre has sido un Tarzán mocoso y entrometido, ¿cómo es que no terminas de llegar al bote?" La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él, aún cuando era todo un experto en canalizar los nervios dada su formación en la compañía Stratford; y para ahuyentar malos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dedicó a llevar a mujeres y niños a los botes, acallando las voces de alarma que lo alertaban sobre la tragedia que se avecinaba...

Y ahora que se encontraba observando los pasajeros que aguardaban porque saliera el último bote, consideraba seriamente la idea de mandar todo al cuerno y salir corriendo a buscarla. ¿Qué tal si el oficial había ignorado su petición y simplemente no acudió al camarote de ella? Si el destino de Candy era morir en el barco, ¡él se hundiría con ella también! Ya una vez había cargado el peso de la culpa por lo ocurrido con Susana como para llevar en su conciencia el perder al gran amor de su vida. Iba a burlar la vigilancia de los oficiales y subir de regreso a los niveles superiores cuando un hombre moreno se abrió paso entre la atribulada gente, seguido por- "Aquí vengo con una enfermera", anunció Lionel al oficial a cargo de mantener el orden en el área de los botes... dando paso a Candice White Andley.

Candy soltó una gran bocanada de aire, liberando la tensión del momento. "¡Terry!", exclamó, con un inesperado caudal de lágrimas nublando su visión. Iba a correr a abrazarlo cuando sintió el liviano sobre con pesado mensaje en medio de sus pechos, y mantuvo la compostura, y se limitó a decir con voz casi inaudible: "Estás a salvo..."

Pero Terry no profería palabra alguna. En medio del bullicio generado por la histeria y el caos, él sólo la miraba con intensidad, además de un trasunto de reproche. Al fin, luego de clavar la furiosa mirada zafiro en la suya, preguntó, batallando con los gritos de los demás viajeros: "¿Dónde rayos te habías metido... acaso fuiste a servirte otro trago?"

Ella contuvo los deseos de reír al ver que él no abandonaba su humor ácido, aún dentro de las circunstancias que los rodeaban. "Se me hacía difícil caminar", explicó, "y casi se forma un motín en-"

"Por aquí, señora", interrumpió Lionel a medida que conducía a Candy al borde del bote, cuyos impacientes ocupantes vitoreaban la llegada de una profesional de la salud. 'El deber me llama', pensó, dándose la vuelta para asegurarse que Terry continuara a su alcance; y en efecto, ayudaba a una pareja de hermanas gemelas a incorporarse en una esquina de la pequeña embarcación. ¡No quería perderlo de vista otra vez! En eso, hizo un terrible descubrimiento, y preguntó con voz temblorosa a Lionel: "¿No hay más botes?"

El marinero negó con la cabeza. "Este será el último en salir, señora..."

"¡Pero aún queda más de la mitad de los pasajeros a bordo!" Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se aprestó a socorrer a la indispuesta mujer que tanto había necesitado de una mano amiga. Rasgando gran parte de la falda de su ya corto vestido, improvisó un vendaje en la cabeza de la adolorida mujer, no sin antes haberla limpiado con una porción del pedazo de tela arrancado. Lo aplicó con tal maestría que sus compañeras en el bote se doblaron a ver el proceso completo, olvidando que estaban a punto de naufragar. "Es usted una buena enfermera", señaló Lionel, contemplando la escena desde las afueras del bote.

En medio de la tragedia, Candy sacó la lengua y guiñó el ojo diciendo: "¡Se hace lo que se puede!" Y se dio la vuelta para alejarse del bote como había prometido al grupo de cautelosos hombres que aún aguardaban por su rescate en las cubiertas superiores, colapsando contra el amplio pecho y endurecido semblante de Terry Granchester. "Observé todo", indicó, "nunca antes te había visto en acción-"

"Sí lo hiciste", contradijo ella con una sonrisa, "aquella noche en que llegaste mal herido a mi dormitorio en el colegio..."

"Esa ocasión no cuenta", refutó él, esbozando al fin una fatigada sonrisa, "incluso no pensaste en la idea de ser enfermera hasta que te lo dije...", y sin decir más, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y la atrajo con tanta fuerza hacia él que no tuvo tiempo de moverse... y adentró su boca en la de ella.

Con lágrimas de felicidad asomándose a la cuenca de los ojos que había cerrado por instinto, Candy no mostró resistencia al avance, ni siquiera tomando en cuenta la posesividad con que la estaba besando frente a todos, en aquella vorágine de asustados náufragos. '¡Está aquí!', pensó con júbilo, aunque una parte de ella sintió remordimiento al saber que con toda probabilidad ambos perecerían ahogados... y se dejó llevar por la oleada de amor y adrenalina que él inyectaba en cada movimiento de labios, y lo besó con fuerza, pasando las manos entre el corto y espeso cabello, como si al hacerlo reforzara el hecho de que estaba allí, a su lado. Con ímpetu, correspondió a esta nueva exploración con el desespero de quien estaba atravesando sus últimas horas de vida... y justo cuando sintió el roce del incómodo, pero significativo sobre en su pecho, Terry la empujó de repente, haciendo que cayera dentro del bote, cuyas amarras ya comenzaban a ser soltadas por el personal del barco. "¡Terry!", gritó, a medida que el bote comenzaba a descender, y entonces él la miró diciendo: "Ya una vez alguien me salvó la vida, Tarzán pecosa... y esta vez me corresponde pagar el favor, aunque sea a un tercero", y se dio la vuelta para marchar rumbo a la muerte cuando Lionel se interpuso en su camino. "¡Usted no puede quedarse en el barco, señor Granchester!", hizo un ademán con la mano para que sus compañeros de labores detuvieran el descenso del bote, "¡El mundo entero se haría pedazos si se difundiera la noticia de su muerte!"

Terry se dirigió, desconcertado, al incansable marinero. "Aquí lo único que se hará pedazos es este barco de segunda, así que más vale que mi señora permanezca sana y salvo en ese bote o de lo contrario-"

 _¡BURRUMMMMMMMFFFPPPPPPRRRRRRTTTTTTT!_

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido; sólo abrió los ojos y allí estaba, sujeto a una baranda, con el mar sonriendo a sus pies. En eso, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y se dio la vuelta para propinar un puño a quien fuera que lo hubiese tocado, pero se trataba del hombre moreno al cual había escuchado ser llamado por el nombre de Lionel. "¿Está usted bien, señor Granchester?", preguntó, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie. "Debe darse prisa, pues el barco ya ha comenzado a sumergirse en su totalidad..."

Pero a Terry le tenía sin cuidado el hundimiento del Vestris. Subiendo al punto más alto de la baranda, pues el agua ya había comenzado a arropar el resto de la embarcación, se asomó a ver qué había sido del bote, y lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración. Unos metros más abajo, el bote donde había lanzado a Candy sin aviso previo y casi contra su voluntad, se había hecho añicos contra el acero del navío... sin rastro alguno de sus ocupantes. "¡Candy!", gritó, llevándose las manos a las sienes, tratando de asimilar todo cuanto había visto. "No es posible", dijo entre dientes, ignorando la peligrosa inclinación del barco, "nos conocimos en medio del océano, y en este mismo mar la vuelvo a perder-"

 _"¡Teeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy!"_

A pesar del ruido ensordecedor de los que estaban próximos a morir, tanto Terry como Lionel escucharon el grito estridente de una mujer. "Viene de allá", indicó el moreno, apuntando hacia una zona repleta de cuerdas enredadas. "Las cuerdas para hacer bajar el bote...", dijo Terry con una punzada en el estómago, "ella es una experta trepando las mismas", y caminando en dirección opuesta a la única salida posible, se agachó sobre el suelo inundado de agua, y al pegarse un poco al borde para mirar al exterior, allí estaba... la enfermera que acababa de escapar de la muerte.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Candy afirmó los pies sobre el magullado acero del barco, y comenzó a subir, poco a poco, y sin mirar atrás, el accidentado camino hacia el borde. Había sujetado la cuerda justo en el instante en que el Vestris comenzaba a hacer su descenso a las profundidades del mar, mientras el bote caía pulverizado al agua, haciendo desaparecer a todos cuanto estaban dentro del mismo. 'Mujeres y niños', pensó, lanzando un gemido de dolor. Había estado a punto de sucumbir a las garras del cruel y despiadado mar cuando comprendió que había una razón poderosa para mantenerse en pie: Terry. Así pues, guardó sus miedos y su temor a la muerte en un espacio recóndito de su interior, y prosiguió su ascenso rumbo a quién sabía cuál parte del barco, no sin antes gritar su nombre, tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, al soñarlo, al ir tras él en el teatro, al saludarlo cerca de las vías del tren, al seguirlo a su salida de Londres...

Y entonces lo vio, recostado sobre el borde, como si hubiera escuchado al llamado con sólo oír su corazón. Con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, se recargó de energías, y terminó de subir a través de la cuerda en menos tiempo de lo que le había tomado escalar la primera mitad, mientras él extendía un brazo para alcanzarla. "¡Por aquí, pecosa!", gritó él haciendo uso de todo el aire que le permitieran sus pulmones, "¡yo sé que tú puedes!", y eso fue más que suficiente para tomar un último impulso, y tomar la mano de él con fuerza, siendo impulsada por este último hacia lo poco que quedaba de cubierta. "¡Oh, Terry!", lloró con sentimientos entremezclados, pues su alegría de verlo se vio empañada por la visión del bote cayendo despedazado al mar... "No podía subir a ese bote sabiendo que tú...", sus palabras se perdieron en el vacío al imaginar la imagen de Terry en la lejanía mientras el Vestris lo llevaba consigo al fondo del océano, y bajó la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, y antes que pudiera percatarse de ello, Candy se encontraba refugiada en brazos del hombre que estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ella. "¡Oh, Terry!", sollozó sobre su hombro, descansando las manos sobre el cálido pecho de él, advirtiendo que el corazón que habitaba bajo el mismo palpitaba a gran velocidad.

Conteniendo su propio llanto para no asustarla ante la inminente partida de ambos del mundo terrenal, Terry afianzó el abrazo, y sin despegarse de ella le dijo al oído: "Siempre supe que eras toda una experta saltando de cuerda en cuerda, como Tarzán a través de las lianas", y ambos rieron ante el absurdo de la situación. ¡Qué patética manera de morir! Terry se mantuvo así, abrazado a ella hasta que el mar se dispusiera a acogerlos en su regazo. ¡Vaya momento el que ella había seleccionado para derribar sus defensas, aunque no fuera por completo! Sin embargo, un pequeño bulto en el pecho de ella amenazaba con raspar ambas pieles, y lo más frustrante era que jamás descifraría el secreto de lo que a todas luces era un sobre. 'Debe tratarse de algo muy importante para haber sido el único objeto que decidiera llevar consigo...' Pensó en la deteriorada valija que descansaba en una esquina del camarote de ella, la misma que había alcanzado a ver cuando ella arribara al puerto de Londres en el Mauritania, y que más tarde ayudaría a llevar a su agridulce reencuentro en Nueva York. 'Me pregunto qué es lo que te acompaña y qué es lo que dejas atrás...' "Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de que no me hubieras hecho caso", admitió, "si te hubieras quedado en el bote, no me lo habría perdonado..."

Ella se apartó de golpe. "¡No soy Susana!" Se llevó un puño a los labios antes que el atisbo de celos en sus palabras repercutiera en la mente de Terry, mas no tuvo tiempo siquiera de preparar una creíble explicación pues un nuevo estruendo se apoderó de la embarcación...

 _¡BURRUMMMMMMMFFFPPPPPPRRRRRRTTTTTTT!_

El Vestris, que horas antes estaba inclinado de lado, ahora comenzaba a voltearse por completo, y Lionel, quien había tomado una prudente distancia de la pareja de... ¿esposos, amantes?, decidió que había llegado el momento de hacer una ofrenda a Dios en agradecimiento por todas las cosas buenas que le había dado la vida... la de ayudar al prójimo, y para ello habría de sacrificar su propio escape del naufragio. Con envidiable equilibrio, apartó unas tablas de madera que había colocado horas antes cerca de las cuerdas, revelando un minúsculo y austero botecito de madera, sin remos adentro, y haciendo ademán a los abrazados jóvenes para que prestaran atención, confesó: "Era mi primer bote, y quería que quedara sepultado en el barco", y sin perder más el tiempo en reflexiones exclamó: "¡Sólo hay cabida para dos personas!"

Con mucho pesar, Terry se apartó de una temblorosa Candy. "¡Estás a punto de morir ahogado, Lionel! ¿Sólo hasta ahora se te ocurre mostrar ese bote?"

Candy se hizo eco de las palabras de Terry. "¡Sube al bote, Lionel!", suplicó.

Pero el marinero no iba a dar marcha atrás. "Estaré bien, se los prometo... ustedes sobrevivirán, y yo también... pronto tendrán noticias de Lionel Licorish", y sin previo aviso, dio un azote a Terry en la cabeza, haciendo que el actor cayera de bruces sobre el pequeño bote. "¡Terry!", gritó ella, agachándose para revisar que él no estuviera herido de gravedad, y en eso sintió que era empujada, de igual manera, al interior del botecito, y antes que se diera la vuelta para reclamar a Lionel al respecto, este último, con la fuerza de cuatro hombres, empujó el bote que ya comenzaba a conocer los embates marinos; y aunque el mar estaba en calma contrario a la noche anterior, un enorme remolino empezó a formarse alrededor del barco, llevándose el Vestris consigo, mientras Candy se colocaba boca abajo sobre Terry, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados del estrecho botecito para evitar que el repentino vaivén de las olas los sacara de balance y los hiciera voltearse. Al no tener remos, no era posible controlar la dirección del pequeño bote, y al no tener la manera ni el control de mirar por encima de la embarcación, no tenía idea de cuán cerca se encontraban del resto de los botes.

El mar continuaba agitado por el recibimiento de un nuevo hijo del naufragio, y al cabo de unos minutos, las náuseas se apoderaron de ella. Tanto el mareo ocasionado por el fuerte oleaje como la falta de alimento terminaban ahora por debilitar su organismo, y de seguro Terry, quien aún no despertaba del golpe, debía estar igualmente indispuesto. De pronto, sintió una fuente de calor entre sus piernas, y al mirar de reojo desde el lugar donde estaba, un torrente de sangre impregnaba las ropas de ambos, y a pesar de la situación, Candy comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "Tenías razón, Terry... ¡sí me llegó el flujo después de todo! Y continuó riendo, hasta que el mar finalmente se fue apaciguando, a lo que ella apartó los brazos de los bordes del bote, colocándolos sobre el pecho de Terry. "Aún respira, y su cuerpo sigue caliente", murmuró con suavidad... y de la risa pasó al llanto, agradecida a Dios por la nueva promesa de vida que había otorgado a ambos. "Gracias, Padre Celestial", lloró sin reservas, "si estamos aquí, es porque aún hay esperanza...", y entonces el sol impartió su castigo en ambos, y Candy supo que estaba por perder el conocimiento, no sin antes concebir un último pensamiento en su drenado ser: "Gracias, Lionel...", y en silencio rogó a Dios porque las palabras del marinero fueran, más que ciertas, proféticas, y que en efecto, un milagro del Señor lo mantuviera con vida... y a modo de agradecerle tan enorme gesto de bondad, resolvió luchar por su vida y la de Terry, aunque luego volvieran a tomar rumbos separados. Al final, todo se volvió oscuro en su entorno, y sintió que cayó en un profundo abismo, no sin antes rogar al Todopoderoso porque Terry volviera en sí.


	5. Capítulo 5

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

Capítulo 5

Una corriente de aire la despertó. ¿Acaso era un sueño, o había escapado, ilesa, de la tragedia de un barco? Tantas personas que habían quedado dentro del Vestris, tantas mujeres y niños en ese bote... se incorporó de repente, estudiando el litoral a su alrededor. ¿No se suponía que estuvieran cerca del resto de los botes con los otros sobrevivientes? Entonces recordó que no se encontraba en un bote de rescate como los demás, sino en un frágil barquito sin remos. ¿Cuán lejos se había apartado de los otros? A la distancia, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, lo que indicaba que llevaba varias horas así, con el bote de Lionel adornando el tranquilo paisaje marítimo, por lo que no tenía a más nadie en el inmenso silencio de las aguas, a excepción de-

"Padre Celestial", dijo con voz entrecortada, agradecida por el milagro de estar viva, y de haber sobrevivido justamente con él... con Terry. "Gracias por haberle salvado la vida", continuó entre lágrimas, "y por no dejarme sola en medio del mar, sino acompañada por él", y continuó llorando en silencio, por ella, por Terry, y por todos los que perecieron, entre los que pudiera encontrarse el mismo Lionel. "Prometo contar a todos tu gran valor", determinó; y sin abundar más en los designios de Dios, se dio la vuelta, y allí estaba, como todo un valiente soldado que había eludido su partida de este mundo. "Terry", susurró, con la musicalidad de pronunciar el nombre del ser amado, "espero que el golpe no te haya causado un gran daño...", y de nuevo, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en Lionel, y en el extremo al cual había llegado el marinero para hacer que ellos subieran al bote. "Aunque no debiera, te doy las gracias por haberlo golpeado", reconoció, pues de no haber sido así, otro hubiera sido el desenlace para ellos, aunque ahora que se encontraban solos por completo, y sin un solo buque a la vista para rescatarlos, no descartaba la posibilidad de morir deshidratada, y lo mismo ocurriría con Terry. Con manos de seda, revisó la cabeza de él, asegurándose que este último no tuviera una cortadura, y mucho menos una hemorragia a consecuencia de la piadosa contusión a manos de Lionel... y entonces le asaltó un terrible idea. ¿Qué tal si Terry perdiera la memoria como Albert, y no recordara nada sobre su pasado, o peor aún... cómo reaccionaría el mundo entero si lo diera por muerto? "Cuando la señora Baker se entere, estará desesperada, y es posible que el duque de Granchester también... y sus fanáticos estarían destruidos." No había pensado en el gran dolor que empañaría, no sólo a los familiares de todos los fallecidos, que eran muchos, sino a los allegados de ellos... y sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la señorita Pony y la hermana María, sus amigos, Bert. "Ellos me necesitan", dijo, mirando al cielo en busca de apoyo, "¡no puedo causarles un sufrimiento tan grande!", y se derrumbó en sollozos, asimilando finalmente la trascendencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba a la deriva, a merced de Dios y del primero que se apareciera en las apacibles aguas, y para hacer más desconcertante el panorama, Terry también ocupaba el bote, aunque aún no reaccionaba. Se llevó las manos al rostro, y lloró de impotencia, de cansancio, de hambre... ¡ni siquiera habían tomado el desayuno esa mañana! En eso, dejó descansar las manos sobre la falda de su ajado vestido, y fue entonces cuando atinó a ver el lago de sangre a lo amplio del vestido, así como en el fondo del bote, y en las ropas de Terry. "¡No pude haber sangrado tanto!", exclamó en voz alta, incapaz de haber sufrido una hemorragia a causa de su período, "a estas alturas ya me hubiera muerto"... y recordó el instante en que había ayudado a colocar un vendaje en la cabeza de la pasajera mal herida. 'Pronto olerá mal', pensó, con la pena de haber estropeado las vestiduras de Terry, quien respiraba profundamente. Al igual que ella, tenía la piel rosada por las quemaduras del sol, y los labios resecos por la falta de líquido... y en un gesto inconsciente, Candy rozó, con el dedo índice, el pliegue de aquellos labios que con tanto afán la habían besado la pasada noche. Terry... tan hermoso como siempre, con peinado y garbo de hombre, y unas no menos atractivas facciones, parecía dormir plácidamente, a menos que la deshidratación estuviera haciendo mella en él. Ignorando su exacerbado sentido de alarma, y sin poder evitarlo, deslizó los dedos hasta trazar la forma de la perfilada nariz, bajando luego al pronunciado mentón, y su mano se encendió como una antorcha al sentir el calor de la masculina piel. Continuó explorando los contornos de ese rostro que había echado de menos por más de diez años, hasta que finalmente se acostó de lado, apoyando la cabeza contra el codo, mientras delineaba la espesura de sus perfectas y bien pobladas cejas. "Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí", susurró, con el corazón hinchado de emoción, "pero no debiste haberlo hecho, pues ahora tu vida también corre peligro...", y siguió esculpiendo el rostro del actor, con la delicadeza de una rosa, y también con la destreza de una enfermera. Luego pasó la mano por el ahora voluminoso cabello, asombrada de que en sólo cuestión de días ya hubiera adquirido mayor grosor-

"Me avisas cuando pueda dejar de posar para tu pintura, Tarzán pecosa."

"¿Eh?" Candy retiró la mano de la cabellera de Terry, y al mirarlo, él sonreía con debilidad, con el azul zafiro de sus ojos clavados en los de ella... y sorprendida en el acto de haberlo acariciado con ternura, ella dio un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra el borde del botecito, haciendo que se volteara hacia un lado; y antes que cayera sumergida en el poderoso océano, él la sostuvo por las muñecas, y la incorporó en el fondo de la angosta embarcación. "¡Te tengo!", exclamó en señal de victoria.

Ella se arregló el manchado vestido. "¡Me asustaste!", reclamó ella con enfado, "y yo que quería asegurarme de que estuvieras mejor-"

El se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su arrolladora sonrisa. "¿Quién asustó a quién? Aquí estaba, dormido o inconsciente, y de repente siento algo escurridizo pasando por mi cara", y al verla sonrojarse añadió, sólo para molestarla un poco, "pensé que era un lagartijo". Con el cuerpo entumecido por haber estado largas horas en la misma posición, se recostó al lado opuesto de Candy. "Ese Lionel sí que me sorprendió...", y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ante la estupefacción de ella, quien no podía creer que él tomara el naufragio a la ligera, a menos que el golpe recibido en la cabeza sí le hubiera afectado par de neuronas después de todo. "¡Esto no es gracioso!", gritó con furia.

Pero lejos de tomar a broma la situación, Terry observó de reojo a la ágil enfermera que había burlado un triste desenlace en el bote salvavidas para... ¿estar con él? Contrario a lo que aparentaba, estaba aterrado de haber despertado en medio del mar, sin ningún medio de transportación marítima a la vista de ellos. Por segunda vez en su vida, una persona había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo, aunque esta vez fueron cientos los que se ahogaron, cientos que no pudieron hallar otra oportunidad en la vida, cientos que no tuvieron la suerte de caer rendidos en el diminuto bote de un marinero... y mucho menos al lado de la mujer amada. Así pues, y a diferencia de la negra noche donde hubiera deseado haber perdido su pierna en lugar de la de Susana, resolvió hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantenerse con vida... por ella, por su Candy pecosa, pues no podía darse el lujo de morir y dejarla desamparada en medio del mar. Con el corazón henchido por la grandeza de estar vivo junto a ella, cerró los ojos para no dejar escapar un sollozo que amenazaba con romper el silencio del Atlántico. "Apuesto mi carrera a que el infeliz está vivo", dijo con voz grave, alivianando la tensión de haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, posibilidad que no debía ser descartada en pleno naufragio.

Habiendo olvidado su enojo luego de haberse perdido en los azulados ojos de él, ella lo miró con asombro. "¿Te refieres a Lionel?"

Terry sonrió a la mujer que lo había besado con desenfado cuando ambos creyeron que habían llegado a su fin. "Estoy casi seguro que ese tipo nada mejor que un pez."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada por no ser la única con el presentimiento de que le aguardaba un buen destino al moreno. "Tienes razón. ¡No iba a regalarnos el barco por nada!", y ambos estallaron en risas, liberando la tensión de haber sobrevivido. Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que ella se calmó, y encogiéndose de hombros preguntó: "¿Por qué tantas personas murieron y nosotros no?"

Terry cesó de reír. Si en algo tenía vasta experiencia, era en lidiar con los remordimientos, aunque no siempre lo hiciera de la mejor manera. Agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros, exclamó: "¡Escúchame bien, enfermera pecosa! Ya he tenido bastante de sentirme culpable, y de que otros me hicieran sentir culpable, para que encima tú también te lamentes por no haberte ahogado con los otros! ¿Dónde quedaron la fe y los valores que te enseñaron en el hogar de Pony?"

Ella lo desafió con una intensa mirada y una temblorosa quijada. "¡No me siento culpable de nada!"

"¿Ah, no?", la miró con incredulidad. "¿Entonces por qué cuestionas el destino?"

"¡Porque no es justo que unos estén vivos y otros no!"

"Muchas cosas no son justas en esta vida, Candy", dijo él con mucha seriedad, "y a pesar de todo, debemos seguir adelante... yo lo hice una vez, y tú también-"

"Si hubieras seguido adelante", refutó ella, "no habrías abordado el Vestris sólo para estar con una chica que te gustaba en el pasado..."

"Porque una cosa es seguir hacia adelante y otra muy distinta es no dejar perder las oportunidades", sostuvo él con firmeza, "y no, tú no eres una chica que 'me gustaba' en el pasado... eso quedó muy claro las dos ocasiones que nos hemos besado-"

"¡Contra mi voluntad!"

"¿De veras?" A pesar de su debilidad por no haber ingerido alimento desde que cenara la noche anterior en el Vestris, avanzó hacia ella de tal manera que quedó aprisionada en el cóncavo espacio del botecillo. "Pues eso no fue lo que me pareció", y la tomó de la cintura, sólo para encontrarse con que la ropa de Candy estaba impregnada de una extraña humedad. "Es sangre", afirmó, siguiendo con la vista el camino rojo que se extendía al fondo del bote, y a su misma ropa. "¿Te encuentras bien, pecosa?", preguntó.

Candy levantó la mirada al percibir la preocupación en la voz de Terry. "Tenías razón sobre mi flujo... comenzó justo cuando Lionel nos lanzó al bote", se disculpó, "y creo que tenemos manchas de otras personas también."

El emitió una risilla. "Sólo bromeaba cuando decía que estabas en tu período", contempló la sangre distribuida por todo el bote, "aunque ahora que lo pienso, debería abandonar la actuación y dedicarme a ser un clarividente..."

Con el corazón saltando de alegría al verlo preocupado en un inicio, ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¡No te burles del sangrado de las mujeres!"

Pero Terry no pensaba precisamente en el charco de sangre que arropaba la barca, ni en el mal olor que comenzaba a permear en el lugar. La presencia del fluido rojo atraería fácilmente a los tiburones, y era sabido en todo el mundo la gran cantidad que de dicha especie abundaba en el Atlántico... y como si ella hubiera leído parte de sus pensamientos-ojalá e hiciera así con _todo_ \- Candy preguntó: "¿Dónde estamos?"

El frunció el ceño en busca de posibles respuestas. "La última vez que escuché hablar a algunos de los marineros, mencionaban que el Vestris se encontraba cerca de las costas de Virginia-"

"¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?"

El la miró sin comprender. "¿Saber qué?"

Ella fijó la mirada en un pequeño objeto flotando cada vez más cerca de ellos, bajo el sol del atardecer. "Sabías que el barco no resistiría mucho tiempo... y ayudaste a transportar la carga del barco hacia otro lado, y fue así como te lastimaste el cuello", dijo con resignación, esperando que el objeto que flotaba estuviera más cerca del barquito. Cualquier cosa, cualquier artículo que descansara sobre las aguas amansadas por el apacible calor de la tarde, sería un motivo perfecto para distraerse, y olvidarse del vasto cuerpo de agua que los había tomado como prisioneros. "¿Por qué no me dijiste, Terry?"

El clavó sus ojos en los de ella. "Porque abordé el barco para estar contigo, y no para perder el tiempo pensando en cómo iba a morir", se colocó de lado para cambiar de posición, de manera que el Sol no infiltrara más rayos en su cuerpo. "Deberíamos aprovechar el momento y hablar de varios asuntos... te aseguro que no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa."

Candy sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Tomando ventaja de la cercanía entre ambos, y de la soledad en la que se encontraban, Terry haría hasta lo imposible por extraer de ella alguna confesión de amor, y ella no le daría ese gusto; además, no merecía tenerlo, ni siquiera estar a su lado... como ahora, en que ambos luchaban contra el cansancio y la inanición. Entonces decidió mantener el control de la conversación si no quería perder la cordura en medio del mar, aunque en el fondo se alegraba de oírlo decir que había comprado un pase para abordar el Vestris... por ella. "De acuerdo", dispuso al fin, tomando las riendas del juego, "hablemos sobre nuestros amigos."

Terry pasó una mano por su rostro, conteniendo los deseos de reír. Sabía que Tarzán pecosa evadiría a toda costa hablar sobre ellos, aunque en pleno naufragio, el no hallar un tema de conversación repercutiría en el estado de ánimo y la sanidad mental de ambos. "¿Te refieres a la gordita, a la tímida y al elegante?", preguntó, encantado de que ella estuviera dispuesta a conversar con él, aunque sólo se tratara de temas en común o de trivialidades.

Inclinándose un poco, y estirando el brazo hasta tomar el objeto que jugueteaba con el mar, Candy respondió: "Son Patty, Annie y Archie... Stear murió."

"Ya lo sabía", admitió él, "la noticia fue publicada en casi todos los periódicos."

Luego de afirmar con la cabeza, Candy continuó. "No he tenido mucha comunicación con Patty, está en Florida, con la abuela Martha, y aún no se ha casado-"

"¿Insinúas que sigue pensando en el inventor?"

Ella se rascó la cabeza como solía hacer desde que tenía uso de razón, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para él. "No lo sé", contestó, "pero sí tengo noticias de Annie y Archie, y ahora que están casados, han sido muy felices..."

"Tan felices que apenas han tenido tiempo de verte", sostuvo él.

Candy alzó la barbilla con el mismo desafío con que lo había enfrentado en sus pasadas discusiones en el colegio. "¡No es como lo estás imaginando!", exclamó con indignación, "No soy quién para molestarlos ahora que son esposos-"

"Pero sí fuiste capaz de romper una relación y crear otra a la fuerza", dijo Terry en un impulso, y enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. No era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para echar sal a las heridas, y mucho menos para repartir culpas, de las cuales él tomaba gran parte. Cómo náufragos, lo ideal era mantener la cordialidad entre ellos, y no crear discordia por ningún motivo... aunque ya era demasiado tarde, pues si bien Candy no había emitido respuesta alguna a su sarcasmo, la sola mirada de ella bastaba para congelar las más placenteras playas. "No me mires así", dijo sin pensar, incapaz de poner orden a sus pensamientos, "sabes muy bien que lo que digo es cierto..."

"No voy a caer en el juego de hablar sobre nosotros", reiteró ella al fin, luego de haber probado el sabor amargo de la verdad en labios de Terry, "habíamos acordado conversar sobre otras cosas..." Sin embargo, un incómodo silencio reinó en la austeridad del bote, y en la fastuosidad del mar. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, pues temía encontrar más revelaciones en la profunda mirada del actor, acarició con sus dedos la pieza que había rescatado del mar. Un collar en forma de corazón, bañado por la corrosión del agua salada y el sol, resplandecía en la tarde, y Candy siguió tocándolo con las manos, hasta que la yema de su pulgar dio con un filo puntiagudo apenas perceptible por el desgaste de la joya, y ella, llena de curiosidad, oprimió el mismo con todas sus fuerzas, abriendo el corazón de un solo golpe. "¡Oh!", exclamó, al ver que el contenido estaba vacío.

Avergonzado por su errático comportamiento-vaya que el hambre y el naufragio afectaban la mente de las personas-Terry se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Qué es?", preguntó con interés.

En silencioso acuerdo para hacer las paces, al menos con respecto a ciertos asuntos, ella le mostró el collar. "Es un corazón donde se guardan fotografías", indicó, "pero no tiene nada adentro..." De pronto, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "¿Qué tal si era un obsequio?"

El se acostó de espaldas en el fondo del bote, en el único espacio que no estaba cubierto por la sangre que aún brotaba del cuerpo de ella... dado el tamaño reducido de la embarcación, no podía estar mucho tiempo en una misma posición. "Si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera hecho el regalo, habría colocado una foto mía a ambos lados."

"¡Eres un presumido!"

"Si lo fuera, hubiera subido al Mauritania y no al Vestris", dijo divertido, "o estuviera en la mansión Granchester, gozando de lo lindo con la fortuna de mi padre mientras la cara de cerdo de su esposa y mis medios hermanos insultan a la oveja negra de la familia."

Una vez más, Candy guardó silencio. Cualquier intento de sostener una conversación civilizada con él desembocaba en viejos recuerdos que no convenía desempolvar. ¿Cuántas veces no se había equivocado al juzgarlo por su carácter, su mala relación con sus padres, su negativa a recibir un solo centavo del duque de Granchester, cuando el tiempo había demostrado todo lo contrario, que a muy temprana edad él había tenido que labrar su propio futuro sin depender del dinero de otros, e incluso asumir la tutela de una mujer desvalida? Poco a poco, fue repasando los nombres de las personas que lo habían rodeado a través de su vida, deteniéndose en una persona en particular... '¿Qué ha sido de la señora Marlowe?', preguntó en su interior, con una alarma de pánico encendiéndose sin motivo alguno, '¿sigue estando presente en la vida de Terry, o acaso la abandonó en cuanto Susana murió?' Una parte de ella se sacudió con el efecto de una terrible corazonada. ¿Cómo había tratado la señora Marlowe al hombre que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su yerno? 'Demasiado para Terry... tuvo que manejar la fama y el deber a la vez', pensó con remordimiento, 'contrario a mí, que tuve que refugiarme en el hogar de Pony para no volver a salir, hasta ahora...', y del enojo pasó a la admiración, pues Terry, luego de haber superado su alcoholismo y el precio de la fama, había mostrado mayor capacidad que ella para mantenerse a flote en estos tiempos tan inciertos. 'Trataré de estar alegre y olvidar que estamos a la deriva', decidió, para el bien de él... de los dos. "¿Por qué mejor no colocar una de Teodora?"

Terry se frotaba las sienes para combatir un dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba... gracias a Lionel. "¿Te refieres a mi animal?" Y al ver que ella mantenía sus esferas esmeralda muy abiertas, rompió a reír a toda voz. "¡No has cambiado nada, Candy... jajajajajajajaja!" Y al oírlo, ella comenzó a reír también... después de todo, no sabían si estarían vivos mucho tiempo, así que lo mejor era buscar el lado bueno de las cosas, y si fuera necesario, hallar un poco de humor en medio de tanta incertidumbre. Le encantaba oírlo reír, como una dulce melodía que complementaba sus sentidos. La risa de Terry, sarcástica, graciosa, sensual... como fuera, era un imán que la atraía con gran fuerza hacia él. "¡Jajajajajajaja!", rieron al unísono, a medida que caía la noche; mas no se habían percatado de ello, pues de tanto reír habían cerrado los ojos, hasta que Candy recordó que si mantenía sin abrir los párpados por tiempo prolongado, los vencería el sueño, y sucumbirían ante la deshidratación. Fue así como ella abrió los ojos de golpe, y al toparse con una perversa y neblada oscuridad con un toque de luna llena, aprovechó que Terry continuaba con su tragicomedia de risas, y de un tiro extrajo el sobre de su pecho, doblándolo en cuatro partes, y con suma dificultad lo extrajo el sobre de su pecho, doblándolo en cuatro partes, y con suma dificultad lo colocó dentro del collar, colocando el mismo sobre su cuello.

"¿Por qué lo escondes?"

Candy volvió a dar otro brinco de sorpresa; para el próximo, ya estaría varios pies bajo la superficie. "¿Por qué escondo qué?", preguntó, sin lograr disimular el rubor en su rostro.

Frotándose el rostro en señal de cansancio, él respondió: "Ese papel que ocultabas en el pecho, y que ahora colocaste en el collar pensando que yo no estaba observando-"

"¿Estabas viendo mi pecho?", cuestionó ella con una mal improvisada indignación; lo cierto era que le encantaba la idea de que él la hubiera mirado de... _cierta_ manera. ¡Ella no era de piedra! Sentía y padecía como toda mujer normal, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

El retrocedió, sorprendido del celo con el cual ella mantenía esa envoltura fuera de su vista. "¿Por qué tanto misterio, pecosa... acaso es nuestra acta matrimonial? Y antes que me contestes: sí, te vi y también te miré. ¿Algún problema con eso?"

Candy iba a abrir la boca para protestar, mas no lo consiguió al escuchar el tono jocoso de aquellas palabras, y sintió deseos de volver a reír, pero sabía que él no descansaría hasta hacerla revelar el secreto del sobre. "Es un documento importante que tengo que llevar a Barbados, como parte de mi trabajo", señaló, "y fue lo único que pude rescatar de mis pertenencias." De pronto, pensó en toda la indumentaria obsequiada por sus amigos en el hogar de Pony, y sintió un nudo en la garganta por haberlas perdido, así como a su vieja e inseparable valija. 'Es como abandonar una parte del pasado', descubrió, y al mirar a Terry buscando una reafirmación de sus pensamientos, éste la observaba con escepticismo. "No sabes mentir, Tarzán pecosa", dijo con voz grave, "y como actriz morirías de hambre..."

"¡Eres un grosero y un irrespetuoso!", gritó ella con cólera, y se abalanzó sobre él, cansada de sus bromas de mal gusto y para nada graciosas, ¿o sí lo eran? De todos modos, bien valía la pena darle su merecido por molestoso y entrometido... "¡Ahora verás! Pero él esquivó el avance de la enfermera, en un movimiento tan brusco que le sobrevino una nueva punzada de dolor en el lugar donde Lionel lo había golpeado, y Candy, como toda profesional, se percató rápidamente de ello. "¡Terry!", exclamó, procediendo a auscultar, haciendo uso de sus manos, la cabeza y cuello del duque. "¿Terry, te sientes bien?"

Esbozando una débil sonrisa, Terry pasó una mano por los tensos músculos de su cuello. "No es nada que no pueda soportar, enfermera Granchester... aunque el estar con sed y apiñados aquí en el bote no aporta nada a la situación..."

"Sed y hambre", aclaró ella con un guiño de ojo al sentir un gruñido en su propio estómago, sonido que fue percibido por él. "Vaya... a eso se le puede llamar un buen concierto estomacal, y no hay que pagar entrada", y una vez más, ambos dejaron escapar su risa, tal vez innecesaria, a consecuencia de la sensibilidad producida por el naufragio. Entonces, él se calmó, y aguardó a que ella dejara de reír y le dijo: "No tienes que llorar por mí, Candy, seré tuyo cuando así lo decidas."

"¿Eh?" Candy se sonrojó ante el comentario. Con la guardia baja, había sido objeto de las insinuaciones amorosas de él. Sin embargo, una gota que rodaba por una de sus mejillas llamó su atención. "No son lágrimas sino...", y antes que terminara de explicar, un intenso torrente de lluvia caía sin cesar en todo el lugar. "¡Rápido!", exclamó ella con alegría, "¡debemos beber!", y uniendo las palmas de las manos, las alzaron en el aire, y en cuanto las mismas se llenaron del preciado líquido, sorbieron del mismo como si se encontraran en un árido desierto en lugar de un amplio océano. Había que tomar cada oportunidad que se presentara para preservar su supervivencia, pues ambos tenían seres queridos en sus respectivas ciudades que llorarían amargamente su partida del mundo de los vivos. Ella volvió a levantar las manos al cielo, no sólo para recibir una nueva porción de agua, sino además en acción de gracias al Creador por haberles provisto un modo de hidratarse. "Es el manjar de los dioses", indicó Terry, sirviéndose por tercera ocasión, "y también ayudará a borrar un poco las manchas de sangre, así como el olor."

"Me temo que algunas de esas manchas no desaparecerán", dijo ella con timidez. ¡Nunca antes había tenido semejante accidente con su período! Y vaya manera de tenerlo, frente a nada más y nada menos que Terry, aunque él se había mostrado comprensivo al respecto. "¡Podría llenarme la panza sólo con agua!"

"Eso nos conviene mucho", rió él, feliz de verla animada al recibir aquel maná del cielo, "no sabemos cuánto tiempo pasará antes que probemos alimento, si es que no se nos olvida hacerlo..."

"¿No podemos tratar de pescar?", preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El negó con la cabeza. "¿Y ser la cena de los tiburones? No olvides que llevamos un lienzo de sangre en nuestras ropas, y ni hablar del interior del bote... no sé cómo no nos han acechado aún." Y al ver que ella volvía a bajar la cabeza con pena, él exclamó: "¡Por todos los cielos, Candy! ¿Crees que nosotros los hombres no sabemos cómo lidian ustedes con el sangrado?" Entonces se detuvo, al rememorar el sinnúmero de ocasiones en que Susana había comenzado su ciclo sin previo aviso corporal, a lo que él, a instancias de la madre de la actriz, la ayudaba a levantarse, siendo él, y no la señora Marlowe, quien limpiaba los rastros de sangre de la silla de la enferma. Guardó silencio, mientras Candy tomaba un poco más del agua de lluvia, hasta que sintió que sus huesos se acalambraban de frío, y comenzó a temblar diciendo: "Estamos empapados, mona con pecas... y cualquiera de los dos pudiera desarrollar una fiebre-"

Satisfecha con la cantidad de agua que había bebido, ella exclamó: "¡No podemos hacer nada para ocultarnos!" De repente, la helada lluvia comenzó a dar resultados en la temperatura de su cuerpo, y al igual que él, comenzó a tiritar de frío. "Tttttttranqqqqquillllo... pppppprrrrooooonnntto... pppppaassssssarrrrrá", balbuceó, con sus dientes rechinando por la frialdad de la noche. En eso, un fuerte viento comenzó a mover el bote de un lado a otro, y Terry sostuvo con fuerza uno de los bordes. "De prisa, Candy... ¡corre al otro lado!"

Sin tiempo que perder, ella se aferró al otro extremo del barquito, si en verdad se le podía llamar así... y en menos de un minuto una impetuosa tormenta había arropado el Atlántico. "¡Sostente, Candy!", volvió a gritar Terry, con voz casi inaudible, ya que el viento se había encargado de acallar los sonidos humanos. ¡No podía permitir que el bote se volcara! De ser así, la intensa marejada terminaría por separarlos, con una muerte segura... y despacio, muy despacio, extendió una mano hacia ella, pues el oleaje causaba que el bote se moviera con errática violencia. "No te muevas", suplicó en voz baja, pues era muy poco probable que ella pudiera escucharlo, "¡pero tampoco me sueltes!", y en medio de la tempestad, vio en los ojos de ella una sabiduría como nunca antes había visto en ninguna otra mujer. "Confío en ti, Terry", susurró al viento, esperando que el mismo llevara el mensaje al otro lado... y sostuvo la mano de él con fuerza, mientras que con la otra agarraba con firmeza el filo del bote. A pesar de lo reducido del espacio, el mal tiempo se había encargado de abrir distancia entre ellos, creando una absurda lejanía cuando apenas se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro... hasta que avistaron una ola de gran tamaño, y entonces Terry afianzó aún más el contacto. 'Si he de morir, que sea a su lado, tomados de la mano', pensó en su interior, 'nunca más la volveré a dejar ir...', y en un súbito momento de inspiración, soltó fugazmente la mano de la rubia, y se arrancó la camisa, acrecentando el frío de la lluvia y de la niebla. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Candy en voz alta.

El no contestó, pues debía apresurarse. Rasgando la camisa lo suficiente para estirar las mangas, hizo un nudo a ambos lados del barco, que ya comenzaba a dar indicios de sucumbir a las fauces del mar; y sin más preámbulo colocó a Candy bajó la prenda de vestir, mientras él hacía lo propio, quedando ambos bajo la protección de la empapada camisa.

Debido a lo estrecho del bote, ambos quedaron apretados el uno contra el otro. "Nunca antes había estado sin camisa", admitió él, "y me siento incómodo sin ella..."

Pero Candy no profirió palabra alguna, pues tenía los párpados muy apretados, para no mirar el torso desnudo de él. "No te preocupes", susurró, acompañando el silbido del viento, "yo... entiendo...", y permaneció así, con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo a raya cualquier pensamiento físico sobre él... hasta que la gigantesca ola que habían presenciado los alcanzó, y aunque el bote se mantuvo en su lugar, la conmoción del ancho mar había sido tal que ambas cabezas chocaron con fuerza, y antes que la vista se le nublara por completo, Candy albergó un último e inquietante hallazgo: 'Confío en ti, Terry... en quien no confío es en mí.'


	6. Capítulo 6

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

Capítulo 6

Un pegajoso sudor había ceñido su vestido al cuerpo, y la sangre derramada no la ayudaba a sentirse fresca; no obstante, sentía que descansaba sobre una cómoda superficie. 'No es una cama', pensó Candy, sin abrir los ojos, que estaban muy pesados. De pronto, recordó los eventos de los pasados días, y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, despertó y se sentó de golpe en lo que a todas luces era una mesa de trabajo. "¿Terry?" ¿Acaso era un sueño, o estaba sola en una habitación que parecía moverse a un ritmo particular? 'Un buque', descubrió, acogiendo con familiaridad el repetitivo movimiento, y la brisa del viento mañanero. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido luego que quedaran atrapados en medio de la tormenta... y dónde estaba Terry?

Observó el espacio a su alrededor. La habitación aparentaba haber sido una oficina, ahora vacía y desprovista de equipo alguno, a excepción de una polvorienta silla y la mesa donde había despertado. "Nos han rescatado", dijo en voz alta; pero lejos de alegrarse por estar fuera de peligro, una extraña cautela se apoderó de ella por completo, imposible de explicar. Debía estar radiante de felicidad por viajar rumbo a puerto seguro, o de regreso a Nueva York, dependiendo de la ruta que siguiera el barco, no obstante... el incómodo silencio, y la calma que imperaba en la nave, sin que se percibiera ningún sonido notable, resultaban inquietantes. Tembló de frío al pensar en la posibilidad de haber quedado separada de Terry, y que no viajara en el mismo barco que ella, o peor aún, que no hubiera sido rescatado del bote del Lionel... y al continuar tiritando, halló la razón de su escalofrío. "Estuve con fiebre", murmuró, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a examinar los alrededores. "Oh, no", se lamentó, "mi período aún no termina, y la mesa está manchada en sangre...", y se auscultó el cuerpo para asegurarse de no haberse lastimado durante la pasada tormenta. De pronto, recordó el oxidado collar que había extraído de las aguas, y lo encontró, atrapado en las planicies de sus pechos. "Es como si no lo llevara puesto", rió, levantándose de la mesa... y para su sorpresa, una charola con un suculento desayuno la esperaba justo en el marco de la puerta. Corrió a levantar la misma del suelo, y sin encomendarse a nada, engulló todo el emparedado, y se atiborró de frutas, sin quedar una sola migaja de comida en el plato. "Aún estaba caliente", dijo con alegría al sentir su estómago repleto, "¡si tan sólo Terry estuviera aquí para comer conmigo!" Entonces recordó que tenía una tarea pendiente: encontrar a su amigo. Dejando la charola sobre la silla, giró el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero al hacerlo, un grupo de tres fornidos marineros, con los rostros sucios y aliento fétido, la miraban a través de espesas barbas, con una indescifrable expresión en sus miradas, hasta que el más temible de todos preguntó en inglés: "¿Se siente mejor, señora?"

Si bien estaba agradecida por la bendición de haber probado alimento luego de haber estado tanto tiempo a la deriva, había algo en la actitud de los recién llegados que no le inspiraba confianza. 'Algo anda mal aquí', pensó con miedo, sin darse cuenta que había retrocedido unos pasos, a modo de protección, permitiendo el paso a los tres sujetos que no aparentaban tener menos de cincuenta años cada uno. "¿Cómo... saben... que hablo inglés?", indagó.

El hombre rió con fuerza, dejando escapar un fuerte olor a alcohol... a tempranas horas de la mañana. "El señor Granchester aún no ha despertado, aunque no debe tardar en hacerlo... tenía igual o más calentura que usted...", y sus dos acompañantes rieron con él, acrecentando la angustia de la rubia. "¿Entonces lo reconocieron?", preguntó, aunque su corazón ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

Los tres sujetos se miraron unos a los otros, y de la risa pasaron a estruendosas carcajadas. Al menos una cosa podía dar ella por seguro: Terry había sido rescatado al igual que ella, y a excepción de la fiebre, si para entonces no había salido de su delirio, se encontraba sano y salvo. "Voy a verlo", anunció, "quiero ver cómo está mi esposo", y se apresuró hacia la salida, sólo para ser interceptada por los bravucones hombres. "No tan rápido, señora Granchester", se interpuso el jefe, mostrando una partida y amarillenta dentadura, "creemos que su esposo nos puede ser de mucha utilidad-"

Candy buscó, con desespero, una vía de escape, pues ya no le quedaba duda alguna que tanto ella como Terry se encontraban a merced de unos contrabandistas. Y para confirmar sus sospechas, uno de los compañeros exclamó: "Mira, O'Reilly... ¡trae un collar consigo!"

Sin despegar la vista de la voluptuosa sobreviviente, O'Reilly señaló: "De nada nos sirve, McCoy... el mar y la luz del sol lo han hecho inservible..."

"¿Y si es de ésos que esconden joyas adentro?"

O'Reilly quedó pensativo ante el planteamiento de su compinche, y se volteó en dirección al segundo de los secuaces. "¿Qué opinas tú, Hagerty?"

El tercero de los cómplices se encogió de hombros contra la pared. "De seguro su contenido debe estar tan oxidado como el exterior", clavó la mirada en la figura de la rubia, "con todo lo que hemos robado en nuestro propio estado nos es suficiente para obtener buenas ganancias una vez lleguemos a Jamaica."

"Aún habiendo salido de Georgia con un buen cargamento", argumentó O'Reilly, "habernos topado con Terry Granchester constituye una mina de oro para los tres-"

"Y pensar que lo hallamos porque queríamos pasar un buen rato con su mujer...", recordó McCoy, sin apartar la vista de la muchacha. "Es una lástima que esté olorosa a sangre, o de lo contrario-"

"No veo problema en que esté sucia como animalito salvaje", opinó Hagerty, "aunque ya no me quita el sueño hacerla mía..."

"Yo pienso igual", indicó O'Reilly, haciendo un cerco alrededor de la intrusa, "si bien nos hace falta calentarnos con una hembra, ahora que tenemos a Granchester en nuestras manos, podemos pedir bastante dinero a su familia aristócrata por liberarlo, si es que él mismo no acepta compartir sus finanzas con nosotros."

Candy escuchaba, atónita, la conversación entre los hombres. Tanto ella como Terry habían sido liberados del embate del sol y de las profundas aguas del Atlántico, y ahora que estaba a bordo de un buque, aparentemente ocupado sólo por los tres delincuentes, nuevamente tenía que buscar la manera de sobrevivir... esta vez, escapando de las garras de estos malvados, no sin antes procurar que Terry estuviera a salvo de esos malhechores que tan sólo querían aprovecharse de su fama, sin contar con que en un inicio querían poseerla a ella a la fuerza. "¡Quiero ver a Terry!", demandó.

O'Reilly y los suyos se miraron, y volvieron a reír de modo demencial. "Qué ternuuuura", ronroneó McCoy, "la niña le dice 'Teeerry' a su papacito..."

"Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de que estén casados", comentó Hagerty, "más bien creo que es una zorra que recogió en un burdel-"

"Esa 'zorra', como ustedes dicen, es nada menos que mi esposa, y ambos nos largaremos de aquí", dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres maleantes se dieron la vuelta al escuchar a Terry, quien apenas había abandonado un sucio camarote luego de haber superado una aparente fiebre, para luego iniciar una frenética búsqueda para hallar a la pecosa. "Las tostadas estaban deliciosas", dijo, enfurecido por oírlos referirse a la pecosa en semejantes términos, "pero un desayuno sin té no es desayuno..." Aún estaba en el limbo de asimilar que Candy se encontraba allí, a pasos de él, salvados del impredecible mar, y al mismo tiempo, capturados por estos desalmados... "¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en este barco?" Sintió la brisa mañanera rozando su torso desnudo, y a diferencia de otros hombres, que no perdían tiempo alguno para alardear de sus amplias musculaturas a la primera oportunidad, él solía ser sorpresivamente recatado para esas cosas, al punto en que no soltaba los pijamas para dormir; además, sería vergonzoso para la virginal y treintañera Candy tener que observarlo en esas fachas. "Pregunté cuánto tiempo llevamos mi esposa y yo en este barco", repitió, apretando los puños a sus costados, dispuesto a enfrascarse en una pelea con los tres si fuera necesario.

Los ojos de Candy se inundaron de lágrimas. Lejos de enojarse con él por referirse a ella como su esposa, su corazón se inundó de una inmensa gratitud al ver que él sólo trataba de protegerla de esos rufianes... y sí, una gran parte de ella deseaba que, en efecto, él asumiera dicha posesividad sobre ella frente a los demás para asegurar su terreno, marcando su territorio. ¡Pobre Terry! Había perdido la camisa durante la extensa travesía en el mar, y a juzgar por el sudor en el torso de él, Terry, al igual que ella, había delirado de fiebre los pasados... ¿días? Sintió unos deseos enormes de abrigarlo, aunque por alguna razón muy ajena a su voluntad, no podía despegar la vista de ese ancho y proporcionado pecho, los hombros anchos y afines con el resto del cuerpo, y comenzó a imaginar una espalda ancha y protectora... "¡No hables, por favor!", suplicó, concentrándose nuevamente en el peligro que los rodeaba, "¡podrían lastimarte!"

O'Reilly se acercó a Terry de manera desafiante. "Vaya vaya... miren cómo la mujercita defiende a su galán..." Se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros del actor. "Es evidente que lo hemos reconocido desde el principio, duque de Granchester-"

"¡Dejé de ser un duque hace muchos años!", exclamó Terry.

"De cualquier manera", continuó el traficante, "usted es una celebridad, y ya sea su distinguido padre, como el dueño de la compañía para la que trabaja, o incluso usted mismo, pudieran llegar a un... acuerdo económico con nosotros-"

"¿Y qué si no acepto?"

O'Reilly acercó un puño a la cara del actor, crispándola en el aire. "Entonces usted decidirá de quién nos desharemos primero, si de usted... o de su 'señora'", y los tres marineros rieron sin cesar, a lo que Hagerty añadió: "No los hemos tenido con nosotros tres días para que ustedes tuvieran una luna de miel..."

"Y con la ruta que llevamos", agregó McCoy, "difícilmente las autoridades puedan encontrarnos."

Haciendo a un lado su miedo, pues debía idear maneras para escapar de estos perversos hombres, Candy preguntó: "¿Falta mucho para llegar a Jamaica?"

O'Reilly comenzaba a perder la paciencia. "¿Y eso qué importa? En lo único que deben pensar en este momento es en suministrarnos el dinero que pidamos, en la cantidad que se nos dé la gana, cuantas veces lo solicitemos", observó a Terry en busca de una respuesta, "pero sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad, estamos pasando justo frente a la isla de Mona, y luego giraremos hacia el suroeste, hasta llegar a nuestro destino... que no será el mismo de ustedes si no cooperan con nosotros."

O'Reilly comenzaba a perder la paciencia. "¿Y eso qué importa? En lo único que deben pensar en este momento es en suministrarnos el dinero que pidamos, en la cantidad que se nos dé la gana, cuantas veces lo solicitemos", observó a Terry en busca de una respuesta, "pero sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad, estamos pasando justo frente a la isla de Mona, y luego giraremos hacia el suroeste, hasta llegar a nuestro destino... que no será el mismo de ustedes si no cooperan con nosotros."

"Veo que prefieres tomar las rutas más largas con tal de no ser descubierto", dijo Terry con sarcasmo, "ni siquiera sé qué rayos es la isla de Mona, y mucho menos dónde estamos."

O'Reilly y los otros volvieron a reír. "¿En serio nos creen tan estúpidos como para tomar la vía más corta?" Haciendo un ademán con la mano a los suyos, empujó a Terry hacia la salida, y antes que McCoy y Hagerty hicieran lo propio con Candy, ella alzó las manos al aire y exclamó: "¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!" Y en suspiro, ambos quedaron fuera de la habitación, no sin antes Terry susurrar a Candy al oído: "Tu flujo es el más largo que se haya visto en la historia de la humanidad..."

Ella lo miró perpleja. No era momento para hacer bromas; ¡estaban a punto de ser asesinados! "A veces dura una semana entera", se limitó a decir, a medida que ambos eran conducidos a la cubierta. Desde allí, una alegre y pequeña isla parecía saludarlos a unos cuatrocientos metros de distancia, con un no menos gracioso islote apenas visible tras uno de los extremos de la porción de tierra más grande. "Mona y Monito", anunció O'Reilly, como si aquello se tratara de una subasta en lugar de un chantaje. "Usted decide lo que quiere hacer, duque de Granchester-"

"¡Que no soy ningún duque!"

O'Reilly continuó. "O acepta ofrecernos su cuenta bancaria o la de su padre como nuestro nuevo modo de vida, o pueden usted y su querida despedirse de este mundo con un balazo en la cabeza cortesía de cualquiera de nosotros... ése va por la casa."

Terry respiró hondo. Si bien le importaba un bledo que los corruptos marineros le volaran la tapa de los sesos, ¿quién cuidaría de Candy? Había rogado a Dios porque alguien los rescatara del ya tedioso mar, pero no contaba con que sería a costa de su vida y la de ella... e incluso la de su familia en Londres. Después de todo, los infelices lo habían reconocido, y muy fácilmente podían localizar al duque de Granchester y la cara de cerdo de su esposa y exigirle dinero a cambio de la seguridad de ellos y la de sus hermanos, de manera que O'Reilly y su partida de imbéciles no tenían nada que perder, pero Candy... ¿quién garantizaba que ambos estarían a salvo si accedía a los reclamos de estos tipos? "¿Prometen llevarnos ilesos a Jamaica si negociamos un acuerdo?", preguntó al fin.

O'Reilly comenzaba a probar el sabor de la victoria cuando Candy advirtió un conocido objeto justo a pasos de donde ellos se encontraban. ¡El bote de Lionel! ¿Cómo no distinguirlo, así, tan pequeñito como lo había recordado, y cuyo interior estaba pintado de sangre? De pronto, descubrió que la embarcación tenía una grieta de considerable tamaño en el centro... y justo cuando O'Reilly se disponía a obtener detalles sobre la cuenta bancaria de Terry, la rubia tomó un impulso, y salió disparada, cual bala de un cañón, en dirección a una columna muy cercana a ellos. "Qué diablos...", balbuceó O'Reilly, sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar, cuando la astuta mujer del duque se sostuvo de la columna con ambos manos, y suspendiendo su cuerpo de la misma, comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire, a lo que Hagerty preguntó sorprendido: "¿Qué es lo que pretende... acaso trabaja en un circo o qué?"

"De seguro aprendió a contorsionarse así en el burdel", opinó McCoy, y Terry cerró un puño para propinarlo al despreciable sujeto cuando Candy se soltó de la columna, y echando sus piernas hacia adelante, cayó sobre los tres hombres, haciendo que se estrellaran contra el suelo, más inconscientes que un borracho atropellado en plena calle... contrario a ella, que como toda una experta, había amortiguado la caída cayendo sobre sus pies. "Ni siquiera un gato se hubiera levantado con tanta gracia", indicó Terry, sorprendido al ver que la pecosa no había abandonado su agilidad ni sus piruetas de antaño, y agradecido a ella por sus buenos reflejos y capacidad de reaccionar con calma ante estas situaciones.

Orgullosa de su proeza, Candy se colocó las manos a la cintura, y lanzó un guiño de ojo al actor. "Hacía mucho que no me movía así...", y entonces corrió en dirección al botecillo de Lionel, seguida de un anonadado Terry, quien aún no daba crédito a todo cuanto habían tenido que atravesar, _juntos_ , antes y después del hundimiento del Vestris. "Debemos apresurarnos antes que O'Reilly y los demás despiert-" No pudo completar la frase, pues en un solo paso Terry la había tomado de la cintura, y la besó con tal fuerza que no tuvo tiempo de resistirse ni de defenderse; simplemente devolvió el beso con toda naturalidad, con su boca y sus labios siendo comandados por los de él... y sin proponérselo, se apartó de repente, y explotando en llanto, lo abrazó por el cuello, derramando las lágrimas sobre el ancho hombro al desnudo. Al estar desprovisto de camisa, la calidez que emanaba de Terry era más intensa, más palpable... más agradable. Refugiada en su tibieza, intentó hablar en medio de sus sollozos, a medida que él acariciaba su dorado cabello. "¡Estaba... tan... preocupada... por... ti!"

"Y yo por ti", admitió él, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarla siendo atacada por ese trío de desgraciados... divirtiéndose a sus anchas a costa de ella. Entonces se apartó de ella diciendo: "Eres muy cobarde para tomar ciertas decisiones que conciernen a nosotros, Tarzán pecosa, pero en esta ocasión... tu valor ha sido más que certero", y tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, y una vez más, tomó posesión de los rosados labios, mientras ella continuaba aferrada a su cuello y a la protección de su bien esculpido cuerpo semidesnudo. Más tarde se encargaría de reclamarle su osadía, de rechazarlo y negarse a sus caricias; pero en ese instante, la alegría de tenerlo cerca una vez más, sin que pereciera en las casi invernales aguas, sobrepasaba su razón y su voluntad.

"Allí están, O'Reilly... ¡esos dos desgraciados nos la pagarán!"

Furibundo y con una herida en la frente, McCoy avanzaba hacia ellos a pasos agigantados, seguidos de unos no menos iracundos O'Reilly y Hagerty. "De prisa", urgió Terry, apartándose con pesar de su pecosa, "debemos lanzar el bote al agua primero antes que se aleje demasiado-"

"¿Y si cayera volteado al agua?", preguntó Candy desconcertada.

"Pues con más razón deberíamos apresurarnos, en caso de que tuviéramos que enderezarlo", señaló él; y ambos empujaron el botecito hasta que el mismo cayó a las aguas del Caribe, salpicando gran parte de la cubierta... y tomando a Candy de la mano, Terry saltó, y en cuanto sus pies tocaron las violentas y azuladas olas, quedó separado de ella, al mismo tiempo que el bote comenzaba a alejarse. "¡Candy!", gritó, saliendo a la superficie, sin encontrar rastro alguno de la rubia. "¡Candy, responde!"

Luego de un lapso que parecía interminable, la enfermera emergió del fondo del mar. "¡Teeeeerrrry!" Sus rizos, que habían comenzado a crecer, habían empañado su visión. "¿Terry, dónde estás?"

Batallando contra las olas agitadas por el buque de los contrabandistas, Terry apenas logró escuchar la inconfundible voz de ella. "Candy", alzó la voz, pues aún no lograba divisarla en la marejada, "¡trata de llegar hasta el bote!"

"¡Lo haréeeeee!", gritó ella al escucharlo. ¡No quería perderlo de vista! Luego de tantos accidentes, tantos tropiezos, tantas experiencias cercanas a la muerte en sólo cuestión de días, no quería regresar al hogar de Pony con el remordimiento de haber sobrevivido mientras que él... sin razonar más sobre el asunto, nadó lo más rápido que pudo, y sintió que el ruido del gran buque disminuía con rapidez, y antes que las olas se hicieran cargo de añadir la parte musical a la situación, se escuchó, por última vez, la estruendosa risa de O'Reilly quien exclamó: "¡Morirán de hambre en esa isla sin habitantes... ¡si es que primero no se los comen los tiburones!"

"¡Oh, no!", exclamó Candy, percatándose del gran riesgo que conllevaba atravesar nadando los pocos metros que faltaban para llegar a la orilla de la isla, especialmente con sus cuerpos llenos de sangre... continuó braceando, sin ver a Terry, hasta que el pequeño bote se hizo visible nuevamente, y nadó con más rapidez, a pesar de que la grieta en el bote impediría que llegara más lejos. Al fin, tocó el borde de la embarcación, y en cuanto estuvo dentro de la misma, enseguida el bote se viró hacia un lado. "Se hundirá en cualquier momento", dijo en voz alta, "Padre Celestial, permite que Terry aparezca y pueda montarse en el bote..." Y no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, pues sintió una mano sobre la suya, y cuando ella se volteó, Terry se sostenía con fuerza del bote. "Heme aquí de nuevo, pecosa", sonrió, con la respiración agitada de tanto nadar, "lo mejor será que permanezca fuera mientras llegamos a la isla de monos esa..."

Fatigada por su propio esfuerzo contra las incansables olas, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. ¡Estaba fuera de forma! Aunque no estaba gorda, necesitaba volver a hacer ejercicio para no agotarse tan rápidamente...

 _¡DONNNNGGGGG!_

Candy se sostuvo del bote para no caer luego del impacto que casi termina por voltear la embarcación. "¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó con nerviosismo.

Pero Terry no necesitaba tenerlo frente a frente para saber de qué se trataba, e incluso esperaba su aparición; para colmo, el bote comenzó a ceder ante la entrada del agua a través de la grieta. "Debemos tratar de nadar hasta llegar a la orilla", sugirió Candy, pero al ver el rostro sombrío de Terry, supo que algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo... y entonces vio la enorme y endurecida aleta desplazándose con suma experiencia a través de las olas. "¡Terry, debes subir al bote!"

El movió la cabeza en negativa. "¡Apenas puede sostenerte a ti!" Y al ver que el tiburón comenzaba a cercar el espacio donde ellos se encontraban, tomó una drástica decisión... decisión que le costaría el desprecio de la pecosa, pero la vida de ella estaba en juego, y ante todo, tenía que protegerla, tal y como le había prometido en silencio, sin ella saberlo, poco antes de haber sacrificado sus estudios en el San Pablo para evitar que ella fuera expulsada... y volvería a hacer lo mismo cien veces más si fuera necesario. "Es el olor de la sangre, Candy", dijo en voz baja, temeroso de ofenderla con la sola idea de... "Aún estás sangrando, y el bote está a punto de hundirse", continuó.

Días antes, Candy había escuchado la voz de su corazón susurrándole que debía confiar en él, incluso cuando no confiaba en sí misma... pero ahora no estaba tan segura de hacerlo. Habían sido capaces de tomar los riesgos más inimaginables a raíz de su naufragio, y posteriormente, del escape de los oscuros comerciantes; pero lo que Terry contemplaba hacer, pues no era necesario que se expresara en palabras, iba más allá de lo razonable, y de lo que su moral estuviera dispuesta a tolerar... hasta que el tiburón cerró más el círculo a su carnada, y supo que estaba perdida. "¡Tiene que haber otra salida!", gritó, renuente a desprenderse de todo, incluso de sus inhibiciones. "Terry, no voy a-"

"Pues no me dejas otra alternativa que hacerlo yo mismo", refutó Terry, con su corazón latiendo a mil pulsaciones por hora, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer no sólo laceraría la dignidad de ella, sino que además resultaba incómodo para él. ¡Ella no sería la única que resultaría herida en su propio orgullo! Sin decir más, la sacó del ensangrentado bote, y en un solo movimiento, le arrancó el estropeado vestido, llevándose enredadas las prendas interiores... y luego hizo lo propio con su pantalón, y lanzó las ropas de ambos al interior del bote. "¡Vamos, pecosa!" Y tomándola de la mano, volvieron a nadar con rumbo a la isla, mientras el hambriento tiburón hacía trizas el bote de Lionel, así como las vestiduras dentro del mismo.

Terry no dejaba de mirar hacia adelante mientras nadaba a toda prisa camino a la orilla; después de todo, no se podía descartar la llegada de otros tiburones... y al igual que él, Candy mantenía la vista fija hacia la orilla, pero por razones muy diferentes. Estando dentro del agua, era imposible mirarse el uno al otro mientras avanzaban hacia la isla; pero en cuanto sus pies tocaran tierra, todo sería diferente. Con lágrimas de humillación amenazando con unirse a las olas marinas, ella lamentó, por primera vez en la mañana, haber saltado del buque de O'Reilly. 'Mejor hubiera sido estar a merced de ellos', pensó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta... así como en su estómago, que ahora estaba revuelto por la ansiedad que le creaba el momento en que llegaran a la orilla. Faltaban pocos metros, y aunque estaba extenuada por los días de fiebre y la deshidratación que le precediera a la misma, continuó nadando, rogando a Dios porque no fueran ciertas las palabras de esos piratas del nuevo siglo, y que en la isla de Mona habitara uno que otro ser humano, aunque ello conllevara exponer su cuerpo... _así._ 'No puedo perdonarte por esto, Terry', pensó con amargura, hasta que sintió que su torso tocaba la árida arena... y soltando bruscamente la mano de Terry, sujetó con fuerza el descolorido collar, que ahora era lo único que llevaba puesto, y se quedó tendida boca abajo, a la orilla de la playa, con los ojos herméticamente cerrados, y lágrimas tan saladas como el mar rodando por sus mejillas.


	7. Capítulo 7

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

Capítulo 7

Minutos, horas...

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?

Al igual que Candy, Terry estaba acostado sobre su estómago, recibiendo la llegada de las olas a la plácida orilla. Sin abrir los ojos, percibió el olor y la textura de la arena, así como el sonido de las olas languideciendo en la costa... y el intenso sol escamándole la piel.

¿Cómo haría para voltearse? Era un hecho que no permanecería en esa posición el resto de su vida, y que algo tenían que hacer en esa isla, como ir por ayuda, por ejemplo, pues no podía dar por ciertas las palabras del malvado O'Reilly. 'Si logramos salir de ésta, lo denunciaré', determinó en silencio, temiendo romper, con una sola palabra, el témpano de hielo que se había interpuesto entre él y la pecosa, quien aún lloraba sin cesar.

¡Cómo le hubiera gustado que las cosas no sucedieran de ese modo!

Una vez más, Dios había mostrado evidencia de Su poder, anulando cualquier duda que él, o cualquier otra persona, tuviera sobre los milagros. No era parte del libreto caer bajo las redes de O'Reilly y los otros contrabandistas, pero los tres días que él y Candy habían pasado, sin saberlo, en cautiverio, sirvieron para mantenerlos en buen estado físico, a pesar de la fiebre y la inanición que padecieran tras la tragedia del Vestris; y ahora estaban allí, en una pequeña, y posiblemente remota, isla del trópico, a salvo de los mortales colmillos de un tiburón... completamente desnudos. 'Esto es muy incómodo', pensó, acostumbrado a llevar calurosas piezas a la hora de dormir, así como excéntricas y cargadas vestimentas para sus obras, sin contar con que más de una década antes, llevaba siempre puesta una capa de abolengo a la usanza de la época... y detestó la idea de que Candy lo viera así, cuando él batallaba consigo mismo para aceptar su propia desnudez. Despacio, alzó un poco la cabeza para no marearse, y sin abrir los ojos para no ofender a Tarzán, intentó obtener un poco de comprensión de parte de ella. "Candy..."

Al oírlo, ella se comprimió de tal manera que su cuerpo se hundió aún más en la húmeda arena. ¡Prefería tragar caracoles antes que exponer un centímetro más de su anatomía! Sin dejar de llorar, y manteniendo la cabeza quieta sobre la arena, extendió un poco los brazos hacia los lados, y con las palmas comenzó a lanzarse pedazos de arena, cayendo sobre su espalda, sus muslos... Quería esconderse de todo, pero sobre todo, ¡quería ocultarse de él! Sintiendo cómo la brisa marina se infiltraba sin piedad en cada porción de su cuerpo, el llanto de Candy se hizo más agudo al recibir el frío del exterior en sus posaderas. El invierno no había llegado aún a esa parte del mundo, pero las temperaturas habían comenzado a bajar, y las corrientes de aire eran tan heladas que parecían abrir toda su piel, haciéndola más sensible al aire libre.

"¿Candy?", repitió Terry, con su cabeza inmóvil sobre la arena.

'Oh, no', pensó ella, ahogada en llanto, '¿y si me estuviera mirando... si me estuviera observando?' Haciéndose un ovillo en el improvisado hueco de arena, continuó llorando a viva voz. "¡No me mires!", gritó, "¡no quiero que me veas!"

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, Terry sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos, y no era para menos, pues él tampoco estaba listo para abandonar el refugio de arena que cubría la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Había estado con otras mujeres a nivel íntimo en el pasado, pero jamás, a lo largo de esos años de juerga adolescente, se había desprendido de una sola pieza de vestir. "No estoy mirando, Candy", comenzó a decir, "pero tarde o temprano tendremos que levantarnos de aquí-"

"¡Me... quitaste... la ropa!", sollozó ella sin calmar su llanto. No sólo había perdido su vieja y nostálgica maleta, sino además los obsequios de sus amiguitos de Pony, sus documentos personales, y ahora también había sido desprendida de su vestimenta. Lo único peor que haber quedado sin nada, sin embargo, era el pensar que sus seres queridos ya debían haberla dado por muerta, al igual que a él... y su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

El alma y el corazón de Terry se desgarraron como nunca antes, pero debía mantener la calma, por el bien de ella, y también por el de él, y pasar el resto del día apenados por su desnudez no ayudaría en nada a su salvación. "Eres enfermera; sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que vieras por vez primera un paciente al desnudo-"

"¡Tú... no eres... un paciente!"

"¡Pues imagina que lo soy!", exclamó él al borde de la desesperación. Si no se levantaba pronto, el sol terminaría por chamuscarlo por completo. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea difícil de ejecutar, mas no imposible. "¿Sabes coser o bordar?"

Candy quedó estupefacta, al punto de cesar sus lágrimas. ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era ésa? Entonces pensó que tal vez él intentaba hacer una plática casual para desviar el asunto de la falta de ropa de ambos, y contestó, con su respiración aún entrecortada por su pasado episodio de llanto: "No lo... practico... mucho... la señorita... Pony... me enseñó... cuando era... niña..."

El exhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire. ¡Al fin ella comenzaba a controlarse! "¿Crees tener el talento suficiente como para buscar varias hojas y preparar unas piezas para cubrirnos?"

Por mucho que quería odiarlo en ese momento, Candy reconoció que Terry había tenido una buena idea, de modo que no le quedaba otro remedio que abandonar su refugio de arena y permitir que él la viera tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo, pues sólo así podían aventurarse a buscar materiales que sirvieran como telas de vestir. Inhalando y exhalando a través de la boca, la enfermera finalmente regresó a la tierra, y con su voz aún conmocionada por las lágrimas señaló: "También... debo... hacer... una red... para pescar..."

Terry cerró los ojos con gratitud. ¡Su pecosa había reunido el valor para sobreponerse a la vergüenza y el pudor! En un gesto inconsciente, se frotó la endurecida nuca diciendo: "Menos mal que ya te tranquilizaste, pues mi cuello está a punto de hacerse pedazos-"

Con sus sentidos de enfermera en alerta, ella se sobresaltó. "¿En serio... qué tienes?", y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, abrió los ojos, y alzó la cabeza hacia él para asegurarse que no hubiera sufrido daño alguno en la parte del cuello, al mismo tiempo que él, sorprendido, hacía lo propio en dirección a ella... y lo que vio, al igual que la brillante luz del sol, casi terminó por cegarle la vista. Acostado sobre su estómago, Terry dejaba entrever una silueta muy masculina, con las piernas más atléticas que hubiera tenido jamás un actor de Broadway y de cualquier otra parte del mundo, y unas posaderas bien disimuladas bajo la moda del siglo actual; pero esa figura, ese cuerpo... él no tenía nada que envidiarle a aquella estatuas varoniles que escupían agua en los jardines de la mansión Andley en Lakewood, y lo que era peor: le gustaba lo que veía, tanto, que no se había percatado que él permanecía estático, con la cabeza arriba, ordenando a su cerebro controlar sus impulsos.

¿Por qué tuvo que verse forzado a desnudarla, por qué? Ahora, como castigo, tenía que conformarse con verla en todo su esplendor femenino, sin siquiera admirarla abiertamente para no apenarla, ¡y vaya que era difícil mantener la mirada más arriba del mentón! Y ese viejo collar no ayudaba en nada a concentrarse en el rostro de la chica; de hecho, no entendía cómo la joya se había mantenido a flote y no sumergida en el fondo del mar, pero no tenía importancia ahora... ahora debía concentrarse en ganarse la confianza de Candy a pesar de la desnudez que intimidaba a ambos. ¡Rayos, sabía que era hermosa, pero era más de lo que había imaginado! Aunque estaba tendida boca abajo, podía apreciar con claridad la redondez de sus sorpresivamente abultados pechos, así como un trasero firme y redondeado, producto de su vida activa en el hogar de Pony. ¿Cómo pudo mantenerse virgen por tanto tiempo? ¡Era para que los hombres corrieran a devorarla en cuanto la vieran! De pronto, sintió que ella colocaba una de sus pequeñas manos de enfermera sobre su cuello, e involuntariamente cerró los ojos al contacto. "¿Te lastimaste, Terry?", preguntó.

"Es la posición", respondió él mirándola directamente a los ojos, procurando no desviar la vista, "ya se me pasará."

Retirando la mano, Candy sintió vergüenza por su comportamiento. Terry no tenía por qué estar ahí, con ella, en una isla solitaria, sino en la comodidad de su residencia en Nueva York, o en el más remoto de los casos, en un bote salvavidas camino a puerto seguro; y aquí estaba, aguardando con paciencia a que ella se calmara de su exabrupto, con el fuego del sol atacando su casi lesionado cuello. Aún no le agradaba estar sin ropa así, tan cerca de él, con la posibilidad de que las hormonas del actor se despertaran de golpe, aunque sabía que era todo un caballero; no obstante, comenzaba a acariciar la idea propuesta por él acerca de preparar unas piezas a base de hojas y ramas. Después de todo, estaban en una isla desierta, ¿no? Eso significaba que habrían de encontrar árboles y palmeras a granel, o mejor aún, habitantes al otro lado de ese oasis de tierra. "Lo siento", dijo al fin, sosteniendo su propia mirada en la de él, confirmando así que Terry la observaba a ella, y no a su cuerpo desnudo, aunque eso habría de cambiar en cualquier momento, "nunca me había pasado algo así..."

Manteniendo la mirada fija en la de ella, Terry acarició el cabello que ya dejaba asomar unos rizos... y entonces comenzó a reír a carcajadas. "¿Crees que soy un experto en la materia?" Y Candy no tuvo otro remedio que reír junto a él. Todo era tan absurdo, tan ridículo... y lo más irónico era que nunca antes se había sentido tan unida a él como ahora, a pesar de que hacía apenas unos minutos no quería saber de él.

Luego de haber compartido con ella ese desahogo llamado risa, Terry finalmente dijo: "Disculpas aceptadas, Tarzán pecosa; ahora levantémonos de aquí..."

"¡No me atrevo!", exclamó ella con voz temblorosa.

"¿Qué te parece si a la cuenta de tres nos ponemos de pie al mismo tiempo?", sugirió él, "no quiero que me embalsamen aquí."

Una vez más, Candy soltó una risa. "¡De acuerdo! ¿Quién de los dos va a llevar la cuenta?"

"¿Qué tal si lo hacemos ambos?"

"¡Genial!" Candy inhaló profundo, disponiéndose a hacer el conteo junto a él. "A la una, a las dos, ¡y a las tres!", y antes de arrepentirse de hacerlo, Candy se levantó de golpe, sacudiéndose la arena que se había incrustado a propósito. Entonces vio que Terry también estaba de pie, y por instinto, más que por recato, se cubrió los pechos y su intimidad con una mano. "¡Lo hicimos!", exclamó con triunfo, mientras él se había tornado serio. "¿Qué ocurre, Terry?"

El sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, relajando los adoloridos músculos del cuello. "Hay algo que quiero aclarar contigo, pecosa..."

"¿Sí?"

El respiró profundo. "Mientras buscamos algo que ponernos, prometo respetarte y no mirarte en forma indecente, pero habrá momentos en que...", se viró de lado para que ella no alcanzara a ver la ansiedad en su rostro, "habrá ocasiones en que no podré evitar reaccionar como hombre, y tendré que alejarme de ti para...", sus palabras se perdieron en el eco de las olas, "tú me entiendes..." Le había costado mucho trabajo hacer tal admisión, y aunque Candy estaba agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por su honestidad respecto a sus deseos carnales, ella sintió que sus pómulos se coloreaban de un rojo más intenso que el hilo de sangre que ya comenzaba a disminuir de su interior. ¿Qué había querido decir él con eso, y por qué no hablaba más claro al respecto? De pronto, él se mostraba inquieto, y ella no recordaba haberlo visto de ese modo en el barco aunque sí había visto un semblante similar en el hombre que estaba siendo-

Incapaz de proferir palabra alguna, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. ¿Quién era ella para impedir que él liberara su... tensión masculina? Era mil veces preferible eso a que la tomara a la fuerza, aunque era muy prematuro pensar que estarían mucho tiempo a solas en aquel lugar. Resuelta a cambiar de tema a la mayor brevedad, ella indicó: "Debemos conocer la isla para saber si existen otros habitantes-"

"También es necesario buscar la manera de conseguir alimento", interrumpió Terry, "así como agua dulce para beber", se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello, "aunque tratándose de la isla de Mona, debes sentirte como en tu casa, y no dudo que encuentres otros compañeros de tu especie rápidamente..."

Por primera vez desde que llegaran a la orilla, Candy dejó caer los brazos a los costados, olvidando su ausencia de abrigo. "¡Eres un grosero... no soy ninguna mona!"

Pero Terry hizo caso omiso a la indignación de la joven, no sólo porque había comenzado a reír, sino además porque ella se encontraba al descubierto, mostrándose en toda su belleza. "Jajajajaja... ya veremos cuando no puedas resistir la tentación de saltar de rama en rama... ¡jajajajaja!"

Ella se aprestó a regresar el golpe con uno más bajo. "¡Aquí el único que parece un mono con ese cabello alborotado, y que está más rojo que un tomate, eres tú!", y alzando en mentón con fingida indiferencia, se dedicó a estudiar el panorama a su alrededor. A sus espaldas, una vasta extensión de arena terminaba en una franja de palmeras, tan inclinadas, que casi tocaban el suelo, haciendo invisible todo lo que estuviera detrás de ellas, aunque todo parecía indicar que no encontraría nada diferente más allá de lo que presentaba el espectáculo de palmas. Entonces observó el paisaje a su izquierda, y lo que allí apreció era mucho más alentador: unos acantilados se elevaban varios pies por encima de la costa, robando protagonismo a la playa, y otras posibles partes de la isla que aún estaban por descubrir. 'Debe estar repleta de monos', pensó divertida, 'de ahí que lleve ese nombre...', y siguió con la mirada fija en las grandes rocas, divisando un hueco muy extraño y distintivo en medio de una de ellas. "¡Es una cueva!", exclamó, llena de curiosidad.

Terry aún acomodaba su rebelde cabello, que empezaba a crecer con velocidad sorprendente, cuando la escuchó referirse con suma anticipación a la abertura en las lejanas rocas. "¿Estás segura?", preguntó, "porque si es así, es muy probable que tenga una salida hacia el otro lado de la isla, quizá hacia ese otro islote, Monito."

"¿Crees que debamos escalar las rocas hasta llegar allá?"

El asintió. "Cualquier opción es buena con tal de no seguir un minuto más bajo el sol... a menos que sólo encontremos murciélagos y otros monos como tú."

Candy se cruzó los brazos frente al expuesto pecho. "¿Vamos a subir hasta la cueva, o te quedarás aquí molestándome?"

El extendió un brazo, abriendo el paso a la rubia. "Después de usted, enfermera Granchester..."

"Vé tú primero. ¡No dejaré que veas mi trasero!"

"¿Entonces prefieres ver tú el mío?", y al ver que ella había quedado boquiabierta y sin palabras, inició la marcha rumbo a las grandes rocas, mientras ella mantenía la mirada adherida al suelo para no llenarse los ojos con las posaderas del actor, pero en eso... "¡Terry, espera!"

El se detuvo, sin voltearse a mirarla, para no causarle pena alguna con su desnudez frontal. "¿Sí?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza en sentido contrario al cual se dirigían. "Primero vamos por unas hojas de palmas y así nos cubrimos un poco mientras llegamos hasta la cueva", dijo sonriendo.

"¿No crees que se nos haría difícil caminar con todo eso puesto?", indagó Terry, mas al ver el creciente entusiasmo de ella por la posibilidad de no estar desvestidos más tiempo, avanzó hacia el fondo lleno de palmeras. "Es curioso que casi todas están inclinadas hacia un lado, aunque eso nos conviene..."

"¿Por qué, Terry?"

"Por esto", y sin previo aviso, arrancó tres extensas hojas, haciéndole entrega de dos de ellas; y rasgando el extremo de la tercera, colocó la misma en la parte baja de su cuerpo, cubriendo su masculinidad. "Si desgarras una de las esquinas de la hoja, puedes anudarla mejor", señaló.

Candy sonrió. "¡Eres muy bueno sobreviviendo a los desastres!", y siguiendo su consejo, colocó la primera de sus hojas sobre su femineidad. "¡Eso está mucho mejor!", exclamó entre risas, contemplando la improvisada vestimenta. Entonces lo vio a él, en una aproximación muy cercana a los hombres de las cavernas, y su risa se hizo más fuerte. "¿Te parece gracioso mi aspecto, pecosa?", preguntó, tomando la oportunidad para admirar las llanuras de su pecho.

Ajena al escrutinio que él hacía sobre su busto, Candy exclamó: "¡Si vistieras así para alguna de tus obras, el teatro se llenaría a capacidad!"

"¿Tan atractivo soy entonces?"

Ella enmudeció. ¿Por qué él sacaba filo a todo cuanto ella decía y lo tornaba a su favor? Aclarándose la garganta dijo: "Me refiero a que sería todo un acontecimiento que un actor de Broadway se presentara con poca ropa."

"Estoy seguro que en un par de años alguien lo hará", sostuvo él; y luego que ella colocara la segunda hoja sobre su pecho, ambos iniciaron su ascenso a los acantilados. Debido a que no llevaban zapatos, caminaron con sumo cuidado de no lastimarse con ningún objeto punzante. "Y yo que creí que la arena me estaba quemando los pies", musitó Candy, "pero las rocas son mucho más calientes..."

En un intento por hacer conversación, él reaccionó con una pregunta: "¿Acaso no corrías descalza de vez en cuando en el hogar de Pony?"

El camino se hacía cada vez más empinado, lo que dificultaba aún más el paso y la respiración de los náufragos. Para no desanimarse por el cansancio, ella contestó: "¡Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho todos los días!"

"Según la señorita Pony y la hermana María, de niña te regañaban porque no querías ponerte los zapatos", refutó él, antes de guardar un incómodo silencio. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida la rubia habría descubierto que él había acudido al hogar de Pony para conocer el lugar que la había visto crecer y realizar sus primeras travesuras, pero no era algo de lo que quería alardear, y mucho menos para acumular puntos en su plan de conquistar a Candy. "Supongo que ya estás enterada de que yo-"

"Llegué al hogar media hora después que te hubieras marchado", reveló ella, para sorpresa del actor. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella tormenta invernal que marcara la diferencia para un posible reencuentro, estando apenas unos pasos el uno del otro? "Acababa de regresar a América", continuó, pues no tenía caso reservarse un recuerdo que en realidad era compartido, "aguardé porque cesara un poco la nieve, y al salir, encontré a Jimmy y me dijo que tú estabas allí, con la señorita Pony y la hermana María...", apresuró el paso cabizbaja para que él no alcanzara a ver las lágrimas traicionando sus pupilas, "tu taza de té aún estaba caliente, y salí corriendo a alcanzarte, pero ya era tarde...", cerró los ojos para calmar el llanto que amenazaba con descomponerla en pedacitos, "tus pisadas aún estaban frescas sobre la colina de Pony."

"La colina de Pony", repitió Terry estupefacto, deteniéndose de golpe. "¿Por qué no me contaste sobre eso cuando fuiste a verme a Broadway?"

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, ella explicó: "Estaba tan emocionada de verte, que no tenía cabeza para nada más; además, estabas tan distraído, tan distante que-"

"Sé a lo que te refieres", asintió él, sintiendo remordimiento por la lejanía con que la había tratado en esos instantes previos a la noche de estreno de _Romeo y Julieta._ ¡Cuántas acciones hubiera deseado cambiar para entonces! Cierto era que Susana demandaba toda su atención y consideraciones, y a cambio... ¿qué había recibido Candy, además de la mayor desilusión de su vida? Aún en medio de su congoja, debió haber sido más hospitalario con ella, máxime cuando había realizado tan largo viaje desde Chicago, haciendo una pausa en su trabajo y en la rehabilitación de Albert... y recordó que no era la primera vez que su rubia enfermera había movido cielo y tierra para encontrarse con él. "¿Por qué abandonaste el colegio San Pablo?", preguntó, anticipando una respuesta concreta.

Afirmando los pies para no perder el balance, ella suspiró. ¡A mala hora habían mencionado aquella visita al hogar de Pony! Ahora no estaría tranquilo hasta tanto ella no hiciera una admisión que alimentara sus esperanzas. "Debía encontrar mi propio camino, como hiciste tú en el teatro-"

"¿En serio pensabas hacerlo a los quince años?"

"Tú buscaste un modo de ganarte la vida antes que yo..."

"Porque no me quedó otro remedio, pecosa", dijo él con firmeza. "¿Cómo crees que iba a tener la más mínima intención de detener mis estudios para cruzar el Atlántico?"

Esquivando la inquisitiva mirada azul, ella prosiguió la marcha, encontrando a su paso el inicio de un estrecho y accidentado camino que bordeaba los acantilados. "Sé que lo hiciste por mí, Terry-"

"Y tú hiciste lo propio porque ibas tras de mí."

"¡No es cierto!", exclamó ella con enojo. "¿Cómo crees que iba a desairar a Bert dejando atrás el colegio sólo por seguir tras tus pasos?"

"Pero lo hiciste, ¿no es así?"

"¡Hurrrmmmmffff!" Airada por la persistencia de él, ella aceleró el paso a través del rocoso borde. "¡En vez de molestarme deberías mirar el cielo y ver si hay aviones volando cerca!"

El movió la cabeza. "No creo que se vuele mucho sobre las islas caribeñas en estos tiempos; ni siquiera sé si este lugar forma parte de la ruta de algún barco..."

"¿Quieres decir que nunca nos encontrarán?"

Terry guardó silencio. Apenas habían llegado a la isla, y a juzgar por la naturaleza silvestre que los rodeaba, era muy remota la posibilidad de encontrar vida humana allí, minimizando, casi anulando, posibilidad alguna de rescate. "No debemos pensar en eso ahora", expresó, acortando la distancia entre ellos y la entrada a la cueva, "por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar un refugio y buscar alimento-"

"Y coser nuestra ropa", añadió ella con alegría, aunque un incesante picor comenzaba a molestarle en el pecho y en el interior de sus piernas. 'Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, o de lo contrario...' "¡Mira, hemos llegado!", exclamó.

Tanto ella como Terry se detuvieron frente a una entrada de aproximadamente ocho pies de alto. "¿Por qué no entramos?", preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

El sonrió con burla. "Desde luego que no se trata de un santuario religioso para que llevemos tanta formalidad y ceremonia... pero no sabemos lo que encontraremos adentro", se viró de espaldas para rascar su entrepierna, pues no aguantaba el picor que había comenzado a experimentar hacía apenas unos segundos.

"¿Crees que hayan murciélagos?", preguntó ella con avidez, tratando de hacer caso omiso al incesante picor y molestia en su cuerpo.

Terry frunció el ceño. "Sólo hay una manera de saberlo, y es encendiendo fuego aquí, justo en la entrada... una vez leí que la luz los atrae."

Ella levantó el dedo índice como súbita muestra de sabiduría. "¡Eso es muy cierto! Cerca del hogar de Pony hay una cueva, y una vez encendimos una fogata dentro de ella, y tuvimos que salir corriendo porque cientos de murciélagos aparecieron volando..."

"Pues me alegra que seamos todos unos genios en el asunto", dijo él con mofa. ¡Rayos, de veras no aguantaba el picor!

"¿Dónde aprendiste acerca de los murciélagos, Terry?", preguntó ella con interés, a medida que recogía del suelo unas ramas delgadas que habían sido arrastradas por el viento.

El la miró con incredulidad. "¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que te enseñaron en el colegio?" Se llevó una mano al mentón, divertido. "Ya veo... no podías concentrarte en las clases porque no dejabas de pensar en mí...", y se acuclilló con ella en el suelo para friccionar las hojas, buscando encender una fogata justo frente a la cueva. "Supongo que tienes más experiencia que yo en estas cosas", reconoció él, mientras frotaba de un lado a otro las frágiles y escasas ramas, "¿crees que con esto es suficiente?"

Candy se llevó un puño a la boca. Bien pudiera correr el riesgo de entrar a la cueva y ser recibida por los murciélagos, pero era necesario preparar fuego de todas maneras, particularmente durante la noche, tomando en cuenta su ausencia de ropa. "Sólo tomamos las hojas para cubrirnos", observó, "y no se me ocurrió traer otras..."

"No es buena idea volver a bajar hasta la playa", sostuvo Terry, en un nuevo intento por encender el fuego, "al menos no mientras no conozcamos más sobre la isla y nos llevemos algo de comida al estómago."

A pesar de las circunstancias, Candy emitió una risilla. "¡Al menos esos hombres tuvieron la bondad de atrabancarnos con el desayuno!"

"Yo no diría que lo hicieron por 'bondad', sino por conveniencia", objetó él. "Me necesitaban vivo para chantajearme, y a ti para...", decidió no terminar la frase para no pensar en qué hubiera sido de su pecosa si él no hubiera estado allí. Con toda probabilidad la hubieran tomado a la fuerza, obteniendo todo tipo de gratificación contra la voluntad de la rubia...

"¡Terry, tienes urticaria!"

Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, pues no sólo él continuaba rascándose de tal modo que apenas podía continuar con su encomienda, sino que además dejaba asomar un intenso sarpullido del interior de sus piernas; y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella arrancó la hoja de un tirón, exponiéndolo en toda su vulnerabilidad. "Qué diablos", dijo él entre dientes, sin tiempo alguno de reaccionar... y rápidamente cruzó las piernas, ocultándose del escrutinio de la enfermera. "¡Oye, fíjate bien en lo que haces!", exclamó con enojo. "¿No se suponía que no atendías hombres desnudos? ¡Eres enfermera, no doctora!"

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la resistencia de él; después de todo, él la había despojado de su ropa cuando aún brotaba sangre de su cuerpo, y tuvo que hacer a un lado su orgullo y unirse a él para preservar su existencia en la isla... y ahora le correspondía el turno a Terry de mostrarse más amable. "Tienes razón, no soy doctora, pero tengo más conocimiento de medicina que tú. ¿Crees que para mí es fácil observar tu... el _centro_ de tu cuerpo para revisarte?", y antes que él la alejara a patadas, lo empujó de tal manera que había caído de espaldas sobre la tierra, tal y como solía hacer mientras estudiaban en el San Pablo, esta vez apartando las piernas con cierta rudeza, haciendo visibles las partes nobles de Terry ante sus ojos... y casi cayó de bruces al hacerlo. Ante ella, una joya de considerable tamaño parecía sonrojarse con un furioso color rojo, rodeada de granos y ronchas. "¿Está inflamado?", preguntó sin pensar, arrepintiéndose en el acto. ¿Cómo pudo mostrar a él su ignorancia sobre la anatomía masculina? "Ay, no", se lamentó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, con un arcoiris de colores irradiando su rostro. ¿Así de bien proporcionados eran todos los hombres, o tan sólo era Terry quien guardaba ese secreto de tan colosal tamaño?

Con el rostro oculto por la vergüenza de encontrarse en tan delicada posición, él escuchó atento la pregunta de su pecosa. ¡La pobre estaba tan apenada como él! En su ignorancia no había sabido discernir entre el tamaño abultado de su masculinidad y la reacción alérgica de su piel al contacto con la hoja, y más increíble aún era tener que explicarle, lo que la haría sentir peor. "No, Candy, no está inflamado", respondió, manteniendo la vista fija en el cielo para no sucumbir a la agradable sensación de la brisa marina en lo más privado de su cuerpo, "pero lo estará pronto si me sigues mirando así", y aprovechando que ella había retirado sus manos, se incorporó en el áspero suelo, y antes que ella saliera huyendo, la agarró por las muñecas con una mano, y con la otra despedazó las dos hojas que cubrían sus atributos.

Contrario a las pasadas ocasiones, esta vez Candy no tenía cómo ocultarse, y cerró los ojos para no verlo frente a frente. Con sus manos aprisionadas bajo el potente brazo de él, ella podía sentir su mirada descendiendo a cada rincón de su figura. "No hagas esto, por favor", suplicó, mientras trataba de cruzar las piernas para no mostrar el pequeño hilo de sangre que aún corría a través de sus piernas, lo que indicaba que su flujo ya estaba por culminar; pero él, que la dominaba en fuerza y estatura, se ocupó de separarle las piernas con una mano, mientras que con la otra continuaba sujetándole las muñecas. "Tal como imaginé", dijo él con voz casi inaudible, "tú también desarrollaste alergia a las hojas...", y con la misma mano volvió a cerrar las piernas, y sin poder evitarlo, ella se tensó al sentir el leve e inocente impacto de él sobre su femineidad, provocándole una involuntaria sacudida que no pasó desapercibida para él. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado estar así, como Dios la trajo al mundo, a sólo centímetros del hombre al cual le había entregado su corazón, aún cuando no era correcto que estuvieran juntos, pues si todo estaba en contra de ellos, era porque el Padre Celestial así lo había dispuesto... "Terry, suéltame por favor", suplicó en voz baja, incapaz de contener un súbito temblor en su vientre; y por si fuera poco, sintió un fuerte estremecimiento en el interior de sus piernas, tal vez por pudor, como por el viento costero, o simplemente por haber sido rozada por él... y una espesa ambrosía emergió de su interior.

Terry se apartó de golpe, pues no estaba preparado para lo que acababa de presenciar. Con sus ojos aún cerrados, su pecosa se mantenía inmóvil frente a él, con un brote de dicha humedeciendo el jardín de su intimidad... y esta vez no pudo controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo. "Vengo en un segundo", balbuceó, y descendió por el peligroso camino que los había llevado hasta allí, deteniéndose a mitad de camino; y una vez a solas, colocó la mano entre las piernas, sin lograr apartar la imagen de ella de su mente. Una flor había abierto sus pétalos al llamado del zumbador, y de su interior había brotado el néctar de la felicidad. 'Es una mujer... toda una mujer', pensó, acrecentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, 'y no pudo contenerse al roce de mis dedos...', y orgulloso de saber que ningún otro la había apreciado en su desnudez, y mucho menos haber provocado que se impregnara de rocío su vergel, inició la ascensión hasta la gloria, sin saber que unos metros más arriba, una enfermera pecosa lo miraba extasiada...

Luego de haber escuchado que se alejaba, Candy finalmente había abierto los ojos, y los mismos se inundaron de lágrimas. ¿En qué clase de mujer se había convertido, y cuánto más iba a perder de su dignidad? En su deseo de auscultar a Terry, lo hizo enojar de tal manera que él, a modo de venganza, volvió a despojarla de su única protección visual, y lo que era peor... le había causado, por primera vez en su vida, un accidente difícil de descifrar. ¿A qué se debía que su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de esa manera... a sus hormonas? Lo cierto era que, al momento de descubrir la grandeza oculta entre las piernas de Terry, sintió decenas de mariposas revoloteando en su vientre, y lo más increíble de todo era que no le resultaba nada repulsiva la sensación, al contrario... una parte de ella se llenó de orgullo de mujer, y no de enfermera, al tener tan cerca a un hermoso hombre que había elegido arriesgar su vida por ella en vez de volver sano y salvo a Nueva York. Con la palma de la mano, intentó secarse, y entonces recordó que él había sido partícipe de esa demostración de... "deseo", concluyó en voz alta, hallando al fin un término que explicara su inmoral e impulsivo comportamiento, "sólo que no me he sentido así con nadie, ni con Anthony, ni con el príncipe de la colina... sólo con él", y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él, y en lo mucho que significaba para ella, "lo deseo porque lo amo..."

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la que él se había marchado.

En el letargo producido por su bochornoso episodio, apenas había alcanzado a escuchar que Terry se excusaba para retirarse un momento. ¿Tan evidente había sido la respuesta de su cuerpo bajo sus hábiles dedos que no pudo controlar su masculinidad? "¿Terry?" Al ver que él no respondía, supo que había bajado unos metros... para estar lo suficientemente lejos de ella. Disipando cualquier pensamiento respecto a él, recogió las destruidas hojas que habían servido como vestiduras, buscando calmarse. 'Tranquila, Candy... de seguro anda en busca de más ramas para prender el fuego', y fue así como vino una idea a su mente, y la puso en práctica sin contemplación alguna. Luego de ponerse en cuclillas frente a la frustrada fogata, frotó sin cesar las maltratadas ramas, hasta que un pequeño e inservible humo comenzara a salir de las mismas. "Con eso es suficiente", dijo a la nada, "por suerte el día está muy soleado", y tomando las hojas del suelo, las arrojó junto a las ramas, y un caluroso fuego se había apoderado de las mismas. "¡Síiiiiiiii!", gritó ella con triunfo, dando saltos de alegría por haber logrado lo imposible. Si a fuerza de escasos materiales había conseguido encender una fogata, la segunda vez sería más sencillo, si contaban con lo necesario. "¡Ya puedes venir, Terry!", exclamó con júbilo, "¡y mira, no hay murciélagos!"

Pero sólo el silencio le respondió.

Dejando atrás la misión de tomar posesión de la cueva, Candy comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo, o se había desmayado porque no aguantaba el picor? De pronto, descubrió que su propia molestia había mermado luego que viera las estrellas gracias a los dedos de pianista de Terry, sin tan siquiera haberse propuesto acariciarla... "¿Acaso tú también..."?, y bajó unos cuantos metros pendiente abajo, procurando no distanciarse demasiado de la entrada a la cueva... hasta que lo encontró, apoyado contra una de esas murallas naturales, con los ojos cerrados, la mano firmemente colocada entre sus piernas, y las facciones de su rostro contraídas como nunca antes lo había visto. "¿Te duele?", preguntó en voz baja, como si esperara que él la escuchara, aunque parecía muy ocupado. "¿Dónde he visto esa expresión antes?" Iba a llamarlo para avisarle que podían ingresar a la cueva sin problemas cuando de repente se aceleraron las repeticiones manuales del duque, haciendo más frenética su tarea, con el rostro tan compungido como el hombre del barco a quien su mujer-

Candy lanzó un grito de asombro, y para su alivio, no llegó a ser escuchada por él, que aún estaba enfrascado en sus labores corporales. El hombre cuya pareja le había proporcionado placer con la boca en el corredor del barco, contrario a lo que había creído ilusamente, nunca padeció sufrimiento alguno, sino todo lo contrario... se había dejado llevar por una oleada de pasión y afecto, con nada menos que su esposa y compañera fiel. A juzgar por lo que había visto de ambos al abordar el Vestris, no se trataba de un par de amantes furtivos, sino de unos esposos enamorados... y Terry llevaba en su rostro la misma expresión de gratificación física, justo después de haber presenciado el derroche de gozo de ella. "No era un encuentro de una sola noche", dijo en voz alta, en referencia a los pasajeros cuya presencia había invadido sin mala intención, "Entonces lo que Terry siente no es sólo físico sino-", y como si le hubiera sido quitada una venda de los ojos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar en descontrol al descubrir que la manifestación física de su afecto al verla tal cual era, sin vestiduras anatómicas ni emocionales, iba más allá del instinto carnal. 'De haber sido así, me hubiera hecho trizas en cuanto llegamos a la orilla', concluyó... y en mutua comunicación de estímulos y sentidos, el rincón que se había revestido de humedad minutos antes, volvió a empaparse del licor femenino que sólo se asomaba al exterior al evocar con ternura los inofensivos roces y caricias de Terry, sus besos, sus palabras, su dulzura... y muy en especial, el desenfreno con que despachaba ahora, sobre el suelo, todo el deseo contenido para no hacerla suya en ese momento, a pesar de que había llegado al Vestris decidido a compartir un nuevo lazo de amor con ella. Terry... el mocoso que se había convertido en todo un hombre, un buen y respetable hombre, quien a pesar de su linaje, mantenía una sencillez y calidez humana intactos, dentro de sus defectos y vicisitudes... el muchacho que la había amado en el pasado, y a quien amaba más que a nadie que hubiera conocido, pues ninguna de sus pasadas ilusiones de niña comparaba en nada con la vorágine de cariño y empatía que profesaba por él. Así pues, continuó destilando de su panal la dulce miel que emanaba de su amor... y sin saber cómo, se encontró a sí misma emitiendo sonidos, desconocidos hasta entonces, y que fueron acrecentando a medida que se desplomaba al suelo con los ojos cerrados, a tan sólo unos metros de él y de su efusiva forma de liberar su sentimiento, que con toda probabilidad había estado reprimido por muchos, muchos años. ¿Acaso habría transcurrido mucho tiempo sin que estuviera con una mujer? Bueno, era de esperarse debido a su compromiso con Susana, ¿pero y ella? En tantos años de noviazgo que sostuvieran, ¿nunca mantuvieron algún tipo de relación en la alcoba? No necesitaba escuchar una respuesta de labios de él, pues a juzgar por la descarga que acababa de ver, era obvio que no había llevado mujer alguna a la cama en siglos, ¿pero por qué, o por quién? 'Por ti, grandísima idiota', dijo una vocecilla interna, 'él se ha guardado para estar contigo...', y con ese maravilloso hallazgo, arqueó las caderas hacia adelante, en deliciosos espasmos que sólo experimentaban aquellos que estaban enamorados...

Luego de inhalar y exhalar varias veces, Terry se permitió un descanso. ¡Había planeado encontrarse con Candy en el Vestris para volver a enamorarla, no para dejarse arrastrar por la lujuria! ¿Cómo esperar que ella aceptara el amor que le ofrecía cuando él mismo no se portaba como un caballero? Si bien le había advertido al respecto a su llegada a la isla, no estaba preparado para sucumbir tan prematuramente ante la tentadora visión de su pecosa desnuda... aunque ella había tomado gran parte de la culpa al haberlo tomado desprevenido para revisarlo. A sus treinta años, la pobre era tan ingenua, y tan inocente de su propia belleza, que dicha falta de malicia pudiera causarle aprietos en el futuro, como por ejemplo, un encuentro no deseado con otro sujeto... Asqueado por la posibilidad, abrió los ojos con el propósito de caminar de regreso a la entrada de la cueva, donde Tarzán estaría aguardando con enojo porque el mocoso insolente terminara de ayudarla con la fogata de una buena vez... y entonces la vio, más arriba de él, en el peligroso borde aledaño a la cueva, emitiendo sonidos de gozo a medida que sus piernas se bañaban con su propio tónico y transpiración. "Imposible", dijo él con voz entrecortada, sintiendo que le faltaban las palabras, "¿Acaso me estaba espiando?" ¡Maldición! Justo ahora que estaba reconsiderando su comportamiento con ella, y buscando maneras de evitar mayores accidentes relacionados con su desnudez, ella había descubierto su sensualidad, ¿pero por qué ahora, al mirarlo a él... no era por eso que se había apartado de ella en primer lugar? En eso, ella se acostó sobre el suelo, quedando profundamente dormida. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Tarzán pecosa?", preguntó al vacío, recriminándose por su descuido. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? Era obvio que en cualquier momento ella saldría en su busca... 'Se ha desmayado', observó, y subió corriendo por el precipitado borde.

El hambre y la sed causaron que llegara fatigado a la entrada de la cueva, y al ponerse en cuclillas junto a la enfermera, comprendió que ella estaba extenuada también, y de repente comenzó a reír ante el absurdo de que ella estuviera tan renuente a aceptarlo en su vida, y sin embargo se entregara de lleno a los estímulos visuales generados por la tensión física entre ambos. Unos días atrás, ella había mostrado indignación al ver por primera vez a una pareja sosteniendo contacto íntimo, y de la noche a la mañana había despertado en ella la mujer que había dejado guardada en una maleta para jugar a la niña del hogar de Pony. "Menos mal que terminé el trabajo yo solo", dijo con una sonrisa, "o de lo contrario me le hubiera lanzado encima ahora mismo", y tomándola en brazos, la llevó al interior de la cueva, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con asombro. "Tarzán fogosa y entrometida", sonrió, "Eres toda una caja de sorpresas. No sólo has pasado del hogar de Pony a una isla desierta, ¡también encendiste el fuego tú sola! Incluso ya has dejado de sangrar...", y admirándola más por el valor con que había encarado tan inusuales situaciones en un corto período de tiempo, máxime con los cambios de humor a flor de piel a consecuencia del pasado flujo, se adentró en la cueva, a la espera de una nueva aventura... o desventura.


	8. Capítulo 8

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

 _/_

Capítulo 8

La pegajosidad del sudor en su cuerpo, y los remanentes de amor en el interior de sus piernas, la hicieron despertar, ¿o volver en sí? Lo último que había recordado antes de haberse desplomado había sido el observar a Terry en pleno uso de su hombría mientras ella se desbordaba en amor por él... '¿Entonces eso es tener intimidad?', preguntó para sí, a medida que abría unos muy pesados párpados. Estaba cansada y con sed, y su demostración amorosa la había extenuado aún más. "Me siento débil", dijo con voz queda, pues apenas tenía fuerza para hablar; y fue así como se percató del cóncavo y oscuro espacio a su alrededor. "Estoy dentro de la cueva", murmuró, incorporándose lentamente, "y Terry me trajo hasta aquí...", y su rostro se enrojeció al examinar el rincón no tan oculto entre sus piernas, y al ver que el mismo estaba bañado, no en la sangre mensual que ya había parado, sino en sus propios excesos amorosos, comenzó a llorar, ocultando la cabeza entre sus hombros. "Entonces me vio, Terry me vio... ¡así!" ¿Cuántas humillaciones más habría de sufrir... acaso la degradación de la carne era un paso necesario para estar en armonía con el ser humano? ¿A eso se reducía todo... a perder la voluntad y entregarse a los instintos siguiendo los dictados del corazón? Horrorizada por la certeza de haber sido llevada en brazos del joven duque en tan vergonzoso estado, siguió llorando sin parar, hasta que sus ojos se hincharon de tanto hacerlo. Siempre había acatado los designios del Padre Celestial, aunque las pruebas que se les habían presentado tanto a ella como a Terry en el camino habían sido difíciles de sobrellevar, pero esto... el haber sangrado por varios días en presencia de él, y luego perder poco a poco su inocencia para ceder al amor, había sido demasiado incluso para una enfermera que mostraba paciencia y optimismo por más espinosas que fueran las circunstancias. "Quiero un baño", musitó entre sollozos, cansada de estar manchada de sangre, de sudor, de deseo... y fue entonces cuando comprendió que al menos Terry no había puesto un solo dedo encima de ella mientras estuvo durmiendo o sin conocimiento. "Como todo un caballero", dijo sonriendo, y resolvió dejar de llorar. "Gracias, Terry", susurró, y se colocó de pie para estudiar la cavidad donde había reposado. "¿Terry, dónde estás?"

"¿Me llamabas?", dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y grande fue la sorpresa de la rubia al ver que él provenía de algún otro punto en el _interior_ de la cueva. "¿Por dónde entraste?", preguntó, esquivando la mirada del hombre que con toda seguridad había observado los vestigios de su pasión, y cruzó las piernas para que no alcanzara a ver, una vez más, las consecuencias de haberlo sorprendido en plena compensación física. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera el cabello largo otra vez! Al menos así tendría algo adicional con qué cubrirse...

Terry no tuvo que mirarla a los ojos para saber lo abrumadora que había sido para su Tarzán fogosa su experiencia corporal a las afueras de la cueva, y él tampoco estaba muy orgulloso por su egoísmo de haberla dejado allí, a pasos de él, a sabiendas que aparecería en cualquier momento. ¡Debió haber sido más precavido! Ahora por su irresponsabilidad, su pecosa no dejaba de sentirse culpable de haber cometido lo que consideraba una aberración. Para no empeorar más las cosas, se aclaró la garganta, y decidió evadir el tema de la intimidad. "Vaya vaya, ¡despertó la Bella Durmiente!", se viró de lado para que ella no lo viera en toda su anatomía, "¡pues no sabes lo que te has perdido!"

Pero Candy aún no se atrevía a mirarlo. Aunque habían transcurrido alrededor de once o doce años antes de volver a encontrarse, lo conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta que él evitaba a toda costa divulgar detalles sobre las condiciones en que ella se encontraba al llevarla allí. "Terry, yo...", comenzó, pues tenía que sacarse esa espina del pecho de una buena vez, "¿Cómo estaba yo cuando me encontraste?"

El tragó saliva al oírla. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que ella dejaría el asunto en paz, con su cuerpo cubierto de femenina exudación? Pero no, no convenía hablar sobre ello; de ser así, la alejaría aún más de él, y no era de sabios perderla de vista en aquella isla... no después de todo lo que había visto mientras ella tomaba su involuntario descanso. "¿Que cómo estabas?", repitió, con un hilo de burla y nerviosismo en su voz, "¡estabas tan furiosa porque yo no regresaba, que preparaste una fogata en un dos por tres hasta cansarte!", y en una movida inesperada, la tomó de la mano, con la misma amistad y camaradería con la que lo hiciera tantas veces en sus tardes de colegio. "Vamos, tengo varias sorpresas para ti..."

La gentileza con la que la tomaba de la mano, así como la dulzura-y un toque de diversión- en sus palabras, provocaron que sus ojos se llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas, pero esta vez tenía motivos para estar sensible: su Terry, el Terry de siempre, trataba de reconfortarla a pesar de ambos haber compartido, de manera indirecta, una experiencia que iba más allá de lo que unos viejos amigos estaban supuestos a tener, y que sólo ocurría entre matrimonios o amantes. 'Debe estar tan apenado como yo', descubrió, y por el bien de él y de ella misma, determinó dejar las cosas como estaban; no valía la pena remover remordimientos alrededor de un suceso que en realidad estaba fuera del control de ambos. "¿Qué sorpresa?", preguntó con voz animada. ¡Ya era hora que cambiara de actitud y lo ayudara a explorar mejor la isla!

Terry suspiró de alivio al ver que ella había desistido de averiguar las circunstancias en que él la había encontrado. Sin soltar la mano de ella, la condujo a través de un laberinto de paredes rocosas y sedimentadas de arena. "Al principio pensé que la cueva sólo consistía de ese pequeño espacio donde dormiste", indicó, "pero luego caminé hasta el fondo, y pude ver unos pequeños huecos que forman una especie de camino-"

"¿En serio?", preguntó Candy con interés, dejándose guiar por el duque. Lo que parecía ser un minúsculo hueco sin salida, terminaba en una abertura por donde podían atravesar las personas fácilmente. "¿Y adónde nos lleva?"

El sonrió como un niño que recibía sus juguetes predilectos en Navidad. "Sólo sígueme y verás", y la condujo a través de un sendero de enclaustradas paredes naturales, hasta detenerse frente a una en particular. "¿Ves esos dibujos?"

Inconscientemente, Candy se aferró con más fuerza a la cálida y protectora mano de Terry. En la superficie de la rocosa pared, unos extraños símbolos, casi borrados por la huella del tiempo, saludaban a los recién llegados. "Uno de ellos parece un sol", dijo Candy con admiración, "y otro luce como una madre con su hijo..."

"Eso mismo pensé yo", dijo él, manteniendo la mano de ella firmemente unida a la suya. "Creo que lo hicieron los indígenas, pecosa."

Ella cubrió su cuerpo con la mano que le quedaba libre. "¿De veras?", abrió sus ojos verdes cuan grandes eran. "¿Viven nativos aquí?"

El movió la cabeza en negativa. "Son dibujos muy viejos... tal vez de los primeros pobladores de la isla."

"¡Qué interesante! Nunca había visto algo así."

"Pues te gustará más lo que verás a continuación", informó él, a medida que la llevaba de la mano hasta lo que aparentaban ser dos medianos huecos en el final de la cueva. "¿Adónde llevan?", preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

Terry señaló al agujero de la izquierda. "Por allí, Tarzán, hallarás otro pequeño camino que conduce al otro lado de los acantilados, pero antes", avanzó al lado derecho, "quiero que te asomes y me digas qué ves."

"¿No pensarás empujarme, verdad?"

"Desearás que lo haga en cuanto veas de qué se trata."

"De acuerdo", dijo ella, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante... y no tuvo que avanzar demasiado, pues enseguida su rostro se iluminó con una gama de azules brillantes, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un eco, y un agradable y consistente sonido en el cerrado lugar. "No puede ser", susurró, incapaz de creer que tal maravilla de la naturaleza fuera posible, "¡Es agua!"

"Agua dulce", clarificó Terry, sin deshacerse de la mano de ella. "Por lo que tengo entendido, se infiltra agua de lluvia por ambas entradas de la cueva, y termina descendiendo allí, tan pura como el agua que baja de la regadera."

"¿Entonces ya te bañaste?", preguntó ella, ávida de conocer los detalles sobre el aseo, hasta que reparó en el físico arenoso y enrojecido de él. "Qué tonta soy, no me había fijado", dijo entre risas, "¿pero por qué no lo hiciste mientras estaba dormida?"

El sonrió con sarcasmo. "De haberlo hecho, pensarías que había tomado ventaja de tu inconciencia para abusar de ti, y además... no soy enfermero, pero encontré una planta medicinal más adelante que podría aliviarnos la urticaria, y pienso que deberíamos intentarlo antes de asearnos, ¿no crees? No tardaré, así que pronto volveremos y tendremos bastante agua para beber..."

Candy sonrió con gratitud, pues cualquier otro en lugar de Terry la hubiera poseído allí mismo, sin contemplación alguna, aunque en el fondo sabía que él sería incapaz de cometer tal bajeza. De todos modos, se dirigió a él con humor, columpiando al aire, sin darse cuenta, sus manos que ahora estaban completamente entrelazadas. "¡Desde luego que no ibas a aprovecharte de mí con nuestros cuerpos llenos de ronchas! ¿Te imaginas qué hubiera sido con este incesante picor?", y sin poder evitarlo, ambos comenzaron a reír, aunque lo cierto era que la molestia en la piel no había impedido que conociera sus secretos de mujer, como tampoco había sido impedimento para él... y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Terry dejó de reír y dijo: "Debemos evitar provocarnos de esa manera, Tarzán, aunque no tuvieras la intención de hacerlo", la sujetó por el codo para ayudarla a pasar a través de la otra abertura, "a este paso terminaremos haciendo el amor antes que caiga la noche", y la siguió a través del desnivelado sendero hacia la salida, sin que alcanzara a ver el creciente rubor en el rostro de la rubia. 'Hacer el amor', pensó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no saborear cada una de esas palabras, '¿en verdad estamos a punto de unirnos así?', y con la suerte de ir un paso adelante, aún cuando continuaban tomados de la mano, sonrió al pensar en el gran efecto que su figura había causado en él... y viceversa. El atractivo físico de Terry hacía más difícil la tarea de olvidarlo como hombre, como amigo, como gran amor... '¿Estará viendo mi trasero?', preguntó en su interior, aunque un sexto sentido le indicaba que no era así, que Terry tan sólo mantenía la mirada fija hacia adelante, o de lo contrario, ya hubiera sentido el peso de los ojos zafiro sobre su posterior. Una vez más, sonrió como idiota enamorada a medida que llegaban a la salida... y de inmediato sintió que se sofocaba, al toparse con toda una maleza de arbustos más alta que ella y Terry juntos. "¿Qué es esto?", preguntó con temor.

Con gran pesar, Terry se separó de ella. "Tuve la osadía de atravesar una parte", indicó, "y no te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo... casi muero asfixiado allí."

"¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?"

"Por esto", se adentró un poco sin alejarse demasiado de ella, y al cabo de unos segundos, regresó con varias hojas de una planta particular... "¡Sábila!", exclamó ella con júbilo.

El la observó con ojos azules llenos de orgullo propio. "¿Entonces sí nos servirán de algo?"

"¿Que si nos sirven?" Arrancando las pesadas hojas de sus manos, comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, sin percatarse de que al hacerlo, sus pechos y posaderas se contoneaban de tal manera que Terry no pudo evitar admirar la hermosura de esas formas. "No sólo nos aliviará el picor y las ronchas en un par de horas, ¡también nos ayudará con las quemaduras!", y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró corriendo de regreso al interior de la cueva.

Terry respiró hondo al observar cómo ella trotaba de vuelta al acantilado. En su felicidad por haber hallado una solución a sus problemas en la piel, Candy no se había percatado de que en su carrera había olvidado su pudor inicial, moviéndose a través del lugar como un animalito silvestre... un _adorable_ animalito silvestre, tan virgen como la tierra que los rodeaba. Corrió tras ella para asegurarse que no se hubiera extraviado en el camino, pero para su sorpresa, ella estaba sentada en cuclillas frente a la fogata que había preparado a la entrada de la cueva. "Creo haber visto unas piedrillas por ahí", la oyó decir con entusiasmo.

Deseoso de aplicarse el remedio curativo sobre su piel, Terry buscó en los alrededores, recolectando unas piedras filosas de mediano tamaño. "¿Crees que éstas sean útiles, o necesitas un amolador de cuchillos?"

Ella lo miró con falsa seriedad. "Sólo serán para extraer la cáscara... lo importante es mantener la sustancia babosa de adentro..."

"¿Quién te enseñó todo eso, doctora Granchester... un médico brujo?"

"No soy la señora Granchester, ni aquí ni en ninguna otra parte", sostuvo ella con firmeza, aunque en la soledad de la isla, ambos parecían conformar un armonioso matrimonio. "Aprendí con el doctor Martin en un lugar llamado La Clínica Feliz; le gusta mucho practicar la medicina natural."

"Pues en buena hora trabajaste para él", reconoció Terry, "identificaste la hoja incluso antes que yo te la mostrara."

"Qué mucho aprendí del doctor Martin, ¿verdad?", y volvió a reír, haciendo más notables las pecas que él había adorado desde la primera vez que la viera en el Mauritania, unas pecas que añoraba besar, una por una, como muestra de su profundo e inalterable amor...

La voz de Candy interrumpió su divagación. "Listo", anunció, vertiendo la sábila sobre una chamuscada hoja, "ahora debemos aplicarla por todo el cuerpo y así sanaremos de la urticaria y también de las quemaduras...", y comenzó a distribuir la misma en sus piernas, sus brazos, sus partes íntimas... y él hizo lo propio, contemplándola con admiración. Cuando se lo proponía, su Tarzán fogosa mostraba una entereza envidiable para solucionar problemas, sólo que a veces su razón cegaba demasiado su instinto y su corazón. "Esto es pegajoso", se quejó, mientras impregnaba su vientre y su interior con la fría e insoportable gelatina verde, "y huele muy mal-"

"Pues debemos llevarla puesta al menos una hora si de veras queremos perder el enrojecimiento", sostuvo ella con seguridad, mientras trataba de aplicar la sábila en su espalda. "Déjame a mí", dijo Terry con rapidez, y sin darle tiempo a ella de negarse, se colocó detrás de ella, y con sus manos repartió la medicina por la temblorosa piel.

"¡Terry!", gritó ella con espanto. Por nada del mundo deseaba pasar otro episodio como el que había provocado su desmayo. Intentó voltearse en dirección a él, pero estaba demasiado cerca de ella como para hacer una movida que no los apegara más de lo que ya estaban. Despacio, y con mucha sutileza, él refrescó la magullada espalda haciendo uso de sus grandes y hermosas manos, aquellas manos que tantas veces viera tocando el piano, y que ahora se movían con igual estilo y destreza a través de su piel... y entonces él terminó, y virándose de espaldas a ella, sonrió con la malicia de un rebelde travieso. "Mi turno, Tarzán pecosa", dijo.

Candy se quedó de una pieza. ¿Entonces no estaba jugando con ella, en un intento por hacerla delirar de placer? Su espalda aún temblaba al recordar el experimentado toque de esos dedos de aristócrata, y ahora él la miraba impaciente, ansioso por aliviar su molestia. "Tienes razón", dijo en voz baja, asumiendo su rol de enfermera abnegada, "quédate quieto mientras termino...", y aplicó la sábila sobre las moderadas quemaduras de él, que a todas luces eran más graves que las suyas. "Debes tener más cuidado con el sol, Terry", sugirió, tratando de ser tan delicada como le fuera posible para no lastimarlo, "no quiero que sufras una infección..."

Pero Terry apenas la escuchaba, pues cada uno de sus músculos se había estremecido al sentir los pequeños dedos de Candy moverse con ternura sobre su piel. Ese modo de ella de ser tan exquisita, tan genuina, tan sincera, se había calado en sus poros tan profundamente como la sábila salvadora... y se volteó de manera que ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, y le susurró al oído: "Siento mucho tener que darte una mala noticia, señora Granchester-"

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus rosados y bien proporcionados pechos para que él no notara cómo los mismos se habían levantado con sólo sentir su aliento en el oído... "¡Ya te dije que no soy la señora Granchester!"

"De cualquier manera", insistió él, "es mi deber informarte que no he visto tal cosa como monos en esta isla, así que no entiendo por qué lleva ese nombre", acercó su boca peligrosamente a la de ella, amarrándola con la mirada, "y por consiguiente, no podrás reunirte con los de tu especie", y tomándola de la barbilla, la besó lenta y dulcemente, como si el mañana no existiera, y tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para asearse y buscar alimento... y lejos de empujarlo o abofetearlo, Candy lo abrazó por el cuello, feliz de su presencia, de su cercanía, de sus besos... y esta vez fue ella quien separó los seductores labios de él, buscando embriagarse de esa boca tan afín a la de ella-

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?", preguntó Terry de repente.

Con los ojos entrecerrados bajo el efecto del breve, pero significativo beso, Candy lo miró con estupefacción. "¿A qué te refieres?"

El se puso de pie como un bólido. "Me rozó la espalda... y no, no fuiste tú, ¡qué más quisiera yo que sentirte deslizándote sobre mi cuerpo de esa manera!"

"¡Mocoso atrevido!", exclamó ella con indignación mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"¿Además de tus pechos felices de verme?", cuestionó él con sarcasmo, para mayor enojo de ella. "Sólo sé que era muy grande, y si es lo que me imagino, entonces lo atraparé y lo convertiremos en nuestra cena."

"¡Pero ni siquiera hemos almorzado!"

"¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?" Iniciando, a paso lento y silencioso, una frenética búsqueda de la cosa o animal tan asqueroso que lo había tocado, Terry dijo con voz muy baja, para no alejar la extraña aparición: "Si debemos aguardar una hora para asearnos como dices, podemos tomar unos alimentos y esperar a hacer nuestra digestión..."

Candy frunció el entrecejo. "Lo dices como si tuviéramos un colmado frente a nosotros", se acercó al borde del precipicio, donde al fin apreció, por vez primera desde su llegada a la Mona, la espectacular vista que los rodeaba. "¡Estamos en un lugar muy alto!", exclamó, admirando el mar azul con ligeros tonos de verde, "nunca había visto el océano de ese color", agregó, maravillada ante los tesoros que el Padre Celestial había creado sobre la tierra. "Es hermoso pero... ¿dónde quedó Monito?"

"Me parece que está al otro lado de los acantilados", opinó Terry, sin perder el norte de hallar al animal que había dado al traste con un romántico y bien merecido beso, "no creo que tenga nada que no posea Mona, salvo una corriente de mar que los separa, que bien pudiera estar decorada de tiburones..."

"Sólo falta algo para hacer de este sitio uno perfecto", señaló ella con una sonrisa, "¡un barco en marcha o un aeroplano!", y ambos comenzaron a reír, sin dejar de contemplar la impresionante playa, ahora repleta de-"¿Esas son tortugas de mar?", preguntó Candy.

Terry agudizó la vista para distinguir mejor a los juguetones animalitos. "No puede ser... se mueven demasiado rápido", expresó, "aunque tratándose de esta isla, ya nada me sorpren- ¡ _Ahí está_!"

Ella dio un brinco de susto al escucharlo. "¿Está qué?"

El clavó su intensa mirada en los ojos verdes. "¿Cuán exóticos son sus gustos culinarios, mujer de campo... prefiere los patitos o los conejos?"

"¡Cómo se te ocurre!", exclamó ella con disgusto. "¿Cómo crees que iba a comerme los animalitos del hogar de Pony? Son nuestras mascotas, nuestros amigos-"

"¿Entonces sólo te gustan los vegetales?"

"¡Oye, también me gusta el pollo y el pescado!"

"¿Y no te da lástima comértelos?", contratacó él, y ella enmudeció al no tener más armas con las cuales defenderse. "¿Qué me dices de ese lagartijito que está detrás de ti?"

"¿Te refieres a aquéllo que viste?", y al ver que él asentía en silencio, se dio la vuelta, muy despacio, temiendo toparse con una abominable bestia, pero resultó ser peor: un reptil de proporciones más grandes de lo usual, la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, sacando la lengua en el proceso. "Míralo, se parece a ti", dijo Terry entre risas, haciendo que Candy saliera corriendo disparada detrás de él, seguidos del antipático lagarto gigante. "Cuidado, Tarzán", se burló él, escabulléndose de una furiosa y sensual mujer con sarpullido, "alguien quiere jugar contigo, ¡jajajajaja!"

"¡Ahora verás, Terry Granchester!", gritó ella, más enrojecida por su enojo que por los granos y quemaduras, pero él, increíblemente más veloz que ella tomando en cuenta la casi atlética infancia de la rubia y la discreta formación de nobleza del actor, corría con mayor agilidad, mientras que el lagarto se arrastraba poseído alrededor de ellos... y de repente se detuvo, alucinada con la visión del duque riendo y correteando como un niño, como si estuviera dejando su vida en la carrera, a pesar de la sed y el cansancio que los arropaba. '¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste así?', preguntó desde el fondo de su corazón, embelesada con las piernas que se movían a gran velocidad, su espalda, su amplio pecho... y su corazón se estrujó al pensar en la posibilidad de que Susana hubiera disfrutado a plenitud de ese cuerpo tan cálido y bien formado. 'Estaba en todo su derecho, Candy', se reprendió, conteniendo los deseos de llorar al instante, 'no eres quién para reclamar nada...', y para no torturarse más con celos mal justificados, se plantó frente al histérico reptil, y agarrándolo de la cola con un brazo, le dio varias vueltas en el aire diciendo: "En el hogar de Pony también jugamos al béisbol", saboreó la mirada asustada de él, "¡y los niños me han nombrado la mejor lanzadora de la casa!", y lanzó al mareado animal en dirección al mocoso insolente que tanto gozaba de molestarla... pero los reflejos de Terry fueron mucho más certeros que su precisión en el lanzamiento, al éste agacharse al suelo y esquivar el golpe, haciendo que la alimaña se estrellara contra el acantilado, cayendo inerte y ensangrentada sobre la tierra.

Como si aún representara un grave peligro, ambos se acercaron, poco a poco y con suma lentitud, al casi destrozado reptil. "Pudiste haberme matado", reclamó Terry con la boca abierta, y Candy no mostró objeción alguna, pues tenía toda la razón. ¿Cómo obtuvo la fuerza para levantar un lagarto de semejante ligereza y tamaño? "Tienes razón", se limitó a decir, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlo. ¡En verdad pudo haberlo lastimado! Iba a tomar al inmóvil animal en sus manos para ahorrarle a él el asco de tener que deshacerse del mismo, pero Terry se le adelantó diciendo: "Y yo que creía que eras amante de los animales..."

"Lo soy", aclaró ella con firmeza, "pero eso no es un animal, ¡es la cosa más rara que he visto en toda mi vida!", e hizo un puchero para contener los deseos de reír, hasta que Terry exclamó, con igual brillo de complicidad en sus ojos: "¡Eso no evitó que me la aventaras como una pelota!", y ambos se partieron de risa, al mismo tiempo que él se colocaba en posición de lanzamiento, y en una pésima imitación de su bella enfermera, agudizó el tono de su voz de manera que fuera lo más similar posible al timbre de la rubia. "En el hogar de Pony jugamos al béisbol", cacareó, haciendo mofa de las dramáticas palabras de las cuales ella hiciera uso minutos atrás, "en el hogar de Pony jugamos al béisbol", y dio varias vueltas con el brazo, mientras ella se abrazaba el estómago, que ya le dolía de tanto reír. "Mira cómo lanzo, mocoso insolente", continuó él, con exagerada voz chillona y acento americano, "mira cómo te mato con esta cosa y te mando volando hasta Lalalandia", y esta vez fue él quien cayó arrodillado de la risa, mientras que Candy seguía riendo hasta las lágrimas. "¡Cuacuacuacuacua!"

"Cuicuicuicuicui", rió Terry, incapaz de concebir que a pesar de la gran probabilidad de quedarse varados en la isla por el resto de sus vidas, hallara una paz y una felicidad como nunca antes la había experimentado. Dentro de la crisis por la que estaban atravesando, ambos habían hallado la manera de volver a conocerse, de encontrarse el uno al otro ahora que eran un hombre y una mujer. Al final, su estómago comenzó a gruñir, y no precisamente a consecuencia de la risa. "Vamos, pecosa, tenemos que comer", indicó, reuniendo el valor para acercar al lagarto sin vida a la extinta fogata, "¿te atreves a sacarle la piel a esta cosa con el mismo ímpetu con el que me la arrojaste?"

Ella extendió las manos al aire dándose por vencida. "Siendo así, ¿cómo me voy a negar?"

"Si es del mismo modo como despegaste la cáscara de la sábila, te ayudaré."

"¿Por qué mejor no enciendes el fuego? Las hojas de palmeras todavía son útiles."

"Pues espero hacerlo tan bien como tú"... y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos devoraban el nuevo manjar con deleite, chupándose los dedos luego de cada bocado. "Lagarto rostizado", dijo ella con la boca llena de alimento, "¡de haber sabido que sería tan delicioso, habría venido mucho antes!"

"Despacio, Tarzán, no sabemos si nos caerá bien al estómago", sugirió Terry. "Lo cierto es que sea como se llame esta cosa, es tan sabrosa como el pollo."

"¡A mí también me supo a eso... a pollo!"

El apuntó con el dedo índice en dirección a los pocos trozos de lagarto aún disponibles. "Es tu culpa por no haberme dejado besar a mi pecosa", dijo a la carne, y Candy no pudo menos que sonreír. Si ambos querían mantener la calma y no perder la razón ni la esperanza en aquel desolado lugar, el humor era la mejor medicina, aunque estaba más que consciente que en el fondo Terry estaba tan desorientado como ella, y aún así trataba de preservar la paz entre los dos. 'No quiero que eso cambie', aceptó en su interior, 'aunque me es difícil quererlo como amigo si también tengo que aceptarlo como hombre...' De pronto, sintió un fuerte e incesante dolor de estómago, y supo que había llegado el momento de apartarse de él. "Tengo que irme", dijo con prisa, y tomando varias cáscaras de sábila que había descartado en la tierra, bajó casi corriendo pendiente abajo, y con sumo cuidado de no caer al vacío, se puso en cuclillas pegada al borde, y permitió que la digestión terminara su trabajo. 'Es una buena señal', pensó, 'significa que el organismo está funcionando bien', y luego de limpiarse, subió de regreso al interior de la cueva, donde Terry se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre una enorme piedra. "Eso es, amor mío... descansa", y se estremeció de orgullo por este valeroso hombre que había afrontado muy bien la realidad de ellos. "Cuánto lamento haberte hecho esto", susurró, "traerte hasta aquí, lejos de tu vida, de tu trabajo, de tu ciudad", y en la siguiente hora, se mantuvo en vigilia, asegurándose que él no estuviera deshidratado o inconsciente. "Es la segunda vez que te veo dormir... te ves tan tranquilo y ajeno a todo", y se sonrojó al tener el privilegio de presenciarlo en ese estado tan apacible. "Eres hermoso incluso mientras duermes", y tal y como hiciera en el bote de Lionel, su mano buscó los contornos de ese rostro que tanto adoraba, y al encontrarlos, trazó el perfil de él con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en cada roce con la abrasadora piel, hasta detenerse en el pronunciado mentón, y luego subió a los labios, esos labios que la habían besado con dulzura, con ardor, con desespero... con toda clase de emociones. Con las uñas, delineó las delgadas comisuras, y su propia boca comenzó a inflamarse al recordar las ocasiones en que ambos pares de labios se habían comunicado en mutua comunión... y se acercó lentamente, mirando sin cesar esa boca ardiente y experimentada que la hacía volar al infinito en cada exploración, y antes que su cerebro le indicara detenerse, unió sus labios a los de él, percibiendo un nueva revolución en su vientre... las mariposas del amor. Lejos de apartarse, continuó dando chasquidos en la boca del actor, mientras sus dedos disfrutaban la textura del oscuro cabello... y sin saber cómo ni por qué, aventuró la punta de la lengua a través de la inmaculada dentadura, y en lugar de encontrar resistencia, fue recibida con una danza en el interior de su boca: había estado tan inmersa en expresar su afecto por Terry, que no se había dado cuenta que lo había despertado, y ahora le devolvía el beso con intensidad.

Con mucho cuidado de no acercarla a su cuerpo, Terry sintió que había alcanzado el cielo, e incluso creyó en un principio que de veras había muerto y llegado a la gloria al ver cómo Candy, por iniciativa propia, lo había sacado del profundo pozo de los sueños, besándolo como toda una experta, experiencia que había adquirido... gracias a él. El, y nadie más que él, la había besado así, cuando ningún otro había logrado posar sus labios sobre ella... y ahora Candy retribuía lo que había aprendido a través de alegres y emotivos besos. "Hmmmmm", la oyó suspirar dentro de su boca, orgulloso de practicar con ella el arte de un buen beso, y acarició los dorados cabellos, procurando mantener ambas bocas unidas, hasta que sus labios se resecaron, y con mucho pesar se apartó diciendo: "Lamento interrumpir este momento tan romántico", continuó alisando la cabellera de la rubia, "pero si no queremos desgastarnos, deberíamos ir por un poco de agua-"

Pero Candy estaba muy lejos de ahí. Ahora que había sido sorprendida por Terry mientras lo besaba, no tenía argumentos para rechazar su cercanía. ¿Cómo haría ahora para mantenerlo a raya? Sin embargo, una voz interna le decía al oído que no había hecho mal alguno en haber probado sus labios, mas no contaba con que él reaccionaría con prontitud, retribuyendo el acercamiento. ¡No quería que se llevara una idea equivocada de ella! Estaban en la isla como dos sobrevivientes de un naufragio, y con toda seguridad serían rescatados en cualquier momento, y a partir de entonces todo volvería a ser como antes...

"¿Candy?" Terry se había puesto de pie, con su mano extendida hacia ella. Sin tomar la misma, ella se levantó por su cuenta, y dirigió sus pasos en dirección a la gruta de agua.

Terry movió la cabeza desconcertado; después de todo, no fue él quien la sorprendiera con la magia de un beso... sino _ella_ quien derribó sus propias defensas, _ella,_ quien aguardó a que él estuviera dormido para mostrar, sin razonarlo demasiado, todo el amor que sentía por él y se negaba a darle... Sin saber el rumbo que habrían de tomar dentro de la isla, se limitó a seguirla por el camino que conducía al milagroso hueco de agua, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del mismo, y Candy no tuvo otro remedio que girarse hacia él. "Prometiste no empujarme, ¿recuerdas?"

Esa fue la oportunidad que él necesitaba para romper el hielo. "Eso fue hace unas horas, querida", dijo con adulación... y la empujó hacia un declive que él mismo desconocía que existiera.

"¡Aaaahhhh!" Candy no esperaba ser deslizada de esa manera, pues creía que con tan sólo avanzar unos pasos a través de la entrada ya estaría dentro de la alberca natural; sin embargo, resbaló hasta caer unos metros más abajo, cayendo en un enorme pozo de agua de unos cuatro pies de profundidad, con cabida para unas ocho a diez personas... y de inmediato olvidó su enojo y se maravilló con lo que había en derredor.

En un área completamente cerrada, pero de mayor altura que los pequeños y angostos espacios del resto de la cueva, una imprevista charca de tranquilas aguas refulgía en una espléndida luz, sin fuente de iluminación que improvisara tal fulgor. No había peces ni ninguna otra especie marina, sólo la claridad del agua limpia y cristalina... y bebió de ella con afán, hidratando todo su organismo luego de varios días de calentura y menstruación. Tomó tanto como su cuerpo y su energía se lo permitieron, y para su alivio, el agua, efectivamente, era limpia y digna de beberse. "Gracias, Padre Celestial", dijo en voz baja, y entonces escuchó un fuerte chapuzón a sus espaldas, y cuando se dio la vuelta, Terry estaba inmerso en el agua, igualmente asombrado por la belleza y amplitud del lugar. "Es toda una pileta", señaló, llevándose varios puñados de agua a la boca, "jamás hubiera imaginado que algo así existiría..."

"Yo tampoco", confesó ella tratando de relajarse, y se viró de espaldas a él, procediendo a remover de su cuerpo sus manchas de sangre, y otros rastros de impureza. 'Al menos ya se fue la urticaria', pensó con alivio, y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Terry, quien al igual que ella desechaba la suciedad de su anatomía, y al pasar al interior de sus piernas-

"¡Tú también estás curado!"

Terry frotaba con vigor su pegajosa masculinidad cuando escuchó la agitada y risueña voz de su pecosa. "¿Te gusta observarme, eh?" Se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, mientras Candy retrocedía haciendo brazadas en el agua. "¿Qué hay de ti... acaso sigues experimentando picor, y de ahí tu mal humor?"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes", dijo ella con parquedad; y cuando él comenzó a nadar en círculos alrededor de ella, arrojó un puñado de agua a la cara del actor. "¿Me harías el favor de alejarte?"

Pero Terry no estaba dispuesto a pasar por otro episodio de rechazo y de inseguridades. "El único tiburón que estuvo a punto de atacarnos", dijo con picardía, "está lejos de aquí, con nuestra ropa en su panza y el bote de Lionel atravesándole la garganta", y en dos brazadas la atrapó en sus brazos, levantándola de tal manera que sus piernas quedaron flotando en el agua. "Eres tan liviana como una pluma", dijo entre risas, revisando el interior de sus piernas.

Sujetada por él en todas sus extremidades, sus piernas en un brazo y sus manos en el otro, Candy comenzó a retorcerse en la superficie. "Esto no es gracioso, Terry, ¡suéltame!"

Con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, Terry sólo la miraba con unos resplandecientes ojos azules bañados por el resplandor del agua. "En efecto, estás mejor", comentó, con un hilo de ansiedad en su voz, "y para tu información, soy sensible al frío, pero si continúas revolcándote de esa manera, entonces no me haré responsable de mis actos", y la soltó de repente, al tiempo que Candy lo salpicaba de agua una vez más. "¡No tenías que mirarme!", gritó, con el ya familiar tintineo en su vientre amenazando con hacerla desbordarse en amor por enésima ocasión... y se zambulló en el fondo del agua, buscando detener las reacciones de su cuerpo, y esta vez tuvo éxito, pues el tiempo transcurrido en el hermético agujero terminó por arrugarle la piel, y subió a la superficie, justo a tiempo para ver a Terry aproximarse a la plataforma de tierra que los había bajado hasta allí. "Hora de volver a casa, Tarzán", lo oyó decir, antes que él se volteara y le ofreciera su mano nuevamente. "¿Vas a venir, o comprarás una cuerda para subir?"

Candy observó el empinado sendero que la llevaría de regreso a la parte superior de la cueva, y no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar su ayuda, aunque para ello tuviera que soportar que él la tocara levemente. Levantando las rodillas para moverse con rapidez desde el extremo opuesto de la charca, pasó al lado de un divertido Terry, y se dispuso a trepar la peligrosa inclinación, pero su corta estatura no le permitía llegar muy lejos... y entonces él la alzó en el aire, levantando las abultadas posaderas hasta que pudo tocar tierra nuevamente, en un contacto tan inocente e inesperado que, en vez de ponerse en pie y seguir su camino, permaneció así, acostada sobre su estómago, recuperándose de la impactante sensación que habían dejado los largos dedos de músico sobre su posterior. No era que lo hubiera hecho intencionalmente, pero cualquier gesto proveniente de Terry, cualesquiera que fueran las razones, producía en ella un efecto tan efervescente como el de una caricia. A sabiendas que él la observaba, no se atrevía a abandonar el refugio que había encontrado a sus propias contradicciones internas.

'Ahora menos que nunca voy a salir del agua', pensó Terry, sin despegar la mirada de la apenada pecosa renuente a aceptar que le había agradado que la tocara allí, en esa abultada y suave redondez que había incendiado sus manos como leña al fuego. No había sido su intención posar sus manos allí, pero al ser tan diminuta, no tenía otra salida que recurrir a esa movida, y lo que era peor... ella no se movía de donde estaba, haciéndolo apreciar, ahora en forma abierta y desmedida, los dos promontorios que guardaban la promesa de una entrega de amor, y se mantuvo quieto, permitiendo que la quietud de las aguas terminara por helar hasta la más íntima de sus extremidades. ¿Cómo harían para salir de allí, con una Candy avergonzada de sí misma interceptando el paso hacia el resto de la cueva? Entonces se le ocurrió una idea con la cual mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque ello le costara otro incidente de enojo de parte de ella, pero ya era tiempo... tenía que saber... y de un salto cayó en el declive, justo frente a ella, y sin dar explicación alguna, arrancó de su cuello el horroroso y casi inservible collar que había guardado con tanto celo desde que lo encontrara en altamar, y salió en estampida hacia el refugio de ambos, seguido de una agobiada Candy, quien se levantó con desespero, saliendo al encuentro de él. ¡Por nada del mundo permitiría que leyera el contenido del sobre! De ser así, estaría perdida, totalmente expuesta al corazón de él, o por el contrario, se ganaría el odio de él... para siempre. 'No, eso no', pensó para sí, con lágrimas en los ojos, 'no quiero que se entere, ¡y mucho menos que me deje de hablar! ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Lo que para otros sería tan sencillo como retomar una vieja relación, para ella resultaría en un viaje sin regreso al mismísimo infierno. ¡Jamás sería feliz si estuviera a su lado, ni siquiera tratándose de una estancia transitoria en una isla desierta! Corrió tan rápido como pudo, ignorando el frío que amenazaba con levantar su pecho al desnudo, tratando por todos los medios de recuperar el collar que representaba una gran carga sobre su espalda, y que marcaba los límites entre el deber y el querer, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. "Por lo que más quieras, Terry", dijo en voz alta, esperando alcanzarlo antes que éste lograra su cometido de abrir la caja de Pandora, "¡por favor, no lo leas!"

/

Y a las afueras de la cueva, Terry leía, con la boca abierta y sin emitir palabra, el contenido de la carta que catapultara a ambos a un abismo profundo y sin fondo. ¿Cómo Candy pudo ser capaz de...? Iracundo, frotó las sienes con las manos, buscando desenredar la madeja de intriga y maldad alrededor de ellos, alimentados por la dadivosidad de Candy. ¡Cielos, a su edad ya debería distinguir entre el bien y el mal! Pero si de algo no le quedaba duda a raíz de la lectura, era de que había malgastado los pasados diez años de su vida... perdiendo el tiempo en algo que no merecía la pena. "Si ya lo sabías, Candy", preguntó con rabia, aún antes que ella lo alcanzara desde las profundidades de la cueva, "¿por qué lo permitiste, por qué?", y con ceremonia, levantó la carta en el aire, disponiéndose a quemarla en la fogata, pero resolvió hacer algo mejor... y muy acorde al contenido de la misiva. A paso agigantado, bajó a toda prisa a través de la pendiente, y minutos más tarde, estaba en la playa, lejos de Candy y de su crueldad, apilando cuantas hojas de palmeras yacían sobre la arena, así como unos troncos caídos, e hizo la carta a un lado mientras encendía una segunda y furiosa fogata, tan intensa como el brillo de cólera en sus ojos, tan bravíos como el mar que los había traído hasta allí, pero no arrojaría la carta allí, no... tan sólo había encendido el fuego para pasar allí la noche, y para suerte de él, no hacía frío, por lo que no pasaría tan mala velada una vez llegara la hora de dormir. El sol no se había ocultado aún, por lo que contaría con la iluminación suficiente para disfrutar a cabalidad de lo que estaba por hacer. "Es hora de ir al baño, Terrence Granchester", dijo con determinación; y arrojando nuevamente la carta sobre la arena en un apartado rincón de la playa, se puso en cuclillas sobre la misma, dando a las deshonrosas palabras allí escritas su merecido lugar.


	9. Capítulo 9

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

 _/_

Capítulo 9

Un rojo atardecer acariciaba las playas de la isla de Mona, tiñendo de anaranjado el paisaje de palmeras, cocos, acantilados, y toda especie de vida silvestre... y humana.

Candy emergió del oscuro acantilado, temerosa de que Terry hubiera alcanzado a leer la carta que había llevado guardada con ella desde que el primer momento en que la leyó. "¡No puedes leerla... no puedes!", exclamó, asomándose al pie del peñasco, desde donde divisó una fogata adicional a la orilla de la playa. "¿Por qué encendiste otro fuego?", preguntó con inquietud, a medida que comenzaba a descender a toda prisa al encuentro de él... y para su horror, estaba sentado frente a las olas, rasgando varias hojas de palmeras, y uniendo las tiras unas con otras, formando una especie de bordado. 'Lo usará como red de pesca', pensó, gratamente sorprendida por la suspicacia del actor para tomar toda clase de medidas en situaciones impredecibles...

Estaba con la cabeza baja, por lo que ella no podía leer la expresión en su rostro. ¿Acaso le había jugado una broma pesada, y tan sólo había guardado el collar en un lugar seguro a la espera de que ella le suplicara devolvérselo? Todo era posible en el mundo interno de Terry Granchester... y en menos tiempo de lo que se hubiera esperado en tal distancia, estaba en la playa, y avanzó con lentitud hacia él a medida que las olas le acariciaban los pies. El olor a salitre proveniente del mar era embriagador, y muy a tono con el dulce atardecer, pero más tarde elogiaría las creaciones del Todopoderoso; por lo pronto, debía asegurarse que la carta estuviera tan lejos de él como le fuera posible-

"¿Qué esperabas para decírmelo, Candy?"

Ella sintió que su piel se erizaba de miedo al escucharlo, y no lo había escuchado así, con ese frío y cortante tono de voz, desde la inoportuna ocasión en que él la sorprendiera observando la foto de Eleanor Baker en el dormitorio de varones en el San Pablo. 'Ya lo sabe', descubrió, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar en anticipo a la gran tempestad que se avecinaba... "Dame mi collar, Terry", ordenó, rogando porque él no detectara el pánico en su voz.

Sin apartar la vista del vaivén de las olas, él lanzó una espeluznante risa. "¿Te refieres a la joya, o a la pila de estiércol que había dentro de ella?"

'No le daré el gusto de enojarme', dijo ella para sus adentros. Despacio, se acercó poco a poco, a la espera que Terry le permitiera tomar asiento junto a él, y con mucha calma, conversar como personas civilizadas, hasta lograr que él le hiciera entrega de la misiva-

"Me deshice de ella, Candy... la envié adonde tenía que estar."

Ella lo miró con reproche. "¿Con qué derecho lo hiciste? Esa carta iba dirigida a mí, y a nadie más", y como si se tratara de un perfecto extraño, se cubrió los pechos y el interior de sus piernas con ambos brazos para no ser objeto de su gélida mirada, si era que en algún momento él decidiera hacerlo, pues él no mostraba interés alguno en despegar la vista de las corrientes marinas. "Debo suponer que la leíste", añadió.

Finalmente, Terry se volvió hacia ella, no sin antes cavar con las manos un hoyo en la arena y colocar su hombría dentro del mismo. "¿Con qué derecho, dices? ¿Y qué hay de _mi_ derecho... el derecho que tenía de saber?"

Tratando de no dejar escapar una sola lágrima, Candy mantuvo la compostura. "No sé de qué me hablas..."

"¡Por supuesto que lo sabes!", volvió a dirigirle una mirada asesina, "¿por qué nunca me contaste que Susana te había enviado una carta... y por qué insistes en llevarla contigo como un amuleto sagrado?" Echó más arena sobre su enterrada masculinidad. "¡Y para colmo la recibiste al poco tiempo de habernos separado en Nueva York! Es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"Era mi carta, Terry, no la tuya-"

"¡Me importa un rábano si iba dirigida al Presidente!", gritó él con ira, cerrando los puños a ambos costados para no propinar un golpe contra la arena, el agua, o cualquier bicho que se le cruzara de frente, "¡Era tu carta, pero también era _mi_ vida!", y entonces ocurrió algo que Candy jamás hubiera imaginado: con la excelente retentiva que caracterizaba a los profesionales de la dramaturgia, comenzó a describir, y casi recitar, con perfecto lujo de detalles, el contenido de la carta haciendo uso de gran parte de las expresiones escritas por Susana... y lo sabía porque ella también se había memorizado la misma. "Por dónde empezamos", dijo él entre dientes, "'Querida Candy, ¿regresaste sin percances a Chicago? Te ruego me perdones por hacerte esa escena y forzarte a regresar-'"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?", cuestionó Candy, sin poder contener su llanto por más tiempo.

Pero él estaba decidido a continuar. "'Yo sabía dónde estaba el corazón de Terry. Aunque lo sabía, no lo iba a dejar de todos modos-'"

Ella se cubrió los oídos para no seguir escuchando. "¡No sigas, por favor!", consideró regresar a la cueva, pero a pesar de la frialdad entre ambos, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo en la playa... no después que él la hubiera protegido de los peligros en el mar y el buque de O'Reilly. "¿No ves que ella no está aquí para defenderse?"

"Aún no hemos terminado", sostuvo él con dureza. "'Comparado con perder a Terry, no poder caminar no fue nada para mí'", respiró hondo antes de proseguir, incapaz de concebir que Candy hubiera rescatado la carta del Vestris por encima de su valija y demás pertenencias, "'lo que tengo que hacer es pedirte tu compasión en mi mente y continuar amando a Terry con tu porción de amor...", y aclaró la vista de sus ojos, que comenzaba a empañarse con la neblina de las lágrimas, "'te lo agradezco muy profundamente por darme la esperanza para vivir por algo... espero que seas feliz'", y cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos para que ella no lograra ver cómo se habían nublado de llanto. Cerrando los mismos con fuerza para no perder el norte de todo cuanto quería decirle, incrustó las manos en la arena, rogando a Dios que le diera el valor de desahogar toda su frustración. "Hace uno o dos años te había enviado una carta-"

"Lo sé...", susurró ella entre lágrimas, "la tengo guardada con llave en mi habitación en el hogar de Pony-"

"Y aún así, decidiste viajar con la carta de ella", replicó él, con la mandíbula temblorosa por tanta rabia contenida. "La única posesión que salvaste del Vestris, entre tantas cosas de importancia, era esa porquería..."

"No le llames así", dijo Candy en solidaridad con la fallecida. "¡Ten más respeto por los muertos! Fue tu difunta novia quien la escribió-"

"¡Una novia con la que no me hubiera quedado más tiempo de haber sabido sobre la existencia de ese papel!", exclamó Terry haciendo un mohín de disgusto. "¿Cómo pudiste aferrarte a esas palabras... y cómo no me alertaste sobre ellas?", arrojó un puñado de arena al agua, "Y yo que creía que ella había sido una buena persona, contrario a su madre... ¿no te das cuenta que en esa carta se mostró tal cual era en realidad?"

"¡No veo nada de malo en lo que me escribiera Susana!"

"¿Eres ilusa o sólo finges no entender?", cuestionó él, sin abandonar la muralla de arena que había erigido para defenderse. "¿Qué clase de persona es aquélla que encima de quitarle el novio a otra chica, averigua su dirección en Chicago para restregarle en la cara su victoria y asegurarse que no volviera a acercarse a aquéllo que consideraba su propiedad?"

"No es como lo quieres poner", objetó Candy con terquedad. "¿Quién era yo para impedirle que estuviera contigo luego de haber sacrificado su vida y su carrera por ti?"

"¿Y acaso tú, o Eleanor, o incluso cualquiera de los actores del elenco aquella noche en el ensayo, no hubieran hecho lo mismo en su lugar?"

Candy guardó silencio. ¿Adónde quería llegar Terry con todo esto... a convencerla de que Susana había sido una mala mujer? A excepción de aquella vez que la actriz le hiciera creer en el hotel de Chicago luego del estreno de _El Rey Lear_ que el actor no estaba en disposición de verla-y que luego atribuyó a sus celos de mujer enamorada-nada de lo que había hecho Susana en el pasado mostraba indicio alguno de malas intenciones en la otrora dramaturga. Midiendo con suma cautela sus palabras, comenzó a decir: "Aunque así hubiera sido", lo cierto era que por él hubiera sido capaz de ceder ambas piernas y también a _él,_ "eso no quita lo que ocurrió con Susana, ni su intento de suicidio más tarde-"

"Según lo que leí, que según tengo entendido, es lo mismo que has estado leyendo los pasados, ¿diez, once años?... ella se excusaba contigo por haber provocado lo que consideraba 'una escena'..." Pasó una mano por el agitado mentón. "De veras resultó haber sido una buena actriz. ¡Esa noche sobre la azotea fue capaz de engañarnos a todos!"

"¿Insinúas que también planificó el accidente?"

"No niego que esa idea pasara por mi mente", respiró hondo para controlarse, "pero dudo mucho que hubiera sido capaz de llegar a tal extremo, aunque no he dejado de preguntarme si acaso Susana no tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse, hacerse a un lado al mismo tiempo que lo hacía conmigo... no, definitivamente ella no lo planeó, pero sí fue muy conveniente para ella. ¡En ningún instante del tiempo que pasé a su lado, se lamentó de haber perdido la pierna! Y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de leer ese reguero de estiércol, puedo ver que de nada nos sirvió a ti y a mí haber tenido compasión de ella. ¡Su condición de inválida no le había importado en lo absoluto mientras me tuviera de lazarillo!"

"Terry, yo-"

"¡No he terminado aún!" Con los ojos zafiro llenos de furia, él abrió su corazón como debió hacerlo entonces, en el hospital St. Joseph, de no haber sido por su estupor, su cobardía, su estupidez... y una muy persuasiva señora Marlowe. "¿Has hablado con alguien más sobre esa carta, Candy... le has comentado a Albert, a la tímida, o algún otro amigo, acerca de esto?" Al ver que ella movía la cabeza en negación, él descansó la cabeza entre sus piernas. "Tal como lo suponía... no le dijiste a nadie por temor a escuchar de tus amigos, tus consejeros, o de quien fuera, las verdades que no querías oír, y que ese alguien te pusiera en tu lugar-"

"Albert me dijo que hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar cuando me separé de ti", sostuvo Candy.

"Albert es nuestro amigo, no es Dios", refutó él, "él no estaba allí para asumir posturas sobre lo que hubiera o no hubiera hecho-"

"¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera yo?" Esta vez fue Candy quien impartió hielo a sus palabras. "¿Qué querías... que echara la carta a la basura y olvidara todo lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo crees que hubiéramos sido felices sabiendo que ella había arriesgado su salud y su trabajo por ti?"

"Sacrificio que hemos pagado con creces... con tu vida y la mía como garantía", dijo él con amargura. "¿Olvidas cómo me encontraste aquella vez en Rockstown, sumido en la depresión?"

Ahogada en llanto, ella lo miró con reproche. "Recuerdo cada segundo de aquella noche como si hubiera sido hoy... pero tampoco ha transcurrido un solo día desde que recibiera esa carta que no me sintiera culpable por seguir enamorada de ti sabiendo que pertenecías a otra mujer..."

"Y muy bien que se encargó ella de recordártelo, ¿no crees? Porque si lo que yo leí fue lo mismo que tú leíste hasta que aprendiste todo de memoria", arqueó las cejas esperando toparse con la desaprobación de ella, "Susana escribió esa carta a modo de advertencia, porque temía que yo la abandonara para reunirme contigo", se alisó el cabello en un gesto desesperado e inconsciente. "¡Maldita manipuladora! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no haberme dado cuenta?"

"No hables así de ella, por favor", suplicó ella bañada en lágrimas. "¡Hizo lo que cualquier mujer enamorada hubiera sido capaz de hacer!"

"¿Y tú no lo estabas?", la miró de modo intimidante. "¿Habrías sido capaz de escribir una carta llena de hipocresía a tu rival con tal de silenciarla... por amor a mí?" Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con perplejidad. "¡Estás defendiendo lo indefendible!" De pronto, extrajo un sobre que yacía debajo de la canasta de hojas que intentaba fabricar para atrapar pescado. "Fue lo único que quedó intacto de esa vil basura... es tuyo si aún lo quieres", y lo lanzó muy lejos sobre la arena, al tiempo que se sentaba cruzado de piernas, pues ya no aguantaba el picor en el centro de su cuerpo de tanto ocultarlo de la cruel y despiadada Candy White. "Si no fuéramos rescatados en cuanto amanezca, intentaré llegar nadando hasta Monito, y te dejaré en paz."

Candy cesó su llanto de repente. "¿Cómo dices, Terry... piensas marcharte de aquí?"

El asintió con la cabeza. "Es evidente que decidí tomar el barco hacia Barbados para estar contigo, y conocerte de nuevo, como mujer-"

"¿Y por qué no fuiste a buscarme al hogar de Pony?"

"Porque es allí donde te encierras en ti misma aislándote de todos", dijo él con tristeza, "y donde huyes de mí... como ahora que estamos solos, sin nada ni nadie que nos agobie."

"¿Quieres permanecer aquí para siempre?"

"¡Por supuesto que no, Candy!" Mandando al diablo su pudor, se levantó de golpe, y en un gesto típico de él, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro y sin parar. "¿Te has fijado que en todas las horas que hemos estado en esta isla, no hemos visto un solo avión, ni siquiera un bote de pesca?" ¡Dios, cómo deseaba fumar un cigarrillo! "No pierdo la esperanza de que nos encuentren, ¡pero también pudiéramos estar aquí el resto de nuestra vida! ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso?" Se detuvo de repente, y antes que Candy retrocediera para evitar su mirada, se acercó a ella, quedando a sólo un aliento el uno del otro. "Estamos solos, Tarzán pecosa", recordó, sintiendo con alivio cómo se iba apagando su enojo, "y también estamos desnudos, sin nada que ocultar; sólo tenemos el sol y las estrellas que Dios ha enviado como única bendición... y el uno al otro", y al ver que ella bajaba la cabeza, le alzó la barbilla como varias veces había hecho, "pero si de veras no me quieres en tu vida, tampoco voy a quedarme aquí, buscando consuelo a las necesidades de la carne, viendo cómo la mujer a la que nunca he olvidado me rechaza, y al mismo tiempo me provoca ofreciendo espectáculos al pie de un acantilado..."

Llena de vergüenza, Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No sólo la había sorprendido mientras conocía los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo a las afueras de la cueva, sino que además había hecho referencia por primera vez sobre el asunto, y fue así como comprendió que Terry estaba muy, muy molesto... y ahora que conocía su perspectiva sobre la carta que le había enviado Susana, finalmente sintió que muchas cosas se aclaraban como nunca antes. ¿Con qué objeto había preservado la carta por tanto tiempo, al punto de llevarla consigo a todos lados, obligándola incluso a no responder a la carta que escribiera él, luego de más de un año de haber guardado luto por la actriz... acaso eran ciertas las suposiciones de él en cuanto a que Susana le había escrito sólo para atormentarla?

Un cielo anaranjado bañó los rostros de ambos, anunciando que en cuestión de media hora o menos, el sol haría su retirada de la pantalla terrestre. Cansado de tanto luchar contra la obstinada pecosa, y furioso de haber descubierto el lado oscuro de Susana, precisamente a través del grave daño que infligiera a Candy, se apartó unos metros de ella, y cayendo de rodillas en la arena, estalló en un sonoro y desconsolado llanto. Tantas noches sin dormir pensando en cómo estaría ella, y cómo había tomado la separación... ¿para qué? Para que el egoísmo con nombre de Susana diera al traste con las pocas esperanzas que tuviera la pecosa de volver a verlo... 'Qué poco nos conociste, Susana', pensó con aflicción, dejando caer su caudal de lágrimas sobre el arenoso suelo, '¿en serio creías que Candy no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse al margen de nosotros?' Y siguió llorando de rabia e impotencia, al no haber estado al lado de su pecosa cuando más lo necesitaba. ¡Cuánto dolor debió haberle causado el contenido de esa carta! ¿Cómo pudo Susana haber caído tan bajo, desgraciando la vida de dos personas en confabulación con su madre? Una cosa era haberlo tenido como su sombra, y otra muy distinta, haber echado sal en las heridas de Candy. "Acepté... ser novio... de Susana... por pura... obligación y formalidad...", dijo entre sollozos, "pero quien me... necesitaba... en realidad... eras tú-"

Al ver a Terry irrumpir en llanto, Candy se sintió desfallecer. Su corazón estaba aceptando al fin, no sólo la realidad sobre las intenciones de Susana para con ellos, sino también su responsabilidad en el deterioro emocional de Terry. "No te sientas culpable", susurró, reduciendo el abismo de arena que los separaba, "fui yo quien te arrojó a sus brazos, esperando que llegaras a quererla con el paso del tiempo-"

"¿Y crees que no lo intenté?", cuestionó él, sin intenciones de cesar su amargo llanto, "¿crees que no invertí cada momento de los pasados diez años en hallar en ella esa chispa que me hizo enamorarme de ti?", siguió llorando largo y tendido, "Susana amaba el teatro como yo, y era muy hermosa, demasiado accesible para mí, pero no eras tú, Candy... ¡no eras tú!" Dio una patada de disgusto sobre la arena. "¿Crees que puedes gobernar los sentimientos de los demás con sólo un chasquido de dedos?"

Candy recordó, con remordimiento, la primera noche en el Vestris donde ella había abandonado a toda carrera el salón comedor, enojada con él por no haber puesto el más mínimo empeño en sentir afecto por Susana, ¿o en realidad estaba enfadada consigo misma por haberse apartado de él en vano? "Traté de responderle, Terry", confesó, "intenté escribirle, animarla para que fuera feliz contigo pero..."

El se secó las lágrimas de su rostro. "¿Pero qué?"

Luego de haber esquivado la agonizante mirada azul para no enfrentar aquellos ojos acongojados, ella se armó de valor para contemplarlo. "No pude hacerlo... no tuve la fuerza para escribir lo que ella tanto deseaba leer, cuando mi corazón sabía que no serían sino puras mentiras", una vez más, volvió a llorar en silencio, "y también me deshice de una carta que había escrito para ti."

Terry se volteó en dirección a ella, sacudido por la revelación. "¿Hace cuánto lo hiciste... y por qué no la enviaste?"

Ella bajó la mirada para no perderse en la tristeza de los ojos azules. "Fue hace mucho tiempo; en ella mencionaba todos los momentos compartidos, los recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre y...", aguardó porque se deshiciera un nudo en su garganta para continuar, "finalicé la carta diciendo que te había amado."

Al oírla, Terry sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Candice White Andley había estado, en efecto, enamorada de él, tal y como había imaginado, ¿pero ahora? No contaba con haberse equivocado en su análisis sobre el actual torbellino emocional de la pecosa, entonces... ¿en verdad ella no deseaba iniciar un romance con él? "¿Dijiste 'amado'?", preguntó, temeroso de corroborar la información.

Había llegado el momento que Candy había añorado, mas no esperado... deseado, mas no alentado. El pasado y el presente habían conspirado para mostrarse simultáneamente ante sus ojos. Con la incertidumbre de no saber qué le depararía el destino, si volver al lado de los suyos en el hogar de Pony, continuar hacia Barbados como había trazado, o permanecer en la isla de Mona el resto de sus días, estaba en una encrucijada entre el deber y el amor. ¡Nunca antes había pensado en ella antes que en los demás! "Nuestros seres queridos deben habernos dado por muertos", dijo con voz quebrada, "¡no quiero imaginar cómo están sufriendo!"

"Yo tampoco", admitió él, "pero mientras me encuentre aquí, no pensaré en otra cosa que no sea en continuar vivo y mantenerte a salvo... aunque eso, Candy, dependerá solamente de ti", y guardó silencio, a la espera de que ella abriera su alma del mismo modo en que él había despellejado la suya... y fue entonces cuando ella sintió el golpe de sus palabras, pero más que nada, de sus futuras acciones, si ella no tomaba una decisión. "No te vayas a Monito, Terry", suplicó, "en todo caso, quien debe irse soy yo."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque no merezco tu amor", confesó al fin, liberando más de una década de angustia y remordimientos, a pesar del positivismo con que siempre manejaba su vida, "porque yo provoqué tu adicción al alcohol, y ahora que te escuchado...", tomó un respiro antes de continuar, "comprendo que he sido una tonta al haber creído a ciegas en las palabras huecas de una carta..." Se sentó justo frente a él, con el alivio de verlo más tranquilo. "No pude enviarte una carta, Terry... porque no era cierto cuando mencioné que te había amado", cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para que él no observara el temblor que se había apoderado de los mismos, "no te había amado... porque aún te amo", y hundió la cabeza entre las piernas, avergonzada y arrepentida de haber declarado su amor. "Te amo, Terry", susurró, en medio de agudos y desgarradores sollozos, "siempre te he amado, más que a ninguna otra persona que conociera antes que a ti, porque Bert fue mi príncipe de la colina, pero sólo fue una ilusión infantil, y Anthony me gustaba, y lo quise mucho; pero lo que siento por ti es diferente, demasiado fuerte", se cubrió el rostro con las manos para no desnudar su alma más de lo que ya había desnudado su cuerpo, "¡y nunca he dejado de amarte!", y de pronto estuvo envuelta en sus brazos, los brazos del amor de su vida. "¡Lo siento tanto, Terry!", exclamó con un gemido de dolor, y agradecida, a pesar de todo, de que él la tuviera ahora resguardada en su pecho, cuando tenía motivos de sobra para deshacerse de su presencia. Por haberse negado a su amor, y al sentimiento que nunca había mermado entre ellos, le había negado a su vez a él la oportunidad de ser feliz, logrando lo opuesto de lo que había tenido trazado para su adorado actor...

"Soy quien te debe una disculpa", le dijo él al oído, arrepentido al instante de haber descargado toda su ira contra ella. "Fui muy duro contigo al juzgarte por dejar las cosas como estaban al recibir esa carta de Susana-", y sus palabras se desvanecieron con el viento arenoso y aromático, al haber escuchado una mejor música para sus oídos: la admisión de ella de que lo amaba. Ya casi lo había confirmado, pero al haber oído de ella la revelación sobre esa carta que nunca le enviara, cuyo final había descrito con un simple 'te amé', su corazón había dado un vuelco de angustia y desilusión... hasta ahora, en que todo el enojo acumulado las pasadas horas había cedido al paso del amor...

"¿Cómo fue tu vida... al lado de ella?"

Sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta, él decidió, para bien de ella y de sí mismo, mostrar el lado feo de una vida sin amor... sólo así sanarían las heridas de ambos. "Susana no me amaba, Candy; tan sólo _creía_ hacerlo, pero en realidad buscaba la figura de un padre... y de un enfermero", y relató, con todo lujo de detalles, todo cuanto había tenido que soportar viviendo bajo el mismo techo de madre e hija... desde preparar varias comidas al día porque ninguna de ellas solía comer un mismo platillo más de una vez, hasta alcanzarle una pluma que descansaba tan cerca como sobre su falda, y limpiarle el flujo del mes. "También tuve que abrir una cuenta bancaria a nombre de la señora Marlowe", añadió", pues luego de la muerte de Susana, consiguió un abogado que probara en una corte que quedaría completamente desamparada ahora que no contaría con los ingresos de Susana, y no tenía a nadie que la ayudara en hacer sus finanzas."

Candy se había mantenido abrazada a él a medida que él contaba todas las atrocidades perpetuadas por la señora y señorita Marlowe... y ahora que él había finalizado, mucho menos rompería el abrazo. "¿Escuché bien, Terry... acabas de decir que tienes que mantener económicamente a la señora Marlowe porque la ley así lo dispuso?"

Sin deshacer el abrazo, él se apartó sólo un poco, lo suficiente para admirar sus hermosos ojos verdes. "En cierto modo se lo debo a Susana, por el sacrificio que hizo..."

"¡Pero no es justo!"

"Muchas cosas no han sido justas, para ninguno de nosotros", expresó él con sabiduría, y dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, aspirando su aroma de campo, de frescura... de sensualidad. "Te he extrañado tanto...", murmuró; y fue entonces cuando supo que había llegado su turno de mostrar, con palabras, la intensidad de lo que ella representaba en su vida... "Te amo, Candy", dijo en voz baja, dejando escapar una lágrima sobre el pecoso hombro, "te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando no éramos sino un par de mocosos malcriados", y sin poder evitarlo, ambos comenzaron a reír, liberando la tensión que los había afectado los pasados días.

Candy sintió la gruesa lágrima de Terry rodar por su espalda, y afianzó aún más el abrazo, escuchando así con claridad los acelerados latidos de sus corazones. ¡Terry le había dicho que la amaba, esta vez con palabras, no sólo con hechos! "Nunca nadie me lo había dicho", confesó, orgullosa de ser la dueña del corazón del actor más cotizado de todo Broadway. Broadway... "No puedo odiar a Susana por lo que hizo", dijo.

"Yo tampoco", reconoció él, sintiendo, a través de esas palabras, que su corazón al fin era libre. "Tan sólo era una loca desquiciada..." En eso, se apartó de ella diciendo: "Me odio más a mí mismo, por no haberte dicho la verdad sobre el accidente a tu llegada a Broadway, y por no haberte detenido a la salida del hospital... fui un cobarde, y no luché por nosotros lo suficiente", cerró los ojos para disipar el agridulce recuerdo del abrazo del adiós en las frías escaleras del St. Joseph, "hasta podía apostar que estabas desarrollando una fiebre-"

"La tuve", indicó ella, sin nada más que ocultar a tan maravilloso ser humano. "Estuve varios días con calentura... Albert fue mi paño de lágrimas."

"¿Tanto así?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Estaba deshecha... hubiera sido mejor que la amaras, así yo habría sentido menos dolor..." ¡Eso! Luego de más doce años de interrogantes, de reproches consigo misma, al fin había descubierto el por qué se había escudado tanto en la carta de Susana para no entregar su amor a Terry: porque mientras tuviera la esperanza de que él se enamorara de la inválida, no tendría motivo alguno para correr en su busca. "Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, Terry..."

El la abrazó nuevamente, haciendo lo posible por no volver a llorar. ¡Qué cruel había sido el destino al mantenerlos distanciados, y qué horrible el proceder de Susana al haber chantajeado emocionalmente a su pecosa! "¿De qué se trata?"

"He sido injusta contigo todo este tiempo", expresó, corriendo el velo que había nublado el espectro de su vida, "ahora que lo pienso mejor, en el fondo sabía que las palabras de Susana eran falsas... sólo que no quería resultar herida una vez más si regresaba a tu lado, y no era sino a través de la carta que me mantenía fuerte, en mi propósito de no buscarte", ocultó su rostro entre el acogedor hombro de él, derramando nuevas y amargas lágrimas. "¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel contigo?"

Terry acarició el fragante cabello corto de la enfermera. "Eso no te convierte en una mala persona, Candy", aspiró el aroma de los rizos, enviando una fugaz corriente eléctrica a las terminaciones nerviosas de ella, "tan sólo te hace más humana... como a cualquier mujer."

"No pensabas así hace un momento..."

"Dije cosas que no debí... pero más que estar molesto contigo, estaba furioso conmigo mismo", sepultó la barbilla en el delicado cuello, sintiendo cómo la piel de ella hormigueaba al contacto, "por creer que la conocía bien, y que no sería capaz de-"

"No tienes por qué infligirte; no sabías que ella me había enviado una carta..."

"Y tú no sabías cómo era mi vida a su lado", se frotó los párpados que estaban inflamados de tanto llorar. "Eso nos convierte en dos ilusos... aunque sí hay algo que no me perdonaré jamás..."

"¡Pero no hay nada que deba perdonarte!"

"Sí lo hay", sostuvo él con firmeza. "Ese largo viaje que hiciste desde Chicago, ajena a lo que había ocurrido, al accidente, las presiones de la señora Marlowe", se tapó los oídos para acallar las voces de una conciencia intranquila, "no fue justo para ti haber regresado a tu ciudad sola, sin que al menos te hubiera dado una explicación-"

"Me hubiera marchado de todos modos", dijo ella con resignación, "si me quedaba, sólo habría hecho más difíciles las cosas, o Susana hubiera intentado quitarse la vida una vez más..."

"Ahora sabemos que no lo iba a hacer", comentó él con amargura. ¡Cuántos sufrimientos, cuantas largas noches de agonía y llanto y de ahogar las penas en el alcohol! "¡Vaya experiencia la que nos tocó vivir!"

"Apenas éramos unos niños", dijo Candy, en total acuerdo con él, "eso, entre otras cosas, nos hizo madurar más rápido que otros-"

"Y es por ello que seguimos enamorados como la primera vez."

"No lo había pensado de ese modo", y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Susana, y en la huella tan profunda que tanto ella como su madre habían dejado en la personalidad de Terry. "Ahora comprendo por qué te mostrabas tan complaciente en el barco, diciendo que sí a todo lo que decía, a pesar de mis desplantes... estabas tan acostumbrado a hacer la voluntad de Susana y su mamá, que en tu empeño en pasar más tiempo conmigo, nunca me dabas un no por respuesta", y con el corazón comprimido a raíz de los traumáticos años que en que el actor había repartido su tiempo y su libertad entre el teatro y las damas Marlowe, acarició con la palma de la mano los párpados llorosos del actor, al tiempo que componía las rebeldes cejas, estremeciéndolo en el acto. "Vuelve a hacer eso... me gusta", y ella lo complació gustosa, serenando así su corazón, que se había endurecido en un principio al descubrir que ella había llevado el peso de esa carga como una cruz, pero una sola y traslúcida mirada de la enfermera había sido suficiente para mostrar que no hubo malicia alguna en sus acciones... sólo ingenuidad, y un hermoso corazón. "Ya veo por qué estabas tan reacia a entablar una amistad conmigo", dijo con ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación de los diminutos dedos de ella calmando su mente y su espíritu. "Susana nos tuvo prisioneros a ambos, pero ya no está... y ahora somos libres de ella, y del daño que nos ha hecho-"

"Y nos hemos liberado más del daño que nos hemos hecho nosotros mismos", señaló Candy, continuando con los suaves y casi terapéuticos movimientos; y en silencio, admiró aún más al hombre que había dejado atrás un vicio que había malogrado su adolescencia, para dedicarse de lleno a su vocación, como vía de escape a su adolorido y lastimado corazón. "Ya no llores más, Terry", imploró, con un hilo de desasosiego en su voz, "te conocí llorando, y llorando nos despedimos... no soporto verte así..."

El se sonrojó al escucharla. "Soy actor... muestro mis emociones muy de lleno", y tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas, depositó un sonoro beso en la rosada palma. "Debo ser el sujeto más llorón que hayas conocido..."

"¡Lo eres!", exclamó ella con una sonrisa, acariciando la mano que él había besado. "¿Te gustó, Tarzán... que te tocara así?", y al ver que ella bajaba sonrosada la cabeza, alzó la bien delineada barbilla con un puño, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. "Si estuviéramos en el barco, o en Barbados, o en cualquier otra parte, te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo, no sin antes haber mandado raptar al sacerdote para oficiar nuestro casamiento."

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba a unos niveles que amenazaban con rebasar los límites de lo normal. "¿Casarte conmigo?"

"No veo por qué te sorprende", dijo él con asombro, "a menos que tú no sientas lo mismo y no desees hacerlo-"

"¡Pero yo sí quiero, Terry!", llorosa de alegría, se aferró al cuello de él con los brazos. "¡Sí quiero casarme contigo!"

Apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho, Terry dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad. "No veía el día en que escuchara esas palabras de tus labios..."

"Y yo de los tuyos", reconoció ella al fin, "antes de la noche de tu estreno en Broadway, y muchas veces después, soñaba despierta con que estábamos casados, y te preparaba el desayuno..."

"Pero estamos aquí, Candy, y no podemos contraer matrimonio... aún", dijo él, como antesala al próximo paso que estaban por dar, juntos, siempre y cuando ella estuviera de acuerdo; y tomándola de la mano, la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y con las manos y dedos entrelazados, la condujo a una roca ubicada en una esquina, bañada por la marea, y por los rayos del sol que ya comenzaba a descender. Una vez allí, la ayudó a tomar asiento sobre la dura superficie, y luego se agachó a sacar un objeto que había escondido bajo la gran piedra. "Aquí tienes tu collar, pecosa", y con toda formalidad, colocó el mismo en el cuello de la rubia. "Siento como si me hubieras puesto un anillo de compromiso", dijo ella con emoción.

El guiñó un ojo a su cómplice en materia de sobrevivencia. "No es de compromiso sino de matrimonio", y con estas palabras, acercó su boca a la de ella, quien no tardó en devolverle el gesto de amor infinito, sellando así el pacto de amor entre ellos. Rodeando el cuello de él con los brazos, lo besó con ímpetu, pero más que nada, con una paz y una tranquilidad como sólo una mujer enamorada y satisfecha con su vida podía sentir. Este era su hogar, su remanso, y muy posiblemente, el lugar donde habría de pasar el resto de su vida, pero nada de eso importaba ahora... el mañana sólo tendría sentido a través de él, y mientras ese mañana no llegara, aprovecharía al máximo su presente... y ese presente era Terry. "Te amo tanto", suspiró entre lágrimas, apartándose de él para enjugar su propio llanto, y fue entonces cuando él resolvió no andar con más rodeos. "Aquí no puedes ser mi esposa con papeles", comenzó a decir, "pero henos aquí... dos seres que se aman, prácticamente desnudos", clavó su intensa mirada zafiro en las grandes y expresivas esferas verdes de la joven, "y con la única bendición de Dios, y de este mar que nos rodea... quiero que seamos marido y mujer", y volvió a besarla, a la espera que ella le diera una cachetada, o lo empujara al mar...

Saboreando la delicia de sus besos, Candy supo que había llegado al paraíso. Nada de lujos ni excentricidades, ni de humanitarias vocaciones: su lugar estaba allí, junto al hombre que amaba, y al que hiciera sufrir en el pasado, pues ella también había sido una cobarde al haber dejado el camino libre a otra mujer, sólo porque no quería arriesgar su trabajo, ni su zona de comodidad en Illinois... y no precisó dar su aprobación para que él continuara adelante con sus avances, pues sabía muy bien a qué se refería, ya que su corazón de mujer había dictado lo que tenía que hacer por deber. 'Mi deber de esposa... su mujer', pensó con orgullo, deteniendo el beso para admirar el reflejo de sus ojos en las oceánicas pupilas de él, llevando en su mirada la respuesta que él ansiaba obtener.

Terry no supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido; sólo tenía conciencia de que los moribundos rayos de sol revestían la magnífica figura de Candy de destellos anaranjados, y una ola de amor y admiración colmó todo su ser, pero no debía apresurarse, no... no en la primera vez de su Tarzán fogosa. Una vez más, encontró la suavidad de sus labios, y con ello, la cálida reciprocidad de ella, y una nueva pasión comenzó a acrecentarse a medida que ambos se abrazaban y se saboreaban el uno al otro, desde una nueva perspectiva. Los besos se hicieron más largos y profundos, consumiendo cada segundo de nuevos descubrimientos. Sintió la mano de ella acariciar nuevamente su cuello, y para estar libre de dudas, él rompió el encanto de los besos, y al tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos, no encontró aprehensión alguna que le impidiera culminar el camino. La decisión estaba tomada, y Candy lo había convertido en su decisión, y en su selección.

Nunca antes había visto ella tanta belleza. La brillante luz del sol había colmado el mar bravío en los ojos de Terry de un sinnúmero de colores, convirtiéndolos en todo un prisma de emociones... y fue entonces cuando la mano de él comenzó a recorrer, con calculada lentitud y deliberación, el interior de los muslos... y lejos de cerrar las piernas como muestra de recato, poco a poco extendió las mismas, sin proponérselo, hasta que lo más íntimo de su cuerpo estaba a la vista de él. Se desconocía por completo, y había perdido la noción de su físico, ¿pero acaso el amor no se trataba de eso... de perder un poco la dignidad y humillarse, rendirse con humildad y orgullo al ser amado? Si enamorarse equivalía a estar feliz de perder un poco de cordura y de voluntad, entonces ella entregaría todas las armas, y levantaría bandera blanca en señal de paz.

Terry contempló el transfigurado rostro de la pecosa, quien con ojos entrecerrados, se dejaba llevar por las expresiones físicas del amor que él le ofrecía. Sin darse cuenta, había separado las piernas, mostrando así la ofrenda que estaba dispuesta a entregarle, a modo de invitación... y en silencio dio gracias al Todopoderoso por ser el merecedor de ese regalo de amor. Jugando con el collar que colgaba con soltura de los agitados pechos, acomodó el mismo como correspondía, pero sus manos no se apartaron de allí: con el tiempo a su favor, y con toda la calma del mundo, extendió las palmas de sus musicales manos, y deslizó las mismas, en toda su amplitud, cubriendo, y acariciando a su paso, las planicies de su pecho.

Cerrando los párpados con fuerza, Candy contuvo la respiración. Las manos que bordeaban su pecho no eran las de un médico en una consulta, sino las diestras manos de un pianista, su músico y actor favorito... y su piel comenzó a tiritar con escalofríos, y la ya conocida fiesta de mariposas en su vientre. De repente, él cambió la rutina con las manos, y cuando empezó a trazar leves y pausados círculos alrededor de ambos capullos, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, que luego se convirtieron en dos, en tres... y sintió cómo sus pechos se abrían como los pétalos de una flor. "Mírame, Candy", dijo él en un tono de voz más grave de lo usual, pero irresistiblemente británico y masculino. "Mírame, Candy", repitió, esta vez como un mandato, y ella obedeció gustosa, justo en el momento en que las llanuras de sus pechos comenzaban a endurecerse. "No dejes de mirarme mientras te hago mía", dijo sin tapujos, y ella acató sus deseos en dulce sumisión... hasta que vio un gran mástil en el interior de las piernas de su amado. "¿Qué fue lo que te picó?", preguntó en voz baja, temiendo romper el encanto del momento.

En lugar de espantarse, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una risotada; y sin abandonar las puntiagudas montañas que se erizaban cada vez más bajo sus manos, contestó: "Me ha picado el gusanito del amor, Tarzán fogosa... y ahora sí está muy inflamado", y sin dejar de brindar atención a los levantados pechos, se inclinó para besarla, hasta que al fin retiró las palmas del busto, y tomando las manos de Candy entre las tuyas, las llevó hasta el lugar donde se concentraba el origen de la descendencia.

Candy iba a retirar las manos con espanto, pero él la detuvo por las muñecas, llevando las mismas nuevamente al centro de su cuerpo, manteniendo sus manos firmes sobre las de ella. "No te volverás a escapar", sonrió con malicia, mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil, con el varonil bulto de él entre sus manos, como si estuviera acunando a un recién nacido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en estos casos? No quería lastimarlo, pero a juzgar por la descarga vespertina que él hiciera horas antes, se trataba de una zona sensible al tacto... y dejó que su corazón marcara el paso que habría de seguir. Con mucha ternura, amor y delicadeza, Terry la había enamorado con sus manos del mismo modo en que tocaba con gran dedicación las teclas del piano, y esta vez correspondía a ella brindarle los cuidados amorosos que tanto merecía. Tratando de recordar los movimientos de él más abajo del acantilado, tomó con mano temblorosa el instrumento de pasión, y empezó a hacer círculos alrededor del mismo, rozándolo con la punta de las uñas, mientras que con la otra mano tomó las dos alhajas que hacían juego, y tal y como hiciera él con sus pechos, deslizó la palma de la mano en toda su anchura a través de las dos piedras preciosas. '¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?', preguntó en su interior, sorprendida de su osadía; pero Terry y ella conformaban ahora una pareja, y como tal, debían sostener intimidad sin ningún tipo de limitaciones. 'Al menos no se ha quejado', pensó para sí, hasta que él liberó sus propias manos, y colocándolas sobre los hombros de ella para no perder el balance, empezó a entonar un hermoso cántico amoroso, en su inconfundible e irresistible voz... los gemidos de Terry, quien no tenía reparo alguno en ser escuchado por gran parte de los animales que habitaban la isla, acariciaban sus oídos cual brisa mañanera. 'Se siente feliz', pensó con alegría, aumentando la energía en sus movimientos. ¡Tenía la motivación para hacerlo!

La luz del sol poniéndose en el horizonte, en combinación con la iluminación proveniente de la fogata, se infiltró en la piel silvestre y de porcelana de la pecosa, irradiándola de una increíble belleza. ¡Y el modo en que lo acariciaba! Sin ser una experta en artes amatorias, Candy poseía un envidiable instinto para hacer feliz a un hombre, pero no a cualquier hombre... sólo a él, a quien ella había confesado que nunca había dejado de amar. Con ingenuidad, genuino amor, y manos diestras de enfermera en un solo contacto, ella le brindaba una dicha como nunca la había recibido de ninguna mujer con la que hubiera dormido en el pasado; pero Candy no era una de tantas esas mujeres sin rostro y sin nombre... era su amor, su amiga... y ahora su amante. Con gentileza, retiró las pequeñas manos del interior de sus piernas, y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, cuando de pronto ella cayó de bruces sobre su estómago, sin que él tuviera tiempo de ayudarla.

Acostada boca abajo sobre la roca, Candy se encontró observando, con mucho detenimiento, la dilatada virilidad de Terry. ¿Así se transformaban los hombres cuando estaban en pleno apogeo amoroso? Llena de curiosidad por el gran cambio que había ocurrido en el cuerpo de él, volvió a tomarlo entre sus manos, y conociendo ahora la importancia que tenía para un hombre el alcanzar la plenitud a través de su talismán de amor, lo acercó a su rostro, y comenzó a acariciarlo con la mejilla, mientras que un sentado y muy erguido Terry intentaba separarse. "No, Candy, es muy pronto para ti... ahora no...", pero ya era tarde, pues si de algo había servido el haber sorprendido a la desenfrenada pareja de casados en un rincón del Vestris, sería en preparación para este momento, para practicar lo que había aprendido, precisamente con él, con su maestro en el amor; y luego de dar gracias a Dios por haberle permitido fisgonear al par de escandalosos, tomó el preciado amuleto entre sus dedos, dando uno que otro beso con la punta de los labios... y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a probar el manjar que la vida le había ofrecido.

 _"¡Aaaahhh!"_ , incapaz de liberarse de ella por temor a lastimarse a sí mismo, Terry no tuvo otro remedio que acariciar con ternura los cabellos de su pecosa, quien con mucha efusividad le brindaba un placer inigualable. "Despacio... Tarzán... no es... un... biberón", pero en el fondo estaba feliz de sentirla entre sus piernas, y muy en especial, de la entrega total con la que ella se abría a todo un mundo de posibilidades junto a él. Pensó en el infortunado encuentro con el candente matrimonio en el barco, y sonrió al concluir que la accidentada experiencia había servido como marco de referencia para que la rubia abriera su mente a la modernidad y vida íntima del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con su alma y corazón.

"Hmmmmmm", contrario a lo que Candy había pensado, tener su boca ocupada sobre la piel de Terry no le producía repulsión alguna, sino todo lo opuesto... estaba orgullosa de estar de tú a tú con la mujer que había llevado a su marido a tocar las estrellas en el corredor del Vestris, y a juzgar por el modo tan sutil como él la sujetaba por los cabellos, él no podía estar menos orgulloso. Feliz de escucharlo en su delirio, entonando a viva voz el alcance de su gozo, ella se ocupó de administrarle el mejor cariño que una mujer pudiera prodigarle a su verdadero amor, hasta que él la empujó con fuerza, y sentándola junto a él en la roca, comenzó a rozar la femineidad de ella con su propia carne. "Debes... estar... lista...", indicó a duras penas, ansioso por consumar su deseo, aguardando a que ella estuviera tan preparada como él.

Candy palpó cómo su intimidad estaba siendo acariciada por la de Terry, en lentos y estilizados movimientos que la hicieron vibrar de placer... y una vez más, sus piernas abrieron paso a las fricciones de él. Empezó a gemir con desespero, pues lo amaba y lo necesitaba... necesitaba todo de él en ese instante, llenarse de su amor, de sus caricias, de su fuego... y sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, haciendo que él se detuviera a contemplarla, honrado de ser el elegido para poseer ese cuerpo y alma por primera vez. 'Ya está lista', pensó con júbilo, temblando de emoción ante la inminente unión. Alzando fácilmente las caderas de ella, la sentó sobre su regazo, dejándola suspendida en el aire. "Para que no... sientas tanto...dolor", dijo entre jadeos, explicando la razón para colocarla en esa posición... y sujetándola con firmeza por las caderas, comenzó a bajarla lentamente, hasta que su centro tocó a las puertas de su virginidad.

Sentada por completo encima de él, Candy comenzó a temblar con anticipación. ¿Qué tal si era demasiado doloroso? A sus treinta años, de seguro estaba cerrada como una concha... entonces sintió una fuerte presión dentro de ella, a medida que Terry iba encontrando resistencia en el camino. Poco a poco, y sin apartar las manos de sus caderas, él fue adentrándose en las murallas que protegían su inocencia... y rasgó el velo de su doncellez.

El dolor había sido tan punzante que trató de incorporarse, pero él la mantuvo sujeta de las caderas, aguardando, con infinita paciencia, a que ella se recuperara de la laceración. "Te he lastimado, pecosa", dijo con tristeza. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado evitarle tanta molestia!"

Incapaz de respirar por el intenso dolor, Candy dejó escapar un sollozo, y Terry percibió el temblor de ella en el interior de su ser. Frotándole la espalda para calmarla, colocó las manos de ella sobre sus hombros diciendo: "Abrázame... pronto pasará, te lo prometo", pero en el fondo estaba apesadumbrado por la posibilidad de haberle infligido demasiado daño. Rotando las caderas de ella con las manos para que no sintiera tanto el peso de su hombría, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, iniciando una danza de amor bajo el lánguido sol de isla de Mona. "Muévete conmigo, mi amor", dijo con ternura, abriéndose paso entre los más recónditos confines de ella, "eso es, mueve tus caderas, así, como te estoy enseñando..."

Confiando plenamente en él, Candy continuó moviendo las caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tal y como él comenzara a hacer en su lugar, y para su asombro, él se las había ingeniado para acoplar su ritmo al de él, haciendo que ambos pares de caderas se movieran en la misma dirección, haciendo de sus embestidas internas unas más intensas... y ese choque de él con sus derribadas murallas de inocencia rindió frutos, humedeciéndose por dentro como par de veces lo hiciera a lo largo del día. Poco a poco, la flor de su intimidad fue cediendo a la invasión, y finalmente Candy adquirió conciencia de los dos cuerpos fusionados en uno solo. 'Estamos unidos', pensó con éxtasis, '¡Terry está dentro de mí!', y con ese pensamiento, su humedad fue impregnando a Terry dentro de ella, enloqueciéndolo de deseo... y fue así como embistió con fuerza, galopando sin freno y sin rumbo, y ella, sin saber lo que hacía, cómo lo hacía ni por qué lo hacía, respondió al llamado del amor y de la carne, saliendo al encuentro de las caderas de él.

Terry la abrazó con fuerza, jadeándole al oído: "Eso es... mi amor... quiero... que lo disfrutes...", y al oírlo, ella dio comienzo a una sinfonía de alaridos, gritando como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, ni siquiera mientras jugaba en el hogar de Pony. Gritó y se movió encima de él, sintiéndolo muy dentro de ella y de su vida...

El continuó con los embates, satisfecho de haber atravesado y ensanchado el sendero íntimo de su mujer, absorbiendo cada gota de humedad que brotaba de ella, de su amor, del cuerpo que le había ofrendado... y en un alarido, derramó espesos y fulminantes bálsamos dentro de ella, torrente tras torrente... y Candy lloró de felicidad al sentirse llena de él, de su pasión, y sus caderas dieron alegres la bienvenida al tónico proveniente del dueño y señor de su cuerpo y su corazón, lubricando todo su interior, hasta que sintió una fuerte contracción en lo más profundo de su ser, e impulsó su cuerpo hacia adelante, destilando el zumo de su amor, formando con él un nuevo y delicioso elixir.

Una media luna hacía su aparición en el litoral, como testigo tardío y silente de la unión de los dos amantes. Estrechamente abrazados, y manteniendo la misma posición que habían asumido para la entrega, Candy y Terry buscaron, fatigados, el modo de recuperar la respiración. El aún estaba dentro de ella, quien tampoco tenía prisa alguna en separarse de él. Despacio y con los ojos cerrados, ella unió su frente a la de Terry, como si en ese estado de reposo hallara un espacio de aire para respirar. Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos, asimilando la presencia de uno dentro del otro, y de todo cuanto habían tenido que superar antes de llegar hasta allí. Finalmente, él dijo con mucha dificultad: "Debo... dar... las gracias... a Anthony..."

Alzando la cabeza con lentitud para no perder el equilibrio, ella preguntó jadeando: "¿Por qué... mi amor... por qué... Anthony?"

El permaneció en silencio, buscando un poco de aire, algo que no sería muy difícil gracias al salitre del mar. A casi catorce años de haberse conocido, finalmente Candy se había convertido en su mujer... algo que parecía imposible luego de haber estado encadenado a la voluntad de Susana. 'Nunca lograste aplacar mi amor por ella, desgraciada', dijo para sus adentros, con la tranquilidad de haber hecho lo correcto al haber tomado la decisión de aguardar por Candy en el Vestris. Todo había sucedido a su debido tiempo, luego de haber atravesado la gran prueba del castigo infligido sobre sí mismo, y de una castidad voluntaria. ¡Cómo se había esforzado para no sucumbir a sus deseos prematuramente! Pero ahora era tan suyo como ella lo era de él. Habían tenido un malentendido, ¡pero vaya reconciliación! Bien había valido la pena la discusión entre ellos tomando en cuenta el desenlace... Aún quedaba por resolver su situación en la isla, asumiendo que en algún momento de lo que les restara de vida pudieran ser rescatados; pero mientras ello no sucediera, recuperaría con Candy el tiempo perdido, y si bien no estaban casados por la iglesia, al menos contarían con la presencia de Dios... y los conspiradores elementos de una isla. "Anthony... fue... es... un ángel", musitó al fin, sorprendido de sus propias palabras, "no me parezco... en nada a él... y aún así... se apareció en tu mente... y te dirigió hacia mí..."

Candy aún se reponía de sus esfuerzos amorosos cuando se estremeció al escuchar, de labios de Terry, lo que consideraba una declaración, más que una opinión. Tenía razón: a excepción del efecto de la champaña en aquel 1914, no había ningún motivo por el cual hubiera confundido el físico de Anthony con el de Terry, aunque ambos tenían idénticos timbres de voz, hasta ahora que el tono de Terry había adquirido el matiz de un hombre maduro... el hombre al que ahora pertenecía en cuerpo, mente y corazón. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que el Divino Creador tuviera deparado para ellos; pero el tiempo que estuvieran habitando la isla de Mona, ya fuera de manera transitoria como para siempre, esta vez no se dejaría influenciar por nada ni nadie que fuera su alma y corazón. Aún no se perdonaba por el grave error de no haber compartido con nadie la carta que le enviara Susana, pero ahora que había hecho las paces con Terry, y que ambos, al fin, consumaran su amor ante Dios y nadie más, decidió que había llegado la hora de estar en paz con el asunto, por su propia sanación emocional como también la de Terry, su esposo... sí, su marido, pues si bien había sido formada en un ambiente cristiano, la realidad en la isla la había hecho reconsiderar acerca del papel que Dios tenía para ella en el mundo. Rodeados de naturaleza indomable por todos lados, no necesitaba un papel para sentirse realizada como esposa y como mujer... "Así es... mi amor", dijo en un susurro, batallando aún con su respiración, "es todo un ángel... si no hubiera sido por él... no te hubiera conocido", y rompió a llorar a viva voz, en gratitud al Padre Celestial, y a todos Sus ángeles, en especial a Anthony, por haber propiciado ese encuentro en el Mauritania. "¡Gracias... Anthony!", exclamó entre sollozos, acariciando con las manos el pecho de Terry, como si con ello asegurara su presencia a su lado.

"No llores... Tarzán fogosa", dijo él, calmando a su bella enfermera mientras alisaba sus cabellos. "El llorón... de la casa... soy yo... sólo yo... tengo ese privilegio", y ambos se partieron de risa, haciendo más ardua la faena de recobrar el aliento. "Yo también... le estoy agradecido", agregó él, luego que cesaran de reír, "y también... tuve celos de él", y la apretó contra él, haciendo que ambos pechos se encontraran, y sus pectorales saludaron con alegría a las atentas y redondas colinas de ella. "Fui un estúpido con Anthony", dijo en voz baja, dejando que una lágrima de emociones exaltadas cayera sobre el hombro pecoso de la rubia, "tenía celos de un hombre muerto, sin ninguna razón..."

Ella alisó con cariño el cabello de Terry, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la chispeante sensación de tener el pecho de él apretado contra el suyo. 'Apenas hicieron el amor, Candy, así que cálmate', dijo una voz en su interior... y reparó en el punto donde sus cuerpos aún permanecían unidos. ¡Cómo quería tenerlo dentro de ella para siempre! Ese gozo de acogerlo en lo más profundo de su alma, permitiéndole la entrada a su universo, fundiendo sus fluidos en uno, era algo hermoso, difícil de describir; y justo cuando su interior empezaba a agitarse con alegría por la prolongada visita del invasor, él se apartó de ella con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla aún más en el proceso y dijo: "Es de noche, pecosa, y en lo que a mí respecta, estoy cansadísimo. Ha sido un largo día, pero antes...", la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y después de asegurarse que ella había recobrado el equilibrio en sus piernas luego de estar tanto tiempo sentada sobre él, la tomó de la mano, y la llevó unos metros dentro del agua.

Ella se dejó llevar cual niña perdida en un lugar repleto de gente. El cansancio luego de varios días de naufragio, las confesiones, y finalmente el despertar al amor junto a Terry, habían comenzado a hacer mella en su agotado organismo, a pesar de haber descansado durante el mediodía. Se dejó conducir por él con toda la confianza que en él había depositado, hasta que el agua les había llegado hasta las rodillas. "¿Es cierto o no que la sal ayuda a curar las heridas?", preguntó él, vertiendo agua sobre sí mismo... aún no atrevía a asearla por miedo a que ella se apenara por su higiene o su virginidad perdida.

Luego de sumergirse en el agua para mojar todo su cuerpo, ella emergió del fondo y contestó: "Es un remedio curativo...", pero él no emitió palabra alguna al ver cómo la rubia sirena de grandes pechos y rostro pecoso había salido a la superficie, con el cabello mojado hacia atrás, tan bella que no parecía real... y recurrió a las frías corrientes para aplacar el deseo que volvía a acumularse en su masculinidad. 'No tan pronto, Terry', ordenó a su cuerpo, pero el mismo no acataba las instrucciones. 'Al diablo con el pudor', se dijo, y sin dejar al descubierto su agrandada pieza de amor, avanzó hacia ella con una duda. "¿Aún te duele?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Molesta un poco, pero pasará", y empezaba a arreglar algunos de sus salados rizos cuando él la tomó de la cadera con una mano, y con la otra bajó al interior de sus piernas, aventurando un dedo por el lacerado canal... y comenzó a explorar, rítmica y ávidamente, el rincón secreto descubierto por él.

Candy no se esperaba tal intromisión, mucho menos después de haber hecho el amor hacía apenas unos minutos. "Terry... no", musitó, ahogada en sus propios gemidos, "allí no... no está limpio..."

El la miró con deseo. "¿Y crees que a mí me importa? Vamos, Tarzán fogosa, déjate ir", y al añadir otro dedo a la inesperada visita, ella abrió las piernas, y sosteniéndose de los hombros de él, se entregó con abandono, impregnando a su marido con la erupción de su pasión.

Satisfecho, Terry sacó los dedos del templo sagrado, mostrando un hilo de sangre, revestido de jugo amoroso, extraído de su interior. "Tú y tu empeño de teñir el día y la noche de rojo, Tarzán fogosa", y levantando a una extenuada Candy del agua, la sentó justo en la orilla, y una vez allí, tomó asiento detrás de ella, acariciando el pecho de ella con una mano y la flor de su intimidad con la otra. "Ya no más, por favor...", dijo ella con voz débil.

"Yo también estoy rendido", confesó él, a punto de volverse loco con el dolor de hinchazón en su privacidad, "sólo una vez más... es nuestra luna de miel", y continuó seduciéndola con las manos, humedeciendo, por enésima ocasión, el santuario de amor de Candy. '¿Es posible tanto amor, Dios mío?', preguntó ella en silencio, extraña de su propio cuerpo en directa comunicación con sus sentimientos. '¿Cómo me queda energía aún?', y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, iba a ponerse en pie en el preciso momento que él se disponía a entrar dentro de ella, y así lo hizo, sólo que...

Entró por la puerta equivocada.

Candy sintió un dolor más desgarrador que el de la primera vez, y agitó las caderas con interminable molestia. "Me duele, Terry... _¡me duele!"_ , gritó, bañada en llanto.

Terry se frotó la sien, absorto en remediar el daño. "Lo siento, mi amor, yo no quise... te moviste muy rápido... es la primera vez que yo...", iniciado, al igual que ella, en esa forma alterna de hacer el amor, no encontraba salida al intenso dolor que le había ocasionado, y trató de apartarse, pero su Candy estaba tan cerrada en esa senda oscura y solitaria, que sólo hizo más agudo el dolor.

Desesperada, Candy no encontraba qué hacer. Sabía que Terry no había tenido intención de lastimarla, y que tan sólo había hecho una movida en su arrebato de amor cuando... Imposibilitada de levantarse, e incapaz de soportar la punzada de Terry en ese otro portal que pocas o ninguna mujer solían ofrecer, comenzó a moverse, de rodillas, hacia adelante, buscando la manera de liberarse sin que ello provocara mayor dolor o lastimara a Terry. Empezó despacio, moviendo las caderas para un lado y para el otro, y ocurrió lo increíble...

Terry aún analizaba posibles planes para aliviar la tensión física de su pecosa cuando ella comenzó a agitar las caderas, en un esfuerzo por aliviar su molestia, y una marejada sin precedentes comenzó a arroparlo con desenfreno y frenesí. Atrapado en el angosto aposento de ella, el vaivén de ella y sus caderas lo comprimían por dentro, y contra su voluntad, terminó moviéndose de manera involuntaria, con un gozo que jamás había experimentado.

Luego de unos minutos de hacer malabares con las caderas para mitigar el dolor, Candy sintió como un apasionado Terry se había dejado llevar por sus movimientos, al punto en que los músculos internos de ella finalmente comenzaron a ceder ante sus embates... y al cabo de otros minutos, ambos afinaron las caderas en un mismo baile, moviéndose acoplados y al unísono, acrecentando el ritmo hasta alcanzar un crescendo del cual no había regreso... y ambos explotaron con himnos de gozo, saciados hasta la plenitud.

Sin apartarse de ella, Terry besó con suavidad la nuca de su pecosa. "En verdad lo siento", y la sinceridad y gentileza en sus palabras eran tan palpables y evidentes, que ella irrumpió en llanto, agotada por todo, por haber pasado hambre y sed bajo el sol en un incómodo botecito, para luego escapar de la maldad de unos traficantes, nadar cientos de metros hasta la isla, y al final de la tarde, ofrecer su virginidad al hombre que siempre había amado. "Shhhh, tranquila", susurró él a su oído, derramando también una lágrima de conmoción. Luego de intensos días buscando sobrevivir, y más recientemente, de abrir sus corazones y sus cuerpos el uno al otro, ambos merecían, finalmente, un buen descanso. Con el calor de la fogata como único abrigo, colocó a la pecosa de costado, sin abandonar el sorpresivo refugio posterior del cual también había terminado tomando posesión por accidente... y sin alcanzar siquiera a darse las buenas noches, pues estaban demasiado sofocados para emitir palabra, entrelazaron sus manos, y cayeron vencidos por el sueño, pegados el uno al otro.


	10. Capítulo 10

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

 _/_

Capítulo 10

La mañana del 18 de noviembre de 1928, un hombre y una mujer dormían plácidamente a la orilla de la playa en una isla del Caribe, ajenos a la marea que había subido, y que bañaba sus cuerpos que aún conservaban residuos de una tarde y noche de pasión. Gaviotas, pelícanos, y otras aves costeras sobrevolaban el espacio donde la pareja había anidado su amor, montando guardia sobre ellos para evitar que alguna especie marina emergiera de las aguas y terminara con la tranquilidad de los saciados seres...

El fue el primero en despertar; una ola más traviesa que sus salinas hermanas había salpicado su rostro, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. 'Ya es de día', pensó, cuestionándose si la pasada noche había sido sólo uno de tantos sueños húmedos que había tenido a lo largo de los años por su pecosa, o si de veras se habían amado en aquella playa... y fue entonces cuando percibió la sensación de un anillo que se cerraba alrededor de su hombría, y al enfocar mejor la vista, la curvilínea figura de su mujer, quien dormía de espaldas a él, le daba los buenos días.

Estaba felizmente atrapado dentro de ella, con ambas siluetas alineadas en una misma posición. El roce de la parte posterior de ella contra él había resultado ser una grata sorpresa con la que no había contado. Si bien le había causado daño esa segunda vez, su pecosa enamorada supo actuar por instinto, reponiéndose del asalto, y terminando por entregarse de lleno una vez más, antes de desplomarse en la arena. 'Eres muy valiente, primor', pensó con orgullo, apartando de la dorada cabeza una madeja de cabellos enredados con el agua salada. Ambos estaban cubiertos de arena a consecuencia de las olas que habían ido a parar sobre sus cuerpos, haciendo que Terry reparara en el sudor impregnado en la espalda de ella, así como en el olor de su cuerpo... 'Apuesto que está durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios', dijo para sí, 'espero haberla satisfecho...', y con la palma de la mano comenzó a recorrer el contorno de sus hombros, descendiendo por el pliegue de su pecho... y al descansar la misma en la mágica y eficiente cadera, involuntariamente ella tensó la misma, levantando así las posaderas, y con ello, el deseo íntimo de él. Sin poder controlarse, comenzó a temblar dentro de ella, saboreando el roce de su intimidad contra el rígido interior de su pecosa. ¿Para qué negarlo? Le había gustado amarla así, sin formalidades ni parámetros establecidos, conociéndose en todos los planos... y continuó explorándola con la mano, degustando la tersura de la rosada piel cubierta de arena, calando en el laberinto de ella mientras emitía sonidos de amor.

En lo más recóndito de su inconsciencia, Candy sintió una potente y caliente vibración proveniente de la parte trasera de su cuerpo. En algún punto de su letargo, habría jurado tener el más hermoso sueño de amor de una mujer: el de haberse entregado al hombre que amaba, nada menos que rodeados de una exquisita naturaleza... sólo ellos, al aire libre. En dicho sueño, había dejado de ser una jovencita temerosa de abrirse al amor, para convertirse en una mujer plena, hambrienta de compartir su corazón, entregando la flor de su inocencia como prueba del compromiso con el que ella ayudaría a cultivar la relación. En eso, el ritmo oscilante en la parte baja de su espalda se hizo más profundo, alcanzando un lugar, muy dentro de sí, que empezó a arder en fuego con el roce; y fue entonces cuando sintió la palma de la mano de un excelente pianista reclamando su territorio, moldeando su figura como una valiosa vasija, y su piel se estremeció al toque de esa mano que no dejaba de conocerla, de buscarla, de encontrarla... y con sus sentidos en alerta, ella abrió los ojos, y no hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber que todo era real, que Terry le había hecho el amor, y que ambos habían pactado amarse a sus anchas, como marido y mujer...

Apenas recordaba cómo se había quedado dormida; sólo supo que él la había hecho suya por otra vía por un error de cálculo, y que ella se había sobrepuesto al dolor, llegando incluso a alcanzar el goce con él; con lo que no contaba era con haberlo tenido dentro de ella... _toda la noche_. Ahora él, como su amo y señor, sin haberse separado de ese pórtico que no estaba destinado a ser invadido, se expandía a través de ella con dominio y propiedad, mientras se escuchaban las notas musicales de un hombre poseído por la impaciencia de hacerla suya... y ella obedeció a su mandato, sin necesidad de ordenar a sus caderas que se movieran, pues éstas ya estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo: la de llevar a la cima a su maestro. Todo era tan primitivo, tan salvaje, y a la misma vez tan puro, tan espontáneo, tan apropiado en esa isla virgen que los albergaba, incluyendo el mar bravío que los había arrastrado hasta allí... no era el modo en que un hombre estaba supuesto a tomar a su hembra, y aún así, sentía que era tan correcto, y tan necesario, no guardar secretos para él... y su vientre se contrajo en espasmos de felicidad y orgullo al saberse suya en todos los rincones. Le gustaba... le gustaba... ¡oh, cómo le gustaba! Oleadas de gozo empezaron a rodar por sus muslos al tiempo que él colocaba una mano entre sus piernas, encontrando el manjar que había sido derramado por y para él... y comenzó a hacer coro a los rugidos de su amado, en una armonía de jadeos y agitadas voces.

Al tocar la intimidad empapada en néctar de su esposa, Terry no pudo sentirse más feliz. Tenía la dicha de hacer el amor a una mujer que, además de darle su virginidad, y de recibirlo dos veces en un misterioso portal, también se ofrecía por completo y sin reservas, dejándose llevar por su instinto de mujer para llevarlo al cénit de su pasión. Esa era la Candy que había conocido, y de la cual se había enamorado, con su pureza de alma, olvidándose de ella para darse a los demás, con la diferencia de que ahora se entregaba de lleno precisamente a él, mimándose a sí misma en el proceso... y con todo ese sentimiento a flor de piel, liberó su pócima varonil a través de ese pasadizo ampliado por sí mismo, mientras que su mano se bañaba en la láctea exudación de su pecosa...

Terry retiró, con suavidad, la mano del universo femenino de su señora, y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, hizo su retirada de la galaxia interna de ella. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y aunque permanecía de costado, finalmente giró a Candy en dirección a él, y la besó con vehemencia y furor, siendo interceptado por la lengua y la boca de ella, quien como buena aprendiz, devolvía cada beso con instinto, amor, y un poco de ingenuidad. Se apartó de ella, y apoyando la cabeza sobre un codo, acarició los abultados labios de su grandiosa mujer, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para articular palabras, dijo, con una sonrisa: "Buenos... días... Tarzán... fogosa..."

Candy aún temblaba como resultado de la mutua entrega, y respiraba de hito en hito, fatigada por la sesión mañanera. Devolviéndole la sonrisa, musitó: "Buenos... días... mi amor...", y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al descubrir un brillo de saciedad en los ojos zafiro, un brillo como no había visto con anterioridad en él. Estaba feliz, satisfecho... y su felicidad era la de ella también. "Tus ojos... resplandecen", añadió entre jadeos, asimilando aún la fusión de su ser con el de él... y entonces él se relajó, cayendo tumbado sobre la arena, y así permanecieron unos minutos, dejando que la brisa del mar acariciara sus sudorosos cuerpos, y el aire fresco de la playa se infiltrara por sus fosas nasales, facilitando así la respiración... y cuando al fin sintió que había regresado a la tierra, Candy comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y Terry volvió a colocarse de lado, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de la rubia. "¿Qué ocurre... acaso eres de esas mujeres que ríen histéricas luego de hacer el amor?"

"Claro que no, tonto", respondió ella entre risas, arreglando las hermosas cejas de él.

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Es que estás cubierto de arena!"

El le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad. "Pues no pareció haberte molestado hace unos minutos... además, tú también tienes arena hasta en el trasero", y volvieron a reír en aquel desolado paraje. Para Candy, regresar junto a los suyos era una de sus prioridades, pero ahora que tenía a Terry a su lado, y que ella era su mujer, atesoraría para siempre cada paso que tomaba en esa isla solitaria. 'Es una lástima que esté tan apartada de todo', pensó, '¿pero qué paraíso está en medio de una ciudad?', y de repente volvió a reír al recordar todo cuanto había ocurrido desde el instante en que pisara la cubierta del Vestris. "¿Y ahora por qué ríes?", preguntó su marido, "¡Pensé que habías dejado atrás tu flujo!"

Candy rió más fuerte por las ocurrencias de Terry. Por un momento temió que ya no fueran a verse el uno al otro de la misma manera luego de haber iniciado una vida íntima juntos, y que este nuevo aspecto en el diario vivir de ambos los cohibiera de mostrarse tal y como eran; pero por fortuna estaban relajados, bromeando y parloteando como de costumbre. "Creo que sí deberías cambiar de profesión después de todo", señaló.

Terry la miró con curiosidad. "¿Y eso por qué?"

Ella colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios, fingiendo estar en actitud pensativa. "Veamos... primero supones en el barco que yo estaba en medio de mi flujo, y al día siguiente comencé a sangrar-"

"Ya te dije que sólo estaba bromeando-"

"Y luego llegamos aquí, y aseguraste que haríamos el amor antes que cayera la noche... y ahora no dejamos de aparearnos como conejos", añadió Candy con una risa de deleite.

Maravillado con el destello femenino que habían adquirido los ojos esmeralda, él soltó una estruendosa risa. "Pues creo que los conejos son puros y castos comparados con nosotros", y ambos se desternillaron de risa, contentos de platicar, de manera tan abierta y sincera, acerca de su vida marital. En eso, Candy comentó: "Menos mal que no me has dicho que voy a quedar embarazada", y siguió riendo, contrario a él, que había quedado paralizado con el comentario, y su silencio no pasó desapercibido para ella. "¿Qué tienes?", preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Un atisbo de ilusión se asomó a las cuencas de los ojos de él. "¿Crees que hicimos un bebé anoche, Candy?"

Ella se llenó de emoción al escuchar la ilusión en sus palabras. ¿Terrence Granchester, el incansable actor de teatro, hijo ilegítimo del duque inglés Richard Granchester y la actriz norteamericana Eleanor Baker, mostraba deseo de ser padre? "¿Quieres tener un hijo, Terry?", preguntó, con miedo de tener su primer desacuerdo con su pareja.

El movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. "No, Tarzán, no quiero tener un hijo... quiero tener a _nuestro_ hijo, cuando Dios así lo disponga."

Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron de lágrimas. Si alguien en este mundo estaba en todo su derecho a negarse a la paternidad habiendo sido producto de una relación no marital, era Terry Granchester... y aún así estaba dispuesto a gozar de la experiencia de ser padre, con un bebé de ambos. Sin embargo... "Me encantaría tener a nuestro bebé, Terry, pero no debemos... no podemos...", y bajó la cabeza para que él no viera el llanto que rodaba por sus mejillas.

El alzó la barbilla de la rubia para clavar su mirada azul en los ojos verdes. "¿Por qué, Candy... por qué no podemos tener un bebé?"

"Esto es muy extraño", dijo ella con una sonrisa de ironía, desechando sus lágrimas de inmediato, "¿no se supone que seamos nosotras las mujeres quienes supliquemos a los hombres que nos permitan engendrar nuestras criaturas?"

El la miró con seriedad. "Si te refieres a que soy un hijo habido fuera del matrimonio de mi padre, eso no cambia que quiera tener descendencia contigo-"

"Pero no estamos casados, Terry, al menos no del modo en que la sociedad lo aprueba. ¿No sería eso hacer con nuestro hijo lo mismo que hicieron tus padres?" De pronto, Candy enmudeció por lo que acababa de decir. No era su intención ofender a Terry, ni repudiarlo por su condición de hijo ilegítimo, pero le resultaba contradictorio que estuviera dispuesto a tener un hijo bajo las mismas circunstancias, sabiendo las consecuencias de ello.

La seriedad de él se transformó en una leve sonrisa. "¿En serio crees que si tuviéramos un hijo, yo no lo reconocería como legítimo... que no respondería por él? Aún si fuera un niño o niña no planeado, no dejaría de ser deseado..." Fingiendo indignación, él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con incredulidad. "¡Qué poco me conoces, mona con pecas!"

El corazón de Candy trepidó de alegría al escuchar que él estaría dispuesto a tomar en serio, y con mucho amor filial, su rol y deber de padre. No obstante, había otro punto que discutir, y aunque le costaba tener que hablar al respecto con él, era necesario hacerlo, para mantener abierta la brecha de la confianza entre los dos. "Hay algo más, Terry... ¿cómo crees que debamos planear un bebé si nos quedamos en esta isla? No es lo mismo dos personas adultas como tú y yo jugando al amor, que llevar a un niño en brazos, pasando necesidades, sin ropa ni comida adecuadas para él..."

Aunque le dolía reconocerlo, Terry admitió que ella tenía razón. Traer un niño al mundo sin saber cuánto tiempo permanecerían en la isla de Mona, no sólo sería arriesgado para Candy, sino además un acto inmaduro e irresponsable... y dándose por vencido respecto al tema, respiró profundo y le dijo: "Supongo que estás en lo correcto, Candy... ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí", entonces una duda atravesó su mente, y no pensó dos veces en preguntar: "¿Y si nunca saliéramos de aquí, Tarzán... qué harías?"

Ella frunció el ceño ante la posibilidad. "No lo había pensado... porque no pierdo la esperanza de salir de aquí-"

"Yo tampoco", interrumpió Terry.

"Pues si así fuera", continuó ella, analizando la situación con prontitud para evitar futuros malentendidos con su marido, "entonces deberíamos aguardar un tiempo y ver si de veras terminaremos nuestros días aquí... y entonces planeamos con más calma lo que vamos a hacer..."

"Hay algo que no has tomado en cuenta aquí, Candy", expresó él con aspecto sombrío, "hemos hecho el amor sin parar desde anoche, así que ya podrías estar-"

Ella manoteó en el aire, descartando la idea. "Querido, hicimos el amor tres veces, pero sólo una en la que realmente pudiste haber plantado tu semilla, y es muy poco probable que eso haya sucedido..."

"¿Por qué dices eso, enfermera?"

Ella suspiró. "Durante mi práctica en la escuela de Mary Jane, ayudé a varios médicos a atender pacientes embarazadas", cerró los ojos al recordar esa emocionante etapa de su vida, "y todas las que acudieron con ellos habían concebido en no menos de una semana de haber tenido su flujo-"

"Y tu sangrado terminó precisamente ayer..."

"Así es."

"Entonces", dijo él con una sonrisa burlona, "debemos tomar medidas preventivas, ¿no crees?", y en una movida repentina, Terry levantó a Candy en brazos, y se alejó corriendo de la playa, subiendo a toda prisa el angosto sendero hacia el acantilado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó ella entre risas.

Pero él no aminoró el paso en su carrera. "Acuérdame al regreso recoger la canasta que estaba fabricando para pescar, así como el sobre de Susana-"

Candy lo miró con contrariedad. "¿Y el sobre por qué?"

"Porque quiero que lo conservemos como el vivo recuerdo de cómo fue nuestra vida gracias a esa carta... vacía", dijo él con firmeza, "y te prometo que si algún día saliéramos de aquí, voy a obsequiarte un viejo y ridículo joyero de los Granchester para que coloques el sobre allí, y darle cualquier otro uso que desees", y con ese compromiso aceleró el paso hacia el acantilado, y al llegar, siguió corriendo hasta detenerse en la entrada a la gruta de agua. "¿Vas a bañarte?", preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

Un brillo de determinación incendió los ojos de su enamorado. " _Vamos_ a bañarnos", anunció, "y de paso removeré de ti cualquier rastro de nuestra pasión que pudiera resultar en un bebé-"

"Ya lo hiciste... anoche", dijo Candy con desconcierto, mas no pudo terminar de hablar, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Terry tomó asiento en el suelo, sentándola en su regazo, y tomando impulso, empujó con todas sus fuerzas, deslizándose ambos por el declive que los llevaría a la alberca de piedra.

Candy gritó de alegría al bajar a la cueva junto a él. 'Ya no me da vergüenza andar desnuda', descubrió con asombro, sintiendo la masculinidad de Terry sobre su espalda. Apartando cualquier deseo amoroso de su mente, se dejó caer al agua con su amado, abrazándolo de inmediato. "Hay que quitarte esa arena", dijo ella entre risas, "¡estás áspero, mi amor!", y antes que él tuviera tiempo de frenarla, le dio a beber un puñado de agua, y luego procedió a frotar con vigor el amplio pecho, la fornida espalda, sus brazos, sus piernas, su hermoso y oscuro cabello... y él no pudo sino sonreír por la cotidianidad y naturalidad con que ella lo atendía, no como a un paciente, sino como a su fiel compañero.

Candy se detuvo un momento para beber un poco de agua, pues estaba sedienta, y resumió sus labores en el aseo de su marido, dedicándose esta vez a sus posaderas... y al frotar el espacio entre ellas, él se tensó de inmediato, dispuesto a soportar la dulce tortura de sentir los dedos y las manos de ella sobre su piel.

Al percibir la rigidez de su amante, ella retiró la mano, y fue así como pudo contemplar la redondez de esa parte posterior. Al sentir los ojos de la pecosa sobre su cuerpo, él se llenó de masculino orgulloso al saberse deseado por el objeto de su afecto, y se volteó hacia ella, con su herramienta de amor en su máxima extensión.

"¡Terry!" Candy se llevó las manos al rostro, apenada por haberlo provocado. "Terry, lo siento", se disculpó, "tan sólo te estaba observando... eres tan atractivo que...", y se mordió los labios al ver que estaba empeorando las cosas, hasta que él guió las manos de ella hasta su pecho, y con voz ronca, casi irreconocible, le dijo, en tono casi autoritario: "Tócame"... y como toda esposa obediente, ella acarició los pechos de él con suma delicadeza, sonriendo al ver cómo la piel de él se erizaba bajo sus dedos... y en un momento de inspiración, volteó las palmas hacia arriba, y con la punta de las uñas, empezó a recorrer toda la longitud del torso de su duque, hasta detenerse en el vientre, y una vez allí, decidió probar a ver si él se mostraba tan sensible en esa zona tal y como le ocurría a ella.

Terry no dejaba de contemplar a la diosa del Olimpo que con sus uñas y sus manos manifestaba un cariño y deseo desmedido. Estaba conociendo su cuerpo, y ello lo alegraba sobremanera. Poco a poco, su pecosa había salido de su caparazón hasta abrir sus alas en pos de su libertad, y ahora lo exploraba con curiosidad, la misma que siempre mostraba ante cada nueva aventura, cada nueva experiencia en el mundo... y entonces ella comenzó a trazar círculos en su vientre, haciendo uso de sus prácticas y versátiles uñas, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, y dejara escapar un gemido de gozo.

'Esto es amor', pensó Candy con asombro, 'sólo dos personas pueden reaccionar así, comunicarse entre ellas en cuerpo y pensamiento'... pero su reflexión se vio interrumpida por él, quien raudo y veloz le arrancó el collar de su cuello, arrojándolo al borde del declive. "Eso me distrae", dijo con voz inaudible; y con mayor rapidez de lo usual, la acercó hacia él, y le removió toda la arena del cuerpo. "Tú también te ves muy mal", le dijo, provocando el enojo de ella, quien le lanzó una buena cantidad de agua al rostro. "¡Mocoso atrevido!", exclamó, y se abalanzó sobre él, manoteando sobre su cabello para darle su merecido; pero él, aventajándola en fuerza y estatura, la colocó de bruces sobre su hombro, y la llevó de vuelta al borde. "¡Oye!", protestó ella pataleando en el aire, "¡Esto no es la era de las cavernas!"

"Pero estamos en una", dijo él divertido, sentándola justo en el borde, mientras el actor permanecía de pie, con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el agua... y sin decir más, bajó la cabeza hasta el torso de ella, y con la boca comenzó a sorber uno de los ya levantados pechos.

Los gemidos de la rubia no se hicieron esperar. Terry la tocaba con tanta dulzura, y el roce de sus labios sobre su pecho era tan gentil y ardiente a la vez, que su corazón volvió a flotar en el aire, y por instinto empezó a tocar el pecho que había escapado al aguijón del zumbador. "No tan rápido, cariño", dijo él, apartando la mano del capullo que estaba sin atender, "no queremos que éste se nos ponga celoso", y descendió al segundo pecho, probando la delicadeza de la punta de esas firmes y hermosas llanuras, mientras que con una mano hacía deliberadas vueltas alrededor de la otra colina... y Candy sintió que se acercaba cada vez más al cielo en cada caricia de él. De haber sido otro quien la tocara de esa manera, o besara de esa manera... no soportaba el solo hecho de imaginarse al lado de otro que no fuera Terry, y hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse sola el resto de su vida antes que estar con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Con los ojos cerrados por la creciente pasión que se acumulaba para sus adentros, no se había percatado que él se había apartado de aquellas dos gemas femeninas, y que ahora descendía al montículo que resaltaba de entre sus piernas... y de pronto sintió la calidez de la boca de Terry probando la melaza que ya brotaba de su interior. "¡ _Aaahhh_!", gritó de sorpresa, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a adquirir voluntad propia, extendiéndose en toda su amplitud hasta que ya no pudo moverse más. Sin saber lo que hacía, removió los cabellos de Terry a medida que él apartaba con los dedos las dos puertas que conducían al misterio oculto de su femineidad, y lo oyó decir: "Existe una joya en cada mujer, pero casi nunca logra ser encontrada... mas yo la encontraré", y con su boca se adentró en territorio líquido y preciado, mientras ella se aferraba al borde del declive con ambas manos, incapaz siquiera de respirar o de hablar. El continuó castigándola con la boca y con la lengua, dándole su merecido por haberlo provocado mientras lo aseaba, y ahora ella lo pagaba con creces... y con amor. Así estuvo por unos minutos, expuesta tal cual era ante su amado Terry, mientras que él se desenvolvía con soltura en la interioridad de su cuerpo... hasta que sus labios tocaron un pequeño bulto que sobresalía del resto de su interior. "Aquí está... tu esencia de mujer", y con su boca empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de esa perla mágica que no sabía que tenía, haciendo que ella se echara hacia adelante en completo trance y éxtasis, mientras deliraba de placer... y fue entonces cuando Terry decidió que estaba lista para aceptarlo dentro de ella una vez más, y sin previo aviso, avanzó y entró en su magnífico ser, tan profundamente que sintió los músculos de ella extenderse a la llegada de su amante. "Tranquila, amor", dijo él con posesivo orgullo, "ya estoy aquí", y sujetó las caderas de ella con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que ella se aferraba a los hombros de él, mientras ambos se movían en un frenético arrebato de ardor, cantando, gimiendo, amando... "Ahora... tendré... que bañarte... de nuevo...", gruñó él en cada avance, hasta que ambos culminaron en una líquida y espesa comunión de sentimientos.

'Suficiente... tienes que parar', pensó Terry, estrechamente abrazado a ella, componiéndose de su agotamiento. Sobre su hombro, Candy comenzaba a llorar en silencio, atenuando aún más la debilidad de la chica. "¿Te hice... daño?", preguntó angustiado, acariciando con las palmas de las manos la sudorosa espalda. "Estás... temblando", señaló.

Llorando sobre el cálido hombro de su esposo, ella intentó recuperar el aliento. "Estoy... bien", musitó entre sollozos, "me... gustó... mucho... me da... mucha... pena..."

"¿Qué te da... pena... pecosa... disfrutarlo?" Pero ella no respondió, y finalmente comprendió que era hora de hacer un alto a sus prácticas amatorias. Apenas había despuntado el alba, y ya su Tarzán fogosa se había desmayado sobre su hombro. 'Pobre', pensó con remordimiento, 'hasta ayer eras virgen, mi amor, y no te he dejado descansar... hemos hecho el amor cuatro veces en sólo unas horas', y con mucho cuidado la acostó sobre el borde, mientras que con su mano tomó un puñado de agua, y la aseó por segunda ocasión, esta vez con mucha suavidad y cariño, brindando especial atención al jardín que guardaba los brebajes preparados por ellos. Había atinado a encontrar dentro de ella el lustroso nácar que poseían las mujeres, pero que pocos hombres sabían aprovechar; y ahora que lo había hallado en ella, tomaría cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara y hacer uso de esa perla secreta para hacerla feliz en medio de la incertidumbre de estar en la isla, pero no ahora... no mientras estuviera tan maltrecha. "Debes tener hambre", dijo en voz alta, con su propio estómago protestando por haber sido relegado a un último plano por tanto tiempo; y para no prolongar más el desayuno de ambos, se zambulló de nuevo en el agua, y se restregó el sudor de su cuerpo, sonriendo por el modo en que ella lo había incitado con sólo explorar su anatomía con sus traviesos y diminutos dedos... y una vez hubo terminado, regresó al lado de su tigresa, quien ahora dormía profundamente al pie del declive. "Eres increíble, Candy", dijo con orgullo, buscando la manera de subirla de regreso a la parte superior de la cueva sin despertarla, pero todo era inútil: no había modo en que pudiera sacarla de allí, a menos que fuera arrastrándola boca abajo, y él no haría eso a su pecosa durmiente... y no le quedó otro remedio que dejarla allí, custodiada por las corrientes de agua dulce, y salió en busca de alimento.

Los minutos transcurrieron en la tranquilidad de la acuática caverna. Las puras y apacibles aguas permanecían quietas, velando el sueño de la mujer que recién se había iniciado al erótico arte de amar. Una gama de colores, producida por el reflejo de agua en las cóncavas paredes, atravesaba el cerrado espacio con alegre fulgor, cubriendo la piel al descubierto de la musa con toda una variedad de tonalidades, impartiendo calor al cuerpo que había sido tomado varias veces en nombre del amor... esto, y los efectos calmantes del silencio, en conjunto con la placidez de haber sido saciada por su fervoroso amante, hicieron que Candy tuviera un sueño tranquilo, profundo, relajado, y poco a poco, comenzó a respirar con normalidad, y se renovaron sus fuerzas...

Un fuerte y delicioso olor se infiltró en su nariz, agitando su adormecido estómago. 'Es carne', pensó, relamiéndose los labios antes de abrir los ojos, y encontrarse en la soledad de la cueva de agua. "¿Terry?", preguntó con voz aletargada. ¿En qué momento se había marchado, y por qué? Con su estómago refunfuñando a la espera de alimento, miró el declive en cuyo borde había descansado, y comprendió el por qué había permanecido allí: en su desgastada condición, debió haber pesado como el acero, dificultando a Terry la tarea de subirla hasta la salida. Apoyando las manos en el suelo, comenzó a levantarse con lentitud, procurando evitar que las piernas le flaquearan. Desde que Terry y ella hicieran el amor por primera vez, apenas había puesto pie alguno sobre el suelo, así que debía incorporarse e intentar dar unos cuantos pasos. "Eso es, Candy, sin prisa...", y aunque se había vuelto tan amante de las relaciones íntimas como él, supo que necesitaba frenar un poco su ansia de amarlo, al menos un par de horas, o de lo contrario, sufriría un infarto o padecería inanición... y comenzó a reír ante el absurdo de dejarse morir de placer. "Terry, querido", dijo con dulzura, afirmando los pies en el suelo, "debemos recuperarnos un poco primero, y abstenernos la semana entrante..." Lo cierto era que no debían arriesgarse a concebir un hijo en sus días más fértiles, y al paso que llevaban en su mutuo reconocimiento físico, estaría con la panza ocupada antes que diera comienzo el 1929. Sin embargo, una parte de ella añoraba albergar una criatura de Terry en su vientre, mas no en ese panorama tan incierto, y no mientras no estuvieran casados en propiedad, para evitarle a su retoño el atravesar por las mismas dificultades que su amado esposo. No era que se avergonzara del pasado y origen de Terry, pero en vista de la consagración artística de su amado, sería escandaloso formar una familia fuera de lo tradicional, no sólo para Terry y el bebé, sino también para Eleanor Baker, sobre quien recaería toda la responsabilidad de haber traído al mundo a un hijo ilegítimo que no hizo sino seguir su "descarado" ejemplo... y fue así como descubrió, con lágrimas en los ojos, que Terry había nacido del amor entre el hermético Richard Granchester y la célebre y veterana actriz, y no a consecuencia de una noche de copas. "No debes avergonzarte de eso, amor mío", pensó con felicidad, teniendo presente la importancia de planificar sus encuentros amorosos alrededor de su calendario mensual, y con ello evitar caer en una paternidad negligente... aunque ahora estaba completamente segura que Terry sería un magnífico papá. "Aún no", se repitió, rogando a Dios porque les diera, tanto a ella como a Terry, la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no sostener encuentros amorosos en la semana venidera... y a juzgar por el enorme trabajo que le estaba costando ascender hasta el resto de la cueva, no sería tan difícil abstenerse después de todo.

Finalmente, alcanzó el agujero que la llevaría de regreso a la parte principal del acantilado, y hacia Terry. Caminó con las piernas separadas, adquiriendo conciencia, por primera vez desde que se entregara a él, de los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo a raíz de los avances de Terry. Le tomaría un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a los nuevos pliegues en los confines de su cuerpo, asombrada de la elasticidad que podía tener una mujer para acoger a su varón dentro de su ser. Sonrojada de orgullo al saber que su anatomía interna estaba ahora amoldada a imagen y semejanza de las formas de Terry, Candy siguió su camino al encuentro de su cómplice de aventuras y pasiones... y allí estaba, a las afueras del acantilado, terminando de preparar lo que aparentaba ser otro animal rostizado, un poco más pequeño que el delicioso lagarto del día anterior. "¡Hola, mi amor!", exclamó ella con alegría, observando una pila de hojas de palmera apiñadas cerca del fuego. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la playa?", preguntó con interés.

El lanzó un silbido de alivio al ver a su tigresa, ya repuesta, caminando de una forma extraña, y sonrió para sus adentros al ver que él había sido el responsable del cambio en el interior del diminuto y ameno cuerpo. "Vaya vaya", dijo con mofa, soplando la carne asada para evitar quemarse con la alta temperatura de la misma, "hasta que Tarzán fogosa decidió salir de su aposento", continuó moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro para enfriar el asado, "Cinco minutos más, y hubiera enviado por una ambulancia..."

Candy contuvo los deseos de reír ante el comentario. "¿Así me vas a llamar ahora?"

"¿Prefieres Tarzán pecosa entonces?"

"¿Y qué prefieres _tú..._ a la pecosa o a la fogosa?"

"No me tientes", dijo él, con ojos pícaros y serios a la vez, "la última vez que lo hiciste, terminaste roncando y babeando de gozo allá en la alberca-"

"¡Pues yo no ronco y mucho menos babeo!"

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura... acaso te has escuchado a ti misma mientras duermes?"

"¡Eres un mentiroso!"

"Sí lo soy", confirmó él con una encantadora sonrisa, irrumpiendo en sonoras carcajadas. "Sólo quería verte enfadada, eso es todo."

Ella lo miró sin comprender. "¿Y eso por qué?"

Con una mirada de ensueño, él respondió: "Porque sólo así pensarás en otra cosa que no sea retozar conmigo por los alrededores..."

A pesar del buen gesto de él para no retomar con ella sus lecciones maritales, ella no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida. "Lo dices como si hiciéramos el amor sólo para matar el aburrimiento..."

"No me refería a eso y lo sabes", aseguró él con una convincente sonrisa. "Deberías estar agradecida de que estemos a punto de devorarnos esta carne y no a nosotros mismos", y buscó a tientas una ramilla con la cual pudiera hacer un corte a la comida, y justo cuando estaba por hacer la primera incisión, ella se le acercó por la espalda, y lo abrazó con fuerza diciendo: "Tienes razón, Terry... perdóname", y enseguida él se dio la vuelta, y correspondió al abrazo, probando, por una milésima de segundo, los rosados y ahora funcionales labios. "No hay de qué perdonarme, pecosa... fui yo quien empezó a molestarte", y se dispuso a cortar la carne cuando de repente ella tomó dos de las hojas de palmas que yacían en el suelo, colocando una de ellas sobre la cabeza del actor, enrollándola como perro caliente, mientras que con la otra formó una especie de falda alrededor de la varonil cintura. "¿Y esto?", preguntó él divertido, "¿ahora eres diseñadora de moda?"

Esta vez fue Candy quien soltó una fuerte risotada. "Es tu gorra y tu delantal, mi querido chef", señaló, a medida que distribuía dos hojas adicionales frente a ellos, "veamos qué tal te fue con tu platillo", y entre risas ambos se sirvieron del aromático e interesante manjar, degustando del mismo como si fueran gastrónomos profesionales. "Lo felicito, chef Granchester", dijo ella con un guiño de ojo, "es usted todo un experto en la confección de...", se llevó un puño a la boca, "¿qué fue esto que atrapaste?"

"Una tortuga de mar."

"Una tortuga de mar", repitió ella, completando la reseña culinaria del día, hasta que su cerebro finalmente registró la respuesta de él. _"¿Quéeeeeeeee?"_ De pronto, pensó en Julie, la tierna mascota de Patty, y de los resultados que tuvo para la rubia el haber luchado con uñas y dientes para que su nerviosa amiga no perdiera a su compañera fiel. "¿Nosotros comimos quéeeeeeeeee _?"_

Terry permanecía impasible mientras terminaba de saborear un último pedazo. "¿Y qué creías que era... un mono?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!", y al ver que él la miraba con incredulidad aclaró. "Esta es la isla de Mona, ¿no?"

"Pues hasta ahora no he visto ninguno por aquí", sostuvo él, desprendiéndose de su disfraz; no quería tener otro episodio de urticaria. "La próxima vez, si no te gusta el animal de mi selección, entonces vé tú y atrapa otro-"

"¿No había otro que no fuera una pobre tortuguita?"

El observó el rostro compungido de su pecosa; de seguro ella rememoraba sus días en el colegio San Pablo cuando casi pierde la oportunidad de participar del Festival de Mayo por haber defendido con tesón a la tortuga doméstica de la gordita amiga de Stear. "De acuerdo; no más tortugas, pero a cambio me ayudarás a atrapar peces, ¿está claro?"

Como leal soldado, ella se llevó una mano a la frente. "Sí, mi señor." Iba a levantarse para ordenar el lugar un poco cuando él la detuvo por una de las muñecas. "Aguarda", dijo, extrayendo dos sólidos objetos escondidos bajo otra pila de hojas, "se nos olvidaba el postre..."

"¿Cocos?", preguntó ella con entusiasmo, "¿cómo hiciste para abrirlos?"

"Con una piedra muy pesada y puntiaguda que encontré cerca, y con un poco de suerte", respondió él, compartiendo con ella el sabor refrescante de los frutos playeros. "Traje también la canasta de pesca y el sobre de Susana."

"Oh", musitó ella, contemplando con admiración al hombre que había tomado todas las provisiones necesarias para llevar una digna calidad de vida en la isla, y aún estaba absorta en su fascinación cuando él interrumpió sus pensamientos: "Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste con el collar?"

Ella mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas. "Lo dejé en la cueva de agua... ya no me interesa-"

"¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?"

"Porque era un corazón oxidado", respondió ella con sabiduría, y ambos sonrieron ante lo que había implicado dicha acción: Tarzán fogosa había mantenido oculto en un viejo y sucio collar el único obstáculo que le impedía aceptarlo en su vida, y ahora que había vencido al pasado para estar junto a él, no precisó más de la mísera e inservible joya. "Me parece muy bien que lo hayas hecho", se limitó a decir, y entonces se levantó, mientras Candy hacía lo propio, y entre los dos recogieron el desorden que habían hecho con el desayuno, que a esas horas era más bien un almuerzo. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes que veamos un barco o un avión por aquí?", preguntó ella, a modo de hacer conversación.

"No deberíamos pensar en los días u horas que eso tome", sugirió él, para no caer en el desespero. "Lo mejor que podemos hacer es acoplarnos a lo que nos ofrece esta isla, y tratar de aburrirnos lo menos posible", y dicho esto, rodeó la cintura de su esposa con un brazo, y ambos bajaron a la playa a pasar un día lleno de actividades: Fabricaron cestas/intentaron pescar/ fallaron/lo volvieron a intentar/volvieron a fallar/perdieron la paciencia/se enojaron el uno con el otro/dieron un paseo para calmarse/hicieron las paces con un beso/rompieron más cocos/él colocó dos de ellos vacíos en los pechos de ella/ella se los aventó furiosa/ella correteó tras él/no lo alcanzó/ él rió/subieron al acantilado/fueron por sábila/se aplicaron la sábila/bajaron a pescar/al fin atraparon algo/subieron una vez más/volvieron a encender la fogata/cenaron/tomaron asiento en el umbral de la cueva/contemplaron el anochecer... e hicieron el amor, en lo que habría de conformar ahora su lecho matrimonial en la panorámica entrada al acantilado.

A diferencia de las cuatro previas ocasiones, Terry la había seducido en forma más pausada, para evitar que los venciera el cansancio luego de un largo e interesante día... y para no abusar demasiado de su pecosa, esta vez la montó encima suyo, permitiéndole galopar y retorcerse a su antojo sin ser aplastada por él... y grande fue su algarabía al sentir cómo el interior de la rubia se adhería al miembro de él, tomándolo como feliz prisionero mientras ella le obsequiaba fluidos exclusivos para él, y Terry no demoraba mucho en retribuir el regalo con uno de su propia colección. Al terminar, su sudorosa compañera echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo de felicidad por haber llegado a la gloria sin perder su sentido de la orientación. "Ya... te estás... acostumbrando...", ronroneó él, manteniéndose dentro de ella.

Candy respondió con una seductora sonrisa. "Tengo... un buen... maestro", dijo, elevando el ego de su amado a tal grado en que lo sintió crecer una vez más dentro de su intimidad. "Quiero... hacerlo... otra vez...", y con increíble vigor, se amaron toda la noche, varias veces, de muchas y nuevas maneras, y cada gota que provenía de lo más profundo de él era recibida por ella con alegría y gozo, mientras ella se ocupaba, al mismo tiempo, de demostrarle lo mucho que él le importaba, a través de caricias y expresiones físicas que no hubiera sido posible prodigarle de no haber sido por todo cuanto él le había enseñado...

Y conforme pasaron los días, las vidas de Candy y Terry alternaban entre preparar múltiples fogatas para atraer la atención de algún potencial rescatista, adentrarse un poco más en la espesa vegetación central de la isla en busca de vida humana o alguna especie animal que les sirviera de alimento, jugar como niños pequeños a la orilla de la playa, y unirse en alma y cuerpo con pasión desenfrenada... la mayor parte del tiempo. 'No se cansa de hacerme el amor', pensaba ella, sorprendida de que él aún mantuviera las ganas y el ímpetu de hacerla suya a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar: sobre las palmeras, tirados entre los arbustos, o simplemente de pie en el mismo medio de la playa... Terry era como un pájaro que había estado enjaulado mucho tiempo, para luego ser liberado y disfrutar a sus anchas de su libertad, con la diferencia de que aún no se extinguía el fuego de su pasión, lo que la llevó a descubrir, sin necesidad de preguntarle al respecto, una hermosa verdad: a excepción de ella, su esposo no había tenido contacto físico con mujer alguna en mucho, mucho tiempo... y con mayor razón ella se entregaba gustosa a las ansias de él. La buscaba en cualquier momento, incluso mientras dormían... simplemente no podía quitarle las manos de encima, y cuando a mitad de la noche él alargaba un brazo para acariciarla en su intimidad, ella sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, y cómo lo tenía que hacer. Así pues, sedientos de un amor reprimido por tantos años, ambos canalizaban, día tras día, y noche tras noche, todo el cariño que habían mantenido resguardado en lo más recóndito de sus corazones, y que ahora dejaban aflorar por medio de sus charlas, sus aprendizajes en la isla, y sus pasionales ratos de amor y ocio...

Ni siquiera la llegada de la tan temida semana en que no debían tocarse detuvo a Terry en su desespero por amarla: haciendo uso de la técnica que había aprendido justamente con ella, así como de juegos y caricias que no envolvieran un apareo de jugos amorosos, continuó imprimiendo el sello de su amor en ella, procurando llenarla de alegría del mismo modo en que ella había llenado con júbilo el vacío de su corazón.

Una tarde, casi al filo del anochecer, ambos se encaminaban a darse un baño en la privacidad de su alberca personal. Como habían hecho tantas veces, Terry se colocó detrás de su esposa para iniciar el divertido recorrido hacia el fondo del agua. "Ya veo que es cierto lo que dicen", mencionó al oído de su mujer.

Candy sintió un escalofrío de emoción al sentir el cálido aliento de él cerca de ella. ¡Nunca se cansaría de él... nunca! "¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó con una sonrisa.

El le dio un beso en el hombro. "Se comenta que cuando una mujer se inicia en los juegos amorosos con su varón, el cuerpo de ella cambia, se torna más voluptuoso, como una tentación", trazó con la palma de la mano el contorno de sus posaderas, "y tú te has transformado como no tienes idea..."

Ella contuvo la respiración al sentir la experta mano de él desplazándose por su redondez. "Tú también estás cambiado... mira nada más cómo te ha crecido el cabello en tres semanas, te ves justo como cuando te conocí-"

"Y tú tienes la melena de Lady Godiva, y eso me fascina", susurró él, dando una palmada en el suculento trasero de ella antes de tomar asiento e impulsarse; pero ella perdió el balance, cayendo hacia adelante, y dando tumbos a través del declive, cayó bruscamente al agua, dando contra el fondo de la misma. "¡Candy!", gritó él, lanzándose por el declive él mismo, sumergiéndose en el agua de inmediato, y allí estaba, aturdida por la caída, tragando agua por el inesperado resbalón. Sin tiempo que perder, la ayudó a subir a la superficie, y frotó el hermoso rostro de ella con ambas manos, para asegurarse que estuviera conciente. "¿Candy, estás bien?"

Ella no pudo menos que sonreír. "Todo está bajo control, mi vida", dijo, sacando la lengua para reforzar su respuesta. "Sólo fue una caída, no se me ha roto nada", y para mostrarle que lo que había dicho era cierto, nadó como una experta sirena, y luego procedieron con el ritual del baño, pero esta vez él no le puso un solo dedo encima como en días anteriores. Antes de acostarse a dormir, revisaría que no hubiera sufrido una fractura o contusión... lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era que su pecosa atravesara un percance de salud.

Lejos de alegrarse al ver que él se había abstenido de sostener relaciones físicas con ella esa noche, Candy frunció el cejo, consternada. ¿Acaso Terry pensaba dejar de tocarla sólo porque había caído de mala manera en la cueva de agua? Para aliviar un poco la tensión de él, lo condujo hasta la moribunda fogata que aún lanzaba pequeñas chispas de fuego en la tibia noche, y lo abrazó por la cintura, con todo el amor que aún le tenía reservado, cuando de repente le sobrevino un fuerte e insoportable dolor en su vientre, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor. "¿Candy, qué tienes?", preguntó Terry con preocupación.

Pero ella no tuvo fuerza para responder. Encorvándose sobre la tierra, comenzó a dar alaridos de dolor, y Terry corrió a su lado, y frotó con suavidad el inflamado y adolorido vientre. "¿Candy, qué sientes?", preguntó con desesperación. "Se adelantó tu flujo, ¿verdad?"

En medio de su agonía, ella negó con la cabeza. ¡Nunca antes había experimentado un dolor tan grande! Conocía bien las señales y antesalas a su sangrado mensual, y definitivamente ésta no era una de ellas. En eso, tuvo unos repentinos e incontenibles deseos de ponerse en cuclillas, y cuando se agachó para hacerlo, sintió un gran peso que bajaba de sus entrañas, provocando intensas y punzantes contracciones, hasta que no pudo respirar más por la ansiedad y el desespero en el cual se encontraba, y lanzó un grito que alcanzaba el paroxismo a la vez que su cuerpo soltaba una pesada e inminente descarga: _"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_

 _"¡Candy!"_ Alarmado, Terry estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. 'Cálmate, Granchester... piensa que estás a punto de aparecer en una de tus obras', y practicando las técnicas de respiración que le inculcaran en la compañía Stratford, sostuvo a una llorosa y sudorosa Candy del brazo y le dijo: "Tranquila, mi amor, trata de levantarte, debo revisar que estés bien", y sus palabras fueron tan calmantes que ella se dejó guiar, poco a poco y de la mano de él, hasta que estuvo en pie... y fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Un enorme charco de sangre estaba desparramado justo bajo sus pies.

Candy quedó inmóvil al contemplar el suelo manchado de rojo, y como enfermera graduada, no necesitó de alguien que le diera explicaciones sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. Desafortunadamente, lo había visto un sinnúmero de veces, en el hospital Santa Juana, y en muchas otras facilidades médicas, y en cada circunstancia había sentido una pena inmensa por las pacientes afectadas...

"¿Candy?" Desconcertado, pero más que nada, alarmado, aunque no se lo haría saber a ella, Terry clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella, buscando una respuesta clínica a sus inferencias, aunque su corazón ya anticipaba la respuesta. "¿Candy, ése es tu flujo?"

El dolor había desaparecido por arte de magia, mas no así el gran desasosiego que había arropado su corazón. "No, Terry", musitó, sin apartar la mirada, "no es mi flujo, es... es tejido", y antes que él pudiera indagar más, lanzó un grito agudo y desgarrador, retumbando en las piedras de los acantilados, y asustando a las aves que recién se habían ido a dormir... y Terry, adormecido en su propio asombro y desconcierto, la abrazó como un tonto, impotente de hacer algo para aliviar la desesperanza que se había apoderado de ella... y ahora de él. Con lágrimas de frustración y sobrecogimiento amenazando con pintar de gris su firmamento, frotó la sudorosa espalda de ella con una mano, hasta que ya no pudo evitar que el llanto rodara por sus propias mejillas. "No lo sabía... Terry... ¡te juro... que no... lo sabía!", gritó ella inundada en llanto. Lo cierto era que no había tenido ningún síntoma o aviso de la gran obra de amor que ella y Terry habían formado en su interior. Tan sólo llevaban tres semanas en la isla... tres semanas... y a juzgar por la descarga de sangre, se trataba de un embrión, lo que significaba que la semilla de amor que Terry había puesto en ella había germinado tan rápido como en su primera vez, habiéndoselas arreglado para colarse en sus entrañas mucho antes que él removiera otros abonos de su cuerpo. "¡No lo sabía, Terry!", repitió, reprendiéndose una y otra vez por no haberse sabido andar con cuidado, "No pude... protegerlo... ¡no supe... proteger... a nuestro bebé!"

"No es tu culpa", murmuró él, sorprendido por el modo en que Dios obraba los milagros sobre la tierra, en los más inexplicables escenarios... milagros que luego se desvanecerían con un solo error de- "La culpa es mía", dijo, con la certeza de haber detonado la bomba de tiempo que destruyera la nueva vida que se había alojado en el vientre de su mujer, al haberla movido a la entrada de la cueva de agua. "La culpa... es sólo... mía", y sin contener más sus emociones, mandó al cuerno los ejercicios de relajación y compostura aprendidos en Broadway, y se desprendió en llanto, abrazado a su esposa mal herida. ¡Ni siquiera podía llevarla con un médico! 'Ayúdanos, Dios mío', imploró, como muy pocas veces había hecho en toda su vida... y en silencio, ambos caminaron cabizbajos al interior de la cueva, y una vez allí, él la acunó en sus brazos, hasta que se quedó dormida en un mar de lágrimas, y una vez se aseguró que ella estuviera en reposo, dio rienda suelta a su propio y desesperado llanto.

 **Quiero aclarar que aunque las posibilidades de quedar embarazada inmediatamente después de culminar el período sin poco probables, tampoco son imposibles pues eso fue lo que ocurrió con mi segundo embarazo. Aquí tienen enlaces que informan sobre el particular... muchas gracias**

 **cuanto-despues-periodo-menstrual-puedes-quedar-embarazada-sobre_171391/**

 **articulos/embarazo/concepcion/quedarse-embarazada-durante-la-menstruacion-es-posible**


	11. Capítulo 11

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

 _/_

Capítulo 11

No bien las aves canturreaban al inicio de un nuevo día cuando Terry se puso en pie. Apenas había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, velando el reposo de Candy, quien de vez en cuando se agitaba llorosa en su atormentado sueño, siendo tranquilizada por él, y se mantuvo en vilo observándola, temeroso de que su pecosa sufriera una hemorragia o padeciera de intenso dolor, mas no fue así, y ahora ella descansaba, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sobre la casi lisa superficie en una esquina de la cueva. Muy a su pesar, se levantó de su lugar junto a ella, y arrastró los pies hasta la salida.

Debía apresurarse antes que ella despertara, pues quedaría destrozada si volviera a ver la sangre en el suelo. Haciendo uso de dos cáscaras de coco vacías que él y Candy usaban para beber agua, bajó hasta la cueva de agua dulce, y al llegar hasta el declive, sólo fue recibido por tinieblas. 'Apenas amanece', pensó con melancolía, bajando por el mismo sendero contra el cual Candy se había lastimado, ocasionando la pérdida de su retoño. Si no la hubiera sorprendido con aquella nalgada, tal vez no hubiera resbalado y-

Con su mente carcomida por el remordimiento, no tuvo otro remedio que bajar a buscar el agua necesaria para limpiar la entrada del acantilado. No estaba de ánimos para estar allí, mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido, pero era preciso obtener el agua indispensable para beber, ya que en las tres semanas que él y Candy habían pasado en la isla, no había caído una sola gota de lluvia; además, no había tiempo para bajar hasta la playa y abastecerse de agua salada para la limpieza, y Candy también precisaba un aseo luego del terrible sangrado que había dado por culminada la esperanza de un nuevo ser formado por ellos. Así pues, se valió de ingenio para subir de nuevo junto a ella sin derramar el agua de las cáscaras de coco, colocando una de éstas al lado de su mujer, y con la otra salió al paso del caudal de sangre en la que se había convertido la semilla de amor que había cultivado... y enterró la cabeza en su hombro, llorando de angustia al corresponderle a él el remover la prueba contundente de la huella de vida que había depositado en Candy. Al igual que su padre, había concebido en ausencia de todo documento matrimonial, mas no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues haber sabido que la criatura había sido el producto de su amor con Candy superaba con creces todos los problemas sociales que hubiera estado dispuesto a encarar. "Dios, no puedo hacerlo", dijo entre sollozos, sintiendo un vacío similar a aquél que lo llevara a las penumbras del alcohol y otros excesos, "no puedo borrar toda esta sangre..." Entonces pensó en Candy, y en la gran impresión que en ella dejaría la pintura de rojo intenso que robaba protagonismo al acantilado, sin contar con que la misma atraería ciertos animales no comestibles, tal vez salvajes... y antes que se arrepintiera por completo de hacerlo, no demoró más, y recogió, con rapidez y furia contenida, todo rastro visible de la noche anterior. Eliminar lo que aparentaba ser una impureza en el suelo virgen constituía para él un sacrilegio al verse obligado a deshacerse de todo lo que había brotado de las entrañas de su esposa, pero debía hacerlo, por la paz de Candy así como por la de él: ya era suficiente con llevar el tormento en sus inquietas almas para encima tener el recordatorio fehaciente de lo que habían sufrido en carne propia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó al interior de la cueva, y una vez allí, se dispuso a pasar el segundo trago amargo de la mañana: limpiar a su tigresa herida para evitarle una infección, despidiéndose así de ese breve instante de paternidad compartida, como si al hacerlo, las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, pero sabía muy bien que no sería así, y que sus vidas, dentro o fuera de Mona, no volverían a ser como antes...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Candy. Tenía los párpados pesados de tanto llorar, por lo que no podía abrir los ojos; y al sentir cómo le era vertido un chorro de agua en la parte central de su cuerpo, emitió un gemido de dolor, mas no dolor físico, sino un dolor de rabia consigo misma, por haber sido tan egoísta. Por primera vez en su vida, se había consentido a sí misma permitiéndose ser amada por Terry tanto como él la amaba a ella... y ahora pagaba con creces el alto precio de su indiscreción. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos a la dura realidad que la esperaba, sintió que sus labios se remojaban con el preciado líquido, aunque poco o nada le importaba si se hidrataba lo suficiente o si se secaba hasta morir. En su ineptitud como enfermera, no había precavido la posibilidad de quedar embarazada inmediatamente después de su menstruación(algo muy poco probable, pero por lo visto, tampoco imposible) y no sólo Terry le había dado un hijo en la primera oportunidad, sino que ahora había expulsado el manifiesto de amor entre ellos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Debió haber reconocido las señales: el cambio en la forma de su cuerpo, que había atribuido en un principio a la educación física recibida de Terry, sus cambios de humor aún luego de culminado su período, su vehemencia por comer más de esos lagartos, aunque había atribuido esto último a pura glotonería...

Con más debilidad moral que física, sorbió un poco de agua, y al caer en cuenta de los esfuerzos de Terry en reanimarla, comprendió que no debía ser la única en sentir que le había sido arrancada el alma de su cuerpo. 'Debe estar deshecho', pensó con tristeza, agudizando más su congoja, 'él deseaba tener un hijo conmigo, incluso antes que yo', y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió los ojos poco a poco, y al hacerlo, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver las enrojecidas pupilas de él. El azul zafiro había dado paso a un rojo encendido, como recordatorio de la sangre que había derramado de su cuerpo... "¿Bajaste a buscar agua?", preguntó con voz apagada.

Terry asintió. "Alguien tenía que hacerlo... estaba muy tenebroso allí."

"¿Qué hora es?" Luego de lo ocurrido, los minutos pasaban lentamente, y no veía la hora en que alguien la sacara de la isla cuanto antes.

El se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que no deben ser las siete aún, aunque ya no tengo sentido del tiempo-"

"No quiero estar aquí", dijo ella con ansiedad, "ni tampoco volveré a bañarme en agua dulce."

"¿Qué me dices del líquido para beber?", preguntó él, tratando de usar la lógica dentro de la desgracia de ambos, "no ha llovido nada en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí..." Si bien sería traumático para ellos regresar a la caverna donde se había extinguido una nueva vida, no concebía otro modo de abastecerse del vital fluido. Consciente de la susceptibilidad de ella a los miedos justificados, resolvió dos cosas: trasladarse a la playa, o algún otro acantilado, para protegerse del exceso de sol y el frío nocturno, e ir por las raciones de agua él mismo, lo que le aterraba sobremanera, mas no iba a permitir que Candy muriera de deshidratación, aún cuando ella no tuviera voluntad de sobreponerse a la pérdida.

Candy se apoyó sobre los codos para tomar impulso hacia adelante y sentarse, y con la ayuda de él, se sostuvo contra una de las naturales paredes. "No quiero mirar allá afuera", admitió.

"Puedes estar tranquila", aclaró Terry, "ya me ocupé de remover... de limpiar...", tomó un respiro para evitar que un nuevo golpe de llanto lo sacara de proporción. ¡Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte por los dos! Entonces dio un giro a la plática protocolaria que sostenían y preguntó: "¿Sientes dolor?"

Ella lo observó, con sus doradas pestañas humedecidas de lágrimas. "Ya no...", y como una autómata, se puso de pie antes que él ofreciera una mano para ayudarla, y con sumo cuidado de no observar la fogata y mucho menos aquello que rodeaba la misma, inició su descenso hacia su nuevo hogar... la playa, y el iracundo mar que no dejaba de agitarse aún bajo el intenso sol del trópico.

A pesar del infortunio por el cual atravesaban, Terry necesitaba conocer más detalles... tal vez así se abriría una mejor comunicación entre ellos. Siguiendo a Candy a través del largo camino, procuró mantenerse en silencio hasta terminar el recorrido hasta la playa, y una vez allí, decidió no aplazar más la conversación. "Candy", comenzó, "¿cómo fue que quedaste embarazada?"

Por primera vez desde que tuviera el fatídico accidente, ella lo miró con reproche. "Lo dices como si hubiera hecho el bebé yo sola", reclamó. "Quedé embarazada como lo hacen las demás mujeres que esperan bebés... teniendo relaciones con sus parejas-"

"Y ahora respondes como si fuera un estúpido", señaló él, manteniendo la perspectiva de las cosas. Era comprensible la sensibilidad de ella ante la situación, aunque no dejaba de agraviarle el tono con que le hablaba. "Me refería a cómo fue posible que pasara, pues estabas llevando la cuenta", intentó nuevamente.

Ella colocó las manos en la frente, con un martilleo de inquietudes en la cabeza. ¡Cómo quería que dejara de hacerle preguntas! No estaba en la disposición de darle explicaciones, ni tampoco de participar de juegos o disertaciones-"¿Me estás reclamando?", cuestionó.

Terry respiró hondo para no perder la paciencia; le esperarían unos días difíciles, que para ella tampoco serían precisamente una luna de miel. "Sólo quería saber", respondió con cautela, "tú misma lo has dicho: no hiciste el bebé tú sola."

Luego de quedar embelesada con el vaivén de las olas, como si las estuviera viendo por primera vez, ella levantó la mirada, enfrentando unos atormentados ojos azules. "Tal vez llevé mal la cuenta de mi ciclo, o sí había la posibilidad de concebir después que terminara mi flujo... no tengo un período regular", y una vez más, se desquebrajó en llanto, corrugando sobremanera el corazón de Terry. ¡Cómo quería abrazarla en ese instante! Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que un gran abismo se había interpuesto entre ellos, dificultando un mejor entendimiento entre ambos. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?", preguntó como un tonto.

Ella movió la cabeza, tapándose los oídos para no escucharlo más. De repente, y sin saber cómo, el silencio de la isla se había vuelto ensordecedor, tornando las palabras de Terry en un chirrido estridente acompañado de preguntas crueles y fútiles... y se arrepintió de no haber permanecido dormida por más tiempo, a diferencia de que ahora ya no tenía que estar un segundo más en el acantilado. Sí, dormir... ésa sería su mejor medicina, incluso más eficaz que cualquier sedante que hubiera aplicado a sus pacientes en un pasado muy, muy lejano... "Quiero irme de aquí", respondió, enfrentando la cólera contenida en las pupilas de él, "sácame de este lugar, por favor-"

El no pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo y melancolía a la vez. Era absurdo hablar de abandonar la isla cuando no tenían los medios para hacerlo; de haber sido así, la hubiera llevado a que se atendiera con un médico a la mayor brevedad. "¿Cómo quieres que viajemos... en tren o en bote?", volvió a preguntar, impartiendo un poco de humor ácido para hacerla reaccionar. "Desde luego que no puedo hacerlo y lo sabes..."

"Quiero irme", repitió ella, con la mirada verde ausente de todo cuanto la rodeaba, "nunca quise estar aquí-"

"Tampoco fue mi elección venir", sostuvo él, liberando un poco de su cinismo, "pero hemos tratado de obtener lo mejor de estos días-"

"Lo mejor de estos días", repitió ella de manera inconsciente. ¿Qué le parecía a él tan gracioso de toda la experiencia... el naufragio, la amenaza que sobre su vida hicieran O'Reilly y sus otros malhechores, o la pérdida de su bebé? Era como si él se hubiera resignado a estar allí, pues sólo así pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus incansables y lujuriosos deseos, algo que no haría tan a menudo de estar de vuelta en la civilización. Alejándose de él para no tener que escuchar más cuestionamientos, se recostó sobre la roca donde la había tocado por primera vez, y muy seguramente donde habían anidado a su criatura... y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, el único placer que se volvería a permitir.

Transcurrieron las horas, que se convirtieron en días, hasta completarse las semanas, y ya cuando faltaban dos días para la llegada de la Navidad, Terry estaba harto de todo, de la isla, de su soledad... de la depresión de Candy. El, como nadie, sabía de memoria lo que conllevaba vagar por la vida como una marioneta, deambulando un día tras otro, desconociendo a los allegados a su alrededor, oyendo, mas no escuchando, las voces internas y externas a su persona... y logró salir de ese pozo sin fin, a paso lento, pero seguro, gracias a ella, a su pecosa que con entereza había reunido el valor para proseguir con su vida con dignidad, entusiasmo, y mayor fortaleza que él, aunque aún no comprendía cómo fue que ella terminó haciendo a un lado su vocación para recluirse en el hogar de Pony. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado haber contado con el apoyo de su rubia esposa en esos momentos difíciles! Ahora estaba allí presente, dispuesto a escucharla, a protegerla, a llorar con ella la desdicha del malogrado embarazo; pero para Candy, era un ser prácticamente invisible que sólo subía al acantilado a recoger el agua necesaria para su sustento y le llevaba comida de vez en cuando... y ya no aguantaba seguir así.

Esa tarde, Candy estaba tumbada, como ya era su costumbre, sobre la roca donde había comenzado todo, cuando de súbito, sintió el aliento de Terry a sus espaldas, y al éste depositarle un cariñoso beso en el hombro, ella dio un brinco de susto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó con voz seca, incorporándose de inmediato. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla después de todo lo que había pasado? "¿Acaso no te importa lo que pasó?", cuestionó con furia, indignada por los avances de él, "¡No volveré a hacer el amor contigo hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca!"

Aquello fue más de lo que Terry estaba dispuesto a soportar. A dos semanas de entablar monólogos como un idiota al ser respondido con el silencio cada vez que intentaba hacer conversación con su amiga y confidente, ya se había colmado su paciencia. "Ni siquiera pensaba seducirte", expresó él, levantando las cejas en señal de alerta, "sólo quería saludar a mi esposa-"

"¡No estamos casados!"

El se quedó de una pieza. La Candy que había conocido estaba inerte junto a la fogata alrededor de la cual había arrojado, contra su voluntad, al pequeñito que recién empezaba a formarse; en su lugar, una ojerosa mujer de cabellos resecos lo miraba con desdén desde su abatimiento. "Creí que lo estábamos", comenzó a decir, con el aura del enojo nublándole la razón, "pero no sabía que una de las partes había renunciado...", y volteándola con fuerza en dirección a él, preguntó sin rodeos: "¿Tanto me odias por lo que te hice, Candy?"

Ella lo miró aturdida. Si algo le había quedado muy claro desde el trágico suceso a las afueras del acantilado, era que Terry no debía tomar responsabilidad por lo ocurrido. Intentando descifrar el por qué de sus palabras, ella alzó la mirada, con sus ojos aún desorbitados por su enajenación de la realidad. "No sé a qué te refieres", alcanzó a decir.

Pero él no estaba de humor para más groserías. "¿Debo hacerte un mapa con direcciones para que entiendas? Claro que sabes de lo que hablo: ¡piensas que soy el culpable de haber perdido a nuestro hijo!"

"¡No, no es así!", gritó ella con obstinación.

"¿Entonces por qué me tratas como si lo fuera?" Echó hacia atrás su largo y oscuro cabello. "¿Por qué insistes en darme todo el crédito de la pérdida... crees que planifiqué una fiesta al ver cómo te desangrabas en el suelo?" Entonces lanzó una estocada que alcanzó a la rubia directo al hígado. "¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que tú también te sientes culpable... porque yo deseaba tener un hijo más que tú."

Candy contuvo los deseos de abofetearlo al escucharlo. Si bien había comenzado a recobrar la noción de su entorno, y a reconocer, poco a poco, su egoísmo de encerrarse en su caparazón, las palabras de Terry taladraron su piel como una máquina punzante y pesada. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?", cuestionó.

Terry se puso en pie, observándola con incredulidad. "¿Hablas de que soy cruel?", emitió una risa de burla, "¡he pasado las últimas dos semanas entrando y saliendo de un lugar al que no deseo regresar jamás, pero al cual tengo que volver, mientras que tú holgazaneas y duermes sin parar! ¿Quién es cruel aquí entonces?"

Ella lo desafió con la barbilla. "¡Tú eres el cruel!"

El alzó las cejas en total desacuerdo. "¿Y se puede saber por qué, o debo llenar un formulario para que me atiendas?"

"¡Yo quería ese niño tanto como tú!", gritó ella, absorbiendo la trascendencia de sus palabras. "Yo también lo deseaba... pero no era el momento, pues estábamos luchando por encontrar agua y comida en una isla, no en una ciudad, ¡y eso no ha cambiado!"

"Y si mal no recuerdo, te di la razón en esa parte."

"¿Entonces por qué me acusas de no haberlo deseado?"

"Porque preveías un posible embarazo como una excusa para que dejara de tocarte."

"No eres adivino para leer mi mente", espetó ella, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes fulminando de ira, "nunca me negué a hacer el amor contigo, ¡nunca!"

"¿Y cómo así me lo reclamas?", una sonrisa sarcástica tomó posesión de los labios del actor. "De acuerdo a la respuesta que obtenía de tu cuerpo, no recuerdo una sola vez que te hubiera hecho mía a la fuerza, y tampoco es mi estilo hacerlo, así que no veo por qué me niegas un simple beso... a mí, que soy tu esposo", y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la playa, protegiéndose de los dañinos rayos del sol. "¿Crees que eres la única aquí con derecho a sufrir, a escapar de aquello que nos lastima? Hemos sobrevivido a un naufragio, a una tormenta", empezó a enumerar con los dedos cada obstáculo que habían enfrentado luego de su reencuentro, "a la maldad de unos comerciantes de cuarta, a la persecución de un tiburón, y a la escasez de recursos de una isla sin habitantes-"

"Y yo estoy agradecida al Padre Celestial por eso-"

"Pues no parece, querida", dijo él, destilando todo el veneno que se había acumulado en su alma a raíz del triste incidente frente a la fogata. "Si tú y yo estamos vivos después de todo lo que ha pasado, es porque estamos aquí por una razón... y no pienso dejarme morir como tú."

Por mucho que le costara reconocer la verdad en sus palabras, Candy se sintió, no sólo derrotada por la fortaleza de él, sino también incomprendida por este extraño que se apartaba cada vez más de su agonía y sufrimiento. En cuanto se unieron en mente y espíritu, como marido y mujer, la vida les pasó factura por haber sido tan irresponsables, en vez de enfocar todas sus energías en abandonar la isla... aunque una parte de ella deseaba con todo su ser que sus momentos junto a él volvieran a ser como antes, aunque no volvieran a tocarse siquiera con la mirada. "Dices que prefiero morir, como si creyeras leer mi mente", atacó, "pero tú no tienes prisa en salir de aquí, como si quisieras dar en la isla tu último aliento. ¿Quién es el que quiere morir ahora?"

El apretó los puños para no propinar un golpe contra una de las palmeras. "Si ése fuera mi deseo, no me habrías importado en lo más mínimo", dijo entre dientes, "pero aquí estoy, dando el todo por el todo, y no es la primera vez que lo hago..."

"Sé a lo que te refieres, no necesito que me lo recuerdes", clarificó ella con creciente enfado. ¿Se suponía que ahora él le echaría en cara su valentía por haber afrontado un compromiso no deseado en Broadway mientras que ella se había conformado con retroceder en el tiempo, bajo la protección de la señorita Pony y la hermana María? ¿Qué objeto tenía sostener una lucha de poder para determinar quién de los dos era el más fuerte? "¿Qué sacas con echarme en cara tu disposición de seguir tu rumbo, como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada?"

"No está pasando nada _ahora"_ , aclaró él. "¿Así se van a resolver las cosas entre nosotros entonces... rompiendo nuestra relación cada vez que sufres un trauma?"

"No lo entiendes", dijo ella con frustración. Amaba a Terry más que en el pasado, y le estaba agradecida por haberla acompañado a lo largo de la jornada; pero algunas cosas no debían suceder, y desde sus inicios en Londres estaba claro que su destino era estar siempre separados, algo contra lo cual había luchado durante el último mes, al ignorar la realidad de Chicago, de Nueva York... como si no hubiera existido otro mundo que no fuera el de ellos. "Hemos sido egoístas", dijo al fin, liberando un poco la pesada carga que había llevado sobre sus hombros las pasadas semanas, "debimos haber pensado en nuestras familias, en lo que deben estar sufriendo... y en lugar de eso estuvimos dedicándonos a compartir nuestros cuerpos-"

"Y desde aquí hubieras enviado un telegrama a avisar que estábamos bien y a enviar por una taza de café, ¿no es así?", dijo él con sarcasmo. "¿Y desde cuándo entregarse al amor es un acto de egoísmo? Disculpa, estoy equivocado", adoptó una pose de mofa, y desde el refugio de la roca, ella pudo constatar el esfuerzo que él hacía en asumir una calma que no poseía. "Perdón... había olvidado que lo hicimos fue tan sólo, 'compartiiiiir nuestros cuerpos', pues según tú, no estamos casados-"

"Me refería a que no estamos unidos ante la iglesia", enfatizó la rubia, consciente del efecto de no haber medido bien sus palabras. ¿Qué pasaba con ella, y por qué tenía tantos problemas para expresarse correctamente, o al menos transmitir sus pensamientos tal y como quería?

Terry advirtió la confusión de la enfermera, a lo que tanteó un poco el terreno emocional que los bordeaba; necesitaba dejar las cosas claras de una vez. "Luego que tú y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor", indicó, experimentando la misma emoción que lo había embargado esa primera noche en la isla, "acordamos formar un vínculo, teniendo muy presente lo que ello implicaba, sin tener la más absoluta idea de cuánto tiempo estaríamos aquí..."

"Eso no lo he olvidado-"

"Sí lo hiciste", antepuso él, con el dolor de ser rechazado, "tanto, que apuesto lo que sea a que si algún día abandonamos la isla, en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de ella, olvidarás lo sucedido entre nosotros, y otra vez te alejarás de mí", comenzó a recoger una serie de cocos vacíos, colocándolos en una de las canastas preparadas por ellos, "¿o me equivoco, Candy?"

Ella enfrentó la mirada inquisitiva de su amado. No había albergado la posibilidad de tomar un camino separado al de él en vista de su situación en la isla; además, los días y noches de pasión entre ambos habían anulado cualquier reflexión sobre un futuro en común. ¿Qué sería de ellos si fueran rescatados? De seguro Terry viajaría alrededor del país, de presentación en presentación, ¿pero ella? ¿Cómo se ganaría la vida luego de casi doce años de inactividad laboral? Las puertas no se abrirían con tanta amplitud para ella como se abrirían para él, y su hoja de vida tampoco era muy alentadora para sus potenciales empleadores. ¡No podía marcharse a Broadway dejando que él le proveyera todos los bienes materiales! Sin embargo, había permanecido en el hogar de Pony sin aportar ingreso alguno que no fuera la ocasional paga que recibiera por brindar una que otra asistencia a los médicos locales cuando las enfermeras de turno no se encontraban disponibles... "¿Crees que soy una chica fácil?", cuestionó con voz trémula. ¡Ella misma no sabía qué sería de su vida fuera de la isla de Mona! "¿De veras piensas que me entregaría a ti sólo para pasar un buen rato y luego desaparecer?"

"Exactamente", dijo él, causándole aún más desilusión... de sí misma. "Por algo guardabas con tanto afán ese erosionado corazón con la venenosa carta de Susana dentro... porque sabías que tu voluntad flaquearía en cuanto dispusieras de ellos." Tomó la canasta con cocos en sus manos, e inició una marcha en dirección al acantilado, no sin antes darse la vuelta, y por vez primera desde la noche en que perdieran a su criatura, la observó con infinito amor. "Te propongo un negocio redondo para ti, pecosa."

A pesar suyo, ella tembló de emoción al sentir la intensa y afectuosa mirada del rebelde, como también al escuchar el apelativo de 'pecosa' que tanto le agradaba a él. "Nuestra relación no es un tratado comercial, Terry..."

"Sólo te pido que mantengamos vivo nuestro lazo matrimonial, al menos hasta que nos rescaten", sugirió él, más como un ruego que como una proposición, "después eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca-"

"¿Y quedar embarazada otra vez?"

El giró sobre sus talones; estaba dispuesto a vencer el miedo de sufrir el mismo tormento de las pasadas dos semanas, pero para ella, pasar por alto su infortunada gestación sería un escollo muy difícil de superar. "Es un riesgo que debemos correr, al igual que todos los que hemos tomado al subir al bote de Lionel", y subió a grandes pasos, llevando la pesada carga entre sus manos, antes de dirigirse a ella por última vez y decir: "me conformo con que me necesites, aunque ya no me ames... es así de fácil", y su caminata se convirtió en una frenética carrera hacia la inquietante cueva.

"Pero yo sí te-", murmuró ella, incapaz de obtener la atención del duque, quien ya había desaparecido de su vista. "Yo sí te amo, Terry", susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijo que lo amaba? 'Antes de haber perdido a nuestro hijo', pensó con tristeza, evocando todas las ocasiones subsecuentes en las cuales él había intentado a toda costa impartirle un poco de ánimo, a pesar de encontrarse tan abatido como ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible? Encerrarse en su propio dolor mientras él sufría y llevaba a cuestas la responsabilidad de regresar, una y otra vez, al lugar de la desgracia, soportando la indiferencia de ella... y si en algo él tenía razón, era en que ella no tenía seguro qué decisión tomaría respecto a ambos una vez llegara el momento de abandonar la isla, de surgir la oportunidad. ¿En verdad estaba lista para dejar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María al amparo de otras personas, así como a Albert, quien estaba próximo a atravesar por tiempos inciertos? Le debía mucho a ellos, como también le debía muchísimo a Terry... ¿y cómo había pagado su deuda con él? Apartándolo de ella, a sabiendas que eran los únicos habitantes en la isla, y que sólo contaban el uno con el otro, haciéndolo sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido junto a la fogata, cuando en realidad era ella quien no merecía tanta paciencia y bondad de él. ¿Sería por eso, pues, que había evitado todo contacto con Terry... porque en gran medida se sentía responsable por haber quedado embarazada? El había dejado claro que no tenía intenciones de hacerle el amor, lo que dejaba ver que estaba tan renuente como ella a volver a repetir la dura experiencia que afectara la convivencia de ellos las pasadas dos semanas; no obstante, había hecho el acercamiento de besarla en el hombro, y sólo en el hombro, y ella lo había ahuyentado como si el gesto le causara repulsión. 'Aquí está, haciendo lo que puede, mirando hacia adelante como siempre', pensó, 'y yo sigo aquí, en mi camino de amargura, sin ayudarlo tan siquiera...' Por instinto, se aproximó a la roca donde tantas veces derramara su llanto, y en donde había hallado, como un espejismo, el consuelo que creyó haber necesitado, aquél que no estuviera acompañado de consejos ni reproches... y de repente, comprendió que no tenía sentido regresar allí, ¿para qué? ¿Para continuar con el maratón de sueño que la liberara del inalterable paisaje? "¿Qué estás haciendo, Candy Granchester?", cuestionó en voz alta, perpleja por haber pasado largos días lastimando su espalda y sus posaderas sobre la dura roca. ¿Acaso no había sido allí donde Terry y ella habían hecho el amor por primera vez? Y aquí estaba, empañando tan lindo e inolvidable momento con una pena que ya debía dejar atrás, mas no olvidar, tal y como hizo cuando superó la muerte de Anthony, llegando incluso a enamorarse de Terry... y salió a toda velocidad de la playa, corriendo a través de la empinada ruta hacia el acantilado.

Aunque aún no estaba preparada para entrar de lleno a las inmediaciones de la cueva, y mucho menos a la posada de agua, sólo allí habría de encontrarlo, pues de seguro estaría llenando los suministros de agua, que en esta ocasión eran los cocos vacíos. "¿Terry?", llamó al vacío, esperando ser respondida con una grosería, que bien merecida se la tenía; pero grande fue su sorpresa al no recibir sonido alguno por contestación. "¿Terry, estás ahí?" Sin darse cuenta, se había detenido justo frente a la fogata, casi en el mismo lugar donde murió una parte de ellos; pero lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a Terry, hablar con él... sin perder tiempo en analizar las consecuencias, se adentró en la cueva, y siguió pronunciando su nombre, con la esperanza de reunirse con él, y hacer que la escuchara, y de paso ofrecerle sus disculpas y explicaciones, pero todo fue inútil.

A su esposo se lo había tragado la tierra.

Temiendo lo peor, Candy apresuró el paso hasta toparse con los dos agujeros que conducían a la salida hacia el peligroso bosque seco y a la cueva de agua, respectivamente. Una terrible corazonada conmocionó todo su ser, y un repentino temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Cansado de verla en derrota, y más que nada, de haber quedado fuera del duelo por el cual ambos atravesaban, Terry se había marchado a quién sabía dónde, exponiendo así su vida. 'Prefieres ponerte en peligro antes que aguantar un segundo más conmigo', pensó, con un torrente de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Se asomó por el hueco que marcaba la entrada a la cueva de agua, y una vez más, gritó el nombre de su amado, pero sólo el eco de su propia voz retumbó bajo sus pies. "¡Terry!", exclamó nuevamente, y sin decir más, corrió a través del angosto corredor que la llevaría a la muralla de arbustos al final del acantilado.

Sólo un par de ocasiones se había adentrado en el espeso fogaje, sin haber avanzado más de unos cincuenta metros que aparentaban ser más largos en aquel laberinto de arbustos, recogiendo sábila, aceitunas, y otras plantas y semillas de utilidad. Una que otra vez Terry la había tomado allí, sobre la tierra, y siempre terminaban doblemente fatigados por la pasión, pero muy en especial, por el asfixiante calor que apenas los dejaba respirar. Era un bosque seco, tupido de árboles que no aportaban oxígeno ni sombra, sino todo lo contrario: arrastraban una humedad que atraía los mosquitos y mayor perspiración corporal. "¿Terry?", repitió Candy, con un hilo de desesperación en su voz, "¿es una broma, verdad? Lo estás haciendo en venganza por el modo en que te he tratado", pero sólo el sonido de las gaviotas varios metros más arriba de ella se encargaba de llenar el espacio, y el corazón de la rubia bulló de sangre y desolación. ¡Terry no pudo ser capaz de atravesar la nociva arboleda! Aún recordaba cuando él le había advertido una vez que no avanzara demasiado por esos lares, a menos que estuviera tan hastiado de ella y de su introversión, en momentos en que menos convenía asumir tal reserva... Continuó recorriendo la traicionera vegetación, encontrando calor y mosquitos a su paso, sin una gota de agua para beber, lo que hizo que empezaran a agrietarse sus labios. "Debes verte terrible, Candy", dijo a la espesura, "¡mira nada más como luces! Pálida, con el cabello pajoso... ¡no era para menos que él corriera espantado!", y se abrió paso entre los matorrales, a paso decidido y firme, dispuesta a encontrarlo a cualquier riesgo... hasta que vio un coco vacío colgando de uno de los arbustos. "Es de él, estoy segura", dijo con alegría, recordando la enorme cesta llena de cocos que Terry había llevado consigo, "me ha dejado una pista, en caso que se me hubiera ocurrido seguirlo", añadió entre risas, "¡y lo hice!" Y al cabo de unas horas había encontrado tres cocos más, dos de ellos repletos de agua dulce, y ella sorbió de ellos hasta abastecerse, a medida que caía la noche.

¿Dónde se había metido Terry? Había avanzado mucho, muchísimo, contra el calor, a través del interminable follaje. Si él quería darle una lección por haberlo ignorado las pasadas semanas, estaba logrando su objetivo, ¡y a qué costo! En su necedad, Terry estaba poniendo en juego su vida y la de ella, a menos que existiera la posibilidad de... "¿Será que quiere hallar una salida?", preguntó con remordimiento. "¿Tal ha sido mi desespero en salir que no le quedó otro remedio que buscar rutas alternas?", y a pesar de su cansancio y la escasez de visión en la solitaria noche, inició una frenética carrera en aquella senda de cocos, mosquitos y verdor. Cada minuto, cada segundo contaba en aquella hermosa, pero amenazante espesura donde ambos pudieran morir asfixiados si no se apresuraban en salir. "¡Terry!", gritó, con la esperanza de encontrarlo en cualquier momento, burlándose de ella y sus pésimas decisiones. Con escasa visión debido a la oscuridad, y en su corta estatura, no había advertido que una plataforma de acero se erigía por encima de los árboles, ocultando la media luna que bien pudo haber aportado un poco de iluminación al área, a no ser por ese obstáculo al cual ella estaba ajena por completo.

De súbito, la senda se había tornado más ancha hacia la izquierda, como si alguna mano humana hubiera despejado el camino, aunque esta vez no estaba precedido de un aviso de cocos. "Debe haberlos guardado como provisión", supuso ella, caminando en dirección al amplio y liso terreno... y allí estaba, en todo su esplendor y majestuosidad, una tenebrosa estructura de acero que apuntaba a los cielos, acompañada de una vieja edificación de madera. "¡Un faro!", exclamó, cubriendo su desnudez con ambas manos. Por primera vez desde que acogiera con beneplácito a Terry dentro de su ser, había adquirido conciencia de su carencia de abrigo al ver el imponente andamiaje confundirse en la oscuridad. Si había un faro en la isla, entonces debía haber personas allí, ¿o no? Sin embargo, la ausencia de luces y vehículos había llamado su atención sobremanera, y entonces repasó las palabras de O'Reilly acerca de la falta de habitantes en Mona. "¿Hhhhhhay alguien allí?", preguntó con terror, sabiendo a la perfección la respuesta. ¿Qué sentido tenía colocar un faro en un lugar donde no atracaría nadie, a menos que sirviera como ruta intermedia o parada obligatoria en el pasado? A juzgar por el material del que estaba hecha la torre, la misma aparentaba hacer sido fabricada no antes de 1889, cuando Gustave Eiffel estaba en todo su apogeo con su icónica atracción construida en París, imponiendo un estilo a lo largo de todo el globo terráqueo. "Al menos aprendiste algo de utilidad en el colegio", declaró la rubia, sorprendida de sus conocimientos arquitectónicos adquiridos en una etapa en que apenas prestaba atención a las clases por andar pensando en- "¿Terry?", volvió a llamar por enésima vez en la noche, evitando descubrir su cuerpo, aunque cada vez estaba más segura de que no encontraría rescatista alguno en el lugar. "Terry, no te escondas, ¡ya sé que estás aquí! Me dirigiste hasta aquí, pues querías ver si seguía tus pasos-"

"No fue por eso que te dejé las pistas, Tarzán pecosa", dijo una voz en la lejanía.

Candy enfocó la vista para distinguir a Terry en medio de las sombras de la noche. Era él sin dudas, ¿cómo confundir aquella voz, a menos que se tratara de un engaño de su imaginación? Extendiendo los brazos frente a ella, buscó a tientas en el aire, desprovista de un buen marco visual. "No puedo verte... háblame, por favor", suplicó, dispuesta a implorarle de rodillas de ser necesario, "dime que esto no es una pesadilla..."

"¿Qué es una pesadilla, Candy?", indagó él, emergiendo de la base del faro. A pesar de que apenas lograba ver su silueta, Candy pudo observar, a juzgar por la lentitud con que caminaba, que estaba exhausto a consecuencia de la ardua exploración de la isla. "¿Qué es tan horrible para ti... no haber encontrado a nadie en este faro abandonado, o haberte topado conmigo?"

Candy detectó la amargura en las palabras de su marido, a lo que fue acercándose lentamente, en un intento de volver a ganar su confianza. "Tenías razón, Terry", declaró, rindiéndose ante él, y el amor al cual había cerrado las puertas una vez más, "te he tratado muy mal los pasados días, aunque no fue mi intención hacerlo..." Al lograr distinguir al fin la profundidad de los ojos zafiro, extendió las manos por segunda ocasión, esta vez en dirección a él. "Dijiste que te conformabas con que yo te necesitara, mas no es así, no te necesito... te amo", y al ver que él mantenía la distancia entre ellos, comenzó a llorar de frustración, y más que nada consigo misma, por haber propiciado dicho enfriamento.

Terry no había contemplado este escenario. Si bien se había apartado de Candy en busca de nuevos lugares, lo cierto era que en ningún momento había pensado en abandonarla en la playa, mucho menos dejarla en el estado anímico en que se encontraba entonces, aunque ahora que la tenía a pasos de él, pudo ver, con gran ilusión, una pequeña chispa de vida encender los hermosos ojos verdes. "Estaba muy enojado", admitió, "pero nunca fue mi intención dejarte, y fue por eso que dejé unos cocos en el camino... porque temía que salieras en mi busca."

"¡Pues estás loco!", exclamó ella, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. "¿Por qué lo hiciste, Terry... por qué llegaste hasta aquí?"

El no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de burla. Horas antes su Tarzán pecosa había negado su relación en medio de una gran tristeza, y de repente aquí estaba, tan curiosa y enojada como de costumbre, dispuesta a polemizar con él, con un nuevo e inesperado brote de energía jamás esperada en una mujer que había cruzado todo un bosque en su busca. "Me apetecía una taza de té, pero no la conseguí", contestó, haciendo una mueca de altanería, "y también quería buscar la manera de sacarte de aquí, para que no tuvieras que permanecer en aquella parte de la isla nunca más..."

"Debió haber sido difícil para ti haber limpiado la sangre aquella noche", descubrió ella con admiración. "¡Oh, Terry, cuánto lo siento!", y antes que pudiera decir más, él se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, y ambos dieron rienda suelta a su llanto. El derramaba silenciosas lágrimas sobre el hombro pecoso de su señora, mientras que ella sollozaba a viva voz al casi haberlo perdido. Nunca olvidaría a su hijo, el fruto de su sincero y renovado amor, pero ante todo, ¡amaba más a Terry! Sólo el amor entre ellos había hecho posible la concepción de una nueva vida en condiciones inusitadas. "¡No... dejes... de abrazarme... nunca!", exclamó, aferrándose al cuello de su rebelde inglés.

Terry afianzó el abrazo, depositando pequeños besos en la nuca de su pecosa. "Al fin despertaste", señaló, hallando consuelo a su tenue llanto, "estabas muy deprimida, amor, y con toda razón-"

"Tú también estabas destrozado, y no supe comprenderte..."

"Algún día volveremos a ser padres", afirmó él con convicción, sin deshacer el abrazo, "sé que nadie reemplazará el hijo que perdimos, pero volverás a formar una familia... y espero que sea conmigo", y la apretó contra sí, tratando de hacer caso omiso a un repentino e inquietante dolor en sus extremidades. 'Sólo esto me faltaba', pensó, 'enfermarme en medio de la nada...', y tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos, la besó con calculada lentitud, evitando asustarla a su paso; pero ella respondió con avidez y entusiasmo, respondiendo a cada beso con inquietud y afán, como si no hubiera transcurrido tiempo alguno desde la última vez que se entregaran el uno al otro. Se besaron con angustia, con desespero, con alivio, uniendo sus bocas en un mismo sentimiento. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! Devolvió cada beso con la experiencia que de él había adquirido, sintiendo la brisa nocturna entremezclada con el escalofrío de sensaciones que recorría su cuerpo, mientras no dejaba de acariciar el amplio pecho, más caliente de lo normal, hasta que palpó una áspera piel bajo sus palmas. "¡Una erupción!", exclamó, apartándose de las delicias de su boca; y colocando una mano en la frente de su amado, su corazón dio un vuelco de consternación. "¡Terry, tienes fiebre!"

Con sus manos sujetando la pequeña y esbelta cintura, él ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, lamentando que ella diera fin al beso. "Estoy... un poco... mareado", y cayó de espaldas sobre la tierra, mientras que ella se agachaba junto a él, examinando el pecho en la dura oscuridad. "¿Terry, qué sientes... qué te duele?", preguntó angustiada.

Pero él ya comenzaba a delirar de calentura, alcanzando apenas a escucharla. "Me... picó... un mosquito... me duelen... las rodillas", y empezó a sacudirse por la alta temperatura, con su piel tiritando de frío a consecuencia de la fiebre que lo arropaba. "¡Terry!", gritó Candy, al borde del llanto; pero como toda una enfermera, y como mujer enamorada, resolvió mantener la calma. Había asistido a decenas de pacientes con ese tipo de enfermedad provocada por la picadura de un mosquito portador de la sangre contagiada, y aunque la mayoría de ellos había logrado recuperarse, para Terry sería más difícil reponerse en aquel apartado y desolado faro. "Debo ir por agua", se dijo, y para su suerte, sólo tuvo que caminar unos pasos hasta dar con la cesta llena de cocos, justo detrás del faro... con el estropeado sobre de Susana entre ellos. "Insistes en llevar ese sobre vacío a todos lados", rió con ternura, deseando tener el temple y la obstinación de él para manejar situaciones tóxicas y agobiantes; y sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre asuntos de mayor profundidad, regresó a su lado, alzando la melenuda cabeza de tal manera que sorbiera un poco del líquido sin necesidad de incorporarse. "¡Aaaaaggghhhh!", gritó él, levantando un codo con punzante dolor, mientras continuaba temblando de frío.

Candy no encontraba qué hacer. Aunque no era médico, sino una enfermera retirada, conocía lo suficiente sobre estos síntomas para saber que Terry había sido contagiado con el virus de los mosquitos, y que si ella no hacía algo al respecto, él podría sufrir una hemorragia y- "¡No, eso no!", exclamó con horror, cubriendo el afiebrado cuerpo con el suyo. Apenas se habían vuelto a encontrar el uno al otro luego de haber transcurrido dos semanas de crisis, y ahora esto... la vida de su Terry en peligro, y todo por buscar un mejor lugar para ambos. 'Si no hubiera sido tan perezosa en la playa, y lo hubiera ayudado', pensó, 'entonces él no se habría marchado, y estaría bien', y con sus manos frotó la piel del actor, que se había tornado áspera por el sarpullido, mientras él se retorcía de dolor, moviendo los codos y rodillas de un lado a otro, en un intento de mitigar la molestia. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, amor mío?", preguntó ella entre lágrimas, impartiendo un masaje en las sudorosas sienes, así como en las rígidas extremidades; pero sabía que él no la escuchaba, perdido en su desvarío, emitiendo quejidos de dolor... y Candy continuó frotando el pesado y caliente cuerpo de su amado sin cesar, hasta que reparó en el interior de sus piernas, y lanzó un grito de espanto.

En su confusión de las pasadas semanas, no se había percatado de que Terry, no sólo se había abstenido de tocarla, sino también de complacerse a sí mismo, y ahora que estaba siendo sacudido por la fiebre, así como por un fuerte dolor muscular, la parte de él que solía estar dentro de ella reclamaba su atención, en un furioso e inflamado rojo. ¿Cuánto tiempo debió haber estado así, padeciendo dolor físico? "No es por la fiebre", dijo en un susurro, contemplando el arrugado y comprimido centro de la espigada anatomía de su marido; y como parte de su deber, extendió el masaje al interior de los muslos, subiendo hasta llegar a los dos custodios del tesoro. Una vez allí, dejó reposar la mano sobre ellos, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de él, y al cabo de unos segundos, reinició sus ejercicios con la mano, esta vez en movimientos circulares con la yema del pulgar. Por espacio de tres semanas, había aprendido a acariciarlo hasta llevarlo al punto máximo del goce, y ahora que estaba resquebrajado de dolor, le brindaría, con cariño de esposa, el único antídoto posible para aliviar su agonía. Sin calmantes u otro medicamento a la mano para relajarlo, sólo había un modo de hacer que bajara un poco la fiebre, al igual que el frío, a través de sus cuidados... y luego de semanas sin haberle provisto ningún estímulo, ella se encargaría de compensarlo.

Con los ojos cerrados, Terry se aferró a la tierra donde había caído acostado. El dolor se había extendido hasta los tobillos, enviando lacerantes punzadas a través de todo su cuerpo. Trató de no gritar, pero la molestia era demasiado fuerte, y contra su voluntad, empezó a emitir quejidos, casi al borde del llanto. Sus sienes latían a un ritmo desmedido, y su piel ardía como el fuego, provocándole espasmos de frío y sudor. En eso, sintió las alas de una mariposa posarse sobre sus dos gemas, y aunque no estaba consciente por completo, reconoció las suaves y diestras manos de su pecosa aliviando su pena, y su respiración se tornó más pausada, al compás del ritmo de los dedos de Candy sobre el marco de su hombría. "Aaaaaahhh", musitó con debilidad, y tan sólo un poco de alivio, liberando la tensión de sus brazos.

"Eso es, querido, relájate", susurró ella con amor, apartándole un mechón de su largo cabello, que estaba empapado en sudor. Estuvo a punto de perderlo a causa de su melancolía, y ahora que lo había recuperado, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo morir, aún cuando los elementos externos estuvieran en su contra. Así pues, apartó con gentileza las piernas de su esposo, exponiéndolo ante ella tal cual era, con su instrumento de gozo apuntando con orgullo hacia las estrellas. 'Está listo', pensó ella con ansiedad, 'no puede esperar más', y sepultó la cabeza entre las piernas del duque, sosteniendo su firmeza con una mano, y acariciando los dos guardianes con la otra... y empleó su boca con todas sus fuerzas, trabajando cada pliegue, cada músculo, cada pieza que conformaba la magnífica y poderosa armadura de su amado.

Una serie de latigazos de húmedo y cálido aliento terminaron por sacudir hasta la última fibra del cuerpo de Terry. No podía distinguir la diferencia entre el sueño y la lucidez, y tal era su debilidad que no tenía siquiera el dominio para abrir sus pesados párpados, y finalmente se rindió a los placeres que su sueño mojado provocaba en sus terminaciones, aminorando el dolor en las coyunturas. En dicho espejismo, Candy, su amada pecosa, se conducía con ternura y sentido de propiedad en su condición de hombre, sin descuidar una sola porción de su punto de ebullición; pero sueño o no, no perdería la oportunidad de envolverse en el mismo, haciendo a un lado su suplicio de salud. "Aaaahhh", gimió con una sonrisa.

En medio de la urgencia, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver y sentir la reacción de él. ¡Cómo había echado de menos enamorarlo con su boca, entre otras técnicas amatorias! Pero no; no debía tomar ventaja de la enfermedad de su varón, aunque lo cierto era que él comenzaba a calmar su respiración, y no se tensaba tanto contra el suelo. Motivada por el nuevo estado de relajación de él, resumió su labor con ahínco, sin dejar ningún rincón pendiente de atender, hasta que él arqueó la espalda, y en una sola descarga, liberó toda una vía láctea contenida por varias semanas... y se dejó caer al suelo, dejándose dominar por el sueño.

Candy tocó la piel de su enamorado, y al ver que había bajado un poco la fiebre, y que no seguía quejándose de dolor-al menos no por el momento-suspiró de alivio, dejando caer tenues lágrimas de felicidad. Ahora Terry estaba profundamente dormido, y al igual que él, ella buscaría reposo, ya que al día siguiente le correspondería ir en busca de alimento, así como mover a Terry a un lugar donde los rayos de sol no chamuscaran su piel. Colocándose encima de él, apoyó las manos sobre el amplio pecho, rogando al Padre Celestial porque Terry emergiera victorioso de la enfermedad...

Y a la mañana siguiente, y antes que él volviera a padecer los intensos dolores musculares, ella lo arrastró, con suma dificultad, unos cuantos metros hasta quedar justo bajo el faro, protegiendo a ambos de las inclemencias del sol. Una vez allí, Candy se aventuró a buscar algo de comida para sostener a ambos, consiguiendo unas aceitunas no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban, y aunque había recolectado suficiente cantidad para los dos, Terry estaba demasiado débil y adolorido para ingerir bocado, a lo que Candy incrementó la dosis de agua dulce que aún quedaba de los cocos, con el fin de evitarle a él una deshidratación... y cuando él no aguantaba más la incesante dolencia y picazón, ella aprovechaba que él estaba adormecido por el dolor, y aplicaba sobre él los mismos arrumacos de la noche anterior. ¡Si tan sólo mejorara un poco... al menos así podrían trasladarse de lugar! Sin embargo, no se había asomado una sola alma a las inmediaciones del faro, lo que indicaba que el mismo estaba desolado. 'Ni siquiera hay monos', pensó con incredulidad, '¿entonces por qué la isla lleva ese nombre?'

Por segunda noche consecutiva, Terry deliraba de fiebre y de dolor, a excepción de los instantes en que Candy se encargaba de hacerle olvidar las punzadas en sus extremidades; y ya entrada la madrugada, luego de haberse colocado por última vez entre las piernas de su marido, lloró hasta el cansancio, rogando a Dios porque al día siguiente él estuviera mejor, y se quedó profundamente dormida, con la inmensidad de él entre sus labios...

El día de Navidad, un centelleante rayo de sol cegó los ojos de Terry. 'Me siento tan pesado', pensó, haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario por abrir los párpados; y cuando al fin lo hizo, luego de varios intentos, casi desmayó de la impresión: ajena a todo lo que los rodeaba, y con su rostro hinchado de tanto llorar, Candy dormía afanosamente entre sus piernas, con sus labios alrededor de su masculinidad. "Contrólate", ordenó a su cuerpo, para evitar que el deseo lo transformara de tal manera que terminara despertando a su pecosa. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido los pasados días? Sólo recordaba haberse sentido gravemente enfermo luego que recibiera la picada de un mosquito, luego llegó Candy y... comenzó a tener estos absurdos, pero placenteros sueños donde ella satisfacía sus necesidades carnales de él, y casi podía asegurar que todo lo que había experimentado en su soñolencia había sido tan vívido que parecía real, a menos que-

Alzó la cabeza un poco para observar a Candy, quien aún reposaba con su boca aprisionando su talismán. ¿Sería posible que ella hubiera...? Entonces observó el rosado rostro, salpicado con residuos de pasión, y su corazón comenzó a trotar sin rumbo fijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido para que ella hiciera a un lado el trauma del bebé y llegara a tal extremo? En eso, ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado, y al sentirse libre de la carga que él llevaba entre las piernas, abrió los ojos de repente, y al encontrarse con la vivaz y expresiva mirada de él, olvidó la vergüenza de haber sido hallada en semejante posición, y se aferró a su cuello, llorando de alivio. "¡Qué alegría que estés mejor, Terry!", exclamó entre sollozos, agradecida al Todopoderoso por haberlo sanado, aunque sabía que nuevos episodios de calentura estaban por venir. "Aún estás muy débil, y pasarán días antes que te recuperes por completo-"

"Todo gracias a una generosa enfermera", expresó él con dificultad, con sus cuerdas vocales adormecidas por todas las horas y días sin haber emitido palabra alguna. "Por cierto, también te amo", y colocándose de costado para no esforzarse demasiado, se incorporó contra el acero del faro, y al cabo de unos minutos, se había puesto en pie, con la ayuda de su feliz y aliviada esposa. "Me siento como una momia", mencionó.

Ella no pudo evitar reír al oírlo. ¡Definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor! "Pues sí que lo parecías", dijo entre risas, aunque las previas respuestas de él dentro de su boca distaban mucho de ser inmóviles. Con el rubor de dicho recuerdo en su rostro, comenzó a marchar muy despacio, a instancias de Terry, quien había insistido en avanzar hasta lo que él creía que era la vía de un tren. "La vi a lo lejos, justo antes que empezara la fiebre", indicó él, apoyado en el brazo de su pecosa, "si no hay habitantes en esta isla, los hubo hasta hace poco-"

"¿No lo habrás soñado?", preguntó Candy con seriedad, "¿por qué alguien habría de construir una vía de tren en una isla como ésta?"

"Ya lo averiguaremos", dijo él con resolución; y en efecto, al llegar al comienzo de la vía, ambos quedaron atónitos por el largo camino que conducía a una cueva cercana a la playa, así como por el reducido tamaño del carril. "¿Estás seguro que es la vía de un tren?", volvió a cuestionar.

El se llevó un puño al mentón, ahora más pronunciado debido a lo mucho que había adelgazado. "Más bien parece una ruta para viajar en carretas llevadas por animales", supuso, "de cualquier manera, sea lo que sea que se transportaba por aquí ya no existe", y a paso lento para no agotar las defensas corporales de él, recorrieron la ruta de los rieles, hasta que la misma terminó en el interior de la cueva que habían avistado. "No entiendo", comentó Candy al ver que habían llegado al final del camino, "¿por qué alguien habría de construir una vía de transporte hacia una cueva?"

"Tal vez planeaban extender el recorrido hasta otro extremo, y no terminaron el camino", infirió Terry, sorprendiéndose por un hallazgo inesperado en la cueva. "¿Es eso una escalera?" Comenzó a reír con fuerza, haciendo vibrar el interior del lugar. "Cada día me convenzo más de que esta isla no era sino un sanatorio de locos", y rió más fuerte, sólo para desplomarse en el suelo, y antes que le sobreviniera otro episodio de calentura, miró a Candy a los ojos y le dijo: "Feliz Navidad, Tarzán fogosa", y lo que vino a continuación no fue sino una repetición, en menor escala, de lo acontecido los días anteriores: fiebres sin cesar, acompañado de un reposo intranquilo, y sesiones íntimas cortesía de su esposa...

Resignada a permanecer así unos días adicionales, Candy sonrió, elevando una silenciosa plegaria en acción de gracias al Creador por haberle brindado el mejor regalo de Navidad que hubiera recibido: la existencia, compañía y salud de su Terry. Con esa gratitud en mente, asumió con serenidad y maestría de enfermera sus deberes para con él, ayudándolo a recuperarse. Poco a poco, y con el paso de los días, él fue recobrando su energía, su movilidad, el habla... en ocasiones la ayudaba a buscar alimento, y ambos racionaban el agua de los cocos restante para que la misma no se agotara tan fácilmente. Durante la noche, dormían en la cueva de la escalera, y Terry había determinado que en cuanto estuviera al cien por ciento de su capacidad, reanudaría su exploración, pese a las protestas de su pecosa.

Y ya para la víspera de Año Nuevo, Terry sintió que se había renovado en mente, alma y cuerpo, contrario a Candy, cuyo gran esfuerzo físico y mental en mantenerlo a salvo finalmente la había agotado, y contrario a las semanas previas, esta vez no se molestó al verla durmiendo por largas horas en la frescura de la cueva, que contaba con mejor ventilación que la anterior. Se quedó sentado a la entrada de la misma, contemplándola por varias horas, ya que estaba cansado de tanto dormir a raíz de la enfermedad, y cuando había calculado que eran casi las doce de la medianoche, ella abrió los ojos de repente, y al verlo, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. "Pronto llegará un nuevo año", recordó.

El devolvió la sonrisa. "Pues siendo así... feliz aniversario, Tarzán fogosa", la acercó a él, de manera que ambas frentes se tocaron como si fueran una sola, "hoy se cumplen catorce años de haberme enamorado de tus pecas", y la besó con fuerza, siendo correspondido con igual emoción por ella, quien no perdió tiempo en pasar las manos por su largo y oscuro cabello, por sus cejas, por su rostro... una vez más, Dios había librado a Terry de las garras de la muerte, y con lágrimas en los ojos, demostró, con besos y caricias, lo mucho que lo había echado de menos; y a partir de entonces, ya no le importaba si quedaba embarazada o no si hacían el amor. Sólo quería estar con él, sin pensar en las causas y los efectos, sin medir ni razonar consecuencias... y como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Terry la agarró por las posaderas, y la sentó encima suyo, tal y como hicieran en su primera vez juntos. "A partir de ahora, no daré marcha atrás", advirtió él, haciendo uso de su propia carne para estimular el jardín florido de su señora... y no necesitó reafirmación alguna de ella, pues la miel que ya salía expulsada de aquel panal era el mejor permiso para proseguir.

En cuanto Terry inició el rito de seducción, ella se embelesó con el modo en que la tocaba, con la misma delicadeza y profundidad con la que interpretaba las notas en el piano. "Adoro tus manos, y tus dedos", susurró, con palabras que provenían de lo más profundo de su corazón... y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Con vastas y espesas gotas de rocío impregnando su floresta, se aferró a los hombros de él, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en una clara y abierta invitación para que él formara parte de su mundo... y entonces lo sintió dentro de ella, en toda su extensión y forma, como si nunca se hubiera apartado de los confines de su universo, y ambos dieron inicio a la danza de los cuerpos, alineando una cadera con otra, sintiendo los poros de la piel del otro, confundiéndose en una, hasta que él se desbordó en ella, colmándola de amor líquido, y como orgullosa recipiente de los jugos masculinos, ella dejó escapar un último brote de humedad, compartiendo con él las delicias de un mismo néctar.

Sin cambiar de posición, ambos permanecieron abrazados, respirando pausadamente para no perder el aire, hasta que él abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrando un brillo extraño en los ojos de su amada... y sin deshacer el abrazo, miró en dirección al mar para ver de qué se trataba ese resplandor. "¿Qué... sucede... mi amor?", preguntó una satisfecha Candy.

El la miró con intensos ojos zafiro. "¿Ves... ese espectro... de colores... a lo lejos... Tarzán fogosa?", preguntó, apretando las palmas de las manos sobre el redondo posterior de su mujer.

Candy observó el contraste de colores en la lejanía. "¿Es... una aurora... boreal?"

El sonrió, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación. "Son... eran... fuegos... artificiales... están... muy lejos... para que los veamos... pero creo... que no estamos... tan lejos... de la civilización...", y con sus corazones trepidando de esperanza y emoción, ambos contemplaron, en silencio, el juego de luces en el cielo, proveniente de un posible espectáculo de Año Nuevo... y con la ilusión de recibir tiempos mejores, se dispusieron a dormir, estrechamente abrazados, con una sonrisa de paz en sus respectivos rostros.


	12. Capítulo 12

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

 _/_

Capítulo 12

Aunque carente de nieve en las zonas tropicales, el invierno no dejaba de ser frío en la isla de Mona. Moderadas ráfagas de viento agitaban el mar, formando un escándalo de olas en descontrol, salpicando agua más allá de las rocas, y humedeciendo las arenas más remotas, helando así las temperaturas en el interior y exterior de la cueva de la escalera.

A pesar de la gelidez del suelo, Candy se acurrucaba con serenidad en el reconfortante pecho de Terry. Con sus brazos y piernas entrelazadas en común e inconsciente acuerdo, ambos habían recobrado la armonía que habían adquirido como pareja al inicio de su involuntaria estadía. Entonces un fuerte viento azotó la larga y dorada cabellera de rizos de ella, y sin abrir los ojos, Candy comenzó a retorcerse en brazos de su amado, lista para comenzar un nuevo día. Despertar junto a él había hecho de cada mañana una muy brillante y prometedora, y en ocasiones, él la sorprendía recibiendo cada nuevo amanecer con una intensa sesión de amor; y ahora que comenzaba un nuevo año, no quería sufrir por aquello que no pudo ser, incluyendo a la criatura que Dios había reclamado para que ésta no tuviera penuria alguna en Mona... sólo quería celebrar la vida junto a Terry, pues únicamente el Creador sabía Sus planes para con ellos, y ni ella ni Terry podían estar seguros sobre dónde habrían de estar en un futuro, o si el destino se encargaría nuevamente de separarlos. Con esa incertidumbre en mente, lo abrazó por la espalda, aferrándose a la protección de ese pecho que se había convertido en su hogar... y entonces él despertó, y al igual que ella, se negaba a abrir los ojos, con la dicha de haber despertado junto a ella, luego de varias semanas sin sentir las delicias de su piel. De repente, una corriente más caliente de lo usual invadió el cerrado espacio de la cueva, y aunque ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, una alarmante oscuridad nubló el lugar; y ambos abrieron los ojos de repente, sin saber que sus vidas darían un drástico giro a partir de ese instante...

Sobre ellos, dos hombres los observaban detenidamente.

Lejos de estar feliz, o sorprendido, de toparse con otros seres humanos en la isla, Terry actuó con rapidez, y se incorporó de inmediato, sentando a Candy sobre su regazo, cubriendo la desnudez de ella con la propia. ¿Qué tal si resultaban ser unos desalmados como O'Reilly y su séquito de idiotas, o peor aún... si tomaban ventaja del cuerpo desnudo de su pecosa? Rogando a Dios porque alguno de esos hombres hablara inglés, permaneció abrazado a su temblorosa mujer, y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. "Ya que andan de fisgones, ¿alguien sería tan amable de proveer un abrigo a mi esposa?"

En otras circunstancias, Candy se hubiera sentido honrada de estar tan pegada al cuerpo de su marido. Esa cercanía entre ambos hubiera erizado su piel como tantas veces había ocurrido, ya que lo que un principio había sido motivo de vergüenza para ella, ahora lo mostraba para él con sumo orgullo, y ello era la plenitud y esplendor de su cuerpo, cuyas formas habían sido alteradas precisamente por él. Sin embargo, el escrutinio de los dos sujetos que los miraban asombrados la abrumaba de tal manera que no podía dejar de temblar. Había ansiado mucho que llegara ese momento, pero no así, no ahora que ella y Terry recién comenzaban a disfrutar el uno del otro otra vez... Se aferró al cuello de él con ambas manos, sin apartar los ojos del par de sujetos que los observaban. El más alto mostraba facciones anglosajonas, con ojos claros y cabello rubio, mientras que el segundo era unas pulgadas inferior, y su piel era de un tono un poco extraño: nada de amarillo como los orientales, pero tampoco moreno como los africanos, más bien un... _café con leche_.

El hombre al que Terry hiciera la petición de brindar una pieza para vestir a su pecosa lo observó detenidamente, y entonces respondió, con una sonrisa de asombro e ironía a la vez: "En ninguno de los diarios hemos leído que usted fuera casado, señor Granchester", y se dirigió al segundo sujeto, hablando en un idioma que ni él ni Candy podían entender. "¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó el actor, consternado ante el hecho de que los recién llegados lo hubieran reconocido. Tal vez intentarían chantajearlo como hiciera O'Reilly meses antes, y en una isla tan desolada como Mona, las opciones de escape serían de gran riesgo para todos. "¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre?", continuó.

El visitante retomó la atención en la pareja de amantes. "Le ruego nos disculpe si hemos sido un poco... indiscretos, señor Granchester", indicó, "en los diarios se ha publicado la noticia con los nombres de todos los muertos y desaparecidos, y es increíble que usted haya llegado tan lejos del lugar donde ocurrió el naufragio así como su-"

"¿Va a buscarnos algo que ponernos, o tendré también que desvestirlos?"

Candy sintió que se le erizaba la piel al escuchar el enojo de su marido. 'Está tan asustado como yo', pensó, 'así que es hora de ayudar'... "¡Buenos días!", exclamó a los dos hombres con un guiño de ojo; y rodeando el cuello de Terry con ambas manos añadió, para apaciguar los ánimos de su compañero: "¡Qué alegría que uno de ustedes hable inglés! Disculpe el mal humor de mi esposo; estuvo enfermo y apenas se está recuperando-"

"Me es difícil creer aún que ustedes dos estén casados", dijo el otro moviendo la cabeza, "pero supongo que eso no me incumbe..."

"¡Tiene razón... no le incumbe!", gritó un iracundo Terry, "¿No va a acabar de decirnos quién es usted?"

"El duque de Granchester ha movido cielo y tierra en su búsqueda", informó el sujeto, "así como una familia de renombre con apellido Andley... estos últimos también buscaban a otro pasajero-"

"¡Soy yo, soy yo!", exclamó Candy, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, siendo secundada por Terry, cuyas pupilas llorosas comenzaron a traicionarlo. Su padre, el prepotente y arrogante Richard Granchester, no sólo había ido en busca de su hijo, sino que además lo había hecho en colaboración con Albert, quien no debía estar menos desesperado por hallar sana y salva a su hija adoptiva.

El hombre de impecable acento americano miró con curiosidad a la pareja. ¿En verdad habían naufragado, o más bien se habían dado una escapadita, para retozar en la arena y darse arrumacos como dos tortolitos? "Mi nombre es Walter Connelly", mencionó, "y el caballero que me acompaña es José Rivera, un local-"

"¿Un local de dónde?", preguntó Candy, cubriendo su figura con la de Terry, que no estaba menos expuesta que la de ella. ¿Qué esperaban esos pervertidos para abrigarlos? Estaba dispuesta a mostrar a Terry hasta el último centímetro de su piel, mas no a ese par de extraños...

Connelly pasó del escepticismo a la compasión. Una sola mirada de aquella mujer con cara de niña había sido suficiente para destacar la ingenuidad con la que ella y su pareja afrontaban su supervivencia, ajenos a la conmoción que había ocasionado su desaparición alrededor del mundo. "José no entiende nuestro idioma porque sólo habla español", indicó. "Ustedes se encuentran en la isla de Mona, ubicada a pocos kilómetros de la República Dominicana, pero pertenece en propiedad a la jurisdicción de la isla de San Juan de Puerto Rico."

Candy tragó saliva, guardando ceremonia ante la trascendencia de esas palabras. ¿Qué se suponía que eran esos lugares... unos países exóticos, apartados del resto del mundo? Comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, pues no tenía intenciones de lucir como idiota al permanecer con la duda. "¿Dónde... dónde exactamente están todas estas islas?", indagó.

Connelly esbozó una sonrisa a la pareja de enamorados, buscando así aplacar la aprehensión de éstos. "Puerto Rico y la República Dominicana son países vecinos del Caribe... y para serles sincero, no entiendo cómo ustedes llegaron hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo. ¿Sabían que el Vestris estaba cerca de Virginia cuando se hundió?"

"Estábamos a la deriva cuando fuimos arrastrados por una tormenta", explicó Candy, impaciente por tener un vestido, aunque no le producía ninguna molestia continuar abrazada a Terry. "Luego pasamos varios días afiebrados, y al despertar, habíamos sido atrapados por un grupo de contrabandistas... y entonces escapamos y llegamos nadando hasta aquí." Se mantuvo a la expectativa de alguna acción por parte de Connelly y su ayudante, aunque aún no le quedaba claro cuál era el papel que jugaban aquellos hombres en el rescate. "Puerto Rico", repitió, saboreando por primera vez el nombre del territorio al cual pertenecía la paradisiaca isla donde ella y Terry se habían entregado al amor.

Terry tomó la palabra. "Esos tipos deberían ser apresados. No sólo trataron de chantajearme; ¡también intentaron abusar de mi esposa!" Aún estaba furioso por haber estado a merced de esos tres bandidos, en especial porque habían puesto en riesgo la vida de Candy.

Connelly hizo un ademán con la mano para calmar al airado actor de Broadway. "En los diez años que llevo residiendo en Puerto Rico, señor Granchester, me he dado cuenta que éste es un país de casualidades... curiosamente fue interceptado un buque ilegal con tres sujetos a bordo, justo cuando terminaban de atravesar el Canal de la Mona."

Terry alzó las cejas con asombro. "O'Reilly y su gente..."

José asintió con la cabeza; a pesar de no entender muy bien el inglés, el aprendizaje que recién había comenzado a recibir en una escuela que impartía educación a los más adultos le permitía comprender ciertos términos, y reconocer el cacareado apellido del criminal más notorio de la región en los últimos meses. Entonces Terry recordó que no conocía en realidad a estos dos sujetos, y aunque ya comenzaban a inspirarle confianza, debía ser precavido y evitar caer en las redes de otros malhechores como O'Reilly. "¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, y cómo dieron con nosotros?"

Haciendo silencioso eco a las dudas de su marido, Candy acarició el rostro de Terry con la palma de la mano, procurando mantener un mayor control de la situación. "Tranquilo, querido", susurró, "deja que ellos nos expliquen..."

Agradecido por la sabia ecuanimidad de la señora, Connelly señaló: "José y yo somos los encargados de velar por la seguridad y preservación de los recursos naturales de esta isla, pero por motivos de vacaciones estuvimos un mes sin dar rondas, y antes de eso estuvimos colaborando en la captura de O'Reilly, McCoy y Hagerty-"

"¿Acaso ellos no les hablaron sobre nosotros?", indagó Candy.

"No les convenía hacerlo", respondió Connelly, "de haberlo hecho, habrían tenido más evidencia en su contra, pero no contaban con que ustedes seguirían vivos, y mucho menos con que serían encontrados...", intercambió miradas con José, "por cierto, nuestras vacaciones aún no han terminado."

"¿Entonces por qué están aquí?", cuestionó Terry con desafío. Aún debía mantener la guardia alrededor de estos dos; luego de casi dos meses, no debía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su esposa, cuyo corazón la hacía desvariar por momentos respecto a su relación.

Connelly iba a responder cuando una mujer de alrededor de unos cincuenta años irrumpió en la cueva, en compañía de dos varones adolescentes, llevando todos en manos diversas piezas de ropa. "Eramos muchos y parió la abuela", dijo Terry entre dientes, "¿Acaso piensan hacer aquí una barbacoa de Año Nuevo?"

La impasible mujer se dirigió a José y Connelly en su natal español, y acto seguido, hizo entrega de la ropa a Terry, quien no perdió tiempo alguno en vestir a su pecosa. "Doña Geña lleva residiendo con sus hijos en una cueva aquí en Mona desde 1910, cuando aún se recolectaba guano de las cuevas para exportarlo a Europa, y ha permanecido aquí desde entonces", informó el norteamericano.

Candy sonrió con dulzura a la tierna señora y a sus dos vástagos. "Fue ella quien nos descubrió, ¿verdad?"

"No exactamente", dijo Connelly. "Uno de sus muchachos se dio una vuelta hace unos días alrededor del faro, y vio pisadas en el terreno, y buscó las llaves para poner a funcionar el faro y con el mismo alertar a las autoridades marítimas dominicanas que estuvieran cerca... fueron éstas quienes enviaron un aviso de emergencia a la guardia costera en Puerto Rico, pensando que se trataba de un contrabando en el Canal de la Mona."

"Entonces era de allí que provenían los fuegos artificiales", concluyó Terry, apresurándose en vestirse, "vimos la celebración del nuevo año en tierras dominicanas."

Con su holgado vestido blanco sofocándole la piel, Candy no salía de su estupefacción. Luego de mes y medio en la isla, no sólo habían sido rescatados por un grupo de puertorriqueños liderados por un norteamericano, sino que además habían estado en medio de dos países muy cercanos, y a sólo metros de distancia de una pequeña familia, con un inmenso e inquietante mar bravío como único obstáculo entre ellos y la civilización... "Ahora entiendo por qué había una vía de tren y otras construcciones", dijo en voz alta, maravillada por los designios del Señor en mantener a ella y a Terry unidos en todo momento, "esta isla estuvo habitada hasta hace poco-"

"Y me temo que también ha sido refugio de delincuentes", sostuvo Connelly. "De hecho, esas vías de tren, como usted comenta, en realidad transportaban tranvías de sangre, que no era otra cosa que pequeños carros tirados por burros."

"¿Cómo doña Geña sobrevive en este lugar? A duras penas mi esposo y yo logramos hacerlo..."

"Ella y sus hijos se sostienen de la agricultura, caza y pesca. Hemos intentado convencerlos de que regresen a su antiguo poblado de Cabo Rojo, pero ya se han hecho de una vida aquí, y se niegan a abandonar la isla."

"¿Entonces ya no se hace ninguna actividad aquí?", continuó Candy, haciendo que Terry esbozara una sonrisa de orgullo y afecto. ¡Cómo le alegraba verla llena de curiosidad, luego de su apagado estado de ánimo a raíz de la pérdida del bebé de ambos!

Connelly lo hizo estar de vuelta en la conversación. "Actualmente la isla es un Bosque Insular de los Estados Unidos-"

"¿Estados Unidos?", repitieron Candy y Terry al unísono. "No comprendo", dijo el actor con el ceño fruncido, "me pareció haber escuchado a su ayudante y a doña Geña hablar en español-"

"Más tarde platicaremos un poco sobre la relación territorial entre Puerto Rico y la nación americana..."

"¿No piensan sacarnos de aquí?", preguntó Candy con angustia. ¡Debía enviar novedades a sus amigos cuanto antes!

Los hijos de doña Geña salieron de la cueva, mientras Connelly miraba a la pareja con compasión. "Pronto los llevaremos a suelo puertorriqueño, aunque desviaremos un poco la ruta hacia el norte, ya que tomarán un tren en la ciudad de Aguadilla, y de allí partirán hacia la capital, San Juan. Pernoctarán allí, y luego tomarán un barco que los lleve de regreso a sus hogares-"

"Yo ya tengo mi hogar", dijo Terry con firmeza, sosteniendo la mirada de Candy en la de él. Por mucho que había deseado salir de Mona, su idílica estadía con Tarzán fogosa ahora se vería empañada por los respectivos planes de ellos, y si no llegaban a un acuerdo, sus días y noches en la isla habrían de convertirse en el único y último recuerdo que habrían de atesorar de su etapa como marido y mujer... pero no era el momento para hacer preguntas, ni forzarla a tomar una decisión; lo importante era llegar sanos y salvos a la isla de Puerto Rico.

Los chicos de doña Geña regresaron a la cueva con unos suculentos pescados cocinados al fuego, y Candy y Terry engulleron su comida como si hubiera sido el último manjar obsequiado por el Creador. "¿Cómo hicieron ustedes para alimentarse?", preguntó Connelly.

Por vez primera desde que perdiera el apetito a consecuencia de su depresión, Candy explicó, con su boca llena de comida: "De vez en cuando atrapábamos pescado, y también nos servíamos del agua dulce de una cueva que encontramos en unos acantilados-"

"¿No habrán comido iguanas, o sí?"

Candy y Terry intercambiaron miradas. En el tiempo transcurrido en Mona, habían probado toda clase de animales, tanto conocidos como exóticos. "¿Una qué?", preguntó la rubia.

Connelly suspiró aliviado. "Menos mal que no saben de qué se trata, o de lo contrario, yo mismo los hubiera arrestado", y al ver que ambos náufragos abrían los ojos cuan grandes eran, agregó: "Las iguanas son reptiles de gran tamaño, más pequeños que los cocodrilos, pero más grandes que los lagartos que acostumbramos ver a diario... y las iguanas de Mona son de una especie casi extinta, por lo que están estrictamente protegidas por el Estado, y consumirlas constituye un delito grave."

Terry bajó la cabeza, rogando porque hubiera un hoyo en la tierra donde ocultarse. Candy, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pena, y recurrió a su táctica de colocar las manos sobre sus mejillas fingiendo inocencia. "Gracias por informarnos sobre esos feísimos reptiles, señor Connelly... ¡jamás hubiéramos probado bocado de esas cosas tan horribles!"

"Alcanzamos a verlas, pero decidimos no matarlas porque nos causaban repulsión", añadió Terry, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con su mujer... y fue así como Candy reparó en la vestimenta que llevaba puesta su amado. "¡Tienes camisa y pantalones de niño!", rió con la boca llena.

Terry bajó la cabeza, rogando porque hubiera un hoyo en la tierra donde ocultarse. Candy, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pena, y recurrió a su táctica de colocar las manos sobre sus mejillas fingiendo inocencia. "Gracias por informarnos sobre esos feísimos reptiles, señor Connelly... ¡jamás hubiéramos probado bocado de esas cosas tan horribles!"

"Alcanzamos a verlas, pero decidimos no matarlas porque nos causaban repulsión", añadió Terry, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con su mujer... y fue así como Candy reparó en la vestimenta que llevaba puesta su amado. "¡Tienes camisa y pantalones de niño!", rió con la boca llena.

El sonrió. "Nada que envidiarle a los grandes diseñadores de modas", y ambos rompieron a reír, aliviando un poco la tensión de lo que estaba por venir. No sólo se alejarían de la isla, sino también del gran amor que habían forjado, y de ella dependería la consolidación de su unión de vuelta al continente americano. Al encontrarlo en las inmediaciones del faro, estaba clara en que seguiría amándolo hasta el fin de sus días, pero ahora que Dios había obrado el milagro de llevarlos de vuelta a casa, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dejarlo libre, como nunca antes lo había estado. ¿Quién era ella para atarlo a su sedentaria vida? El no estaba hecho para el rústico hogar de Pony, y aunque estuviera dispuesto a abandonar el teatro, ella no lo permitiría... como tampoco dejaría abandonado a Bert, a quien tanto le debía, y que ahora la necesitaba más que nunca. Con esa encrucijada en su mente, terminó de tomar sus alimentos, viendo cómo Connelly y José se ponían en pie. "Es hora de tomar el bote rumbo a Aguadilla-"

"No tan rápido, señor Connelly", interrumpió ella sacando la lengua. "¡Aún ustedes no han dicho por qué no hemos encontrado monos aquí!"

Connelly quedó boquiabierto y sin palabras. '¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?', pensó la enfermera, a medida que Connelly se dirigía a José en español, y ambos desataron una cadena de risas, provocando la consternación de Terry. "¿Se burlan de ti, pecosa?"

Pero ella sólo respondió con otra interrogante. "¿Habré dicho o hecho algo indebido?" En eso, Connelly cesó de reír, y mirando a Terry a modo de disculpa, explicó: "La isla de Mona lleva dicho nombre derivado del vocablo arauco _Amona_ , en honor al cacique de esa tribu", y contuvo los deseos de volver a reír, aguardando porque la pareja rescatada absorbiera la extensión de su ignorancia. "¿Y Monito?", preguntó Terry al fin. "¿Debo suponer que el cacique tuvo un heredero?", y esta vez correspondió su turno de reír, chocando las palmas de sus manos con las de Candy, quien exclamó orgullosa: "¡Así se habla, mi amor!"

Connelly no pudo menos que sonreír. A pesar de su infortunio, ambos seres se las habían arreglado para mantener un buen sentido del humor, aunque no había estado en la isla las pasadas semanas para saber si hubo o no algún momento en que el ánimo de alguno de ellos, o de ambos, hubiera decaído. "Monito es una isla desierta, y sí, es un diminutivo de Mona", y salió de la cueva, seguido por un diligente José. "¿No vienen?", preguntó a su paso.

Candy auscultó las pupilas zafiro de Terry en busca de apoyo. "¿No crees que es un poco peligroso ir en bote en medio de aguas tan turbulentas?"

"Ellos conocen este mar mejor que nosotros", fue la respuesta de él. "Al principio desconfié de ellos, pero son nuestra única salida... a menos que no quieras salir de aquí."

Candy enmudeció al oír la voz de su propio corazón en las palabras de Terry. Semanas antes, le había suplicado, con todas sus fuerzas, que la llevara lejos de allí, en memoria de la criatura que no había llegado a ver la luz del día; pero ahora que su partida era inminente, los bellos recuerdos prevalecían sobre los momentos tristes. "Tengo miedo", admitió.

El tragó saliva. A catorce años de haberla visto por primera vez, la había conocido lo suficiente para saber a qué se refería. Una vez más, las obligaciones que ella creía tener para con los demás, y su corazón noble, se convertían en sus propios enemigos, y hasta que ella no aprendiera a quererse un poco más a sí misma, ni él ni nadie impedirían que volviera a encerrarse en su cascarón. "Todo a su tiempo, Tarzán", dijo él, frotando con vigor la femenina espalda. ¡Cómo quería verla desnuda otra vez! Apenas se habían vestido, lo que era una bendición para evitar quedar expuestos ante terceros como Dios los trajo al mundo, pero en ese universo que ellos mismos habían construido, las prendas de vestir eran innecesarias para sus ansias de amar. "Aún nos queda un día para pensar mejor las cosas", musitó.

"Un día no es suficiente para tomar una decisión", dijo ella con tristeza.

El sonrió con burla. "¿Después de casi doce años sin vernos? Lo dudo mucho", y tomándola de la mano, la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban fuera de la cueva.

Un bote estaba anclado a la orilla de la playa. Dentro del mismo, Connelly y José aguardaban con paciencia porque ellos hicieran lo propio y subieran a la embarcación, y fue entonces cuando Terry sintió flaquear sus piernas, pero esta vez no se trataba de un quebranto de salud, sino todo lo contrario: le dolía sin cesar el dejar atrás el magnífico paisaje donde había redescubierto a Candy, y conocido sus secretos de mujer... como también dejaba atrás al bebé de ambos. 'Hasta pronto, hijo mío', dijo con el corazón, conteniendo un sollozo; y por instinto abrazó a Candy por la cintura, deseoso de internarse en la mente de ella, de saber qué estaba pensando en ese instante... y en efecto, al ver que una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por las rosadas mejillas, enjugó la misma con uno de sus nudillos, comprendiendo a la perfección la ambigüedad de ella al partir. Las mismas emociones encontradas, el mismo desasosiego, la misma incertidumbre... pero muy en especial, la misma gratitud al Creador por todo cuanto ellos habían aprendido en común una vez habían arribado a la isla. "Te amo", le dijo con voz grave; y acercándola hacia él, la besó con fuerza, siendo retribuido con la misma intensidad.

Candy se apartó de él en medio de uno de sus chasquidos. "Yo también te amo, Terry... y me cuesta mucho trabajo salir de aquí", aceptó, para ser besada por él nuevamente. "Antes no veía la hora de marcharme, pero ahora no estoy tan segura-"

"Pues sí que eres contradictoria", opinó él, causando la risa de ambos, "pero tenemos que hacerlo... es preciso que volvamos a la realidad, pues sólo así sabremos cómo llevaremos nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante..."

"Tienes razón", reconoció ella, recibiendo un nuevo e impulsivo beso de su esposo, "pero ya nada será igual, Terry, tú lo sabes...", y antes que fueran amonestados por Connelly y su asistente, estrecharon las manos de doña Geña y sus hijos, subiendo con mucho pesar al bote, y sin mirar atrás, sintieron cómo el mismo se alejaba, poco a poco, de la isla que les había abierto las puertas, y que fuera fiel testigo de su entrega, de su renovada amistad, y de la formación de una nueva vida conjugada por una parte de ambos. "Adiós, Mona", dijo Candy entre lágrimas, "y adiós, bebé... siempre te llevaré en mi corazón...", y se refugió en el hombro de Terry, quien mantuvo la vista fija en el fondo del bote. Mona ya no era su presente, sino su pasado... y su destino junto a Candy dependería de unas limitadas, pero decisivas horas en la capitalina San Juan.

/

El viaje en el bote había sido breve, y en poco menos de una hora, el litoral de Aguadilla ya era visible a los ojos de Candy, quien al igual que Terry, había permanecido en silencio en todo el trayecto. Tal y como había deseado, había sido rescatada de la isla de Mona, ¿y ahora qué? Terry y ella habían hecho de una difícil situación un paraíso sin igual, amándose y conviviendo en pareja como dos esposos que se conocían a cabalidad. Ahora partirían rumbo a San Juan, y de allí tomarían un rumbo más definido, sin embargo... la idea de Barbados quedaba cada vez más distante de su firmamento, mas no su ansia de volver a ver a la señorita Pony, a la hermana María, y a Albert y el resto de sus amigos. Si algo había valorado tanto como su amor por Terry los últimos dos meses, había sido el cariño de sus seres queridos, quienes debían estar angustiados por no tener noticias de su paradero. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera permanecer en el hogar de Pony sólo unos meses, mientras componía un poco las cosas! Así brindaría su compañía y ayuda en el hogar de Pony mientras buscaba la manera de ayudar en las finanzas de Albert, y con ese fin, estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a la calle a buscar trabajo si era preciso, no obstante, ¿cómo ajustaría su agenda al plan de trabajo de Terry? No cometería el egoísmo de pretender que él gravitara el ritmo y orden de sus presentaciones alrededor de ella, y aunque él se había ofrecido para aliviar las tensiones económicas de Albert, el dinero recaudado en la compañía Stratford no alcanzaría para librar a los Andley de la ruina, y ni pensar en recurrir al padre de Terry en busca de un préstamo monetario, aunque a juzgar por las palabras previas de Connelly, Richard Granchester estaba más que dispuesto a reunirse con el mayor de sus hijos, lo que facilitaría una mayor comunicación entre ambas partes...

La voz de Connelly interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Hay algo que debo decirles: Puerto Rico es un bello país, mayormente compuesto por montañas que terminan en increíbles playas, pero está atravesando un período de extrema pobreza debido al paso del huracán San Felipe hace cuatro meses, y que azotara gran parte de las viviendas de madera, justo cuando la isla apenas comenzaba a recuperarse del terremoto ocurrido hace diez años, aquí mismo en Aguadilla."

"¿Entonces estuvimos todo este tiempo en un área propensa a desastres naturales?", preguntó Terry con asombro. "Y yo que creía que el único peligro eran los tiburones... por causa de éstos mi esposa y yo quedamos desnudos al llegar a Mona."

"¿De veras?" Connelly esbozó una sonrisa, dando al traste con una de sus muchas teorías. "Yo pensaba que ustedes se habían desprendido de sus ropas porque no toleraban las altas temperaturas de la isla de Mona... o porque estaban disfrutando de su luna de miel."

Terry iba a abofetear a Connelly en ese preciso instante, pero luego de varios días de enfermedad, y con la creciente intranquilidad de no saber qué sería de su unión con Candy una vez llegaran a la capital, no tenía las energías para dar su merecido al hombre al cual le debían su salida de la isla de Mona, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que había sido una buena idea partir de las solitarias playas. "Todo lo explicado por usted también aplica", expresó, causando el enrojecimiento de los pómulos de su rescatista. 'Ahí tienes, infeliz', pensó satisfecho, 'eso te pasa por meterte en lo que no te importa...' "¿Qué hay de San Juan?", preguntó, cambiando deliberadamente el tema para no causar pena a su señora, "¿también está destruida como el resto del país?"

Connelly aún repasaba diversos modos de disculparse con el actor por sus errados comentarios cuando escuchó la oportuna interrogante del célebre duque. "Las viejas edificaciones coloniales han resultado ser más resistentes que las modernas construcciones", comentó, borrando de su memoria la imagen de ambos enamorados abrazados con sus cuerpos sudorosos de pasión en la cueva de Mona. "Los españoles fueron muy hábiles diseñando la ciudad..."

"¿Por qué españoles y no norteamericanos?", preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

"La historia de Puerto Rico es más compleja de lo que muchos piensan", indicó Connelly, mientras José acercaba el bote al muelle. "La isla fue descubierta por el navegante Cristóbal Colón en el año 1493, entrando por la costa de Aguada, pueblo por el cual acabamos de pasar justo antes de llegar aquí a Aguadilla."

Terry frunció el ceño confundido. "¿No era ése el italiano que en nombre de España descubrió el continente americano un año antes?"

Connelly afirmó con la cabeza. "Luego de haber descubierto a la isla de San Juan, que era el nombre de Puerto Rico anteriormente, los españoles no perdieron tiempo en asentarse en estas tierras, que estaban ocupadas por los pacíficos indios taínos, y quienes en poco tiempo fueron exterminados a causa de la explotación que sufrieron a manos de los colonos-"

"¿Por qué los españoles hicieron eso?", indagó Candy.

"Necesitaban extraer oro para distribuirlo entre ellos, y también para llevarlo a la Corona. Comenzaron adoctrinando a los taínos poco a poco en la religión católica, así como en el uso del español, a medida que los saturaban de trabajo..."

"¡Pero eso es terrible!"

"Sí que lo fue, al punto en que las rebeliones no se hicieron esperar; pero los españoles los dominaban en fuerza, maña y armamento, y en sólo unas décadas no quedaba un solo aborigen en la isla... aunque dejaron un legado de vocablos, alimentos y uno que otro jeroglífico-"

"¿Jero qué?"

"Son dibujos o símbolos escritos en piedra y otro elemento natural", explicó Terry, mostrando, una vez más, su pasada aplicación como estudiante a pesar de su rebeldía y múltiples ausencias en el colegio. "¿Recuerdas aquellos dibujos que vimos en la cueva del acantilado?"

Candy bajó la cabeza, con un sinnúmero de emociones entremezcladas. "Recuerdo _todo_ sobre esa cueva...", _lo bueno y lo malo._ "Pero aún no entiendo cómo la isla fue a parar a manos de los norteamericanos..."

"Luego de haber acabado con la vida taína, los españoles buscaron mano de obra africana", prosiguió Connelly, envuelto en la narración tanto como la pareja. "Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, llenando sus arcas de oro a costa de los esclavos, hasta que se firmó la abolición de 1873, y desde entonces no pudieron continuar importando africanos para sus intereses... aunque ya para entonces no quedaba más oro para saquear-"

"Lo dice como si los españoles hubieran sido unas malas personas..."

"En esta historia no existen buenos ni malos, ni una línea divisoria entre ambos", expuso Connelly. "Pocas décadas después de haberse abolido la esclavitud, los Estados Unidos se enfrascaron en una ardua guerra con los españoles en la disputa de unas tierras, siendo ésta una de ellas, ganando la misma en 1898, y de inmediato se firmó un tratado oficializando a Puerto Rico como una posesión norteamericana."

"Y supongo que eso no ha cambiado", dijo Terry, atraído por el giro que había tomado la historia. Al menos tenía algo en qué pensar que no fuera una posible separación de Candy, aunque comenzaba a acariciar la idea de mandar al cuerno a la compañía Stratford y establecerse en el hogar de Pony. ¡No soportaba la idea de perderla otra vez!

"En efecto, San Juan, que ahora se llama Puerto Rico, es una colonia americana, aunque han surgido aquí movimientos de insurrección en busca de la independencia, y más recientemente, han corrido rumores de un arreglo territorial que mantenga a la isla incorporada a los Estados Unidos, y conservando al mismo tiempo la autonomía de economía y gobierno-"

"¿Como ser estado de la nación y un país independiente al mismo tiempo?", preguntó Terry.

Connelly estalló en risas. "Suena muy absurdo para ser cierto, ¿no es así?", ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de creer que un reducido grupo de ciudadanos concibiera semejante estupidez. "Es muy poco probable que eso suceda; sería como marcharte de la casa de tus padres y que luego ellos paguen la renta de tu departamento."

Candy y Terry inclinaron la cabeza en total acuerdo. "Después de estar bajo el dominio de otros países, si yo fuera puertorriqueña, desearía ser independiente-"

"Y yo seguiría formando parte de los Estados Unidos", mencionó Terry, para asombro de su amada. "¡No pienses mal, pecosa! Sabes que tengo doble ciudadanía: la americana y la inglesa, aunque me considero mayormente británico..."

"¿Entonces por qué quieres que Puerto Rico continúe bajo el liderato de otro país?"

"Porque quedarían en la ruina si perdieran los beneficios que otorgan sus colonos, y pasarían siglos antes que pudieran salir adelante-"

"¿Y no crees que sería lo contrario, mi amor... que tal vez son los americanos quienes están tomando ventaja de los productos de esta tierra, obteniendo la mayor parte de las ganancias?"

"¿Qué propones entonces... la ridícula idea de los huevos juntos, pero no revueltos?"

Connelly quedó fascinado con el intercambio de los dos amantes. "Los boricuas llevan decenas de años debatiendo sobre este argumento", intervino, evitando una posible discusión entre la pareja. "Lo que sí es definitivo es que esta isla tiene la influencia de tres culturas: la taína, la española, y la africana... muy en especial la española", y bajó del bote, seguido por los demás, para luego ser subidos a un coche que ya aguardaba por ellos. "Me siento como una de esas actrices que trabaja contigo", dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

"Soy una celebridad, pero no es para tanto", aclaró Terry con un guiño de ojo. "No sabía que teníamos gente esperando por nosotros, Connelly."

El hombre aguardó porque el coche se pusiera en marcha y dijo: "En cuanto fuimos alertados sobre la presencia de extraños en la isla de Mona, enviamos aviso al Gobernador, en caso que se hubiera tratado de unos fugitivos", cruzó las piernas en el interior del coche. "Se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea de quién se trata..."

"¿No dijo usted que viajaríamos a San Juan en tren?", cuestionó Candy, observando los parajes desolados a su paso. La gente en las calles tenía el mismo tono de piel de José, en ese café con leche que no había visto en su país, con una que otra persona morena, y un reducido grupo de tez muy blanca con cabello y ojos claros... pero tal y como mencionara Connelly, los parajes, aunque hermosos, llevaban la marca de la tragedia, de los embates naturales...

"Nos dirigimos a la estación, señora", aclaró Connelly, "de hecho, hemos llegado", y el coche se detuvo de repente, y Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar del mismo. "Es cierto lo que dice Connelly. Los edificios, el idioma... todo es indiscutiblemente español-"

"Y muy pronto será más americano si continúa siendo una colonia", refutó Candy, insatisfecha por el desenlace que había tenido para la isla la guerra entre españoles y estadounidenses. "¿Hacen falta enfermeras aquí?", preguntó a Connelly, mientras abordaban el tren.

"Hay muchas, pero no son suficientes", respondió el guardián de Mona, "y menos ahora que han surgido interminables emergencias a raíz del huracán."

"¡Yo soy enfermera!", exclamó Candy con alegría. ¡Cuántos deseos tenía de compensar a la isla por las bondades que de ella había recibido! Y su gente no era menos generosa, a juzgar por la tierna expresión de José, la amabilidad de doña Geña y su familia, e incluso el deseo de ayudar del señor Connelly, quien a pesar de ser norteamericano, se había convertido en un hijo adoptivo de esas tierras. En eso, observó a Terry, y éste había adquirido un aspecto sombrío. 'Otra vez no, Dios mío', rogó en su interior, 'no permitas que mi persistencia en socorrer a los demás interfiera en mi amor por él...' Lo cierto era que había tenido más de diez años para hacer precisamente eso: compartir su vocación con sus semejantes, lo cual había hecho, en pequeña escala, en el pequeño y austero pueblito cercano a Pony, pero fuera de eso... se había enclaustrado en su mundo, aquél del cual le costaba tanto desprenderse, al punto en que la invadía un gran sentimiento de culpa por no haber pensado mucho en sus amigos mientras se llenaba de amor físico con Terry. ¿En eso consistía vivir en matrimonio entonces... en hacer a un lado todo? Sin embargo, el tiempo que había pasado junto a él en isla de Mona, no sólo le había hecho llevar a un segundo plano los problemas de otros y del mundo, sino que le había servido, además, para conocerse a sí misma, a su cuerpo, y a experimentar las delicias del amor verdadero con Terry, más allá del ámbito pasional, complementando sus gustos y diferencias en un sólido matrimonio. 'No soy nadie para romperlo', pensó con tristeza, contemplando la melancolía en la mirada de su amado.

Apartando todo pensamiento egoísta de su cabeza, Terry no pudo más que observar a su pecosa con detenimiento. ¿De veras contemplaba la idea de vivir en Puerto Rico permanentemente? No era que le desagradara el país, sino todo lo contrario: por espacio de dos meses había olvidado al resto del mundo, disfrutando con la rubia de una extendida y bien merecida luna de miel, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que su felicidad llegara a su fin, ¡mas no tenía por qué ser así! Cualquier oportunidad era posible para su pecas con tal de mantenerlo a él fuera de las proyecciones, ¿pero por qué? 'Por miedo a sufrir', se respondió a sí mismo de inmediato, 'aún no deja atrás la marca tan profunda que le dejé en Nueva York...' ¡Qué duro debió haber sido para ella haber abordado el Vestris justamente en esa ciudad! Y aún así, estuvo dispuesta a pisar suelo neoyorkino con tal de emprender una nueva vida, sin saber que terminaría por hacer eso mismo... a su lado, en la isla de Mona. Iba a recurrir a un comentario sarcástico cuando Connelly añadió una valiosa información, que podía dar al traste con los planes de Candy de salir huyendo otra vez: "La isla no sólo necesita de enfermeras, señora... _Granchester._ Luego que mejore la agricultura, será un momento propicio para que los comerciantes se establezcan aquí a consolidar fábricas de azúcar y exportar el producto a diversos países, y con ello mejorarían sus finanzas-"

"¿Deben ser comerciantes necesariamente?", interrumpió Terry, esperanzado en eliminar una de tantas excusas baratas de su pecosa para no permanecer a su lado. "¿No puede ser cualquier ciudadano con capital suficiente para invertir?"

Connelly ofreció la respuesta que tanto ansiaba oír. "De hecho, no se necesita ser millonario para forjarse de una buena fortuna con la caña de azúcar; incluso usted mismo, si se lo propone, pudiera construir su propio imperio, pues pronto las condiciones serán más que idóneas para ello."

"¿Caña de azúcar, eh?", repitió Terry, agradecido al Señor por la ingenuidad y curiosidad con la que Candy lo observaba. "¿También sería una buena oportunidad para un magnate en ruina?"

"¡Terry!", exclamó Candy, sorprendida por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Al principio había pensado que él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su carrera e iniciar un nuevo negocio en Puerto Rico con tal de quedarse con ella en caso que decidiera trabajar como enfermera en la isla, temor que le había causado un sumo pesar, además de remordimiento; pero su amado había sido más listo, hallando en la producción de la caña de azúcar la gran oportunidad que Bert necesitaba para ayudar a los Andley, y el rubio no lo pensaría dos veces antes de salir del encierro de su mansión y tomar el primer barco disponible a San Juan, pero... ¿por qué Terry estaba tan deseoso de que Albert se relocalizara en Puerto Rico, a sabiendas de que con tal acción difícilmente ella abandonaría la isla? 'Es todo lo contrario', descubrió para su sorpresa, 'con Albert teniendo un futuro asegurado en los negocios, ya no me necesitaría, y yo no tendría excusas para irme con Terrence a Nueva York...', ¿pero por qué inventaba dichas excusas en primer lugar? Desde su reencuentro en el Vestris, no había hecho sino obstaculizarle el camino para reconquistarla, cuando la única persona por la cual habían optado por un voluntario distanciamiento había fallecido más de dos años antes. ¿Acaso estaba cansada de ser siempre ella quien siguiera tras sus pasos, tal y como hiciera al partir del colegio San Pablo, o al viajar en tren desde Chicago hasta Broadway, con un triste regreso a casa? Nada la había frenado de vivir su amor junto a él en las tropicales arenas de Mona, ¿entonces por qué no hacer lo mismo en América? 'Es más complicado', pensó, 'su estilo de vida y el mío son muy diferentes, y otra actriz como Susana podría enamorarse de él y-"

Connelly aclaró, una vez más, las dudas de Terrence Granchester. "En estos tiempos de oferta y demanda, no es preciso ser muy acaudalado para asentarse aquí; y me atrevería a apostar a que el más desafortunado de los empresarios se llevaría una buena tajada de dinero, en especial si es norteamericano."

Haciendo a un lado los motivos de su enamorado para atraer a Albert a Puerto Rico, Haciendo a un lado los motivos de su enamorado para atraer a Albert a Puerto Rico, Candy dio un brinco de alegría. "¿Entonces Albert puede salvarse de la bancarrota si viniera a Puerto Rico a trabajar en la caña de azúcar?" Abrazó a su esposo con emoción, agradecida, a pesar de las intenciones de él, por el ingenio de éste para hallar una solución a los problemas del rubio. "Debemos informarle que estamos aquí en cuanto lleguemos a San Juan. ¡Pronto Bert necesitará hacer negocios en esta isla!" De pronto, el roce de la tela de su vestido con la camisa abotonada de él le produjo una extraña sensación en sus pechos, deseando con el alma despojarse de sus vestiduras, así como arrancarle la infantil camisa a él; y como si estuviera a tono con sus sentimientos, Terry se acercó al oído de ella con aires de seductor y le dijo: "Ya me molesta llevar ropa puesta..."

La piel de ella se erizó al sentir el varonil aliento rozando su oreja, y más aún por el ronroneo en su voz. "A mí también", admitió en un susurro, con los ojos entrecerrados...

"Henos aquí", anunció Connelly, interrumpiendo el murmullo de las dos palomitas. Frente a ellos, una locomotora similar a aquellas que tantas veces abordaran en América, se destacaba en medio de la maleza. Al fondo, una siembra particular llamaba la atención de todos. "Es caña de azúcar", mostró Connelly, "el principal producto de consumo y exportación de la colonia."

"Es terreno virgen", observó Terry, maravillado por la belleza del lugar. "Fue una gran idea haber colocado un tren cerca sin que se alterara el estado de las tierras-"

"Suficientemente atractivo para ese amigo al que ustedes se refieren... incluso él pudiera conseguir esposa aquí si no se ha casado aún."

"¡Eso es muy cierto!", exclamó Candy con ilusión. ¡Cómo le gustaría ver a Albert formando una familia en tan bella isla, lejos de la arbitrariedad de la alta sociedad! "¡Rápido, Terry!", gritó con ánimo, en una carrera precipitada hacia el interior del tren, "¡Debemos hacer que Albert venga aquí!"

"No será hoy ni mañana que lo haga, pecosa", dijo él con una sonrisa, "en todo caso, nosotros llegaremos a Nueva York primero", y antes que ella diera vuelta a sus inquietudes una vez más, la tomó del brazo con gentileza, y a paso más moderado, subieron los escalones para entrar al tren. "Estaremos en San Juan bastante entrada la tarde", informó Connelly tras ellos.

"¿Por qué San Juan era antes el nombre de la isla y ahora es el nombre de la capital?", preguntó Candy confundida.

"El cambio surgió a partir del emplazamiento oficial de la ciudad por el Papa Julio XI hace algunos siglos", y al subir al tren, mencionó un asunto que consideraba de gran relevancia. "Sepan ustedes que al ser Puerto Rico un territorio de los Estados Unidos, la isla no cuenta con un presidente, pero sí tiene un gobernador, así que cuando estén en su despacho deberán dirigirse a él con el mismo respeto que guardarían por el presidente Hoover."

"¿En serio?", preguntó Terry con incredulidad. "¿Y quién es el infeliz gobernador, si se puede saber?"

"El hijo de Teddy Roosevelt; hoy precisamente comienza su término."

Terry enmudeció de inmediato. "Ya veo... todo se queda en la familia", y tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares, siendo los únicos pasajeros a bordo, aguardaron porque el tren iniciara su marcha hacia San Juan.

/

Tal y como Connelly había anticipado, llegaron a la estación de San Juan varias horas más tarde. Habían dormido todo el trayecto, mitigando así el hambre y el cansancio de estar viajando varias horas sentados en un mismo lugar, y Connelly, al ver que cada uno reposaba sobre el hombro del otro, con sus manos entrelazadas en pleno sueño, no pudo menos que sonreír. Cierto o no que estuvieran casados, no se podía negar el mutuo amor que se profesaba la pareja. 'Debieron ser tiempos difíciles para ellos', concluyó, admirando el temple que ambos habían conservado aún en la penosa situación en la que fueran encontrados. "Señor y señora Granchester", dijo, incómodo por tener que despertarlos, "hemos llegado a San Juan, y debemos ir a la Fortaleza de inmediato..."

Candy fue la primera en reaccionar al escuchar la formalidad en las palabras de Connelly. "¿Fortaleza?", repitió, alisando los estropeados cabellos de su enamorado, "¿Qué es eso... una prisión?"

Connelly rió tan fuerte que terminó por despertar a Terry. "Su verdadero nombre es el Palacio de Santa Catalina, y es la casa del Gobernador. Una vez allí, aguardarán en el coche porque yo informe las novedades, y así evitaremos que ustedes sean arrestados a su llegada-"

"¡Ni que fuéramos delincuentes!", exclamó Terry, quien ya había salido de su sopor.

Un elegante coche aguardaba a la salida de la estación, y el cuarteto subió a toda prisa, pues a esas alturas los náufragos ya debían estar hambrientos y deseosos de tomar una buena siesta en una cama, algo que no habían hecho en meses. Durante el breve recorrido, unos singulares diseños en cuadros convertían las vías de rodaje en pintorescas estampas. "Se llaman adoquines", señaló Connelly, asumiendo el rol de guía turístico, "muy a la usanza de los españoles", y acto seguido, mostró los edificios coloniales de antiguos enrejados, patios interiores de muchos usos, y colores alegres, estratégicamente construidos sobre grandes lomas, desde las cuales se apreciaba con suma claridad el mar... "¿Por qué damos la vuelta?", preguntó Candy con interés.

"Las calles son muy angostas, y muchas de ellas se conducen en una sola dirección", explicó Connelly. En eso, dieron un último desvío antes de llegar a su destino, y al hacerlo, se toparon con una magnífica estructura amurallada que exudaba toda una historia de guerra, piratería y esclavitud... "Ante ustedes, el Castillo San Felipe del Morro", anunció Connelly con orgullo, "toda una obra arquitectónica que ha resistido el paso del tiempo..."

"Es espectacular", dijo Terry con la boca abierta al contemplar el gigantesco y protagónico fuerte, secundado por una no menos sorprendida Candy quien murmuró: "Nunca había visto nada igual... ¡es una lástima que sólo estemos unas horas aquí! De lo contrario-"

"Hubiéramos tenido aquí nuestra luna de miel", terminó de decir Terry en su lugar.

Ambos se sonrojaron al haberse leído sus pensamientos. "Creo que... creo que ya la tuvimos", musitó ella con la cabeza baja.

Terry iba hacer una aclaración al respecto cuando el vehículo fue aparcado frente a un atractivo portón a la entrada de una propiedad de tres niveles, custodiada por varios efectivos de seguridad. "Así que esta es la Fortaleza", dijo Terry en voz baja.

Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta del auto, y Connelly y José bajaron del mismo, y a excepción del conductor, nadie más se encontraba dentro del coche. "Tengo hambre", confesó Candy, recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

El pasó una mano por el largo y rizado cabello. ¡Cómo adoraba verla así, con su cabellera suelta y libre como el viento! "Pues de una cosa podemos estar seguros, Tarzán, y es que no tendremos iguanas como cena", y ambos se echaron a reír en el cóncavo espacio trasero del auto, mientras él iba aventurando una mano entre el interior de las piernas de ella, para así darle un motivo más para no romper con él; pero el chofer echó por tierra sus planes, aclarándose la garganta en señal de aviso, y cuando logró atrapar la atención de Terry, Connelly se encontraba de regreso, haciendo un ademán a los guardias para que permitieran el paso a los recién llegados. "Muero por caminar un poco", admitió Terry, sosteniendo la mano de su pecosa al bajar.

Con sus piernas tambaleándose por la falta de ejercicio, Candy sintió que le flaqueaban las fuerzas. "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh", gimió, antes de quedar envuelta en brazos de Terry, quien evitó que la rubia cayera de boca sobre el adoquinado suelo. "¿Estás bien, querida?", preguntó él con ternura.

Ella se refugió en el abrazo protector de su marido. "El señor Connelly es muy amable", susurró en su pecho, "pero ya quiero que nos dejen solos-"

"¿En serio, Tarzán fogosa?", se apartó un poco para darle un beso en la nariz. "Entonces estaré a tus órdenes..."

"¡No me refería a eso, mocoso pervertido!", protestó ella a medida que los guardias los conducían a través de una puerta... y de pronto allí estaban, a la entrada de un modesto, pero emblemático edificio de tres niveles, en tonalidades azul celeste con detalles en blanco, rejas coloniales, puertas y algunas ventanas en arcos, y banderas de Estados Unidos por doquier. Había visto propiedades más grandes, pero ninguna con arquitectura dual de influencia europea y americana... "Qué lin-" No pudo terminar de hablar, pues los guardias se abalanzaron sobre ellos para que apresuraran el paso a través de la puerta principal... y entraron a una amplia sala repleta de viejas mecedoras, coronadas con la luz de una extravagante lámpara victoriana, y al fondo, un pulcro y lustroso escritorio en ébano, circunvalado por decenas de cajas.

Candy coqueteaba con la idea de tomar asiento en una de esas comodísimas mecedoras cuando un sujeto de ojos claros, amplia sonrisa y cabello repelado irrumpió con autoridad en la habitación, estrechando rápidamente la mano de los recién llegados. "Señor y señora Granchester... soy Theodore Roosevelt, Jr., nuevo gobernador de Puerto Rico-"

Candy se sonrojó hasta el tuétano. Nunca antes había departido con un alto mandatario, lo que le hizo adquirir conciencia de las sencillas ropas de ambos. "¡Muchas felicidades, señor Roosevelt! Lamentamos interrumpirlo en pleno día de Año Nuevo, y recién comenzando su trabajo-"

" _Honorable_ Gobernador", corrigió Terry, cruzando los brazos para que el dignatario no reparara en su vestido, aunque no dejaba de agradecer a doña Geña por haberles provisto de abrigo evitando así ser expuestos a las miradas de- "¿Dónde están José y Connelly?", preguntó.

Roosevelt apuntó con el brazo en dirección a un punto extremo de la pared. "Aguardan en el salón comedor mientras los conduzco a ustedes hacia allá... primero quería darles la bienvenida y asegurarles que haremos todas las gestiones de rigor para que mañana a primera hora tengan un retorno seguro a Nueva York."

"¿El señor Connelly le dijo quiénes somos y por qué estamos aquí?", preguntó Candy.

El Gobernador asintió con la cabeza. "Tomen asiento... sólo serán unos minutos antes de tomar la cena", y al ver que los visitantes se acomodaron en las acogedoras mecedoras, avanzó hacia su escritorio. "Les ruego que disculpen el desorden; aún estamos en plena mudanza, y apenas llegué de Estados Unidos a tiempo para despedir el 1928..."

Candy se mecía con violencia en la fabulosa mecedora. ¡Era mucho mejor que un columpio! "¿Piensa estar mucho tiempo en la gobernación, señor Roosevelt?"

" _Honorable_ Gobernador", repitió Terry.

Pero Roosevelt hacía caso omiso a los apelativos, absorto en recopilar una pila de diarios apiñados en una esquina del salón, luego de no haber hallado nada cerca de su escritorio. "Sólo serán unos años", respondió al fin con ausencia, tomando unos cinco o seis periódicos en sus brazos, "mi intención es ser el futuro gobernador de las Filipinas." Tomó asiento junto a ellos en la mecedora vacante. "Mientras esperamos por la cena, me ocuparé de que se les brinde ropa y dinero suficiente para que puedan pasar estas horas en la isla en suma tranquilidad, así como un alojamiento secreto-"

"¿Por qué secreto?", indagó Terry.

"En primer lugar, la mudanza no se ha completado, y las habitaciones del palacio no están en condiciones óptimas para recibirlos-"

"Cualquier pocilga sería como un hotel comparada con las cuevas donde dormíamos."

Roosevelt encogió los hombros apenado. "Con mayor razón quisiera darles unas facilidades más cómodas, y que estén lejos del escrutinio de la gente."

"¿Piensa informar a la prensa sobre nosotros?", continuó Terry.

El Gobernador movió la cabeza. "Los medios están acaparando todo lo que acontece aquí en la Fortaleza a raíz de mis inicios en este gobierno. Siendo así, la atención recaería sobre ustedes, mis inesperados invitados..." Mostró uno de los diarios locales al actor. "El mundo entero tuvo conocimiento del hundimiento del Vestris; he aquí la lista de fallecidos y desaparecidos, y su nombre figura entre ellos, aunque no he leído nada acerca de una señora Granchester-"

Terry iba a validar, por enésima vez, su relación matrimonial con Candy; pero la rubia, cansada de tantas pretensiones e intentos de excusa de su amado, tomó la palabra a nombre de los dos. "¡Somos amantes, Honrado Gobernador!"

"¡ _Honorable_ Gobernador!", gritó Terry con espanto. ¡Santo Dios! Estaba orgulloso de ser el compañero sentimental de la pecosa, y nada le hubiera honrado más que decirlo a los cuatro vientos, ¿pero por qué tenía ella que revelarlo _ahora_? Entre tantas personas a quienes pudo haberle contado, desde la tripulación del barco-aunque para entonces todo no había sido más que una farsa-hasta los inseparables Connelly y José, ¿tenía que contarle precisamente a él... al hombre más importante de todo el país? "Mi esposa no se siente bien", masculló entre dientes, "así que le suplico disculpe su comportamiento-"

Pero luego de casi dos meses de conocerse el uno al otro en la isla de Mona, Candy no estaba de humor para seguir fingiendo. "Hemos estado enamorados por catorce años, Humilde Gobierno", dijo con orgullo, "incluso Terry abordó el barco con el único propósito de volver a conquistarme, luego vino lo del naufragio y...", comenzó a reír al recordar con emoción todo lo acontecido al llegar a la isla que habían creído desierta, "no había una iglesia donde pudiéramos casarnos, ningún sacerdote, ni siquiera un hotel donde hospedarnos... sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro, a Dios, a las estrellas", sus ojos adquirieron el brillo de una mujer enamorada, "¿cómo no me iba a convertir en su mujer, Hermoso Gobernante?"

Terry se rascó la cabeza, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el espaldar de la mecedora, y dándose por vencido, balbuceó: "Honorable Gobernador", y se hizo un ovillo en la silla, aguardando porque el máximo líder del país los sacara de la Fortaleza a patadas. ¿Acaso Candy había perdido la cordura luego de tan largo viaje? Tal vez el cambio de temperatura de una isla a otra la había desorientado sobremanera, haciéndola desvariar, aunque a decir verdad, estaba hastiado de tener que dar tantas explicaciones acerca de la relación entre ellos. ¿Desde cuándo era él un hombre de apariencias? Con lo que no había contado era con que su Tarzán fogosa terminara desahogándose con nada menos que el gobernador de Puerto Rico en persona. 'Tierra, trágame', suplicó su aristocrático corazón.

Luego de permanecer mirando el pulido suelo por varios minutos, Roosevelt respiró hondo, tomando al fin la palabra. "Veo que buscaron la mejor manera de sobrevivir", indicó, "y le agradezco el haberme llamado hermoso, señora... es evidente que usted se siente muy a gusto aquí, como si estuviera en su casa", cruzó las piernas para controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de las mismas, "¿decía usted que su esposa no está bien de salud?"

Sin aspavientos, y ya que Candy estaba tan abierta a confiarle todo al recién electo gobernante, Terry explicó: "Es preciso que ella sea atendida por un médico... perdimos un bebé mientras estábamos en la isla, y quiero estar seguro de que ella no haya sufrido daño alguno."

Candy continuaba divirtiéndose en el refugio de la mecedora cuando escuchó las palabras de él, y se detuvo en el acto. Si bien estaba muy orgullosa de haber llevado una parte de Terry en su vientre, resultaba un tanto incómodo compartir tan íntima experiencia con un tercero... y fue entonces que comprendió la imprudencia con la que se dirigía al Gobernador, cuando debía mostrarse a él con diplomacia, algo que a Terry le sobraba y a ella le faltaba. No, Terry no había revelado lo del embarazo a modo de venganza por haberlo avergonzado frente a Roosevelt, pues a leguas se notaba que estaba contrariado por su salud, pero aún así... sin intenciones de ser indiscreto, él había abierto una herida que recién comenzaba a sanar.

Tomando nota de la tristeza que había empañado los ojos de la rubia, Roosevelt prosiguió con la entrega de los diarios. "Aquí aparece su señor padre en compañía de William Albert Andley... ambos en el puerto de Nueva York", informó. "Qué curioso... ambos decían que no se moverían de allí hasta ver a sus parientes de regreso, pues estaban confiados en que seguían vivos-"

"William es mi padre adoptivo", señaló Candy, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¡Entonces él y el duque de Granchester están en Nueva York aguardando por nosotros!"

"Por sus mentes nunca pasó la idea de que hubiéramos muerto", musitó Terry con voz entrecortada. La imagen que mostraba a ambos hombres en el puerto de Nueva York hablaba más que mil palabras: en la misma, Richard Granchester, en compañía de una no menos esperanzada Eleanor Baker, se llevaba la mano al corazón, como si con ello estuviera asegurando la salvación de su primogénito; y a su lado, un compungido, pero sereno William Albert Andley, mantenía la mirada fija en la lejanía... y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, derramando su llanto sobre su ropa de niño, los diarios tiznados de tinta, y el fino material acojinado de la mecedora... en su frenética carrera por mantenerse con vida en altamar, y posteriormente en la isla de Mona, había recuperado a su padre. Entonces resolvió dejar de llorar, y cuando terminó de limpiarse la cara, su mona pecas también estaba bañada en lágrimas, y corrió a su lado para abrazarla, pues ella estaba igual o más abatida que él. "Pobre Albert", dijo entre sollozos, "éste no ha sido su año. ¡Primero tiene problemas con sus negocios, y ahora está como loco buscándome!"

"Enviaremos un telegrama a Nueva York a la mayor brevedad", informó Roosevelt, "aunque tengo entendido, según publicado en uno de los artículos, que uno de los sobrevivientes relató haberlos visto poco antes que se hundiera el barco, y eso llenó a los señores Andley y Granchester de esperanza", y enseñó un último periódico a la pareja, pues no quería alterarlos más con información adicional.

No bien había leído el titular del artículo, y Candy dejó de llorar de inmediato. Continuó leyendo el mismo, al igual que Terry, y al final se detuvieron en la imagen de una pintura que había dedicado un ciudadano estadounidense en honor a tan ejemplar ser... "Lo sabía", dijo Terry con incredulidad, aunque en el fondo, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, la posibilidad se convertiría en realidad, "¡lo sabía!"

Candy lo miró a los ojos, con alegría y felicidad a la vez. "Es Lionel, Terry... ¡está sano y salvo!" En la pintura, un hombre moreno socorría mujeres y niños en el inmenso océano, mientras un maltratado RMS Vestris descendía a su última morada. "¡Mira, Terry, el artículo indica que también le dedicaron una canción!", exclamó, agradecida a Dios por el milagro de haber puesto a Lionel Licorish en el camino de ambos, siendo éste el ángel que facilitara su salvación, así como la de muchos otros pasajeros... y el Todopoderoso, en recompensa por toda su bondad y desprendimiento, le había prolongado el regalo de la vida. "¡Bendito seas, Lionel!", expresó llorando, llevando el diario a su corazón, mientras Terry le daba un tierno beso en la frente. "Hierba mala nunca muere", sostuvo, ante la mirada atónita de Roosevelt, quien aún no podía creer que la pareja hubiera sobrevivido a tan terrible tragedia, alejándose demasiado del lugar del desastre, terminando en aguas tropicales. "Hay algo más, señor Granchester", mencionó, para aliviar un poco la tensión que se había generado por la emoción del momento, "el director de la compañía para la cual usted trabaja fue entrevistado por un periodista inescrupuloso, y en el artículo revela un detalle que es de su desconocimiento, y que le gustaría saber", y aunque había resuelto no entregar más diarios, depositó el mismo en manos de Terry, quien enmudeció de sorpresa al leer el contenido. "¿De qué se trata, mi amor?", preguntó Candy.

"Wow", se limitó a decir él, conmocionado por completo al leer la noticia. "No me esperaba esto de Robert... simplemente... _wow_ ", balbuceó, y comenzó a reír de alegría y entusiasmo, y Candy se contagió con la felicidad de su marido. Le encantaba verlo y oírlo reír, y ser feliz, con sus ojos resplandecientes de dicha... "¿Qué dice tu jefe, querido?"

Terry cesó de reír. ¡Claro que le daría la buena nueva a su pecosa! "Es obvio que Robert estaba triste al ofrecer la entrevista, y su cara en la foto era de pocos amigos", aclaró, "y no sé si ya me había dado por muerto o algo parecido, pero acabo de leer que tenía pensado aguardar a que yo regresara de mis vacaciones para pedirme que me trasladara a trabajar permanentemente... ¡a Stratford!", y volvió a reír sin cesar, como un niño que había recibido su juguete predilecto como obsequio.

Candy sonrió, aunque permaneció sin comprender. "¿No es ése el nombre de la compañía para la que trabajas, amor mío?"

"Se refiere a Stratford upon Avon", corrigió Roosevelt, "la meca de la dramaturgia en Inglaterra."

Aunque ella no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, su corazón se detuvo en seco. Las dudas que tenía sobre escoger a Terry por encima de sus deberes en el hogar de Pony y de su deuda moral con Albert, ahora se disipaban por entero; sin embargo, la noticia la había tomado desprevenida, sacudiéndola con la certeza de la distancia, con el Atlántico interponiéndose entre ellos. "¡Me parece genial, cariño!", exclamó con fingida alegría, aunque una parte de ella se alegraba sobremanera de la gran confianza que el señor Hathaway tenía para con su esposo. "¿Crees que a tu regreso la oferta siga en pie?"

"Querrás decir a _nuestro_ regreso", corrigió Terry, reparando en los inexpresivos ojos de su adorada, que contrastaban en gran medida con la petrificada sonrisa en el rostro de ella. "No tengo idea de cuándo o para qué me quiere allí, pero oportunidades como ésta no se pueden desperdiciar-"

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted", interrumpió Roosevelt.

Al escuchar al Gobernador confirmando la importancia de un trabajo en Stratford para Terry, Candy se sintió desfallecer. Ya bastante trabajo le costaba adaptarse a la idea de abandonar a Pony y a Lakewood con tal de seguir los pasos de Terry, para ahora cruzar al otro lado del mundo, en una ciudad habitada mayormente por actores de renombre, actrices experimentadas, y otras figuras del ambiente artístico... destino en el cual no cabía lugar para una despistada y parcialmente retirada enfermera. 'Como si no hicieran falta en Stratford', se reprendió, furiosa consigo misma por exagerar en torno a un distanciamiento de los suyos. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a dejar de ver a sus amigos para seguir los dictados de su corazón, y lo que era más importante... valía la pena tal sacrificio? El viaje de Chicago a Broadway, con un boleto de ida comprado por él, había resultado en un incómodo regreso. ¿Qué garantía, pues, habría de tener de que esta vez todo sería diferente? Stratford upon Avon... una ciudad destacada por ofrecer obras de Shakespeare, con una cultura muy diferente a la de América...

Sin pasar por alto la fachada de tranquilidad de la mujer, Roosevelt se levantó de la mecedora. "Suficiente de tanta información", dijo, "los llevaré al salón comedor... Connelly y su ayudante deben estar desesperados por comer-"

"No tanto como nosotros", comentó Terry, tras los pasos del Gobernador. Una nueva tempestad se avecinaba, y aunque en un principio estaba dispuesto a seguir a Candy hasta el fin del mundo, la indecisión de ella empezaba a fastidiarlo. ¿Tan poco se valoraba a sí misma, menospreciando así el amor entre ellos? ¿Hasta cuándo iba a demostrarle que los problemas que surgieran a partir de ahora, los malos momentos, las limitaciones, no serían suficientes para separarlos, a diferencia de la primera ocasión en que la presencia de Susana sí había sido una razón de peso? Decepcionado porque la pecosa había vuelto a poner barreras entre ellos, siguió, junto a ella, al dignatario Roosevelt a través de un simple y angosto corredor, hasta que los tres entraron a una sala cuya dueña y señora lo era una larga mesa con seis antiguas y elegantes sillas a cada lado, cubierta por un blanco mantel de exquisito bordeado, rodeada de livianos y discretos muebles de madera que hacían juego... y sobre éstos, pendía otro enorme y cargado candelabro.

La cena estaba servida. Sentados en uno de los extremos de la mesa, Connelly y José masticaban sus alimentos con la boca llena, y al ver llegar al Gobernador, se pusieron en pie, e hicieron reverencia con la cabeza, aguardando porque Roosevelt tomara su lugar junto a los demás. "Honorable", murmuró Connelly con la boca llena de grasa.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Cada cubierto en movimiento, cada vajilla levantada, se escuchaba con inusitado estruendo en todas las esquinas del salón. "Se ha vuelto taciturna de repente, señora Granchester", observó Roosevelt contrariado, "¿Acaso la comida no es de su agrado?"

Candy terminaba de tragar su último bocado de filete. ¿Así de evidente era su tristeza por el nuevo empleo de Terry que la misma no había pasado desapercibida, ni siquiera para el Gobernador? No estaba en sus manos impedir que partiera a Stratford, y lo que era peor: sabía que en esta ocasión él no daría marcha atrás. El teatro no sólo era una parte importante de la vida de Terry, sino que había sido, además, su mejor medicina para manejar toda una vida de denigración en manos de Susana y su señora madre. 'Dejaré que se vaya', determinó, oprimiendo los párpados con fuerza para no dejar caer una sola lágrima sobre la costosa vajilla...

"¿Señora Granchester?"

Como si hubiera sido despertada de una horrible pesadilla, Candy reaccionó al llamado del Gobernador. "Qué torpe soy... disculpe", dijo con una sonrisa, "luego de dos meses comiendo pescado e ig-", se detuvo al contemplar las miradas atentas de Connelly y José, "quise decir... _pescado y aceitunas_ , este filete ha sido para mí como un maná caído del cielo."

Roosevelt sólo asintió con la mirada, antes de dirigirse a Terry. "Enviaré por un médico para que revise a su esposa, señor... aunque Connelly me había contado a su llegada que usted también había enfermado-"

"Por suerte ya estoy mejor", indicó Terry, deseoso de repetir la deliciosa cena. 'Los puertorriqueños tienen una sazón particular en la cocina', descubrió. "Mi esposa, sin embargo, necesita que la revisen..."

"Y así será, en cuanto lleguen al convento."

"¿Convento?", repitieron Candy y Terry al unísono. "¿Hemos hecho algo malo para que nos castiguen?", preguntó Candy.

Limpiándose con una servilleta, Connelly estalló en risas. "Descuiden, está desocupado hace mucho tiempo-"

"¿Entonces?"

"Se trata de un antiguo convento de monjas carmelitas ubicado al costado de la Catedral de San Juan, a sólo unos pasos de aquí", sostuvo Roosevelt. "Estamos en conversaciones con unos inversionistas para convertir el edificio en un hotel, sin perder las propiedades históricas del lugar..."

"El gobierno utiliza algunas de las habitaciones para albergar huéspedes que nos visitan de incógnito", agregó Connelly, "las mismas están decoradas con elegancia, preparadas para acomodar el más excéntrico de los gustos, de ahí que surgiera la idea de abrir allí una facilidad hotelera."

"Para llevar sólo un día en Puerto Rico, sabe usted mucho sobre San Juan, Honorable Gobernador', señaló Terry.

Roosevelt sorbió de un vaso de vino. "Vine hace unos meses, luego del paso del huracán... así me puse al día en muchos asuntos del país." Se puso de pie, y antes que el resto de los comensales hiciera lo mismo, hizo un ademán con la mano para que permanecieran sentados. "Una vez más, ofrezco mis disculpas por no terminar de atenderlos como se merecen; tengo asuntos importantes que trabajar en mi oficina, dentro de los cuales se encuentran diligenciar el envío de ropa, dinero, y otros útiles a su habitación, y me es preciso hacerlo en este instante... le encomiendo a usted dejar a los señores Granchester frente al convento, Connelly."

"Así será, señor... muchas gracias."

Inclinando una última vez la cabeza, Roosevelt se retiró del comedor, y sin siquiera haberse concedido un espacio para ofrecer su gratitud al Gobernador, Terry arrojó con furia su servilleta sobre la mesa, dando rienda suelta a su resentimiento. "Quieres que nos separemos de nuevo, ¿no es así, Candy?"

Connelly y José quedaron de una pieza; este último, aunque no se desenvolvía bien en el inglés, vio la furia contenida en los ojos azules del actor, y retrocedió en su silla. "¿Volverás a irte, Candy?", preguntó una vez más, aguardando una respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?", espetó Candy a viva voz, sin importarle un comino que el Gobernador, y el resto de la isla, escucharan la discusión. "¿Prefieres renunciar a tu gran oportunidad porque no puedes vivir sin mí... de veras crees que voy a permitir que renuncies a tu nueva vida?"

"Mi nueva vida comenzó a tu lado, en la isla de Mona... pero no lo entiendes o no quieres entender-"

"No puedo ir a Stratford contigo, Terry..."

"¿Por qué... porque no quieres desayunar té en vez de café todos los días, o simplemente no soportas a los británicos?", cuestionó con sarcasmo, ante la perpleja mirada de Connelly y José, quienes ahora estaban pegados contra una pared.

"No tienes por qué burlarte", reclamó Candy, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, "para ti es fácil regresar a Inglaterra, a un mundo al que perteneces, y en donde te sentirías como en tu casa, pero para mí significaría alejarme para siempre de mi familia, mis amigos..."

"No será así y lo sabes", aclaró él, "cuando quieras, podrías tomar un barco y cruzar el Atlántico, tal y como hiciste cuando te marchaste del colegio-"

"¡De eso es que se trata, mocoso engreído!", gritó ella con enfado. "¡Ya no quiero seguir corriendo tras tus pasos el resto de mi vida! Ya lo había hecho antes, y no quiero recordar las consecuencias..."

"Eran otros tiempos, pecosa, otras circunstancias de mayor gravedad... incluso ahora que hemos salido adelante de un naufragio y varios meses en una isla, estamos aquí, en una sola pieza", dijo él con desesperación. "¿O acaso olvidaste que fui _yo_ quien planeó encontrarse contigo en el Vestris?"

"Eso te costó el haber naufragado conmigo-"

"Pues yo no me arrepiento de nada", expresó él. "¡Por todos los cielos, Candy! Por espacio de dos meses fuimos muy felices, sin lujos ni comodidades a nuestro alrededor, con el sol quemando nuestras espaldas, y un áspero suelo como nuestro lecho", observó a José y Connelly, quienes abandonaban a toda prisa la habitación, "si ninguna de esas pasadas adversidades impidió que nos amáramos, ¿qué te hace creer que no llevaremos un matrimonio feliz en Inglaterra?"

"¿Has pensado que simplemente no quiero ir?", cuestionó ella con reproche. "Para ti viajar a Stratford sería como tener unas vacaciones eternas dentro de un teatro de Shakespeare, porque es tu ambiente", esta vez no pudo evitar que un torrente de lágrimas invadiera su rostro, "pero sólo estás pensando en tu bienestar, y ni siquiera te has detenido a pensar en qué sería de mi vida encerrada en una casa, sin un trabajo, sin un amigo-"

"Es patética la manera como sientes pena de ti misma", refutó él con desilusión, "la Candy que conocí se había lanzado por primera vez a una etapa desconocida en Londres, haciendo a un lado las diferencias culturales... por eso nos enamoramos." Bebió un poco de agua de su copa antes de levantarse. "Sabes muy bien que yo tampoco la pasé muy bien estos últimos años, y que en un determinado momento de mi vida toqué fondo... pero no me dejaré vencer por el miedo", comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos hacia la salida, "No voy a insistir más contigo, Candy. Gracias por lo que me has dado... por tu porción de amor", y con esa familiar frase que por tantos años retumbara en la mente de la rubia, salió en busca de Connelly, dejando a Candy a solas en el enorme comedor, inundada en el mar de sus lágrimas. ¡Si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de que no tendrían más dificultades! Ni siquiera habían logrado mantener con vida a su criatura, algo de lo cual nunca se recuperaría... Limpiando sus lágrimas con una servilleta que había quedado sin usar, se arregló el cabello, y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a la entrada del palacio, donde Terry aguardaba con impaciencia en compañía de José y Connelly. "Iremos caminando", anunció este último, "es de noche, pero el convento no está muy lejos de aquí"... y en efecto, con sólo haber dado unos pasos, luego doblar hacia la derecha, y caminar unos metros adicionales, habían llegado a una pequeña plazoleta donde se cruzaban la antigua Catedral de San Juan, y el otrora convento de las carmelitas.

"Qué belleza", dijo Candy en voz baja, admirando el cuidado con que el gobierno preservaba el mantenimiento de las facilidades. La entrada era abierta, y a medida que avanzaban al patio interior, la rubia se sorprendió al ver que los alrededores estaban completamente iluminados. "Contamos con otros huéspedes secretos", mencionó Connelly, rogando porque la pareja hallara la paz que necesitaban, "y allí viene el guardia que los llevará a su habitación."

Haciendo a un lado su frustración, Terry estrechó las manos de ambos hombres. "Lamento mucho haberlo juzgado mal esta mañana, Connelly-"

"Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, señor Granchester."

Candy abrazó con gratitud a su salvador. "En verdad no encuentro cómo agradecerle, señor Connelly-"

"Sí hay una forma de hacerlo, señora", dijo el otro, para sorpresa de ambos huéspedes, "sea feliz", y dándose la vuelta, se alejó con José del lugar, no sin antes escuchar a Terry que gritaba: "¡Que disfruten el resto de sus vacaciones!"

El guardia del convento los condujo rumbo al tercer piso del edificio, desde el cual se podía apreciar un conjunto de faroles alumbrando la frondosa vegetación del patio interior. "Lamento mucho no tener disponible un cuarto con vista al mar-", se disculpó el empleado.

"No echaremos de menos el océano, se lo aseguro", manifestó Terry, huraño por el nada productivo intercambio con su pecosa en el comedor de la Fortaleza. Entonces entraron a la habitación, y una atmósfera de tensión se apoderó de ellos.

Aunque habían llevado su relación al plano de lo físico, nunca antes Candy había estado a solas con Terry en una alcoba. El duro y áspero suelo de la cueva había sido su nido matrimonial en la isla de Mona, pero en la habitación de lo que parecía ser más un hotel que un antiguo convento, las paredes reducían la respiración de ambos, disminuyendo también el tamaño de la cama. No podía pretender que él durmiera en el suelo o viceversa; ambos estaban cansados de pasar los últimos dos meses sin ropa ni frazadas para dormir. ¿Cómo compartirían la cama entonces? La misma consistía de una vieja, pero elegante cabecera de madera, que servía de marco a un reconfortante edredón en tonos pasteles, con un cuarteto de almohadas con colores complementarios. 'Los dos en una cama', pensó con sentimientos encontrados.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. "Yo abriré", se ofreció Terry, rompiendo el hielo del silencio. Al hacerlo, un hombre de mediana edad hacía su entrada al dormitorio, llevado un maletín en la mano. "Soy el doctor Acevedo", dijo en un decente inglés, "y vengo a revisar a la señora."

Terry hizo un ademán para que el galeno procediera a auscultar a Candy. "Tomaré un baño mientras la atiende", y así lo hizo, mientras el doctor Acevedo hacía preguntas a Candy sobre su condición de salud. Al final, y luego de haberle hecho un examen físico, el hombre señaló: "Es muy lamentable lo que le ocurrió con la criatura, señora; no obstante, me place decirle que usted se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, y que en cualquier momento puede volver a ser madre, si así se lo propone..."

Candy frunció el ceño. "Aún no entiendo cómo quedé embarazada cuando apenas había terminado mi período."

"Usted misma mencionó hace unos minutos que su menstruación suele ser larga e irregular", recordó Acevedo, "en ocasiones, aunque ocurre con rareza, el ciclo suele tan largo que la ovulación pudiera haber tenido lugar luego de haber finalizado su período... es poco probable que ocurra, pero sucede", empezó a colocar sus instrumentos de vuelta al maletín, "algunas posiciones de amor también facilitan una rápida concepción..."

Ella se sonrojó al recordar con claridad la postura exacta que ella y Terry habían asumido en su primera vez. "Lo tendré presente, doctor... muchas gracias", y se despidió del médico, abriendo la puerta para permitirle pasar, al tiempo que un singular sujeto aparecía con una billetera y varias prendas de vestir para ella y Terry. "Obsequio del Gobernador", se limitó a decir en un atropellado inglés, antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

Terry emergía del cuarto de baño, feliz de sentirse aseado como nunca antes. "¿Ya llegó la ropa?", preguntó; pero Candy no ofreció respuesta alguna, ya que dos detalles habían llamado su atención: no sólo su esposo se las había ingeniado para cortarse nuevamente el cabello-tal vez hizo uso de una navaja habida en el baño-, sino que además estaba completamente desnudo... desnudo y limpio. "No sé por qué te apenas tanto", dijo él con una sonrisa burlona. "No fue sino hasta esta mañana que nos pusimos ropa-"

Ella bajó la cabeza, con un rubor de deleite electrizando sus pómulos. "Ahora es diferente... aquí, en este cuarto, tus dimensiones son más... grandes", y agarrando un camisón blanco, corrió a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño.

Casi había olvidado el efecto vigorizante del jabón, cuya fragancia se infiltró por sus fosas nasales. ¡Qué delicia darse un buen baño después de tanto tiempo! Al igual que Terry, había optado por darse una ducha; luego de casi dos meses de haber estado sumergidos en un gigantesco pozo, quería que el agua cayera encima suyo cual lluvia de amanecer. Alzó su rostro al cielo, agradecida al Creador por haberle dado una nueva oportunidad en la civilización. 'Cualquier civilización', pensó para sus adentros, reflexionando acerca de las crueles palabras de Terry en el comedor del palacio... y entonces se percató que ellos no habían compartido aún en el minúsculo espacio de una bañera, y su piel tiritó de emoción ante la idea. Finalmente, y luego de haber transcurrido una hora completa sin haberse movido del baño, se secó con una toalla, y se colocó el camisón de dormir. Al salir, Terry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, llevando puesto un pijama, y en una mesa contigua descansaba un conjunto masculino que no recordaba haber visto entre las piezas recibidas. "Estuve dando un paseo por las tiendas", dijo con tranquilidad, "supuse que te demorarías."

Candy se acercó a observar la veraniega, pero atractiva chaqueta tan azul como los ojos de su amado, así como un pantalón blanco que hacía juego. "Tienes buen gusto", susurró; y al darse la vuelta para buscar una frazada, encontró el sobre vacío de Susana sobre el tocador. "¿Cómo hiciste para traerlo sin que me diera cuenta?", preguntó ella con la boca abierta.

Cansado de pelear, Terry extendió un brazo hacia ella. "Aproveché la oportunidad en un descuido tuyo, mientras probabas golosa toda la comida que te había dado doña Geña-"

"¿Entonces ahora soy también Tarzán golosa?", preguntó ella, entrelazando su mano con la de él. El baño había apaciguado los ánimos de ambos, y estaba agradecida a Dios por eso.

Rodeando la cintura de ella con el brazo que le quedaba libre, Terry la atrajo hacia él. "Serás todo lo que quiero que seas", dijo con voz ronca, a medida que jugueteaba con los tirantes del camisón; pero ella retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo miedo de los alrededores, y de este nuevo escenario entre ellos. "¡No, Terry... ahora no!"

"¿No qué, mi amor... no quieres que te desvista... a ti, que eres mi mujer?", y sin previo aviso, la haló con fuerza por la cintura, haciendo que cayera tumbada sobre la cama... y sobre él.

Perdida en la profundidad de los ojos zafiro, Candy se sintió feliz al ver que Terry se había cortado el cabello, pues así destacaban más sus hermosas pupilas. En su admiración, no se había percatado que él había cambiado de posición, recostándose contra las almohadas, con ella acostada sobre su regazo. "Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Candy", dijo él en un susurro, "y si tu felicidad está en otro lugar, lejos de mí... entonces lo aceptaré", y habiendo quedado en paz con sus respectivas decisiones, procedió a despojarla del camisón, sin apartar la vista de las esmeraldas que llevaba por ojos, mientras ella permanecía encadenada a su mirada... hasta que saltaron a la vista un par de rosados y puntiagudos pechos, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba tan desnuda como los meses previos, pero era la primera vez que tenía el privilegio de desvestirla, al menos con la intención de hacerle el amor.

Con una sola mirada de él, Candy se sintió acariciada de tal manera que sentía como si estuviera desnuda ante Terry por primera vez. Una parte de ella quería ocultarse de su escrutinio, mientras que la otra, que ahora se imponía, permanecía inmóvil sobre las piernas de él, a la espera de un roce de su boca, o de sus mágicos dedos... y entonces él la besó, con inquietante lentitud, aminorando las ansias de ella hasta que la rubia terminó aceptando el pausado ritmo dentro de su boca, mientras que la mano de él se posicionaba sobre uno de los trepidantes pechos. "Aaaahhhh", comenzó a gemir contra su voluntad.

"Eso es, mi amor, quiero escucharte... una vez más", dijo él sobre su pecho, trazando círculos alrededor de la inflamada punta con el pulgar, sin dejar desatendido el segundo capullo, al cual le ofreció el ardor de sus labios, haciéndola gemir con más fuerza. Si su destino era estar separada de Terry, al menos se llevaría el dulce y grato recuerdo de sus días y noches de amor, así como del hijo que habían concebido con su cariño.

Aunque deseaba tomar las cosas con calma, lo cierto era que ambos estaban exhaustos por el largo viaje, y más que nada, por su acalorada y absurda discusión en la casa del Gobernador. Despacio, se apartó de ella, y sin dejar de mirarla un solo segundo, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, en un simbólico momento de comunión de almas. Ahora tenía el pecho al descubierto, y ella sólo sonrió con alegría al contemplar a su adorado esposo, con quien había vivido gratos recuerdos, y también momentos difíciles... entonces él se bajó los pantalones, y en un solo movimiento, había quedado tan desnudo como ella, con el centro de su pasión reclamando su atención con celo.

En un gesto inconsciente, Candy se relamió los labios al ver la agrandada masculinidad de Terry. Con tan sólo tocarla, él había alcanzado un cúmulo de sensaciones que estaban a punto de hacerlo explotar de gozo... y no pudo evitar hacer uso de su dedo pulgar para frotar con suavidad la punta del deseo de él, de la cual ya había brotado una pequeña gota de anticipo amoroso, y haciendo uso de la misma, humedeció los alrededores de la dilatada privacidad; y sin soportar más la excitante caricia, el cerró los ojos, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entonando himnos de felicidad. "Quien viera tu rostro en este momento, amor mío", dijo ella con ternura, "pensaría que te duele... pero sé que no es así", y colocándose encima de él, empezó a dar breves, pero dulces besos en los masculinos pechos, en su manzana de Adán, en el lóbulo de su oreja... y los gemidos de él se convirtieron en alaridos de felicidad. Si éste era el modo de Terry de despedirse, ella le daría una noche inolvidable.

Bajo las caricias de su pecosa, Terry sentía que su vientre había perdido toda clase de dominio, irradiando calor al resto de su cuerpo. Su pecosa le decía adiós, en un último acto de amor físico antes de tomar caminos separados... Con los ojos cerrados, y su rostro comprimido, gritó con desesperación, ansioso por hacerla suya, mientras ella lo hacía suyo con tiernos besos y diestras manos, que ahora se conducían con toda naturalidad en medio de sus posaderas... y antes que dejara escapar su combustión sobre el edredón, la colocó debajo suyo, y manteniendo la mirada fija en la de Tarzán, entró en ella con mucha suavidad... que no duró mucho tiempo. En cuanto sintió los pliegues de su femineidad alrededor suyo, comenzó a moverse con desenfreno, incapaz de detenerse, sudando copiosamente mientras calaba hondo dentro de ella. Gruñó para controlarse, pero sabía que sería inútil, y que en cualquier momento estaría llenándola en su máxima capacidad...

Si bien Terry estaba muy envuelto en el ardid de la entrega, Candy no esperaba que la colmara con tanto frenesí. Con la punta de él llegando hasta la pared más profunda de su cavidad, siguió galopando sin cesar, aún cuando ella no estaba preparada del todo; pero el sentirlo así, tan lleno de sudor, con el sabor agridulce de una amarga, pero amorosa despedida, provocó en ella un súbito temblor que sólo había sido capaz de experimentar gracias a él, a sus avances, a su paciencia... y resumió sus cánticos de gozo, haciendo coro a la melodía de él, quien se movía con tanto ahínco que la cama ya había empezado a rechinar, con la cabecera dando tumbos contra la pared, y ella, para apaciguarlo un poco, lo tomó con firmeza por las caderas... y así fue como él, sin dejar de gritar, liberó todo un río de amor, furia, soledad, afecto, ternura, cuyo cauce se desbordó en ella hasta suavizar sus tejidos, haciendo la piel más sensible al roce de él... y ella levantó las caderas al aire, aportando con alegría su propia dosis de tónico amoroso.

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes que volvieran a la normalidad. Todo había sido tan intenso, tan inesperado... temeroso de aplastarla con su peso, él se mantuvo dentro de ella, con ambos brazos extendidos a los costados de su mujer, viendo cómo sus propias cascadas de sudor caían sobre la rosada y pecosa figura. "Te amo... Candy", dijo con dificultad, dejando escapar una lágrima de melancolía...

Con Terry columpiándose como un péndulo sobre ella, Candy aún trataba de recobrar el habla. Extendió los brazos a ambos lados, buscando ventilarse un poco, aunque la presencia física de Terry dentro de ella dominaba todo el espacio... y por primera vez desde aquella triste noche a las afueras del acantilado, deseó haber quedado embarazada otra vez. Sollozando por tantas emociones compartidas, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hallar las palabras. "Y yo... te amo... a ti... Terry", y entonces sintió que él la liberaba de la masculina intimidad, y se acostó sobre las almohadas, colocándola encima suyo. No hacían falta las palabras; el silencio, las lágrimas saladas, y sus respiraciones fatigadas como resultado de sus esfuerzos de amor, bastaban para demostrarse todo el amor que aún tenían reservado.

/

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida; lo último que recordaba era haber hecho el amor con Terry hasta que ambos perdieron la fuerza y el habla, y luego habían permanecido abrazados, envueltos en sudor y lágrimas. 'No deben ser más de las cuatro de la madrugada', pensó, alargando un brazo para sentir el cálido cuerpo de él junto al suyo; pero en su lugar, una almohada que aún conservaba las huellas y olor a pasión de su amante la saludaba con frialdad. "¿Terry?", preguntó al vacío, con la misma desolación que había sentido cuando él se había apartado de ella días antes en Mona, pero esta vez no lo encontraría, ni él regresaría a su lado... "¿Terry?", volvió a llamar entre lágrimas, sintiendo que cada fibra de su alma moría en cada respiración... y fue entonces cuando vio el sobre de Susana colocado sobre una mesita de noche, y el mismo contenía un objeto adentro. "Dijo que había salido de paseo mientras tomaba mi baño", dijo entre lágrimas, extendiendo el brazo para ver de qué se trataba... y al extraer el contenido, supo que todo había cambiado... para siempre.


	13. Capítulo 13

/

 **MAR BRAVIO**

por

Astrid Ortiz

(Eiffel)

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 _FINAL STORY es una historia escrita por Kyoko Misuki, 2010._

 _/_

Capítulo 13

Con tan sólo una porción del dinero otorgado por Roosevelt como posesión, Terry se detuvo frente a las puertas de la Catedral de San Juan. Horas antes, y mientras Candy se daba su merecido baño de diosa, había indagado acerca de los barcos que atracarían a la mañana siguiente, y uno de los comerciantes, que era norteamericano, le había informado que un buque partiría rumbo a Nueva York tan pronto como a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Así pues, se despidió de su pecosa en una noche de amor que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, y así la quería recordar, feliz, apasionada, hermosa y pecosa... al menos tenía la dicha de no haberse separado en la tristeza, ni en el resentimiento. "Estarás bien, Tarzán", dijo con seguridad, "ambos lo estaremos..." Eran las cuatro y treinta de la mañana, pero la catedral mantenía las puertas abiertas, aunque de seguro el párroco a cargo estaría durmiendo en la contigua casa parroquial... y sin nada de qué arrepentirse, pues ahora estaba en paz con su pasado y su presente, empezó a subir una a una las escaleras, para elevar una plegaria en acción de gracias al Creador, por haberle dado la bendición de estar dos meses junto al amor de su vida...

"¡Me gustas más con el cabello corto!"

Sintiendo que había perdido la razón, Terry se dio la vuelta. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco, o una aparición de Tarzán pecosa, llevando puesto sólo su camisón, e iluminada por los faroles nocturnos, dominaba el espacio sanjuanero? "¿Eres tú?", preguntó, temiendo que se tratara de un espejismo.

Pero la hermosa mujer que lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos estaba muy lejos de ser una aparición fantasmal. "Cuando te vi en el Vestris, me asusté al verte con el cabello repelado, pues parecías otro hombre", dijo Candy apresuradamente, "pero ahora ya no concibo verte con larga melena, y me gustas más así, como hoy", entonces extendió su mano hacia él, llevando en la palma de la misma el maltrecho sobre de Susana... y tal y como hiciera con la misiva de la fenecida actriz, ella recitó cada una de las palabras, ya memorizadas, de la nota que él había dejado en dicho sobre: _"Aquí tienes un nuevo corazón... para que ya no lleves uno oxidado dentro de ti" ,_ y buscando dentro del escote de su holgado camisón, mostró el nuevo collar que él había comprado en una joyería mientras ella se bañaba con alivio y felicidad en el dormitorio, y el cual llevaba ahora colgado con orgullo sobre su cuello.

Candy estaba muerta de frío, pero bien valía la pena haber salido corriendo de la habitación, y Dios había escuchado sus plegarias al haber mantenido a Terry tan cerca de ella como frente a las puertas de la catedral. Un hermoso corazón de zafiros y esmeraldas acompañaba la breve nota que dejara él en el sobre de Marlowe, y a diferencia del mohoso collar que había encontrado en aguas del Atlántico, esta vez no quería dejar el interior del mismo vacío... deseaba llenarlo con nuevos recuerdos, memorias del presente, del futuro... aunque ya la partida de Terry del convento, de por sí, había trastocado su ser. Acariciando el nuevo collar entre sus manos, habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón. "Si tengo que perder una parte de mí para ser feliz a tu lado, entonces prefiero ser infeliz por no estar con los míos, a estar un minuto más sin ti-"

"No tienes que despedirte de ellos para siempre..."

"Y en mi empeño de no hacerlo, estuve dispuesta a separarme de ti... pero entonces te marchaste, y sólo así pude entender que mi amor por ti es más grande que mi necesidad de hacer felices a los demás..."

"¿Cómo sé que no cambiarás de opinión?", reprochó Terry con amargura, viendo cómo una luz de la casa parroquial se encendía en la fría madrugada. "¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no volverás a arrepentirte?"

Candy respiró hondo. Se había ganado la desconfianza del hombre que amaba, y con toda razón... pero había llegado el momento de luchar, como solía hacerlo de niña, antes que su vida se apagara una década atrás en Broadway. "Tenemos algo pendiente, mi amor", empezó a decir, alzando el sobre de Susana a la vista de ambos, "prometiste obsequiarme un joyero, para guardar allí este sobre vacío, y darle cualquier otro uso que se me antojara...", y al ver que él continuaba observándola con cautela, tomó el siguiente paso, aquél que había determinado tomar al haberse hecho trizas en la soledad de la alcoba: "He decidido ver a un médico especial, Terry, de ésos que encaminan a las personas a manejar sus emociones... pero necesito que me ayudes-"

"Yo también preciso de uno, con urgencia", reconoció él, sintiendo cómo su corazón se abría a su amada pecosa, confiando en la verdad de sus palabras, y en unos intensos ojos verdes que hablaban más que mil frases. ¡Al fin veía el fuego en esa mirada! "Mis años junto a Susana y su madre me han dejado profundas huellas-"

"Y yo te ayudaré a sanar esas heridas, con mucha paciencia", aseguró Candy, acercándose a él en plenas escaleras, "la misma paciencia que has tenido conmigo, mi hermoso rebelde..." Iba a abrazarlo en señal de apoyo cuando sintió una fuerte gota de agua caer sobre su mejilla, y él recibió un golpe similar en el hombro de su chaqueta azul. "Está lloviendo, pecosa... debes ir a vestirte."

"¿No regresarás al convento conmigo?", preguntó ella alarmada.

El apretó los párpados con fuerza, pues había llegado el momento en que ambos atravesarían una última prueba antes de recorrer el camino hacia la felicidad. "El barco sale a Nueva York a las siete de la mañana", informó, estudiando la reacción de ella. "Una vez allí, podríamos reunirnos con nuestras familias por un tiempo, y si Robert aún lo permite, partiríamos más tarde para Stratford", y no pudo decir más, pues un torrencial aguacero, el primero del año 1929, caía estrepitosamente sobre ellos. "¡Estás toda empapada!", gritó él consternado.

Pero Candy sólo reía en medio de la noche. "Son sólo flores, amor mío... están lloviendo flores... ¡y tú también estás todo mojado!" Sí, estaban lloviendo flores, del mismo modo en que siempre había flores en la colina de Pony... y en lo sucesivo, procuraría tener un jardín florido en cualquier lugar que estuviera, con tal que su hogar fuera siempre al lado de Terry. Narcisos, rosas blancas, geranios... ya era hora de no preocuparse más por lo que el destino tuviera deparado para ellos: el momento era _ahora,_ con todo lo positivo y negativo que eso conllevara. "Llévame a casa, mocoso insolente", susurró, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de él bajo el fuerte aguacero, "llévame a casa en Stratford", y no fue preciso convencerlo una vez más, pues ya él la había tomado en sus brazos, besándola con gratitud y alegría, y más que nada, con una inmensa paz en su corazón. Cualquier otro en su lugar hubiera pensado, '¿Cómo estás seguro que ella no volverá a dar marcha atrás?', a lo que él habría respondido: 'Luego de catorce años, la conozco lo suficiente para saber... con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y con la Catedral de San Juan como testigo, ya tengo la respuesta que necesito...' De pronto, se apartó con brusquedad, y Candy temió un nuevo rechazo de él. "¿Qué sucede?", preguntó.

Pero Terry sólo sonrió divertido. "¿Ves esa luz detrás de ti?" Y al ella darse la vuelta, el párroco de la catedral los observaba emocionado a través de una ventana. "¡Lo hemos despertado!", exclamó la enfermera.

"Pues entonces debemos reparar el daño", sugirió él con renovada felicidad. "¿Qué te parece si regresamos a Nueva York... como el señor y la señora Granchester?"

Ella lo miró con asombro. "¿Estás loco? Mira nada más cómo estamos: ¡con poca ropa y empapados por la lluvia! Además, no llevamos anillo de matrimonio-"

"Sí lo tenemos", sostuvo él, tocando con gentileza el nuevo y brillante corazón que colgaba del cuello de su amada; y levantándola en brazos para no dejarla escapar, encaminó sus pasos rumbo a la casa parroquial, en medio de una vorágine de risas y sentimientos compartidos. La vida les había dado una nueva oportunidad, en una sorpresiva y milagrosa vuelta; y ahora el cielo nocturno les sonreía, derramando lágrimas de felicidad, y el mar que rodeaba la pintoresca ciudad al fin conservaba la calma... la naturaleza era sabia.

/

 **PRINCIPIO**


End file.
